My Little Pony: The Khronos Empire
by LordOozaru23
Summary: What if there were an enemy whose intellect is greater then strength? An enemy who waits within the shadow, like a snake, waiting for the right moment to strike. When no one expects the enemy within the shadow... Equestria has fallen. Venture with the enslaved Mane 6 as they discover that Friendship...cannot save everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**Axle- Wass up, everybody? This is story is based of-well, take it away, bro.**

**Kelvin- Hello, I am Kelvin Lung Hedgehog, Axle's brother. I created this story as to imagine what will happen if there are foes greater then anypony had faced. Can't spoil because you will read down below. I made this story but couldn't write it so Axle will write it for me. If you like story and its unique elements, let us know via the reviews or PMs.**

**Axle- We do not own anything that belongs to Hasbro except the story and the OCs present. Enjoy.**

**Note: Playing the music: _The Humbling River by Puscifer_.**

* * *

The scene slowly fade in from the darkness. The sky are orange, as if in dusk but very grim with uneasy feeling in the wind. The camera panned down and there, we saw a little town known as **Ponyville**, covered in fire and destruction, the air are filled with mares screaming in agony and horror, fillies crying and sounds of ponies screaming in pain. There, walking out of the town were a horde of ponies, chained and bounded by steel as they are being enslaved. Many ponies are covered in bruises, swellings from the blows and covered in bleeding scars, possibly from scourges or clubs. I will not identify the ponies because it's all the ponies of Ponyville but in the front of the slaves was a young lavender pony with a beautiful short mane with streaks of violet, pink and magenta. She has the horn of a unicorn and wings of a Pegasus, so she's an Alicorn. On both sides of her hips was her Cutie Mark, a fushia-pink/lavender star. Like everyone, she was beaten and bound in chains. She slowly look back at Ponyville, covered in flames then gazed up at the distance where Canterlot was located but there was no remains, only destruction and smokes. Tears flows up in her eyes as she began to speak with her voice breaking.

"Oh Equestria... How you used to shine in glory...and now...you're in ruin and crumbling into dust." she quivered as she clutched her eyes, unable to watch its beauty burned to the ground. A pain-filled tear escape from her clutched eye then memories appears before her of the events.

* * *

#_Flashback_#

Going back to the event that took places 20 minutes ago, we can see a horde of vicious, feral-feature Alicorns, dressed in powerful armor plates, silver-grey and the material was too advance from normal pony science, had eyes as sick-green as the Changlings, and they are equipped with powerful weaponry that nopony had ever see before: a hoof-gauntlet that fires powerful energy that is not magic in nature, twin turrets mounted on their saddles and they have no Cutie Marks. None of them.

"Seize them!" one Alicorn boomed as they flew up to the sky, yanked the sash in their mouth and fired a rail of bullets. Many ponies scattered in fear and some got shot by the bullets, either wounded or dead. More fierce Alicorns flew in and confront an orange mare with blonde mane, has freckles on her cheek, green eyes and wore a cowgirl hat. Her Cutie Mark are a trio of apples. With her was an older, well-build stallion whose coat are red, has blonde mane with freckles on his cheek and his Cutie Mark is a large slice of green apple. They were fighting the Alicorns away as the stallion charge in and swung the sword he wield in his mouth but their armors withstood the blow and used their telekinesis to shove him back. Before they can fire their mysterious weapon, the mare moved in, spun around and land a powerful mule kick, strong enough to knock one against the others, sending them away. They dropped their advanced sword so the mare took in her mouth and engaged the others but not before she turn her head to a young yellow filly with scarlett-red mane and had a pink bow but no Cutie Marks.

"**Applebloom!** Get outta while you still can!" shouted **Applejack** in a Southern accent.

"B-But what about you-" Applebloom was interrupted by her older sister.

"JUST GO!" she yelled in a half-plead and half-demanding tone. Applebloom swallowed hard, build up the courage as her eyes shed tears then turned around and quickly ran out of the farm and into the wilderness.

"Don't let that puny filly escape!" hissed the Alicorn as they charge after Applebloom but they got headbutted/mule-kicked by the Apple siblings.

"Nobody gets mah little sister without going _through_ us!" snorted Applejack as she and **Big Mac** confront them. The Alicorns exchange sadistic, dark grins as they draw their weapons. They charged in and swung their swords, which Applejack quickly jumped aside and land a roundhouse kick, knocking them down then clashes her sword against the 3rd Alicorn. Big Mac grabbed both of them and smacked their heads together then headbutted the other. More comes and Big Mac grabbed rake's ropes, pulled it with all of his might, spun around and slammed it against the Alicorn, with one of them got impaled by the rake's blade. Applejack decide to use a trick her friend used: she start running around in one circular motion then become a spinning tornado with her sword first, bashing the Alicorns aside but the Alicorn held up a large cannon with her telekinesis and fired a large energy net, binding Applejack down and electricuted her.

"Applejack-UGH!" The Alicorn swung his large hammer and smacked a powerful blow against his head, sending him somersaulting and crashed on the ground. He fell unconscious as his forehead start bleeding. Applejack struggled to break free but the Alicorn surrounded her so she gave a sigh of defeat and released the sword. The Alicorn strucked her head with his hoof, leaving her dazed. Applejack's vision gone blurred and her eyelids become heavy, refusing to stay open and she look at the castle one last time before she fell unconscious. The camera zoomed instantly to the castle and into the large fire in the balcony. The scene changed to a strong white stallion with mane divided in two different shades of blues, wore powerful armors and his Cutie Marks is a shield. He was battling the Alicorns with the Royal Knights, along with his sister, **Princess** **Twilight Sparkles,** and his wife, **Princess Cadence**. Twilight used her teleporting spells to zig-zag around the Alicorns, confusing them then levitated them and slammed them through the wall while Cadence fired multiple energy bolts from her horn. The knights are struggling to push them back and **Shining Armor** was clashing against a powerful orange Alicorn who has a goatee, crimson-red mane and wields two swords.

"You will not take this kingdom!" growled Shining Armor as he swung his sword at the orange Alicorn, who blocks it with his swords.

"Oh, we will. We took very careful studying on everypony, including you." smirked the orange Alicorn as his horn glowed orange then a 3rd sword materialized in thin air then impale through Shining Armor's waist.

"AARGH!" yelled Shining Armor in pain. Cadence flew away from the alicorns then turned around and saw Shining Armor with the sword went through his body.

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Cadence in horror. Twilight flew away from them and turned to her sister-in-law.

"Cadence, what's wro-" Twilight look at what Cadence is screaming about and the world went silent as fear and pain stabs her heart. Her brother, laying on the ground, die. "No...no...Not Shining Armor...not Shining Armor!" she cried as multiple Alicorns entered and aid with the orange Alicorn.

"Pathetic." he scoffed. Twilight heard his word of disgust and her eyes was consumed with rage as her horn start amping up with massive surge of energy.

"YOU MONSTER!" roared Twilight as she swung her head down and fired a powerful magical beam. The Alicorns channel up their unknown energy from their weapons then fired multiple energy beams. They strucked the energy beam and pushed it all the way back to Twilight, whose eyes widen in shock and horror before the beam blasted her, sending her flying across the hallway and crashed against the wall, denting it hard and shifted into a hole then she dropped down as she fell unconscious.

#_End Flashback_#

* * *

The scene returns back to Twilight as everyone continue walking away from the ruined POnyville and the Alicorn whipped **Derby** and **Fluttershy** for being slow and weak. Twilight's face shows no emotion as she was overwhelmed with sorrow and pain. She look at the fourth wall as the scene faded in black minus her eyes.

"This is the Fall of Equestria!" she said.

To be continue...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End**

**[Twilight's POV]**

It has been four days after Canterlot's destruction. Our hearts are filled with sorrow, scarred with agony and heavy of loss...we were all now slaves to our enemies. Their weapons was unlike anything I ever seen...weapon that counter my magic...Shining Armor... My brother is gone...

We ponies were taken out of our home and we had been walking for so long...too long that our hoofs aches, our legs became numb...our throat sore with thirst...I can't feel my wings for I have no strength left...

Shortly afterward, we came across a town, which seems to be abandoned. Maybe the villagers managed to escape before these invader came.

*_At least they got away._* I thought but then I can see a well, not very far from us. I felt a spark of joy inside me of seeing, finally, a well to calm our thirst. One of the foul Alicorn soldier approached to that stallion who murdered my brother. Seeing him makes me wanna snort in anger!

"Sir! There's a well up ahead!" he said.

"I can see that, soldier! Take the other troopers with you to that well and refresh yourselves. Later the slaves. They are no good for us dead!" snorted that stallion who was addressed as **Commander Steel**. As we watch them bringing up the bucket of water from the well, we can now see their faces when they took their helmets off. They drank the water and pour themselves with refresh themselves from the head. "Now give the prisoners some water!" he gave the order and I can see his evil, amusing grin, like he enjoys seeing us ponies begging for water. Everypony drank their fill one by one but when it's my turn to drink, the soldier, who is an Unicorn no doubt, very different from the others, was about to feed me when...

"Don't give water to that pony!" Com. Steel shouted all the sudden. The Unicorn turned to him with a perplexed gaze.

"Why?" he asked.

"She doesn't deserve anything! She's an Alicorn! SHe is bound for few days!" he said it with that irritating mockery tone. The Unicorn look at me and stepped back, obliging his commander's order by spilling the water on the hot sizzling dirt. I struggled to drink the water before it gets absorbed by the dirt but all I taste...is dirt. "Let's move out! Move it, you maggots!" he yelled and all the ponies moaned in agony as we stood up and start moving.

At nightfall, they had made camps while we slept outside in the cold night. While everypony complained about the cold or hunger, I was trying to find a way to get that cantina away from the guard who had taken turn. While he was distracted, I used my magic to slowly snatch his cantina and finally I drank some water. I return it in its rightful place just when the guard turned to grab his cantina. He didn't notice the difference when he began to drink, only to find it empty.

"Hmm... Empty. Guess I was more thirst then I thought." he said to himself, making me felt relief that he didn't suspect anything. Before I went to sleep, I began to pray that somepony come and save us all. Because this won't get any better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: The Meaning of Friendship**

The scene slowly fade in, viewing the enchanted forests where everything are balanced in a unexplained way known as **Everfree Forest**. A small filly was galloping through the enchanted forest, shortly after the ponies were taken away by the unknown enemies and Canterlot was destroyed. That filly was Apple Jack's younger sister, Apple Bloom.

She was galloping non-stop as panic, fear and desperation had conquer her thoughts, but she struggled to stay brave for her sister and her family and friend. Plus, Everfree Forest had the ability to bring fear to life so she must not be afraid and not think the worsts. However, Apple Bloom didn't realize she enter the forest until she finally stopped running to catch her breath and scanned her surrounding.

"***panting*** Great! The Everfree Forest... Things can't get any worse then thi-" Apple Bloom instantly paused for a second, recalling that the situation is already worst so she shook her head and sighed. "I hope everypony is okay." she said. Then, there was sudden movement in the bushes, making the young markless filly to look around in a nervous and frighten behavior.

"H-Hello? W-Who's t-t-there?" asked Apple Bloom as she tried to find the source but only the rustling sound of the bushes were heard, causing Apple Bloom's heart go Ba-dump Ba-dump in a rapid state. Sweats appears on her smooth yellow coat as a low canine growl was heard. She turned around and saw an anthropomorphic wolf whose skin/fur are made out of various wood. It was a **Timberwolf**. Before Apple Bloom can run, the wooden wolf pounced on her, hold her legs with his powerful paws and began to drool, stating he's going to eat her. "HELP! SOMEPONY HELP ME!" screamed Apple Bloom as the vicious Timberwolf refused to release her and moved his open jaws toward her head. All the sudden, a greenish-white energy bolt struck the wolf, sending him aside as Apple Bloom got freed and land on her flank. The Timperwolf turned his wild eyes at the mysterious pony conceal in a brown hood. Its presence made the wolf growled and howled in anger then lunged at the mysterious savoir, who unleashed a burst of green light that cause the timperwolf to halt in mid-air and got beheaded with a death howl. His body staggered back then dropped on the ground dead after 3 seconds. Apple Bloom looked up and gazed at her mysterious savoir, surprised.

"T-T-Thank you!" said Apple Bloom, still trembling by the timberwolf. The mysterious pony stretched out its hoof, telling her to grab it and lift herself up but Apple Bloom noticed that its coat are white with black stripes, which means it's a zebra. Refusing to take its hoof, she asked. "Who are you and are you with the invaders?" She then hope that the zebra is friendly and not with the mysterious invaders or their slave traders. The Zebra lifted its head and its face become visible for Apple Bloom. It's a mare and has amber eyes.

"My name is **Zanuck** and no, I am not with the **Khronos Empire**." she answered with a African accent.

"Is that who they are called? Khronos?" asked Apple Bloom.

"Indeed. We must carry on to the forest before they find us. Come!" she ordered as she began to walk deeper into the Everfree forest.

"Wait!" Apple Bloom called out as she stood up. "What are you, really?" she asked again and Zanuck paused in her track and remain silent.

"I am the few who survived the Khronos' invasions. That is all you need to know." she replied. Apple Bloom still can't trust her and wants to know if she is not lying. However, that debate must wait as a group of hoofs galloping the ground was heard from the distance. Zanuck turned her serious amber eyes over her shoulder and look over Apple Bloom, seeing a group of Khrono Scouts approaching. Zanuck then took off at much haste, with the young filly following her.

Dawn shines upon the darken forests and the two mares arrived at the large tree, crafted into a house (hence the doors and windows). Zanuck suddenly spoke upon seeing that tree house.

"The Everfree Forest still had its surprises." she remarks with a smirk. "Who would ever live in this dreaded enchanted woods? Either this pony is crazy or smart." she wonders. Apple Bloom, in the other hoof, knows perfectly well who live in that tree house.

"Actually, who lived here is a zebra. Her name is **Zecora** and she is a very good friends to all pony...though somepony are frighten by her appearance and for living in Everfree Forest. She is very smart too and always speak in rhymes!" smiled Apple Bloom softly. Zanuck immediately turned her eyes at Apple Bloom and asked her in a tone that frighten her.

"Did you said...Zecora?" she asked as she stares at the young filly.

"Y-Y-Yes." stuttered Apple Bloom then Zanuck turned her gaze back at the house and shook her head.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing." she chuckled as she approached to the door, open it and enter inside to see if Apple Bloom's words are truth.

"Shouldn't we knock first?" asked Apple Bloom, politely. Zanuck entered in the house and saw a zebra meditating upside down on the pole. Her coat are whitish-grey with darker grey stripes, has her mane combed in a Mohawk style, had golden rings accessories and earrings, and her Cutie Marks are the African Sun symbol.

"Zecora." said Zanuck in a tone that sounds hopeful but bother as well and Apple Bloom catch up. Zecora heard her name called out so she hopped off her pole and land on her hoofs then turned to see who called her, only, to her surprise, it was somepony she less expect to see.

"Zanuck?" asked Zecora.

"So...have you found the serenity that you searched for? I mean, from what I see here, you did." she said as she gaze around, bothered. "Guess it's good enough to turn your back to your country!" she frowned and Zecora was puzzled of her behavior.

"Zanuck, what's wrong?" she asked.

"What's wrong?! I'll tell you what's wrong! Canterlot had fallen and many other kingdoms and empires will follow! This is the Fall of Equestria!" she yelled. Zecora's ears dropped and she looked away.

"This is not my battle nor my war to rage on." she replied, making Apple Bloom become dumbstruck.

"But...you told me that you cared for us?! Was...was that a lie?" asked Apple Bloom.

"No. I do care for you and your friends but...the Khronos Empire are too powerful for me." she said sadly.

"Why? They're not that scary and I'm sure we can beat them together!" smiled Apple Bloom with high hopes.

"That's what I thought." she said, which made the filly become confused but Zanuck was not surprised of that.

"What really happen to you?" asked Apple Bloom.

"***sigh*** Very well." she turned to face her young friend. "I was once part of the group called **The Vanguards. **Our purpose is to protect the city **Mombasa** from any threat at all cost. We protected it from the invading armies, sand creatures and jins. But one day, the invasion begun. We stood and fought fearlessly against the invaders but we had failed to see that the invaders are more powerful then any armies we had fought. It was an army of Alicorns... The city of Mombasa was lost... Many of us decided to stay and continue fighting but others decide to run away, because...we lost the will to fight...knowing that if we fight...the only reward...of our battles shall be our death. I was one of those who decided to run away and that is why I came to live in the Everfree Forest...to find the serenity and vowed myself to never fight another war. That...is all you need to know." sighed Zecora as tears shed from her eyes.

"That's no excuse for not helping us!" cried Apple Bloom as she start shedding tears. "You always told us to help others even if it risking your own life! My family and friends are in big trouble! I want to see Apple Jack and Big Mac again! I want my MOM!" Apple Bloom start crying and ran to Zanuck for comfort, if she had any in her.

"I see you thought her more then just showing her how to cook." she said in a optimistic tone. Zecore said nothing to the compliment Zanuck said. Zanuck took Apple Bloom outside and comfort her while Zecora began to think about what Apple Bloom said.

Zanuck managed to get Apple Bloom calm down and she looked at her.

"So...what are we going to do...now?" sniffed Apple Bloom.

"We must go to Manehatten. Since there are no Khronos Troopers in Everfree Forest, we can travel all the way." said Zanuck.

"Well, then you need a guide." Apple Bloom and Zanuck turned and saw Zecora stepping out of her home with her supplies saddle and a smile.

"ZECORA!" cried Apple Bloom as she tackled and hugged Zecora. "You really do care for us!" she cried.

"Thank you for the, how you say? 'Pep talk'?" smiled Zecora.

"Glad you are tagging along." smiled Zanuck.

"Okay, no more stalling. Let's head in that direction." She hoof-pointed at the northeast section of the forest. "This is the quickest yet dangerous path to reach Manehatten." she said.

"All right. Let's go." said Zanuck as they began their journey. As Apple Bloom followed the zebras, a thought cross her mind.

*_I hope Apple Jack and everypony else are okay._* she thought with hope.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: Have Faith**

Back in the ruined Canterlot, everything was in destruction and several buildings reduced to rubble. Apple Jack slowly regain conscious but she can't open her right eye as it was bruised and her right temple was slightly bleeding. She saw the Khronos Trooper putting Big Mac in chains, which he was resisting but the soldier, who was plain unicorn, levitated his advanced rifle, loaded it and pressured it at his forehead.

"Enough!" he demanded. Big Mac remained glaring at the soldier with hatred within his eyes, which made the soldier smirk. "Do you want a third eye, eh?! Well, do ya?" he asked.

"Hold your fire!" ordered the second soldier. "We have more use for him _alive_ then dead." he stated. Apple Jack tried to stand up but failed as she noticed she's bound in chains already. A third stallion noticed her.

"Hey, look who's up? Had a nice nap?" he asked in a mockery tone.

"Let...us...go!" panted Apple Jack.

"What makes you think we're going to do that, you stupid little mare?" scoffed one of them.

"Ugh...well...if you wanna live, y'all had to let us go...unless y'all wanna fight." smirked Apple Jack in pain but with a fearless face.

"Bold word coming from you." he scoffed as he raise up his rifle and powered it, making a high-pitching whirring. "I dare you and your friend to attack!" he dared them.

"You...You're...a...a coward." panted Apple Jack as she struggled to stand. "Having a weapon...doesn't make you a better pony then me!" she frowned with flames in her eyes. Like all foes, the trooper was greatly offended and grew enraged.

"SHUT UP! DON'T YOU CALL ME COWARD! LIGHTS OUT, YOU LITTLE PIECE OF-"

*_BANG!_*

A sniper bullet pierce clean through his helmet, which instantly killed him as he dropped on the ground. The others reacted the ambush and searched with caution.

"What in Haye?!" exclaimed Apple Jack as she didn't expected that. The Khronos Trooper took cover and readied their battle saddles, scrutinizing their surrounding area. Another sniper fire was heard, breaking the silence that overcome them.

"Where is it coming from?!" asked K. Soldier #1.

"I have no bloody idea!" panicked K. Soldier #2. Big Mac noticed they are distracted so he took this opportunity to attack. He grabbed the chain with his mouth, gather all of his strength into his legs to stand up then he swung his head, wrapping the chain around K. Soldier #2's neck then yanked him down, choking him. "Gack! Urk...let...me...go!" he demanded but Big Mac refused and continue his attack.

"What the-!?" K. Soldier #1 noticed Big Mac is choking his ally then turned his weapons at him. The mysterious sniper gain a clear shot on the distracted stallion then took the shot. The bolt-action rifle was fired and the speeding bullet soar through the sky and pierce through his head, landing a critical hit that resulted half of his face blown clean off. Without his ally's aid, the K. Soldier #2 was unable to break free from Big Mac and died through suffocation. Big Mac released the chain then took the key from the dead stallion then used it to take off his chains. He noticed his young sister standing up so he went to her and start inserting the key to unlock her chain. Despite of killing the enemies, Big Mac was hoping that the mysterious sniper is friendly.

"I'm glad that you are okay, Big Mac." smiled Apple Jack as she took the chains off and hugged her big brother.

"So do I but let's not get all excited yet." said Big Mac as he look around for signs of the sniper. Then they saw the sniper coming out of the destroyed yet standing bakery. He slowly approached Big Mac and Apple Jack when the light revealed his appearance and the weapon he used. It's an earth-bound class sniper rifle-Springfield, which the name said so, was made for earth-bound pony, since they don't have magic to wield it. So it was attached on a gauntlet, where it has the slot for their hoof so they can wield and fire it. However, the owner himself is unfamiliar to Big Mac and Apple Jack so the latter began to ask.

"Who are you? Do you want something from us?" asked Apple Jack. The stallion looks like an Indian but not salvage for he was wearing what it seems to be a ranger uniform with the seal of Celestia Empire.

"I am **Turey** and I suggest that we should leave before more troops arrived." he said.

"I ain't going nowhere with ya, neither Big Mac!" she declined.

"But Apple Jack, don't you think-"

"I'm talking now, Big Mac! Hold your tongue for a sec." Apple Jack boldly interrupted her older brother.

"I have no time for this. We must go now." said Turey. From the distance, more Khronos soldiers are approaching and they can heard them shouting commands. Apple Jack wanted to finish what she start but decide to discuss it later as she don't want to get themselves kill. They ran off to the burned house and lay low until they left.

"Now that's the coast is clear, I have question that need to be answer." said Apple Jack.

"Apple Jack? Is that you?" asked a tomboyish voice, which AJ remember as clear as bell. She looked at the source and it was a blue Pegasus mare with rainbow-colored mane, and her Cutie Marks are a thundercloud with yellow/blue/red lightning bolt.

"**R-Rainbow Dash**? Is that you?" asked Apple Jack with the same question.

"Yep! It's me!" she said proudly. Ignoring the pain, Apple Jack tackled Rainbow Dash with a big hug as she was glad to see her alive. Next to her was a pink-coated Earth-bound mare with curly fushia-pink mane and her Cutie Marks are 3 balloons.

"**Pinkie Pie!** Boy, I'm so glad to see mah best friends okay...but where's the other?" asked AJ then she remembered somepony. "Oh ma' goodness! Have you seen Apple Bloom?!"

"No, we hadn't seen her." said Pinkie Pie as she look down sadly.

"Maybe she's with Zecora." Rainbow Dash stated the possibility.

"You're right." smiled Apple Jack as she knew Zecora will protect her little sister. "We must go now!" she said. Surrounding the ponies are the local ponies, some are alright but some are wounded and need medical attention. There are foals and colts as well and they are scared. A young filly with white coat, lavender curled mane and lack Cutie Mark is trying her best to calm down them down.

"Shhh, calm down." said **Sweetie Belle**.

"I want my mommy!" cried a filly

"You'll see her soon." she told her. Everypony were very shakin' up by the sudden invasion then Turey and a mare entered to make sure everything are okay. The mare is a yellow mare who resembled Rainbow Dash but has ruby eyes, various shades of grey on her mane, was dressed as an archaeologist.

"We must take them to safety before they find us." suggested Turey.

"You think I haven't thought about it?!" snapped **Daring Do** as she attended a pony that got burned from some kind of incendiary grenade. "We must find a way to get them out of here." she said.

"Is there anyway to get them out of here?" asked Apple Jack.

"Nope. There's no way to get them out of this place without drawing their attention." sighed Daring Do.

"We must find a way to fight back!" said Turey with determination.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Rambo! I am not letting you go out there!" declined Daring Do as she blocked his path then Rainbow Dash hover beside her heroine.

"Hey, he got the point! We got to do something." said Rainbow Dash.

"Then try to find a way to get these ponies out of here. We'll stay here hiding." said Daring Do.

"Water..." moaned a wounded pony in a weak voice.

"How do we get all of them out of here?" asked Apple Jack as she scratched her head with her hoof then Pinkie Pie hopped before them.

"Hey, what about the train, huh?" chimed Pinkie Pie in a hyperactive voice. "We can guide them there, jump aboard and get out of Canterlot!" cheered Pinkie Pie. Everypony looked at each other then back at Pinkie Pie.

"Uh, P? There is one problem." said Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie looked at her friend, head half tilt and with a big smile.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"That train station could be filled with those Khronos guys!" she pointed out at the top of her lungs.

"Ooh." said Pinkie Pie as she hadn't thought of that.

"Dashie's right. We cannot go to the most obvious location where they will be expecting us." Apple Jack agreed.

"Maybe we should steal the truck they used to bring their soldiers." suggested Turey.

"Yeah, that would work if one of us _know_ how to drive that thing!" scoffed Rainbow Dash with a sacatism tone. Turey glared at the prideful pegasus.

"I do know how to drive a truck." he said.

"Alright but we're gonna need a plan. Surely they won't let us take the truck by just asking politely." said Apple Jack.

"I got an idea!" beamed Pinkie as she hopped up and down. Everyponies gather around Pinkie to hear her plan, despite the irony Pinkie's plans are.

Few minutes later, all the ponies arrived at the Khronos outpost then some of them hid behind some of the barrels then initiate the plans.

"Okay, Pinkie. Do your thing." whispered Apple Jack and Pinkie childishly sneak around. "Rainbow, cover her." said AJ.

"Here." Turey gave Rainbow Dash his Springfield gauntlet. "You know how it work?" he asked.

"Uhh... Sure! Of course I know how to work with this thing. Ha ha..." Rainbow Dash chuckled quietly.

"Just aim and shoot." he said.

"No sweat." she grinned. Apple Jack noticed they are talking about something but she shifted her attention of making sure they aren't spotted.

"OK, let's go." said Apple Jack. As they ran cover to cover toward the truck, the soldiers spotted a party box labeled "SURPRISE!" then Pinkie Pie popped out.

"Hey boys! How y'all doing?" she asked.

"What the-?! Who are you!?" demanded a Khronos sergeant, who has more bulked armors. 8 more soldiers arrived and dropped in battle stance with their 35. cal. battle saddles armed.

"I'm Pinkie Pie! And it's time to partey!" she cheered as confetti exploded out of nowhere.

"What- Where did the confetti come from?" asked K. Soldier #1.

"Uhh, order sir?" asked K. Soldier #2.

"Hey, you like juggling?" she asked as she start juggling six baseballs. "Come on, everypony, it's time to smile!" cheered Pinkie as she gave a super-big smile.

"Enough of this nonsense! I want this mare kill!" ordered K. Sergeant.

"Oh no!" gasped Rainbow Dash then she start readying her rifle.

"Awww! I thought we could have fun?" whined Pinkie Pie with a disappointed face as she kept juggling.

"_Sayonara_, clown!" he grinned.

"Hey boys! Catch!" Pinkie Pie threw a baseball and hit one of the K. soldier.

"Is that your plan? Throwing us a ball?" he baffled.

"I think they dropped her on the head when she was a foal." said K. Soldier #3.

"No silly! He he he~! Your time is up!" giggled Pinkie Pie.

"Huh?" asked K. Soldier #1 as he looked down and saw a red blip on the baseball, beeping rapidly. "Oh no..." he paled and, before he react, the "baseball" exploded and killed half of the soldiers. Soldier #1 survived and crashed on the group of crates then screamed in horror and pain as the bomb blew his rear leg off.

"KILL THAT PINK MARE!" boomed K. Soldier #7.

"On it!" nodded K. Soldier #6.

"Come on, you jerks." frowned Pinkie in a very serious tone as she threw another baseball-theme grenade. The remaining soldiers start shooting at her but she is too hyperactive that she evade them very quick then the grenade land near their hoods and exploded, blasting the armors apart and burned their coat. The whole outpost heard the explosions and sound off the alarm, sending a platoon to assist the remaining soldiers. "Uh, Rainbow? Anytime now!" she cringed.

"Got your back, Pinky!" said Dash as she fired her rifle and crippled one of the soldier's rear leg. "Okay, this is going to be hard." she muttered. Turey and Apple Jack reached the truck but got spotted by the guard.

"Hey, stop right there!" ordered the unicorn as he levitated the gun. Apple Jack ran out to draw his attention and he aimed his weapon at her but failed to see Turey dashing in and land a punch across his face then he spun around and mule kicked him, knocking him out cold. Turey then searched his saddle pack for the keys, found it and they head to the truck. They hopped in and Turey start up the engine.

"Alright! Let's get the others!" smiled Apple Jack.

"No, there's no time." said Turey.

"Are you kidding me?! We will not leave them to die!" exclaimed Apple Jack.

"I'm sorry. If we head back to save them, we'll all die." he sadly replied as he drove the truck out and head for his hideout.

"No! NO! We're not leaving them!" cried Apple Jack as she look back through the power window. Rainbow Dash noticed the truck leaving then almost got shot by the soldiers, which the bullet struck the crate on her left.

"Pinkie Pie, let's get out of here!" she shouted.

"Right behind ya!" chimed Pinkie Pie as she popped out from the metal crates and threw her last grenade. The explosion stalled the soldiers as she fled the scene. She caught up with her friend as they decide what to do. "Where do we go now?" she asked as she takes cover.

"I don't know. Uh..." Rainbow Dash noticed a large tank, similar as WW2 German Tank with futuristic tone. "Over there, we'll be safe in that thing!" she said.

"Alrighty then." she smiled as they ran toward the tank, open the hatch and hopped inside. "Okay, we're inside. Now what?" she asked as she shut the hatch.

"I haven't thought of that part yet." said Rainbow Dash then she look around and noticed the tank's control system. I'm gonna try this out." she sat on the pilot chair and start pressing buttons at random then a voice spoke.

"_Initializing. Ready for_ _combat._" beeped the AI.

"Alright, how do you drive this thing?" asked Rainbow.

"Why don't you read this guide book?" muffled Pinkie Pie as she held up the said book in her mouth.

"How convenient." scoffed Rainbow Dash as she grabbed it and start speed reading then she removed the gauntlet and put it aside. "Alright." she said as she put on a pilot helmet that can receive and send out mental commands from pony's brain to the computer, perfect for non-Unicorn pony and easier to drive a tank. Once she wore it, multiple updates displayed on her HUD.

"This is so cool!" squealed Rainbow Dash. The tank began to move and all the soldiers noticed it.

"They activated the tank! Bring the rocket launcher!" ordered the K. Soldier.

"Uhh...Rainbow Dash?! They have BAZOOKA!" panicked Pinkie Pie.

"I'm on it! Fire cannon!" ordered Rainbow Dash.

"_Firing primary weapon._" beeped the AI. The Tank lower its turret, charged up and fired a projectile at the rocket launcher troops, which exploded into a burst of green energy that instantly burn flesh and melt armors, reducing the victims to skeleton.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGHH!" screamed the soldiers as they reduced to ashes.

"Whooooa! Okay now, let's get out of here!" grinned Rainbow Dash.

"Right on!" cheered Pinkie Pie as she raised her hoof as RD continue destroying the blockade and the base as they escape.

As AJ and Turey arrived back at the hideout, Apple Jack remained angry at Turey for abandoning Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash as all the ponies climbed aboard then they heard a rumbling sound and turned to see a tank. Everyone gasped and screamed that they're doom when the hatch open up and popped out Pinkie Pie.

"Hey, look what we got!" waved Pinkie Pie. "All part of the plan, right?" she asked.

"W-What!? What is she talking about?" asked Apple Jack.

"Do you really think I would leave somepony behind?" asked Turey with a silent smile.

"W-Well, I-I...Well, yes, I though you do." frowned Apple Jacl.

"Don't worry about it. Now Khronos troops won't be able top stop our escape. Still, we have to leave as soon as possible." he said.

"Well, that will teach them not to mess with us!" smirked Daring Do. Everyone left Canterlot while Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash head off to Everfree Forest to locate Apple Bloom, leaving Apple Jack praying she is safe with Zecora.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: Speech Of Hope!**

Around the same time as the previous chapters, the scene shows the once-lost-now-restored **Crystal Empire**. At the large room, Celestia and Luna were in the middle of meeting with all the leaders of different section of Equestria: The Prince of Mombasa, which it was obviously a zebra, Princess of Feline Empire (a black Egyptian cat dressed in the royal garb of Egyptian Queen), Princess of Canine Empire (she is the popular Asian dog that resembled the Ancient Lion), King of Stalliongard (a Russian horse. Don't dissed them), and many more.

"Okay. Luna and I believed that we should expands the Knowledge of Advance Magic, for the sake to all wants to learn and those who couldn't travel far to Canterlot." suggested Princess Celestia.

"We could send teachers and volunteers to start the schools. And yes, we'll send supplies for their needs." said Princess Luna.

"I see this is for the good cause for our fellow ponies and the next generations." nodded Prince of Mombasa in African accent.

"But to carry out this kind of campaign is too risky." said the Princess Feline in Egyptian accent as she shook her head. "For example, my people are not so fond with the idea of magics. They fear it as it might destroy us all." she explained.

"Well, obviously you _cats_ are so superstitious!" scoffed the Princess Canine in Chinese accent as she cheerfully ate a sweet roll. **(A/N: If you don't know what's a sweet roll, then you hadn't play Skyrim!)**

"Says the one who was afraid of their own shadow!" hissed the Princess Feline.

"OH! Why you-!" growled Princess Kanine as she and the Princess Kanine start headbutting each other but Princess Celestia used her powers to separate them.

"Please! Let's not fight for meaningless things." she pleaded.

"...You spoke the truth. I am sorry." the Princess Feline apologized.

"I am sorry." sighed Princess Kanine in an annoyed manner.

"Da! I agreed with this campaign!" nodded King Stalliongrad.

"All who agree, say 'Aye'." said Princess Celestia.

"AYE!" said everyone. That made Celestia and Luna smiled with joy and realized they are making a brighter future for Equestria.

"Now that is settle, I hope we see the result of-"

"PRINCESS CELESTIA!" a male voice rang out and every leaders looked at the direction of the voice. It was Celestia's royal scout pegasus but he has blood covering his face, his right wing was broken with loss of few feathers, fear written over his face and his armors seem to receive bullet damages but at the same time was scorch marks from magic attacks.

"W-What happen to you?" asked Luna, shocked of seeing what happen to him.

Y...Y...Y-Your Highness... ***took a deep breath*** Canterlot had been invaded!" he screamed.

"WHAT!? How?!" baffled Celestia.

"T-They attacked...attacked without warning... N-None of us could stop them...not even Cadence and Twilight!" he gasped in pain. "T-They...they have weapons...unlike I ever seen...They killed Shining Armor...!" exclaimed the scout.

"What?! But how?!" gasped Princess Luna.

"Ugh...A-Almost all of them...were alicorn.." he grunted, struggling to fight the pain.

"Oh dear..." muttered Celestia as she unable to believe what she heard. "And what of Twilight and Cadence?" she asked, worried for the students.

"The one they didn't kill...they enslaved!" He finally finished his report and now gave in the pain, making it unbearable that he collapsed on the floor.

"Get him to the doctor, now!" ordered Celestial as she she tried to help him up.

"Arrgh!" he exclaimed in pain.

**(Luna's POV)**

Such horror. After the scout explained every single detail about the invasion, my dear sister was very upset and I know pain and doubts ran across her minds. I thought Canterlot was the only one but more scouts of different kingdoms arrived and reported the same reports to all leaders: All Kingdoms were attacked and fallen by this unknown army that was identified as Khronos. Many travelers and civilains of Crystal Empire had heard the news and fear that Khronos might target Crystal Empire next. Mothers were calming their fillies, wives and husbands mourns for their loved ones' death/captures and even the King of Stalliongrad is in pain by the news of his kingdom. Then...I thought to myself, we should bring our anger and pain upon them. These Khronos will pay for provoking a war and the cruel act of enslaving other ponies, felines, kanines and others. My sister, Celestia, went to the Crystal Plaza to arrange a speech. I decided to stand beside her, letting her know that she have my supports.

"My fellow ponies, I know you heard the terrible news of the invasion around Equestria, and lost friends and family in Canterlot and other Kingdoms. I am in pain as most of you are, and yet anger as the rest. This Khronos Empire wants us to fear them, know that they will be our master, no one should dare to rise against them. For we are nothing! Lower then dirt! But know this...For I say NAY! We will not bow down to this new tyrant, for we never have and never will! I call to you, my fellow ponies, for together we are stronger then any kings or tyrant! We will bring down anypony who dares to take away our home, our freedom, our family! I am not ordering you...I'm asking you... WHO WILL FIGHT WITH ME AGAINST KRONOS EMPIRE!?" yelled Celestia. Everypony starts cheering to Celestia and many shouts 'We will fight alongside you, Princess' and 'We are willing to die for you!'. But they aren't the only one who are motivated by my sister's speech.

"My people and I will join, Celestia!" said the Prince of Mombasa, displaying bravery. I can see many of the zebra soldiers suited up in the battlesuit and equipped with battlesaddle as they stands by Celestia's right side. **(A/N: It was equipped with 30cal. machine gun)**

"The Kanine Empire shall be at your side, Celestia!" bowed the Princess Kanine then the kanines suited with golden-light armors entered and stands by my sister's left side.

Princess Luna will aid you in this war, my sister!" I stands beside her and gave my smile.

"I assist you, Celestia, in this war!" nodded Princess Feline.

"They will pay for attacking Stalliongrad! I'll join with you, Celestia!" grunted King Stalliongrad. Everyone had joined our side in this war. I will make sure they see justices...and have them suffers endless nightmares!

* * *

#_Meanwhile in Manehattan_#

**(Octavia's POV)**

***sigh*** Oh, I am so excited and nervous at the same time. I was rehearsing for my next concert in the Mane theater and the other reason I was excited and nervous was that the famous musician **Heart String**, the alicorn who was present to find good talent to take on a performance in Crystal Empire. My best friend, **Vinyl Scratch** alias **DJPony3**, and her boyfriend, **Techno Beat**, came to support me in my performance, but couldn't pass to see me in the backstage, making me wish I can let them pass but there was no time as my turn is up. So they went to their seat in the 4th row.

"Oh...This is exciting! Heart String is here! OK...I must concentrate." I cleared my throat.

"Octavia, you're up!" called out the stage manager.

"All right... Ooooo...ahhhhh... Let's do this." I said as I picked up my cello.

**(Vinyl's POV)**

"This time I didn't screw up like I always did!" I smiled as I made myself comfortable and took my awesome shade off. The light is going to dim so how can I see Tavi with my shade on?

"I'm worry about this war uprising." my boyfriend comment. "I also heard from the radio that Celestia has declared war with this Khronos Empire or something like that." He looked at me, wanting to hear my thoughts so I flash him with my awesome, carefree smile.

"Nah, don't worry! These Khronos jerks won't dare to confront Celestia! They may have destroyed some towns but they are no match for Celestia!" I said.

"Yeah, you're right!" he chuckled a bit and I'm glad he's not worry too much.

"Ladies and gents, I present you...Octavia!" the hostess announced my best friend's name then the curtains pulled aside to reveal Tavi in the center of the stage and she began to play her cello and sang Amazing Grace. That song was as amazing as my epic DJ skills. Awe and admiration covered the audience and I can see Hearts String was surprised of her skills. I was at the urge to give my best cheer ever but I hold it back for the finale. Then a flash of light caught in the corner of my eyes. Tavi noticed it as well since she suddenly stopped singing then an explosion demolished half of the Mane Theater, many ponies are screaming and dying. Techno and I quickly used our magic to create a shield but that bomb was made of raw-solar light that it buried us in the rubble.

"Uhh... W-What happen?" I asked as I recovered. My epic shade was broken but that's not important. I found Techno and he was hurt very badly, blood covered his coat. I gasped: "No no no no! Please Techno, talk to me! T-This isn't happening... We're being attacked?!" I just can't believe we're attacked... I searched my surrounding and I noticed Heart String was not hurt by the explosion. That's the good thing of being an alicorn. Just as I thought, these Khrono jerks had invaded Manehattan, without bother of taking care of the guards- well, obviously they are no match for them but I find it so crazy! They actually believe they can conquer the entire Equestria! Super-powered baddies like King Sombra, Discord, the Changlings and not even Tirek couldn't last for like, what? A day!? Ugh... The reinforcement couldn't make it so we're on our own. I can see Hearts String is fighting back, succeeding of defeating two-no, three Kronos Commanders! They aren't invincible... We have the chance to fight back! I charged up my magic and blasted the Khrono Trooper aside.

"Take that! Feel the bass!" I gave my epic battle cry.

"AAARRGH!" screamed the Khronos Trooper as half of his right waist is burn off by Vinyl's magic.

"Come on, you cowards!" yelled Hearts String as she used her magic to create 6 spears and stabbed a squad of Khronos Troopers. Then a Khronos Lieutenant with black combat armor, stealth maybe, came in and yelled a command.

"Throw the Inhibitor! Now!" he yelled. I was fending off the troops then I saw they threw a disk-like thing around Hearts String then did a shockwave-like wave when they activated it. It was very strange, OK!? Hearts String got suddenly weak and can't fight back then the leader, a mare, stepped in and used her magic to levitated the revolver and pointed it at her forefhead...and she pulled the trigger.

"COWARDS! King Sombra, Tirek or Discord never use techniques to make their opponents weak! You ponies are nothing but cowards!" I yelled at them with this immeasurable anger in my heart.

"Oh, I am not being a coward. I am being smart." she smirked at me as she reloaded her revolver. I frowned deeply and used my Armor Magic to fortified my coat and dropped in battle stance. I must protect Techno.

"Celestia, give me strength!" I said as I prepared myself to receive the first blow. I was waiting for pain then I heard something soaring through the sky so I looked up. The **Sky Slayer** are here! Oh, who are the Sky Slayer are the elite Pegasi that are formed and send to uber dangerous mission. They are equipped with sky-blue armors with platinum lines and it's medium armor. They entered the clash with the Khronos Troopers and their swordsmen skills are beyond the average guards. The battle was turning into a victory as the Sky Slayer slashed through the Khronos Troopers limp to limp!

"For Celestia!" they yelled.

"Finish them before they execute kamikaze attack!" ordered the other. When we have a victory and Techno regain conscious, I went to find Octavia. I found her buried under the rubble and near a broken cello. I tried to wake her up by calling her name.

"Octavia? Octavia!" I called as I removed the debris with my magic then I grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Wake up, Tavi!" I cried.

"W-Wha... Vinyl? Where are you?" she asked as she woke up and start looking around aimlessly. I cock an eyebrow.

"I'm right here, Tavi! Are you okay?" I asked.

"I-I-I can't see! My eyes...It hurts!" I was shocked as Tavi start patting her eyes with her hoof. I check her eyes and saw...they were paled brown. That explosion... Its light blinded her! Tears rolled down on my cheeks as I helped her up.

"don't worry! ***Sniff*** I'll get help!" I said.

* * *

Back at the ruined Canterlot Castle, in the secret chamber only princesses can enter. Yet, nothing to see here but there ARE something to see here. Within the debris was the powerful Crystal Mirror. Despite the destruction and its near state of being shattered, it activated and created a portal within. A yellow-orange unicorn mare with curled manes that have two streaks: red and orange with a lock near her horn and her Cutie Marks is a sun divided in two said colors and the center swirled like a Yin and Yang.

"Dear Celestia! What happened!? I only left a day!" she panicked as she check her surrounding then noticed the Khronos Troops assembling on the south. She frowned deeply with flames sparks in her eyes as she snorted and kicked the dirt with her hoof. "You'll pay for this!" she snorted.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: From The Ashes, She Rose**

**Kelvin: Greeting, fellow readers. Today, we will now resume with Twilight Sparkle. Her part of the story, that is.**

**Axle: It is as intense as Walking Dead! No joke, I can feel the emotions on this chapter. Read it to believe it!**

* * *

In the next morning, after Chapter 2 and prior to Chapter 3, a sudden whip snapped the air, startling the prisoners of Canterlots, including the Princess of Ponyville.

**[Twilight's POV]**

The sudden whip crackle startle me awake. At first, I wanted to tell me myself that everything that happens was just a nightmare but the yelling of the Khrono soldiers and the crying of the ponies harshly reminds me that it was real.

"Wake up, you! Time to move on!" yelled a Khrono Soldier, who is a unicorn, as he dragged me out of my sleeping spot.

"Hey! Take it easy!" I complained as I was still a bit drowsy.

"Eh, put a cork in it!" scoffed one of the Khrono Soldiers. Now that made me cranky. I woke up with my heart racing with fright then replace with drowsyness and now anger. We all resume in our what seems to be an endless voyage. I have no idea where are they taking us except we kept heading south, entering the Badland. I was hoping for the best but when we reached our destination, it was worse then I thought as it send chills down from my spines all the way to my hooves just by seeing it. It was a huge mining facility! I could see all type of ponies from different culture of Equestria. I even saw the Slave master, whose armor he wore was like any theirs but obsidian-black and the helmet with faceplate related itself, like something out of a nightmare. I pictured it like a skull that was bleeding from the entire eyes, runs down through the cheeks to the snout and projecting fear to anypony that sees him or her. almost like he ripped somepony's skull off and wore it like a trophy.

"Welcome Commander! What brings you here?" asked the Slave Master. It's a stallion and his voice sounds very still yet menacing. I overheard the soldiers refers to him as **Slave Master Scar**.

"I brought you more slaves!" answered Commander Steel.

"Ahh, as usual. Take them to Site B-4 and do make them feel at home. Keh heh heh." chuckled Slave Master Scar. The soldiers took us to a section of the mine where they will put the Slave Master Seal on our right flank Cutie Mark. It was cruel and painful, as if we obtained a new Cutie Mark with force. I screamed in pain as I received the Slave Seal as well. I gazed at my right flank on the seal that ruined my Cutie Mark. It was the Khrono Empire's seal: three gears in a triangle formation, a plasma sword and the helmet on the center, with said helmet looks futuristic with neon-green visor and has the wing of terror spread open. Seeing the seal of those tyrant makes my stomach do cartwheel as it sicken me. The soldiers took us inside the site and then they removed our chains, gave us pickaxe and shovel then forced us into labors.

"Get to work, you worms!" yelled the slave master. All the ponies, including myself, began to work, hoping they won't kill us. From afar, I notice somepony...it was Fluttershy. For a brief moment, I was filled with joy of seeing her but joy was immediately drifted into saddness as I saw she was in a slave auction, along with Sweetie Belle, Minuette, Derpy, Bon-Bon, Rose Luck and other mares. I can see Slave Master Scar presenting Fluttershy to the buyers.

"Who want this beauty, eh? She is healthy and strong worker!" Scar opens Fluttershy's mouth open to show her teeth. "Also has good teeth. She'll be a great maid or field worker!" Many start placing higher bets against one another for Fluttershy and Scar had an amusing face, enjoying of seeing them fighting for a slave. Knowing Fluttershy's very sensitive heart, her eyes are consumed with saddness as tears flow down across her cheeks, her face expressed fear and she was trembling to further prove her gestures. One of the buyers finally bet a higher numbers of Bits then the other. Worse, that buyer also bought Sweetie Belle.

"Sold to the stallion whom brought glory to the Empire of Khronos, **General Tiberius!** Now move it, slave!" Scar pushed Fluttershy harshly and she panicked.

"NO! P-P-Please, I-I don't want to go with him! I don't want to be a slave! Oh dear Celestia, please don't abandon us!" cried Fluttershy as she was being pulled away.

"Oh, but you're going to have fun! Now move!" grinned Scar and his sarcastic tone made me snort in anger. Fluttershy is my dearest, best friend and nopony ever mistreat her like that. I tried to see Fluttershy's "master" but I couldn't get a good view as I was noticed of not working, striking me with the whip. I resumed working with my heart aching in pain. At the same time, they start betting Lyra.

I can't tell how many days has pass but day after day, the work gets harder and harder, our hooves are bruised. I don't think we can last another week. But then I saw something that calls my attention. It's an Earth-bound pony! He was trying to escape! A guard tried to stop him but he grabbed a piece of wood with his mouth, swung it and smash it on the guard's face, blood shoots out of his mouth. It was a sign of hop, knowing that if he can escape, so can we! But that hope was gone when we all saw he got blasted by an Alicorn, his body rolled down and splashed in the mud pile. Scar approached us with a sadistic grin.

"Anypony else wants to die? No? Then get back to work!" he boomed. Everypony resumed their works without any hope left in them. It completely convinced them that the Khrono are invincible, stronger then Sombra or Tirak. I then muttered...

"There's got to be a way out of here!"

* * *

The scene moves far away from the Badlands to the ruins of Canterlot. The alicorn that emerged from the supposed-not-function Crystal Mirror, **Sunset Shimmer**, was galloping her way across the ruins to save any remaining ponies from Canterlot. Her running speed is like a soaring wind, making her the fastest pony on ground.

**[Sunset's POV]**

"I hope I can reach them in time!" I said to myself. It is very confusing. I've only been in Equestria High for months, which it was equal to 1½ day here, and now everything is in ruins. I don't know what is going on here or where are Princess Celestia or Luna, but I must save the ponies and figure out who cause this destruction. Then I heard somepony was crying. It sounds like a mare. I don't know what to do: either help this mare or save the other ponies. It was a hard decision.

"Oh Sweetie Belle! It's all my fault! ***sniff, sniff*** I shouldn't brought your here! I should've left you with Mom or Dad or even Granny Smith! OH WHY! ***sobbing***"

Wait! That voice...I recognized that voice! I made up my mind and changed directions, right at the destroyed store that sells dresses. I stepped inside and searched around the broken room.

"Hello? Uh...Hello? Are you here?" I called out as I search for the voice. Then, I spotted her in the corner where it used to be a Dressing Room. She was very scared, as she pinned herself against the wall strongly. She was covered in concret dust and her makeup was ruined, eyeshadow moisted with her downpour of tears.

"Please don't hurt me!" she whimpered as she looked at me like I was some kind of a Grimm Reaper. Despite of being the pony, her coat's coloring, her mane, her eyes, her Cutie Marks...even her Bristish accent all matched to my friend, Rarity.

"Rarity? Don't worry, I'm a friend of Twilight Sparkle!" I told her. I'm not sure if Twilight mentions me to the pony counterpart of our friends.

"My name is Sunset Shimmer. I can help you to find...Sweetie Belle, is it?" I asked. The moment she nodded her head, there is no doubt about it that there's a pony version of Sweetie Belle and, just like my Rarity, she cares her sister more then her makeup or dresses. However, Rarity gazed at me like she doesn't trust me and remain pinned against the wall.

"Aren't you _the_ Sunset Shimmer who was Celestia's former student who becomes obssessed of becoming a princess, that one day she disappeared? And the same Sunset Shimmer who stole the Element of Harmony Crown and escaped into the Crystal Mirror, wrecking havoc on the alternate dimension?" she asked me while eyeing me with dislike. Yep, it seems that Celestia must've explained my bad history. It hurts when I have to hear my past again.

"Yes, I am she but I have learned more important things then just being an alicorn...like friendships. I wish I can explain but there's no time if you want to save Sweetie Belle!" I told her.

"How do I know if this is a trick? I can't trust you just because you claimed to be a friend to Twilight! I-" I silence her by putting my hoof on her mouth.

"There's no time to prove if I'm Twilight's BFF or sister from another mother! We need to save our friends and I mean now!" I told her. She remained silence as I lower my hoof then she nodded.

"Y-You're right. ***sniff*** We need to save our friends and my sister!" she stood up and wiped her tears, though it made her coat more messy with her moisted eyeshadow.

"Alright." I smiled. We head out to the door with caution then I check the surrounding of the entrance, making sure there's no sign of these mysterious armored ponies. "Coast is clear." I whispered as I grabbed Rarity's hoof and, using my new wings, I flew across the land at the speed of light. Rarity screamed of my sudden burst of speed but to everypony else, it was a complete silence. We set off to find our friends, let's hope we reach there in time!

* * *

#_Badland Mining Facility_#

**[Twilight's POV]**

It was nighttime, at least that's what I heard since we're so deep inside that I can't see the daylight. I was very tired from digging pits, yet I still have no idea what we were digging for except there was a few veins of umbros, which it cause my mind to race. I don't want to think anything worse so I went and managed to find one of my friends, Lyra. She was telling me of her dreaded experience with her new slave life and I feel very sorry for her. Usually, she always spend times with her dearest BFF or studying about Humans but this...this is cruel for her. Everytime when I go to sleep, I kept remember that my brother is dead. ***sobbing*** Oh Shining Armor, why you have to die? I can't bear to think about what happen to you, yet always thinking how it happen. A Khrono Tropper came to my cell and dragged me outside with his magic then brought me to Slave Master hut.

"Here she is, sir!" he said as he dropped me flat on the floor, like he doesn't care.

"Tsk, tsk. That's not the way to treat a princess." Scar said that, make me cock an eyebrow.

"She is just like the rest of the other ponies: weak and pathetic!" he said, which makes me mad.

"Know your place, solder! I'll have your skin rip off and give it to those savage creatures outside!" Scar boomed at him and fears appears on his face, enough for me to crack a grin. That shows that they are the same as everypony else.

"Sir, yessir! Won't happen again, sir!" he stated, not wanting his skin gets ripped off.

"Good. Ahem...now, Princess Twilight, it's good to meet you at last." he said.

"Oh really?" I sarcastically asked as I stood up. "We just met a few days ago." I reminded him.

"Hm? Oh yes, but back then I didn't know that you're a princess." he admitted.

"Well, you know it now." I said as I gave a serious face.

"Please, do take a seat." He offered me a seat on his left. I took the seat and sat down but I don't trust him at all. What could he want from me? I have got to get ready to strike, just in case.

"Tea?" he offered me a tea pot, which I noticed it belongs to a rich pony. "I assure you it's great, instead of that cheap Canterlot one." he said, which I felt offended, annoyed and angry.

"Oh really?" I scoffed.

"We only have the finest of everything, including this Umbrum ore." he stated as he began to remove his helmet and reveal his face as he drank his tea. I can see he has brown mane and cream coat, has a scar that travel across his left eye to his right cheek, which I now understood the reason of his name, and he seems charming and menacing at the same time. And the mention of Umbrum ore...the thought of Sombra raced through my mind.

"What do you want with me? Is it my power that you want? If so, then you have to fight me for it!" I stated as I got up and drop in fighting stance. The guards were about to intervene but Scar stop them by lifting his right hoof. I believed he wanted a one-on-one battle.

"If I want your power? My dear princess, if that was the case, I would've kill you before you even got up from the floor. We Khronos don't hesistate to kill, I want to give you an offer. I want you to be...my _friend_. I assure it would worth all the time being." he said. The guards start laughing like they just heard a good joke. I didn't understand so I straighten up and re-phase his words. I noticed he used the word 'friend' in a different tone, the laughter of this and the looks of their eyes. I suddenly understood and I never felt so, so...I can't even find the right word.

"How dare you! To ask a Princess that such a thing! I-"

"I understand if you don't want to, but I guess I could ask another mare, maybe that derp-eyed one or better yet, kill her little filly...slowly." Scar said with a evil smile. I couldn't bare the thought of them killing Dinky or anypony else. I rather give my own life then make my friends suffered for decision. I guess I have no choice... Some Princess I am...

* * *

#_Outside the Mining Facility Walls_#

**[Sunset's POV]**

We flew across the sky. I remember how my friends back at Equestria High stated that when I flew at this speed, I look like a flaming comet. We finally arrived at the mining facility, where these Khrono Empire took the prisoners to mine the Umbrum ore. We land in the far distance and I looked at Rarity and she seems very freak out and her mane are messed up. Guess I forgot Rarity is not a Pegasus so she couldn't support such velocity.

"Alright, we're here-Oh hide!" I panicked as I dragged Rarity to hide behind a boulder. There are Khrono soldiers everywhere. They are securing the perimeter from the watch tower with thermal scanner. I can't believe it...Now how are we going to get in. "Terrific, just what we need!"

"We can pretend that I'm a prisoner and you be one of the Khronos Trooper, say you're taking me inside for whatever they pit the captives to do, right?" asked Rarity.

"That could work." I smiled as I began to concentrate. My horn glowed with flaming aura then I created a puppet suit of a Khrono Trooper then I slipped into it. I looked at Rarity and she have that shock express so hilarious that I almost laugh. "Come on, let's do this." I told her. She shook her head and snapped out of it.

"A-A-Alright!" she nervously smile. I constructed some chains to arrest Rarity, in order to make it more credible. Then we march down to the Khrono Soldiers. I am going to thank Pinkie Pie for teaching me how to change my vocal tone.

"Hey, guys! Look what I've got, another slave for the job!" I said in a male voice. The guards shines the searchlight at us.

"What were you doing out there? When you report that you're going out of the facility?" he asked. Darn it, since when these jerks, who had being so invincible, began to suspect me so quickly?

"Iiieee...errr, forgot to do that?" I asked sheepishly.

"KILL THEM!" he yelled as he hoof-pointed us. Two towers that protects the front gate powers the plasma turrets and start firing at us.

"YIKES!" I yelped as I created a flaming barrier. It was no ordinary shield as it absorbs the plasma shots, channel them into two spots and discharge two searing beam at diagonal pattern, which destroyed the guard towers. "I guess the plan failed so quickly, huh?" I smirked in my normal voice as I keep my positive face.

"Oh dear!" Rarity used her magic to construct a powerful yet beautiful armor for herself. Even the armors, she wants it to be beautiful. She is very odd. "I should've taken the combat training class!" she whined. Make that double odd.

_INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! ALL TROOPERS REPORT IN IMMEDIATE TO PREVENT THE ATTACK!_

"Let's do this!" I used my magic to create my personalm phoenix-theme armors and my two swords. "FOR EQUESTRIA!" I yelled.

"FOR EQUESTRIA!" Rarity hallored.

**[Normal POV]**

Sunset and Rarity began attacking the guards and soldiers that flank their surrounding. Sunset dash toward one guard and swiftly cut his right hoof off and decapitated him before he can even blink. She then barrel roll to the left and sliced clean the Khrono Soldier into two. Three soldiers armed with plasma battle saddles cornered her and start shooting her. She instantly dash up and cause them to get blasted by each other but their armors shield them from plasma burns. Sunset dove back down and flew around them, slashing the power pack that energize the battle saddle. It start screeching wildly, which made the soldiers start panicking as they struggled to take the saddle off but failed as the pack exploded and mutilated them into ashes. Sunset flew off but got intercepted by the Khronos Pegasus Trooper. He tackled her and locked her in close combat, punching her in the face and Sunset gave a uppercut, grabbed him and threw him into the searchlight, which exploded by the impact and electricuted him. Sunset charged up her horn, lend back her head then thrusted it forward, firing a powerful searing beam that struck him hard, releasing explosive sparks then the camera panned beneath the searchlight and Sunset at the distance. A hoof dropped down lifeless, stating the pegasus is dead.

Rarity used her magic to create 10 energy daggers then stabbed 8 of 10 Khrono soldiers. Two of the soldiers that didn't got stab charged toward her, creating magic lances.

"No, um! Think think-Ah!" Rarity got an idea and created diamond runes on the ground. The soldiers stepped on the runes then suddenly, diamond blades instantly rose up and impaled their bodies, including their chests, causing them to gasp for air. Rarity continue fighting by shooting magic bolts but more soldiers kept coming. "I don't think we can beat them! We must find Twilight and free the other ponies as well!" said Rarity.

"Agreed! Let me show them what I can do." smirked Sunset as she channel the energy from her horn and began to form a large flaming sphere then toss it at the reinforcement, which exploded and engulfed them in flames, burning all but the nearby slaves. The explosion can be heard all the way where Twilight is, and the tremor shook the whole cave.

* * *

**[Twilight's POV]**

"What the?!" I exclaimed as the whole cave quake by an explosion from the distance. That explosion was very low and far but the force was so strong, we all felt it.

"WHAT IN THE HAYE!? YOU TWO!" Scar hoof-pointed at the guards "ASSIST THE OTHER TO DEFEND THIS PLACE FROM THE INTRUDER! IDON'T WANT NOPONY TAKING MY SLAVE!" he declared as he wore his helmet.

Now it's my chance to strike so I took. The seconds the guards left and Scar was putting his helmet on, I unleashed my full power and trapped him in the Bubble of Silence.

"Huh!?" he exclaimed but no sounds can escape from the bubble nor see him then I pressured the bubble to crush him, not giving him the chance to react.

"You destroy Canterlot, you enslaved my friends...my family! YOU TOOK AWAY MY BROTHER! There will be no friendship nor mercy to monsters like you!" I hissed with tears in my eyes as I finished crushing him. No ponies even survive my bubble of silence, a spell I never use unless I have no choice. I am very glad to put the end to this monster. I ran to the prison cell and start freeing everypony with the Slave Master keys, everyony, from earth-bound to unicorn, began to attack the Khrono Trooper and guards with pickaxe and jackhammer, impaling and tearing them apart along with the violent scream. I saw Lyra dragged a Khrono Troop to the furnace.

"You like replacing our Cutie Mark with that twisted seal?!" she asked as she grabbed the seal from the furnace. "Let's see how you like it! This is for Bon-Bon!" she rammed the seal on the soldier's eye.

"GYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" he screamed in pain then Lyra lend it back and smacked it against his face, knocking him into the furnance head-first. "AAAAAAAH! HELP ME! AAAH!" he screamed in horror.

"Help you?! You jerks have no souls so why should they help you?! Rot in Tartarus!" I am pretty surprised of Lyra's behavoir but I don't blame her. I share the same rage as everypony else. I noticed some of the ponies stole the Khrono's battle saddles and rifle gauntlets then commence to clear the paths. I found Derpy with The Doctor and Dinky, with the rest of my friends. This is it...OUR FREEDOM!

"Come on, everypony! We must run to our freedom!" I said.

"Yes, let us get going!" said The Doctor. Everypony start running to the front gate. When we almost reach to the front gate, I saw a very intense battle between slaves and Khronos soldiers fighting each other with everything, both tools and weapons. However, the Khronos are better equipped and trained then us. I need to get everypony out of here.

"Everypony! We mus get out of here now! Forget about the Khronos. We will fight another day!" I said. I can see everypony wanted to fight but understood what I said. As for me, I try not to get shot. Almost reaching to the gate, I suddenly saw Rarity and a pony I have known from Equestria High. "Rarity? Sunset?! Is that you girls!?" I asked as I stopped in my track. Sunset easily sliced the soldier with her swords then looked at me.

"Huh? Twilight!" she was very happy to see me. Rarity ran to me and gave me a hug.

"Oh, Twilight! It's good to see you! Where's Sweetie Belle?" she asked. I felt very guilty to tell her this but...

"She...She had been sold from the Slave Auction along with Fluttershy...I'm sorry...I couldn't do anything." I apologized.

"No...No no no, it can't be!" It pains me to see Rarity with tears in her eyes but I gave her an answer to give her some hope.

"But I know who is her new master but we have to go right now or we'll never save Sweetie Belle and Fluttershy!" I told her as I shook her by her shoulders. She nodded as her answer. We managed to get all ponies out of the facility and crippled half of the Khronos. Finally freedom! Howver something, or somepony, appears before us and it was the pony I thought I had killed was still alive. He's now a blood-filled skeleton with some part of his fleshs on and he barely has any armors, some are broken.

"Do you really think I can be kill that easily? Now I have to kill you!" Scar hissed as he advance toward Sunset, Rarity and I slowly and menacing.

"W-What the-!? That's not possible!" I gasped.

"What in Tartarus is that monster?!" Sunset asked, battle ready.

"Oh it's possible! If only you had study more about, oh what's the name, a **Grave-Walker**!" he boomed.

"Oh boy." Sunset said, disturbed but firm.

"How dreadful!" cried Rarity as she hid behind me.

"Don't be shy! I'll make sure you all suffer!" Scar began to gallop toward us then jump and blasted our footing. It was a near miss but the force pushed us aside and we got separated. Scar spread his skeleton-like wings, flew up and began to hover. I stood up and created a magic barrier for defense.

"Rarity, I need you to get somewhere safe." I told her.

"A-Are you sure, Twilight?" she asked as she tried to be brave on the situation in hoof. Scar start blasting my barrier with dark power and it start weakening.

"Yes! Sunset and I can stop him, but we can't have you get caught in a crossfire! ***the barrier start cracking at its breaking point*** Now go!" I yelled.

"Alright!" Rarity ran as fast as she can then I turned to my friend.

"Alright, Sunset. Let's do this!" I said. We instantly flew to opposite directions as the beam smashed through my barrier then we flanked Scar and blasted him with our magic. The collision on both side cause our magic to merge and exploded, creating smoke around us. We ceased our attack as the smoke began to clear.

"Did we kill him?" panted Sunset.

"Yes, he's dead!" I panted but then Scar emerged from the smoke, alive.

"You can't kill me! I AM GRAVE-WALKER!" he boomed.

"Oh yeah? Then can you take this?!" I charging up my powers and Sunset stalls Scar by trapping him in a fire sphere but he start breaking it. My horn's energy began to spark greatly, stating it reached to Level 2. Sunset is struggling to hold him down but he broke free and move in for the kill. My powers hits the highest level then I swung my head forward and a giant energy orb formed from my horn fired a powerful focused beam that impacted Scar then it expanded, engulfing him completely and obliterated the whole Mining Facility. I collapsed on the ground as I start panting heavily.

"***hff, hff, hff...*** And that's...***hff, hff...*** the end of him..." I panted.

"Then let's get out of here." Sunset began to flap her wings and head off but then I saw him! I just can't believe it, he's still moving! What does it take to kill him? We ready ourselves to fight him once more. He advance toward us in a staggering movement but, before he could said a word (possibly boasting about that being a GraveWalker makes him immortal), he dissolved into pieces then ashes. It seems that his kind cannot take that amount of damage so this is the end of him, for good this time.

"Let's go. No reason to stay any longer." I said, relieved.

"It's good to see you, Twilight Sparkle. Again, that is." Sunset chuckled, recalling my second visit to Equestria High.

"Hehe, likewise." I smiled. We left to meet up with the rest then we set off to Appleoosa. Sunset told me her story of her arrival then I explained everything that happen. We finally arrived one of the Appleloosa towns but, oddly enough, there were no sign of Khrono Empires. We stood our distance, just to be sure. There were trace of battle and, from as far as I can see, there are wooden barriers and fortified buildings, and I also saw...well, what do you know? There's Rangers. That brought a smile to my face. Now we are safe with them. Soon, we'll find Fluttershy and Sweetie Belle.

* * *

#_Meanwhile in Crystal Empire_#

At the building, many ponies are in the lines to the tables where the Celestia Army recruits the new members.

"Next!" said the Officer. "Alright, what's your name, missy?" he asked. Standing before him was a young filly. She has golden mane and tail that are loose, long and sharp as well as straight, her coat are as white as snow, her eyes has purple iris with golden highlights. Despite being small and thin, she is well-build and strong. Her Cutie Mark is a golden sword. She saluted by placing her right hoof on the side of her forehead.

"**Golden Gleaming**, sir!" she introduced herself in a cold, ruthless tone. An odd tone from a filly. "I want to join the Celestia Army and be one of the Sky Slayers, sir!" she said. The officers glanced each other in awe and surprise of the filly's tone and strength.

"Aren't you a little young for this? Sure, the Sky Slayer you may start as a filly but I don't see that's going to happen." said the officer.

"I am 14-year-old! I am in a qualify age, sir!" she barked.

"Ha ha, that you are!" he smirked like a caring grandfather when he smile. "Well then, where's your parents?" he asked.

"Dead, sir! Killed by the Khrono Empire! I shall avenge them and make them pay!" she growled.

"Orphan, eh? Well, that changes thing. We can recruit you in the Sky Slayer but once you're in, there's no turning back. We'll, in somewhat way, adopt you and make you part of our family. So are you in?" he asked.

"Yes!" she answered. All the other ponis and crystal ponies were getting impatience and began to muttering about the hold. Golden finished singing up then she saluted him.

"Thank you sir!" she said.

"Alright, move along. Next!" he called out after saluting her back. She left the line to his right then gallop toward the fourth wall with her eyes so cold and filled with flames.

"I, Golden Gleaming, will make my parents proud wherever they may be, dead or alive. I don't care what it take. I will avenge them! If I could only remember more of what happen to my home, Stalliongard.

**Kelvin- Hope you like the latest chapter. Remember, if you have any ideas, let it be places, event, characters or new OCs, share it if you can. I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Filliedephia Ruins**

**[Apple Jack's POV]**

We had been trotting all day and we managed to locate ma little sister, Apple Bloom, and Zecora. They even had a mare named Zanuck, which I reckon she's friend of Zecora, hence being a zebra. I'm so very glad and relieved to see my sister's okay. Big Mac, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie decide to rest so I guess we should rest as well. Once we rested, we resume our journey to Filliedephia. Everytime we get closer to Filliedephia, more destructions we encountered.

"Sweet Mother of Celestia!" gasped Big Mac in shock when he saw the horrible slaughter before them.

"Apple Jack? You think everypony are okay?" asked Apple Bloom as she glanced around the horrible scene. There are destroyed houses and dead ponies everywhere. Some dead bodies seems burnt and other looks like some grizzly bear had tear them apart. Few of them had laser and bullet wounds.

"I don't think so, Apple Bloom..." I sighed. I can see Big Mac staring at me with a shock reaction. I know he was shock of my answer but what could have I said to her? There's no way to cover this massacre. "There's no time for wondering about their deaths, we already know who killed them." I said.

"I'll make sure they pay for this!" Rainbow Dash growled.

"This is so depressing... How could they do such things like this?" Pinkie cried as she is feeling scared.

"Kronos shows no mercy to his enemies." frowned Zecora.

"..." Zanuck didn't say a word. Guess she prefer to keep some words to herself. At last, we finally arrived at Filledephia and...it was in destruction! However, I saw a campsite right next to the right of Mane Theater. Apple Bloom quickly ran ahead of us by the smell of food. I don't blame her for that as we are all hungry. A group of Pegasus flew across the sky at great speed. They aren't Wonder Bolts but Rainbow Dash seems very excited.

"Whoa! Those are the Sky Slayer! They're. So. Awesome!" she squealed as she placed her hooves on her cheeks with a cheerful smile.

"Come on, Dashy! Let's get something to eat!" Pinkie Pie squealed as she hopped ahead. Glad to see her hyperactive again. However, what caught ma attention was a buncha of wounded/dead ponies staring at the sky with their dead, burned eyes. It scares me of just looking at them, then ah was about to ask some of them of what happen here when ah heard a familar voice. Ah took a peek inside the tent near the supply hut. There, ah found Octavia and Vinyl.

"Come on, Tavi! You got to eat something!" Vinyl stated as she used her magic to held up a bowl and used her hoof to hold up a spoonful of soup. Octavia just stares blankly at the sky with her blank eyes shedding tears.

"I don't want to live like this... Just let me die!" she cried and Vinyl placed the spoon down then grabbed her face and shook her as she gave a worried face.

"Hey! Don't you ever say that, okay!? You need to keep your strength up, so we can take you to Doctor Nikolai. He can heal your eyes! So...come on. Eat." said Vinyl as she levitated the spoonful of soup.

"O-Okay..." she whimpered.

"Vinyl? Octavia?" Ah asked as ah entered the tent and approached them. Vinyl noticed me but she kept feeding Octavia.

"Well, it's good to see a familar face." she smirked and Octavia held up one hoof as she ate her soup.

"Wait, who is it? Is that you, Apple Jack?" Octavia asked and I moved closer.

"Yes, it's me. What happen to you?" Ah asked as ah noticed her eyes so blank.

"You should sit down, this is going to be a long story." Vinyl said. I took a seat as another pony enters the tent. "Oh good, more visit! Hi, Techno." she greeted.

"Hey, I manage to bring more bandages." said Techno.

"Now, where I should start? Ah yes!" smiled Vinyl.

* * *

**[Zanuck's POV]**

I do not understand how can Kronos strike helpless ponies and yet innocent. Cowardary act, that's what it is! I had observed the security of this campsite, there's soldiers in what's left of the building, especially the roof. Good for sniping any incoming targets and on the hill stationed the artillery ponies, on the left center of the campsite. Celestia soldiers used the debris to build barriers around 2/4 of the campsite, I'm not sure if this will protect the ponies but they need to forti-

"Hey, are you okay?" I quickly turned to my left and saw that young filly. "You could use something to eat. Here." She held up a can of cooked beans to me. "Gotta keep ya' strength up." she smiled

"Uh, sure..." I said as I took the can and ate some beans. Of course, I snarfed them down since I hadn't ate for awhile.

"Hehehe. You're really hungry, ain't ya?" Apple Bloom giggled and I cease eating to hear her comment. Funny little mare, ain't she? I resume eating nonetheless as I must remain strong to protect everypony of our group. Pinkie Pie, Apple Jack and Rainbow Dash... Finally, the 3 of Mane 6 that many ponies spoke of. A sudden silence was in the air...It makes me nervous.

* * *

**[Apple Jack's POV]**

"So that's what happened here in Filliedephia? Ah sorry for all that happen to you, Octavia and the rest of the ponies in this city. I recjon these Kronos won't be coming back for another round from these Sky Slayers, right?" Ah asked.

"I hope to Celestia, they don't come back." whimpered Octavia. Cannon fires broke the silence and startled everypony. Ah shot up from my chair.

"WHAT IN THE HAYES!?" Ah exclaimed.

"Kronos Troopers are here!" exclaimed one of the Celestia Scout.

"I'll warn the Sky Slayers and Artillery!" shouted the other.

"You do that! We'll hold them off!" he shouted as he start firing his magic at the incoming Kronos.

* * *

**[Zanuck's POV]**

The cannon blast alerted me and I turn to see the incoming wave of Kronos Empire. I frowned deeply for the sight of them.

"Finally, it's time to show these vile ponies how it's done." I removed my robe to reveal my armors. The armor are ebony-black with blood-red-with-dark-grey-lines patterns then she attached an armored gauntlet on her front leg. "I am going to make them pay for what they done!" I snorted.

"Wait!" Apple Bloom and Zecora called out to me and I turned to them.

"What now?!" I yelled.

"I will keep the ponies safe from Kronos troopers' sight, for this is our fight!" Zecora removed her robe and I can see she had suited up as well. Her armors are green-with-dark-grey-lines and she activated her gauntlet, exending a sword from the side. Zecora then look at the little filly. "Apple Bloom, go get the others." she ordered.

"Alright." she nodded as she galloped away. Khronos Elites blasted through the barrier and start killing off the Celestial Soldier who were defending the campsite. But they couldn't stand a chance to fight them so Zecora and I attack.

**[Normal POV]**

Zanuck galloped down at amazing speed then extended the sword from her gauntlet and swung it at the elite but he intercept it and engage the sword clashes. Zanuck quickly end the clash by leaping back then dash through him with her sword swung, decapitated him then she approached the second Kronos then slide-kicked him, tripping him over and Zecora leapt up, dropped down and impaled her sword through his stomach then she dragged it up, cutting him into two. The third Elite is a duel-wielder and he attacked Zecora non-stop but she hardly block it and didn't receive any harms then she parry him back, allowing a Sky Slayer to dash down and slashed him with a strong, swift attack, killing him. The other Sky Slayers join in and slain 8 of the troopers. Big Mac went to the machine gun nest where a MG 7.62 mm equipped on a tripod. Having no second thought, he got on the turret and load the ammunitation then start firing at the Kronos, slaughtering the first group of infantry, 15 or more, give or take. Raindow Dash grabbed the rifle gauntlet, flew up to the hill to get a good sniper position then start picking out the enemies' heads. Pinkie ran to help the wounded to a safe place away from the crossfire, near the barriers with Vinyl and others helping her but some got killed during the attempts then the Kronos Empire send out the pyro troops to kill off the wounds. A filly got nearly blasted by the pyro trooper's flamethrower, resulting having his right face burned off. He cried in agony as he clutched his right face with his hooves then start crying for his mother. Pinkie grabbed the filly and carry him on her back then took him to safety as the Celestia Soldiers returns fire.

Then a whole second battalions began to advance toward the camp and the artillary ponies are preparing to fire.

"Load up the ammo, double time!" yelled the Gunner.

"Yessir!" they saluted as they load up the ammunition. "Lock and load, sir!" they stated. The Gunner pulled the trigger and fired the incoming Kronos Trooper, blowing them to pieces. Zecora and Zanuck quickly moved out of the crossfire then watch as the remaining troops got obliterated.

"That seems to be the last of them. ***kof, kof*** I'm impressed to see you can still fight like when you were in the Vanguard." said Zanuck.

"I am glad you're impressed but there is no time to rest." She said as she pointed at the destroyed barriers. Apple Jack, Apple Bloom and others regroup with Zecora and Zanuck for assist.

"They have send a message to Celestia for help." said Apple Jack.

"Yeah, they have a dragon who can send message like Spike." said Apple Bloom

"At least we're going to get reinforcement!" frowned Zanuck as she ready her sword because there was a rumbling sound, like a heavy footstep. Then, emerging from the rising smog, was a vicious dragon with umbrum armor. It is hard to describe as it looks like something had risen up from Hell...very terrifying, as if Sombra returns in form of a dragon.

"A-Ap-p-ple Jack?" whimpered Apple Bloom as she was trembling in fear.

"Don't worry! We can take this!" frowned Apple Jack.

"Yeah, we can handle this!" nodded Rainbow Dash as she loaded her rifle.

"We can win! FUS-DO-RAH!" squealed Pinkie Pie as she clapped her hooves happily.

"PINKIE! THIS ISN'T THE TIME FOR JOKES!" yelled Raindow Dash. However, Zanuck knew they will not win against a dragon equipped with the armor that houses the same Dark Power as Sombra.

*_This is our doom._* thoughted Zanuck.

"GRRRRAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOWWWW!" roared the dragon as he stomped toward the ponies and zebras then multiple semi-transparent white circular symbols appears in the sky, lining up diagonally from the cloud.

"DIE YOU SERPENT!" a powerful voice was heard then a supersonic midnight-blue comet rocket down from the clouds, through the circular symbols and impacted the dragon, releasing a massive explosion of smokes.

"Whoa!" exclaimed the mares while Zecora and Zanuck remain gazing at the scene without dropping their serious expression. The smokes subsided and emerged Princess Luna, using her magic to pull her Nightmare Sword from the dragon's heart, with the urban armor penetrated.

"Princess Luna." Apple Jack bowed before the Princess of the Moon. Apple Bloom, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie bowed as well.

"At ease, my faithful friends. I must bring Apple Jack to Princess Celestia at once!" she said proudly.

"B-But ah can't leave mah sister and brother here!" protested Apple Jack.

"It's okay, I'll stay and help the others. Just take Apple Bloom with you." said Big Mac.

"We'll stay as well. We can handle the rest." said Zecora.

"Okay." nodded Apple Jack.

"Come NOW! We must GO!" shouted Luna as she used her magic to levitate the Apple Sisters then flew off at great speed.

"Look on the bright side. We have more weapons and armors to protect ourselves including the ubrum armor pieces." said Zanuck as she glanced at the dead dragon.

"Eeeyup! ...Uh, what's a ubrum metal?" asked Big Mac.

"It's a rare metal that can be only found in the Badlands and near Crystal Empire, the same metal King Sombra enslaved the said empire to find. It had a very powerful durability and Dark Power, of course Princess Luna is the only one so far that can damage it. I fear that Kronos is starting to upgrade his army with this type of metal." said Zecora.

"Indeed." said Zanuck. *_We got to put an end to this war before it's too late._*

* * *

#_A week later_#

**[Golden Gleaming's POV]**

It is a good first day at the boot camp and I am already itching for a real battle! Can't wait to finally make Kronos pay for what he did to my family! I met different pony of different parts of Equestria including griffens. Today I must find a pony or griffen to be my partner for the teamwork training that also includes...the meaning of "friendship". Ugh, what does friendship got to do with battle strategy!? I don't know...maybe I'll find out. Hm? Somepony is coming. It's a black alicorn with his mane/tail colored with platinum and hint of black, and his Cutie Mark has three blue thunders.

"U-uh...Hi, I'm **Zeus of Trottingham**! I-I want to ask if you want to be partners in this assignment at hand?" he asked me.

"What make you think I'll pick you as my partner?" I asked as I cocked an eyebrow.

"Uuh...Well, we're the only ones who doesn't have a partner." he answered me with that nervous smile. I glanced around and noticed all the ponies/griffens already got their partners then I looked back at Zeus.

"Hmm, you have a good point. And why an alicorn is doing here?" I asked him. The only alicorns I had seen was Celestia and Luna. The artificial alicorns are Twilight, Cadence and those cursed Kronos!

"I was Celestia's disciples and I'm a pure alicorn." he said. I smiled.

"Hm. Alright, I agree that we should be partners." I said as I held out my hoof up. "High hoof!"

"Heh heh!" he chuckled as he clapped my hoof with his own then a whistle was blown.

"MOVE THOSE HOOVES ASAP!" yelled the Drill Sargent. As soon as she gave out the order, all ponies and griffens quickly lines up with Zeus and I stands side by side. "In one week, I have been impressed by your skill and determination to overcome everything that is thrown at you! But you are not strong enough nor quick enough to be Sky Slayer because you are nothing! That's right, NOTHING! You are maggots! I don't care if I hurt your feelings! Ms. Knights told you that friendship is the key of success and it's up to you to prove her right or wrong! If you and your partner succeed at this test, then you are one step closer to become Sky Slayers! If you fail, then you are not allow to leave this test until you succeed! And you're thinking that you can quit like a crybaby you are, then you shall be treated as foal and never as a soldier! Now I'll leave Ms. Knights to brief you of the today's training!" said the Sergeant. Wow, she is such a motivater! I like her already! I can see Ms. Knights. She's a grey-white pony with brown mane and her Cutie Mark are two swords crossed together with the shield in the center.

"Hello, recruits. Today's training is about the David Strikes technique and other team techniques. The David Strikes is a technique where one of you must fool your enemy by making him/her think you're going to attack him while your partner strikes him/her from above! Now who will volunteers to do this?" she asked. Zeus and I stepped forward and stood proudly.

"We volunteere, Ms. Knights!" we shouted.

"Then what are you waiting for?! Show me that you can do it!" Ms. Knights blew the whistle as the holographic crystal form of a Kronos Trooper appears before us. Zeus charged toward it as Ms. Knights instructed while I flew high above the cloud with my speed, circle around my target as I command my tail to change its density from smooth hair to sharp blade then I dove down as fast as diving hawk. But Zeus...Great Celestia, I don't know how but he tripped and fell on the hologram.

"OH NO!" I yelled as I was forced to break my dive, bank right and I crashed into the supply crates. I burst out of the debris and shook my body, removing the dust and debris off my coat and mane then I glared at that alicorn. "Are you stupid or what?!" I yelled.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I-"

"Ugh, Sweet Mother of Celestia! Come on, let's try this again. I promise I won't kill you...yet!" I hissed through my gritting teeth,

After a long section of trainings and multiple tries because of Zeus! Oh, dear Celestia...He is so slow to understand the strategy! Ugh, anyway we managed to finish it and I am glad to be out of it! Lunch didn't made my day better as the food taste like dirt. I decide to listen to the radio, tuning in the 99.5 WKAQ sport station. While everypony and griffins are playing pokers and joking around.

"_Today's game of football, Crystal Knights broke the tie they had with Cervine-Uh... Ladies and gents, we have breaking news! The Kronos Empire had the city Griffinstan and Yakyakistan-_"

"Hey, everypony, shut up! There's something in the radio about the war!" Zeus yelled and everypony ceased their activity and listen.

"_-Are destroyed! I repeat, Griffinstan and Yakyakistan are destroyed by the Kronos Empire! Many who survived the attack are turned into slaves! Kanine and Feline Empire are under siege! And-I c-c-can't find the way to say this... The scounts had be seen gathering family and royal and _***choking up***_ burn them alive! I'm sad to inform that chance of winning the war is very thin. _***sigh***_ We'll have more information about the war after these messages._" Everypony and griffens were shocked and frighten by the news and I turned it off.

"We have got to do something!" I yelled.

"We will, eventually." said Zeus. I lost it.

"I'M NOT GOING TO WAIT UNTIL THEY COME KNOCKING ON OUR DOOR! NO! I WILL KILL THEM ALL BEFORE THEY CAN GET THE CHANCE TO KILL US ALL! I WILL MAKE KRONOS PAY FOR EVERYTHING WHAT HE HAVE DONE! KRONOS IS NOTHING BUT A COWARD WHO HID IN THE SHADOW AND HIS PRECIOUS TECHNOLOGIES!" I boomed my voice out.

"I understand, Golden but-"

"What do you understand?! Did Kronos took away everything that you loved?! No!? Then shut up!" I yelled as I storm off in the instant.

"***sigh*** I don't..." Zeus sighed.

* * *

#_six weeks later_#

Six weeks had passed. Zeus and I were doing 7 laps around the base then I suddenly heard Sergeant McKay, the pony who recruited me, is speaking with the Domino Squad. Something important so I snuck in closer and eavesdrop their briefing. Zeus joined me as well.

"I have been informed that we have liberated Canterlot, Ponyville and Filliedephia!" he said and everypony cheered apllauded but McKay raised his hoof and slience them. "Also, we've been chosen to be part of Operation: Excilium! This is taking place at Appleacres of Ponyville, all the civilains who were enslaved in the occupation have been evacuated from the area so now we will have one less thing to worry about. Our Intel stated that Kronos himself wil be leading the attack. Now let's start about our objective." As the sergeant is briefing the Domino Squad, I was thinking of how to get that piece of action. Finally! I have the chance to kill Kronos, that coward! I can see Zeus is worrying about getting caught but I know he is scare of my intense grudge and hatred toward that coward monster. Surely there will be a coming storm! After they finished briefing...

"All Sky Slayers, report at 0600 at Hanger 34! I am not planning to miss this fight!" said Mckay.

"I am not going to miss this fight!" I whispered to myself.

"What did you say?" Zeus quietly ask me.

"Oh nothing." I said with a silent grin. All right, I must get to the hanger before they leave. This is the end for him!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Long Live The Brave**

**[Golden POV]**

Alright, it's time! I have been waiting 3 hours straight in this hanger. I..._borrow_ one of the Sky Slayer's uniforms and join the squad. Zeus did the same without any backtalks. Hopefully they won't ask for my name. Then came a Pegasus stallion with the Sky Slayer uniform of a sergeant and he glared at the squad who are readying themselves.

"Come on, double time!" Sergeant McKay, as his name tag stated, let out the usual roll call. All the Sky Slayers, as well as Zeus and I, quickly line up and enter the plane, and Sgt. McKay start shouting the names and each Pegasus replied... Oh boy...

"Ace, Galahad, Silver Shrine!" McKay barked.

"Here!" answered the pegasus named Ace, who had a red scarf around his neck. Either part of uniform or his personal taste.

"Here!" Galahad has a combined accent of British and African, makes me wonder if he is a rare Pegasus Zebra or a pegasus raised in Africa.

"Here!" Silver Shrine is a pegasus mare whose coat matched her first name and she has a Hispanic accent.

"Killjoy, Daisy, Crystal Light!" boomed the Sgt.

"Here!" They all shouted.

"Amethyst and Grimm?" he barked. I grew nervous because that's the name tag on the uniform we sto-uh, borrowed. He glared at us and immediately know we are not them. "Wait a minute! What are you doing here, rookies?! Well, I don't know what are you trying to do, but I'm going to report you to the staff sergeant!" McKay growled. I can't let this chance slip out of my hoof.

"But-wait!" I protested.

"I knew this won't work!" Zeus, as usual, whined and complained about my plan being flaw. Okay, I'll admit, I didn't expect they do a roll call.

"McKay! We don't have time for this! We need to go now!" yelled one of the pilot. McKay got us off the planes just as Amethyst and Grimm arrived and enter their planes. Nonetheless, McKay got us on the next planes and we readied ourselves. They closed the ramp and we all took off to the sky. Finally, the day of avenging is here! Just you wait, Kronos! I will avenge my family!

* * *

**[Celestia's POV]**

We had arrived to Appleacres and we are setting up the perimeter, placing artillery in tactical position. We must win this battle or all will be lost.

"Alright, we must place the first battalion of rifle ponies and zebras on the first trench. Feline snipers in the tree! **Potrenko**, how is the artillery progress?" I asked to the King of Stalliongrad.

"Da! The artillery are ready and my soldiers are very eager to kill some Kronos trooper!" Potrenko sports his eager grin. I smiled.

"Good! Now we need to make this battle end quick. I need zebras shocktroopers at the frontline! I don't want Kronos have any advantage to break the line!" I advised then my sister approached me.

"Sister, I think we should have the unicorn troops prepared if the front line failed. When Khronos pushes forward, the unicorns can hold them off while the Feline surrounded and strikes from their blindspots." suggested Lun.

"I agree the strategy!" Cleo, Princess of Feline Empire, had agreed with Luna's plan. Well, if Cleo likes the plan then I accept her suggestion.

"I agree too." My smile changes to frown as my ears had pick up the roaring engine of the Khronos tanks from the distance. I gazed over the distance and saw them rolling it. I turn to Potrenko. "Potrenko! Ready your artillery, they're here!" I called out.

"Finally!" Zulu, King of Mombasa, stated as he wore his helmet. "Let's kick some flank!" he hollored

"I hope the Sky Slayers get here in time... PREPARE FOR BATTLE!" I let out a mighty yell and all Solar Empire and allies got into battle formations, and I can see their faces are filled with eager to kill Khronos and to end his rising tyranny.

"Get into position!" Com. Locke let out a command with Afro-american accent and the soldiers enters the trench with their rifle gauntlet and mortars ready. I prepared myself as well but something is not right. The air and land feels very strange and disturbing, as if Death is passing by. No! I must handle this battle at hoof. I can see the tanks rolling in and the Kronos troops...Wait, something is not right. Their armors... They are midnight-black with dark grey but I can feel a very strange aura from them. And looks like I'm not the only one sensing that aura.

"What in the hayes!?" exclaimed Commander Locke.

"T-Their armors...I-It's different!" stuttered one of my soldier, Jimmy.

"Oh no! Game changer! This is a freaking game changer!" panicked the others.

"Focus!" ordered Com. Locke. Kronos troops are in battle formation, reading their battle saddles and began their charge, shouting the name I am getting tired of hearing it.

"For Kronos!" they roared. The thundering sounds of their hooves shook the earth and we remained steady, waiting for the right moment. The moment to shot their throats apart to silent their chant.

"Steady...steady..." said Com. Locke. The Khronos continue galloping down and I continue waiting. They're in position and I signal Potrenko. He saw my signal and gave a grin.

"OPEN FIRE!" he yelled with all his might. 4 artillery fired mortars simultaneously, creating a huge barrage of explosions and all those Kronos got blasted into pieces. I can hear the Kronos shouting to each other of not breaking the formation even if it's suicide. I was very shocked of something and Locke had the same expression: these new Kronos had resisted the blasts while the others blew apart.

"Don't break formation!" yelled the captain before he almost got blast by the mortar. "We must break the frontline!

"Sir yes sir-" A mortar blasted the troopers apart. It phased the captain but not enough to stop him. The Kronos are getting closer and closer, right into our trap. Commander Locke gave the order and they all open fire, killing every remaining Kronos but the new troops immediately counter-fire. It took more then two bullets to put them down. Locke threw a frag grenade and blew up the remaining Kronos.

"BUCK YEAH! Who wants some more?! WHOO!" cheered Locke as he resumed fire. The Zebra troopers activated their grenade launcher of their battle saddle then blasted the Kronos and one Zebra activated his HMG function and mow down the enemies. It's a great massacre to the Kronos and a new wave of tanks rolled in, just as we planned. Their tanks are more advance version of panzer tank, more hi-tech and stronger, as the artillery cannot stop it. The tanks had blown through the first line of defense. "Fall back everypony! Get the haye outta here!" I was taken aback when I watch Com. Locke returns fire at the new Kronos.

"Wha-CLEO! STRIKE NOW!" I hallored.

"NOW!" Cleo leapt out of the trees that surrounds the west of the first trance and her warriors followed. "Kill them all!" yelled Cleo. The new Kronos failed to react as the Felines had slain them and the tide had turned to our favor once again. Two Felines tried to high-jack Krono Panzer Tank but the gunner shot them with high-caliber MG, breaking them apart and blood spilled on their armors. Felines and ponies had caught the Kronos in a kill box but the Feline numbers are depleting faster then the enemies. Suddenly the Kronos artillery start firing at us!

"Unbelievable! He's killing us and his own troops!? How heartless is he?!" I baffled.

"This is insane! Felines! Take covers and hold the lines-UGH!" The mortar shells nearly struck the ground 5 feet away from her and she flinched slightly. Four zebra shocktroopers are holding the lines with their 50 cal. then ran out of ammo so they switched to rocket launchers, blasting many Kronos as they can.

"We must hold the line! Our king and family are counting on us to stop them!" yelled one of them in Swahili accent as he fired one rocket shell at the panzer tank but only took damages, not destroy. "Darnit!" he yelled.

"Fall back troops!" ordered Com. Locke.

"Sir yes si-" My scout got blasted by the mortar shell.

"Ugh... Fall back! Go go go!" They are falling back, which means it's our turn.

"Come on, Luna! Let us show them a quick death!" I used my magic to place my helmet on. "Potrenko, have your first battalion ready! I'm going to need backup!" I said as my sister and I flew in.

"You heard her, comrades! Arm up and take your battle-saddles and fight for your life, your family! And make them pay for what they did to our Motherland!" yelled Potrenko.

"CHARGE!" We ready our swords and the Stalliongrad Troopers **[Brown armors, helmet conceal all face with red lines on the edge]** all gave a war cry as they charged in the battlefield.

**[Normal POV]**

"Open fire!" Celestia yelled as she struck her sword forward. The Stalliongard troops open fired and killed several Kronos troops without hitting their allies, bashing and slaying any wounded Kronos troopers. Celestia and Luna engaged the K. Commander and began the sword clash between Deity Sisters and the commander. The battle continues to wage on until the Sky Slayer finally arrived and enter the battle's air space. Among them is Golden Gleaming and Zeus.

"Alright! Finally I can avenge my family! Are you ready, Zeus?" Golden asked to her partner.

"If you meant by dying, no! I am not ready!" replied Zeus as he starting to freak out.

"Everyponies, follow my lead! And remember, no showing off! Showing off will get you kill!" said McKay as he prepare to jump. "Get ready..."

"I'm coming for you, Kronos." grinned Golden.

"Let's end this war." said Zeus. A plasma machine gun fire blasted through the aeroplane, disintegrating the left motor. The aeroplane start spinning out of control and Golden was shocked of this.

*_How did they know we're coming and exactly where will we be?!_* gasped Golden.

"Jump! Now!" yelled McKay. All pegasus/alicorns flew out of aeroplane as it disintegrated and exploded. Energy shots were coming from the Messerchitt warplane with futuristic tone.

"Sweet Celestia!" gasped Golden.

"Stay with me! We're almost there!" yelled McKay. Golden saw one blot struck the Sky Slayer and he screamed as he was burned to ashes, revealing his skeleton before Golden's eyes and vanished.

"Focus, Gleaming, focus!" muttered Golden then she spotted one Kronos warplane. "Gotcha!" she flew in faster, swung her mane about, forming it into a blade-like form then swung it, slicing the warplane's cockpit along with its pilot, resulting the warplane to began descending rapidly. "Oh yeah! Eat that sucka!" cheered Golden as she regroup with the others and continue descending to the waypoint. Another warplane appears and start shooting, Zeus ceased his descend, charged up his electrical magic energy in his horn then swung his head forward.

"ENOUGH!" Zeus blasted the warplane with a bolt of lighting, piercing through the nose and out of the tail. The Warplane made a screeching sound before exploding. "Whew..." he sighed as he regrouped.

"Tactic, sir?" asked Silver Shrine.

"The Ave Maria tactic!" McKay answered.

"Sir yes sir!" replied the Sky Slayers.

* * *

**[Luna POV]**

The battle is growing even more intense. We can't hold the line longer... Kronos... I can't believe Kronos Army grew so powerful all the sudden.

"Where are the Sky Slayers?!" I asked desperately as I decapitated one of my enemy. They are not suppose to be this late.

"Soon, I hope!" My sister replied as she blocked the commander's attack then parry him aside. I remain in defense as I check the sky. It's about time.

"They're here!" I hallored. The Sky Slayers had arrived, now we can end this massacre! The Sky Slayers had changed the tide once again but this time it's victory. They executed the Ave Maria tactic, which it's to strike in at tremendous speed that no pony can keep up and the foes will feel nothing once they passed them then they will levitae for a brief moment and die. MCkay had slain three elite Kronos troop, tackled one trooper armed with Hi-X rocket launcher battle-saddle, lifted him up and he used his weapon to destroy the panzer tank, with the turret being blown off. I spotted Celestia's young pupil, Zeus, and a golden-mane pegasus dash through the troopers, cutting them limps to limps. I am surprised to see one of Celestia's pupils among the Sky Slayer and that mare with him is something else. She used her mane as a weapon. Now there's no stopping for anything as they get closer of ending this. Silver Shrine and Galahad were fighting the Kronos Pegasus troopers in airborne battle with nothing holding them back, and Silver Shrine is engaging an alicorn with one nanofiber wing.

**[Normal POV]**

"Come on, show me what you got!" snorted Silver Shrine as she armed her bladed gauntlet and engaged a sword clash. She swung left, right, left, right, faster and faster but the alicorn managed to block her attacks.

"Not fast enough! Ha ha ha ha!" she laughed then noticed Silver Shrine grinning. "Huh? Are you amuse because I manage to keep up?" she frowned.

"Nope. I've seen how you can defeat an alicorn." Silver Shrine pulled out an inhibitor from her saddle pack and threw it at her, hitting on her breastplate, which activated the inhibitor.

"What the-URRK!" She got electricuted and felt her powers being drained. "AARRRGH! Why you stupid mare!" snarled the alicorn as she began to lift her bladed gauntlet. Silver Shrine struck first by slashing 90º to the left then 30º to the right, finishing off with a cross slash. Blood covered her blades and some on her face or armors. The rest of the Sky Slayer finished off the last forces.

"Yes!" grinned Celestia as she raised her sword. "Now forward!" she yelled.

"Let's bring justice to this murder!" yelled Luna as they pushed through the line, slaying anyponies who fight for Kronos and they finally reach to main camp where a powerful alicorn stands. He is much more menacing then anypony as his armors are very unique; shadow-black and blood-red, his lens are pure krypton green and he surpassed Celestia's maximum height. He is a pure alicorn, indeed. He stepped forward, causing the density of the land and sky to charged by his unnatural aura and electrical bolt bounced about his body.

"I didn't expect you to reach this far..." Kronos' electrical aura ceased and his lens gave out a spark of malice. "I am not going to waste monologing a compliment to you nor your comrades! It's time to end this once and for all. FIRE!" ordered Kronos as bio-alicorns appears from the empty sky and start blasting the Celestia infantries while the others appears at the artillery and obliterated with their bio-magic.

"NO!" cried Celestia as she watches them burning alive and then began to build up her magic.

"Don't waste your time with your magic. They are already dead." said Kronos with a mild chuckle. Celestial turned at Kronos with flames in her eyes.

"YOU MONSTER!" Celestia charged her magic at max. Luna noticed a bio-alicorn is about to strike her sister from her blindspot.

"Celestia! Sky Slayer, come with me!" yelled Luna as she charged toward her sister. The bio-alicorn had struck her down then placed the inhibitors around her, weaking her even more.

"Kill the princess...NOW!" ordered Kronos. The Bio-alicorns began to charge their attacks at max. Luna grew wide-eyed then frowned greatly as she gallopped faster. Her coat changed into midnight-black, her armors changed from black to glittering night-blue, her physique changed to match Celestia's build and her eyes changed: her sclera are mint-green, her iris are neon-green and her pupils changed to a reptilian-like pupil. She had become **Nightmare Luna** and used her enhanced powers to grabbed Celestia then teleported in front of Apple Jack's barn house that was destroyed from first invasion while the Sky Slayers engaged Kronos.

*_The moment of truth... No holding back! Kronos will die by my hoof!_* thought Golden then she turned to McKay. "Order, sir?!" she asked.

"Use Judgement Thunder tactic!" he barked. All the Sky Slayers split up, two to the left and two on the right while the three strikes from above.

"Take this!' yelled Golden as she charged toward Kronos, whose body is surging with electrical current then his lens gave a spark of malice. She used her blade gauntlet and start striking Kronos with no restrain. "Die die die die!" she yelled but Kronos swiftly evade her attacks by swaying left and right in a mass of shadow then he activated his gauntlet, but it's no ordinary gauntlet, it is a omni-power gauntlet. Galahad charged in from his left and he simply jabbed his face with his hoof but the light jab contains a power that shattered Galahad's skull, killing him instantly. One Sky Slayer strikes him from behind but Kronos retaliated by grabbing his right hoof, twisted it then activated his omni-gauntlet, re-configuring into a blade and slashed him, shredding him apart diagonally. Zeus then blasted him with his magic but he remained firmly without any pains or damage to his armors.

"Zeus? Celestia's pupil? Ha ha, never thought her own pupil dares to challenge me." chuckled Kronos.

"Uh..." gulped Zeus in fear.

"Now...think fast." sneered Kronos as his horn glowed powerfully and fired an energy beam. Zeus quickly created a magic shield but instantly shattered and he gets knocked away. Ace used his speed to outsmart Kronos, slashing him then flew away and strike from the left then flew away but Kronos jumped up, grabbed his leg, threw him across the field and blasted him with minor magic blast. Multiple Sky Slayers charged toward Kronos and he gave a smirk, spread his wings out that created a pulse then flapped down, rocketing through Sky Slayers and they all got knocked aside, including Golden. Ace rose up to fight but failed to react in time as Kronos impaled his torso then amplified his blade's powers, widen the size and slashed upward, splatting blood on the field.

"ACE!" screamed Golden in horror.

"GOLDEN, GET OUT OF THE WAY!" yelled Zeus. Golden turned around then quickly dart away as Zeus' body is surging with an electrical aura. "**JUDGEMENT THUNDER!**" he fired a powerful pillar of lightning that impacted Kronos, obliterating the entire area where he stood. Golden gazed at the destruction in awe.

*_I hope he's dead for good._* she thought but she felt something's off. She glanced at the enemies and they just stand there watching, not even flinching of what happen to their king. She then widen in horror.

"Well? He's dead or what?" asked Zeus desperately. The smoke subsided and emerged Kronos with mild scorch marks on his armors. Zeus remained shocked of this.

"How pitiful. That's the power of Celestia's pupil?" he asked then he stood on his bipedal and draw out his second blade from his left hoof, energized with blue/krypton-green aura.

"What are you, a grave walker!?" asked McKay as he and the Sky Slayers recovered and dropped in battle stance. "In the name of Celestia, you will pay for all the crime you committed!" he growled. Kronos stopped in his track and stands there with a threaten impression.

"You actually think by hearing the name of Celestia will threaten me? From everything I done, suirely it stated something already! I am not afraid of any cracker who called herself princess and pretend that she's powerful! Look around you!" he boomed. McKay remains in battle stance and took a careful look around in his surrounding. Sky Slayers' bodies scattered everyone, some decapitated and some brutally murdered. The only Sky Slayers left is Zeus, Golden and himself. "You had witnessed the power of true alicorn!" boasted Kronos.

"HOW DARE YOU!" roared McKay as he drew his duel blade gauntlets and charged at unparalleled speed, almost reaching to double rainboom.

"Come, Zeus! Commander needs us now!" yelled Golden.

"Right!" Zeus joined in. McKay battled Kronos at the speed not even Golden can see and Kronos is taking the beating without a care.

"HOW. YOU. LIKE. THAT?!" yelled McKay in every strikes then Kronos caught him via his telekinetic aura.

"Is that all? How disappointing." he said in a amusing tone. "See you in the afterlife!" Kronos raised his swords.

"NOO!" Golden swung her mane forward, extending it like a whip, lasso around Kronos' neck and yanked him away. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" she yelled. Kronos threw McKay aside and dash toward Golden.

"Come at me, you filly!" grinned Kronos as he yield his blades and ready his hoof. Golden dash in and intercepted his punch with her own, causing a jolt.

"I am going to-" Her hoof's bones shattered afterward from halting Kronos' punch, whose single jab had shattered Galahad's skull. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" screamed Golden as she dropped on the mud puddle and clutched her hoof in pain.

"GOLD!" gasped Zeus and McKay stood up.

"Let's end this, Zeus!" he snorted.

"Yessir!" nodded Zeus as he start surging with electricity. They all charged toward Kronos at high speed. Kronos smirked and ready to blast them when...

"NOW!" McKay suddenly break and dash upward. Zeus created a lightning clone of McKay the moment he ascend and he ascended as well. Kronos, unaware the tactics, blasted the clone, causing an EMP charge that engulfed his surrounding and replaced with usual smoke.

"Did you like that?!" panted Zeus. McKay dove down and was going to deliver the final blow. he's almost near Kronos and was about to make his move but he received a full-energy charged punch in the face, sending him flying to the sky with his head disintegrated in sudden flash then his body followed. Kronos lower his hoof and glanced at Zeus as his body emanated electrical aura.

"Losing faith now?" he sneered as his lens gave a spark once more. Zeus remained speechless and filled with fear as he witnessed McKay's death.

"No..." Kronos and Zeus glanced at the direction of the voice. Golden began to stand up but sluggishly as she is wounded and has a broken hoof. "I am going to beat you, Kronos! No one else!" she panted as she struggled to get in battle stance.

"You think you can defeat ME!? You must be dreaming!" frowned Kronos as the ground thundered by his stance. Zeus immediately blasted Kronos with his thunders.

"Golden! Get the princesses, now!" he yelled as he continue attacking in long distance.

"*_Uhh...he's right. We need the princesses!_* Okay!" she nodded and tried to fly. She struggled a bit but succeeded and head off. *_I must find the princesses, so they can stop Kronos...! But I just saw when the soldiers blasted Celestia so easily...No, I must get to them now! I can see a barn...maybe they went there._* thought Golden as she tried not to look back. However, she failed to notice the Kronos soldiers.

"There she is!" They fired a net and captured Golden. "Easy hunt!" one of them grinned.

"WHAT ARE YOU!? STAY DOWN!" yelled Zeus as he blasted Kronos again and again. "DIE ALREADY! JUST WHAT ARE YOU!?" he demanded. Kronos' lens glowed then gave a spark. Zeus' wings got caught by Kronos' telekinesis and he gave a grin.

"No. I am the very being you wish you hadn't trifled with!" he answered as he ripped Zeus' wings apart from his back's joints.

"AAHH! AARRGH!" screamed Zeus in pain as he fell on the grass and his joints start bleeding.

"Finally. Find the princesses! They must be in that barn over there! Remember, no prisoners!" he ordered. The Kronos shocktroopers killed every felines, zebras, ponies and Stalliongard soldiers, even the already dying ones. Stalliongard fought back when they enter in range...they eventually lost.

* * *

Within the barn, Celestia began to regain conscious and slowly stand on her hooves. She shook her head to shake off the dizziness and felt her body in pain.

"Ugh...Luna? Are you okay? I know I'm not..." moaned Celestia as she cricked her back then searched around for her sister. "Luna? Luna?! Where are you?" she eventually found Luna lying on a broken wagon, which it got smashed by her landing. "Luna!" she gasped as she galloped toward hr and dropped on her knees then tried to wake her up. "Luna! Wake up...wake up, little sister!" Her tears began to roll down her cheeks and Luna shows no sign of life. Celestia's eyes widen in horror.

"No...No, I can't believe...she can't...she can't be dead...I will heal you, even if it takes all my powers! I won't lose you again! Please wake up!" Celestia start charging up her magic but failed, for the effect of the inhibitor remains. "What? No, no, no, no! NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Celestia in agonizing sorrow.

All the Kronos army marched down the field and arrived at the barn, where they found Celestia mourning on her sister's death.

"She's still alive!" yelled one of the soldier.

"Then what are you waiting for!? KILL HER!" Kronos yelled as he fired his energy bolt and struck Celesia.

"OPEN FIRE!" they yelled. All the tanks and mortars were fired and they all impacted Celestia's back, destroying the barn but Celestia hardly flinched by the blasts.

"My...SISTER!" snarled Celestia as she shot her head up with an exaggerated glare and gritted teeth but her eyes changed; the sclera become sun-orange and her pupils become reptilian with her teeth sharpen into abnormal fangs. Outside, as the tanks continue firing, Kronos felt a sudden change in the area. It's a different changes from his own then the whole land shrouded in darkness. Kronos looked up and saw the Sun is being eclipsed by the moon. He then looked at the river and it was starting to boil violently then the dried grass field instantly got consumed by unknown flames.

"What the...?" muttered Kronos then he turned his gaze to the barn and saw all the explosions and flames start gathering around then emerged a flaming sphere. Inside the sphere is Celestia but she changed: her broken armors are now repaired and transformed into a coat of golden alloy with the gllitter of the sun, her mane changed from smooth, flowing mane with three colored stripes to a blazing, wild flaming mane, her coat changed from vanilla-white to crimson-red, her flanks had dark scorch marks around her Cutie Marks and her wings are covered by large flaming phoenix-like wings. She began to speak in a booming reverberating yet distorted voice.

"**_YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DONE TO LUNA! ALL OF YOU!_**" the newly-transformed Celestia's horn start blazing with nova energy and fired a solar beam across the sky and impacted the panzer tank, blowing it away and exploded into pieces. All the solders stood in awe and frighten as it took an Hi-X rocket shell to destroy that tank. Celestia then shifted her death glare at the soldiers, causing her sphere to start swirling wildly, launching a solar flare and burned through the soldiers, reducing them to ashes in the instant. As she descend down, Celestia's manes then flared up more intensely and her coat changed once more, becoming covered in golden flames. Kronos remained calm and cleared his throat.

"Well, what do you call this transformation?" he asked. Celestia stood on the ground and advance forward, leaving a trail of fire as she answered.

"**_A NIGHTMARE...THAT'S WHAT I AM!_**" She instantly charged through the army, blasting them aside with her blazing aura and rammed Kronos out of Appleacres into Ponyville.

"What the heck!?" exclaimed one of the commander as he saw Kronos flew across the battlefield.

"T-That's Kronos!" exclaimed the troops.

"Come on, let's kill the one who dare strike the king!" yelled the others.

"Troops! Advance forward in battle formation!" yelled the commander. A flaming comet flew up and disbursted to reveal **Nova Celestia**. She charged solar energy in her horn then launch a spread of multiple beams, striking every single one of Kronos troops including the tanks, which it melt completely with its pilots and gunners inside. She then generated a solar blade and swung it away, slashed everypony in sight as the sun turned blood-red. The Bio-Alicorn charged in and engaged Nova Celestia. Despite of attacking at full power, none of their attacks and magics can even phase or touch Nova Celestia as her body is becoming like the sun, growing more intense every minutes.

"What!? This can't be happening!" exclaimed the leader.

"**_THAT'S WHAT THEY ALL SAY!_**" Nova Celestia vanished, reappear in front of the leader and land an downward punch against his head, igniting him on fire.

"AAAAAAAHHHH-" he screamed as he reduced to skeleton then into ashes in a slow, painful way.

"**_YOU ARE NOTHING COMPARE TO A PURE ALICORN!_**" Nova Celestia then mule-kicked the second Bio-Alicorn, shattering his torso armors, along with the rip-cage and his lungs got pierced by the broken bones. He gasped with blood and fell down dead. "**_YOU ARE SCARED OF OUR POWERS SO YOU HIDE BEHIND TECHNOLOGY!_**" Nova Celestia stretched out her wings instantly and created a solar burst, like actual sun, burning all the Bio-Alicorn alive. She then searched for Kronos in a erratic behavior. "**_WHERE ARE YOU, COWARD!_**" she boomed.

"Throw those inhibitors now!" ordered the K. Elite Captain.

"Deploying!" all the elites threw the inhibitors at Nova Celestia but it had zero effect on her and began to short-circuit then exploded by the intense energy her body produces. One elite Pegasus charged in and punched her face. She didn't flinch and his hoof ignited in flame. He start screaming in unbearable pain then Nova Celestia shot him a widen glare, causing the elite's armors to fuse his own flesh and bones, melting and crushing him. He screamed even more then 3 others elites start shooting at her.

"**_WHY RESIST? YOU WANT TO DIE IN HONOR OF YOUR KING, NO?_**" she then gave a devilish grin, a grin that shows no mercy and made them grew very scared. Before they react, she created a solar blade and sliced through their armors with ease. She then rocket toward Ponyville, killing every Kronos troopers in her path. An entire tank division was waiting for her, when she enters in firing range, they start firing non-stop. Many tank shells hit her but she suffers no damages and she created an energy sphere, send it into the sky and broke down into a countless rain of embers, blasting every tanks and exploded, demolishing the whole division and the buildings suffered the same fate. Nova Celestia, however, doesn't seems to realize what is she doing. Kronos stood up from the debris and dusted himself off then glanced at the destruction of his army.

"Hmmm, not what I expected. Still... Amazing power she have." Kronos cast a spell and created an extra shells on his amors. "Must end this battle or there won't be anything left to conquer." he frowned.

Somewhere at the battlefield, Golden remain trapped in the net and whimpering in pain. Then a mysterious figure approached her. Could it be a survivor?

* * *

**[Luna POV!?]**

The pain...it was so strong, it was unbearable. The Bio-Alicorn's attacks managed to nail me hard before I teleported ourselves away. I finally managed to regain consciousness and open my eyes. I got up from the wagon I land on and shook my head before checking my bearing-WHAT? Everything is in ruins and on fire. Something must've happen...but where's Tia? Then something else caught my eyes. The sky is crimson-red and...an eclipse? I looked away and saw everything is dying. Where is Celestia? I looked at the distance and saw Ponyville on fire. There's even a living sun, about as small as a wrecking ball and it was attacking the village. It hit me...I fear my sister thought I was dead and that means she lost it...like me when my jealously consumed my mind. Fighting the pain, I flapped my wings and flew to the sky and head toward the town square as an explosion erupted from the said square. Once I arrived, I witness the most amazing yet devastating battle!

Celestia and Kronos were fighting all out, from sword duel to beam clashes to close-combat. Celestia smacked Kronos' chin with an uppercut then mule kicked him. Her kicks is unbelievable as Kronos bored through 5, 10-no, 15 houses. Kronos did an aerial recovery and extended his swords, re-engaging in a sword fight. From every strikes and every blocks produce shockwaves of unspeakable powers. The houses shattered, the roads shifted apart, the water got vaporized and fire engulfed the entire town. I got to stop them now! Wait a minute...She is going to destroy Kronos with something I have never seen before! An energy sphere so powerful that it shared the heat that rival the sun's. I cannot let her execute that attack! It will destroy us all!

"CELESTIA STOOOOOOOOOOP!" I screamed as hard as I can. Celestia must've heard me as she tilted her head away from Kronos and fired her attack. It soar pasted me and went down to the far outskirt of Ponyville's south side. It made contact on the ground and exploded, producing a massive explosive dome that the entire Equestria felt its power and quake.

* * *

**[Normal POV]**

The Apple family, Zecora and the others saw the great energy dome from the refugee area in Yakyakistan. They felt its quake and everyone braced themselves.

"Holy cow! What the haye is that!?" exclaimed Apple Jack.

* * *

Elsewhere, Twilight, Sunset and the others were travelling to the destination until they felt a powerful quake then they turned around and saw the great energy dome. Twilight and Sunset stood in awe and they both muttered.

"Sweet Celestia!" they said.

* * *

**[Luna's POV]**

It seems Tia is not herself as she frowned at me for distracting and messing up her attack then she blasted the distracted Kronos into the ground then constructed her sword out of her own aura and she moved in to kill Kronos.

"**_FIRST YOU, THEN THAT MARE!_**" hissed Nova Celestia. Tia doesn't recognized me?! I know we must stop Kronos but not like this! I have to stop her!

"Sister, you're not like this! Don't do it!" I begged her and she gave me a death glare. The heat...it's unbearable. "Tia! It's me, Luna! Your little sister? Don't you remember? I'm begging you, calm down! You are destroying the world just by being in this form! Please!" I cried as the flames grew stronger.

"**_YOU DARE TO DEFY MY AUTHORITY!?_**" she boomed at me and the heat got worse.

"Big Sister! Please don't! Remember, Celestia! Remember me! Who is the one that waited thousands of year for my return so the newly-discovered Mane Six can use the true power of Element of Harmony to cure me?! Who forgave me for what I've done and brought me back to the family! We always had fun together. We always teased each other of who got the bigger flank or lecture me for talking loudly! I always look up to you today and I will continue to do that! Because you are my sister and, just as you struggled to save me, it's time I return the favor! Please... Remember everyone, remember me! Remember Equestria!" I cried to her. Celestia kept gazing at me and her anger expression changed to a sad expression. Her coat changed from gold to crimson-red to vanilla-white, the scorch mark vanished, her manes returns to their smooth, normal self. The intense aura vanished and the moon moved away from the sun, returning everything to normal.

"L-Luna...my sister..." She gazed at me and her eyes widen with tears. I've done it! I got through to her! I was overjoyed with tears. "LUNA! You're alive!" she cried as she tackled me with hug and cried of joy. However, I saw Kronos standing up and dusted his armors.

"Oh, how delightful this turn out to!" he then activated his commlink. "This is Kronos, bring in the _Ghost Army_, we have won! Continue the invasion without me!" he stated. That no-good sonofa-

"You didn't won anything..." Celestia stated, but her voice sounds weaken.

"If you bother to look around, then you may realize that you have no army or allies to help defend your kingdom! Your sister made you waste the only opportunity to kill me once and for all! But don't worry. I'll make sure to have someone or pony to tell the destruction of kingdom." Kronos then flew off and we can only watch. I held my sister as that transformation had drained her power.

"We have lost so many lives and with no victory to celebrate." I sighed.

"But...we...let Kronos...know that we don't go down without a fight." she panted and I agreed with her.

"Yes, Celestia. Long live the brave for their sacrifice to protect others." I nodded then I saw somepony coming toward us. Thank goodness it's Potrenko.

"Princesses! Are you okay!?" he asked as he galloped toward us then he noticed my sister's condition so he helped me to carry her. "What happened to you? Beside destroying the Kronos Army and almost destroying Ponyville completely." he asked, though...does he had to rub it in?

"How many of our allies survive?" I asked.

"King Zulu and 12 of his troops survived if it weren't for their armors. Cleo is in critical state and I have only 8 of my artillery gunners." Potrenko's face is filled with bothersome and sadness. "In the end, we've lost the battle and the war." he said.

"I can't believe this..." So many of our allies were killed in the battlefield and Kronos also lost his entire army but that lucky demon had some extras all this time!

"It's all my fault...I have...failed...failed to you...our friends...I even failed my pupils...!" cried Celestia.

"It's not your fault!" Potrenko declined that.

"Don't hurt yourself. You didn't had control of your abnormal state. I know I didn't so don't worry about it. Nobody blames you." I told her and she began to weep quietly. Potrenko and I helped her to stroll out of the Ponyville.

* * *

**[Normal POV]**

Many ponies, Stalliongard and Felines survivors were taken to the Medical Camp. Many were screaming and moaning in agony since they are in critical state. Cleo was being treated by unicorns who used their magic to heal her.

"MEEEEEOOOOOOWWWW!" she cried in intense pain. Zulu held her paws to aid her fighting the pain.

"Hang in there." he said. The tent entrance slided open and Luna and Potrenko came in with Celestia. Everyone gazed at Celestia's condition and Potrenko called out.

"**Nurse Red Heart**, Princess Celestia will need your immediate assistance!" called Protrenko. Nurse Red Heart, a white Earthbound mare with light-pink mane that are smooth and had two locks on the tips, has a bang with a smaller bang, wore a red military medic jacket with the medical symbol on the collar and has a medical kit attached on her flank. Her Cutie Mark is a heart with a medical needle.

"At once! Please put her on the medical bed." said Red Heart. Potrenko and Luna placed her on the bed and Red Heart began to open her kit. "Don't worry, everything is going to be all right." she said and Celestia replied with a nod. Across 4 beds away from Celestia is the recovering Golden Gleaming sleeping in her bed. Sitting beside her bed is her savior, who responded to one of the nurses.

"Excuse me, nurse but could I have a glass of water?" asked the savior with a trolling voice.

"UGH! Again?!" complained **Nurse Gemstone**.

**The End...?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Don't Forget**

In the medical camp, Golden is starting to fidgeting then start fluttering her eyes open. She began to moan as she slowly sat up and get a bearing of her surrounding.

"Uhhh...what happen?" she asked to no one then Nurse Gemstone approached her.

"Oh, you're awake!" said Gemstone in Asian accent.

"Where am I?" she asked as she tried to get up but Gemstone stopped her.

"Hey, hey! Don't get up, kid! You still need recovery." she told her. Golden cannot protest as she still have pains in her joints.

"Alright...so who saved me?" she asked as the last thing she remember was being captured by the Krono Troop and passed out because of her broken hoof. Gemstone was doing the check-up but still answer.

"Well, Discord." she answered and Golden become wide-eyed. "Ironic, isn't it? I need to go help the other patients. Stay in bed till I return and don't do something stupid." she said as if she read her profile then she left but Golden stop her.

"Wait, is Zeus okay?" she asked as she remembered Zeus stay behind to stall Kronos.

"I haven't heard that name but I'll be on the look-out for your friend." she replied.

"Thank you..." she nodded. *_I hope Zeus is okay. This is unbelievable...I shouldn't dragged him into this._* thought Golden as she felt very guilty of the events.

#_Insert Music: Tender Feeling by Sword Arts Online_#

23 minutes had pass and Golden remain on her recovery bed as she played with her small purple crystal necklace, which she kept hidden within her mane.

"Oh mother...father..." muttered Golden as she began to cry slightly but she shook it off. "No! I-I mustn't cry! I have to stay strong." she said as she place the necklace on the bed sheet. *_I remembered my mother...Her name was Enchanting Star. She was a beautiful navy unicorn mare with long, poufy-ish mane and red eyes. Her Cutie Mark were blue four-pointed star with swirly translucent purple cloud beneath it. She was a very talented uniform with powerful magical aura, capable of performing several high-strength enchantments with ease. My Dad, Double-Edge, was a white uniforn with a dark-blue flat mane, purple eyes and his Cutie Mark is a double-edge sword, which it's why he earn that name. He used to tell me stories about the wars he fought to protect our home and hilarious things he did when he was a filly. He was a paladin in the Royal Infantry but retired for his war injury, a shattered knee-cap of his right hoof._* A flashback began as Golden remembers her past.

* * *

#_Flashback_#

_We can see Golden Gleaming as a young Bright, happy, pouf y-maned filly with what seems to be the time of a bright future, celebrating with her family. Her Cutie Mark made her very proud and she had a good life...until the day she lost everything._

_The Krono Empire came and began to slay every ponies in the streets. Her parents, thankfully, incredibly-careful ponies, as they placed a trapdoor in the corner of the main floor that transport anyone to the Everfree Forest. Enchanting Star looked out in the horror and lighten her horn._

_"Come on, we have to prepare ourselves!" she said as she ran around with her horn shining the darken area. Golden looked up at her mother with horror and amazement. She picked her daughter up with her telekinesis. "Come on, Golden." She said as Golden's mane glowed and become flat and sharp._

_"But Mu-" Golden began but her mother cut her off._

_"It's okay, Golden." she said and Golden gazed in surprised as her wings is surrounded by the aura, making the feather grew razor-sharp and can be easily regenerate once it thrown out. Golden know her mother never called her Golden and that cause her eyes to be filled with tears. Enchanting grabbed her sword and cast an enchantments on it, giving it an unbreakable blade that cannot be blunt._

_"Mum!" cried Golden as she heard the Krono Troop's stomping hooves getting closer and screams filled in the air._

_"Shh, don't you worry." Enchanting Star comforted her as she placed the purple crystal necklace around her neck, which amplified the enchantments and placed her over the trapdoor. "You'll be fine." she said as Golden's eyes are filled with tears as she covered her hiding place with hay._

_"But...Mum...Dad..." she whispered, peeking out but not revealing herself. Enchanting didn't heard her as she and Double Edge grabbed their swords and she wore the armored leather while he wore his Paladin armor as tears filled their eyes._

_"You'll be fine..." whispered Double. The heavy footstep came and the door got smashed down. Kronos himself and a uniform entered the house._

_"Surrender or face extermination!" The uniform said in a scratchy voice yet his mouth didn't move when talking, making Golden and Double Edge realized that it's a mechanical being. Unfortunantely, Enchanting Star didn't notice his tone as she grabbed her sword with her aura and rushed in, with her husband trying to stop her but failed as the sword she struck with bounced off the titanium exterior skin of the unicorn and he began to advance. "Solution: Exterminate!" It then fired a negative magic beam that struck Enchanting Star and instantly killed her. Double Edge recoiled and Golden stifiled a gasp as her pupils shrunk to slits and her eyes watered more. _

_"NO! HOW DARE YOU! I'LL MAKE SURE THAT YOU HAVE A ONE-WAY TICKET TO HELL!" yelled Double Edge. Kronos smirked as his robotic creation replied._

_"Does not compute. Death is unavoidable for you and your mate." Remain standing by, Kronos engaged Double Edge in a duel, clashing and parrying until Krono swiftly end Double Edge with an impale, making him scream as he pulled his sword out._

_"All too easy." sneered Kronos then glanced at his robotic creation. "Search for survivors." he said._

_"Searching..." it shouted as it start scanning the area. Golden know that's her cue and quickly used the trapdoor to enter a dirty underground tunnel and make her way to Everfree Forest, running and flying until she reached the ravine holding the Tree of Harmony and the now-broken bridge to the Castel of Two Sisters. She was too exhausted to fly to the castle so she galloped down the ravine and land in front of the Tree of Harmony. She climbed to the top and curled up within the branches as she finally let hr tears flow, replaying the horrible fate over and over again, camouflaged within the Crystal Branches, safe within the Everfree Forest. She made a poem within her mind to help pass time._.

_"Alone_

_Sad and alone and afraid and undone_

_Unknowing of the destiny ahead._

_As the thoughts of the moment , filled her head _

_one little filly, her thirteenth birthday that day _

_A beautiful party , crash in terrible ways ._

_A young filly's innocence crush 'n beyond repair "_

_She cried herself to sleep._

#_End Flashback_#

* * *

It's not fair..." muttered Golden as she is starting to fill her mind with anger.

"Well, I suppose somepony woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning!" joked a sarcastic yet elegant voice.

"Uh?" blinked Golden as she looked at the source of the voice and saw the infamous Lord of Chaos, Discord. She remained blinking in surprise of seeing the Lord of Chaos himself and Discord noticed that.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" he quipped as he held up a domestic cat holding a tongue in its mouth then threw it outside as he crack a smile.

"What the-?!" blinked Golden as she saw that but quickly shook it off and answer. "No, I'm just surprise that you saved me. I mean, you saving ponies?"

"I know that is very unusual thing coming from the Lord of Chaos but by hanging out with the Mane Six, and the betrayal of that centaur buffoon, made me understands the meaning of friendship, loyalty, joy, etc." he said as he sat down on the chair with a glass of water.

"Hmph! Guess there were not all just stories." scoffed Golden as she make herself comfortable in her bed.

"Oh?" he chuckled.

"How did you really met the Mane Six?" she asked.

"Well, I shall start at the very beginning." Discord pulled out a book and his reading glasses materialized from thin air. "Long, long time ago. In the galaxy far, far away!" he began and Golden couldn't help but giggle. Discord explains his whole life story, including when he first battle the Mane Six and befriending them.

* * *

On the other side of the camps, Zeus was being treated and heal by two healing uniforms. However, Zeus is still struggling, thinking he's still in the battlefield.

"I...I m-must stop K-Kro...no... I c-can...fail my fri...end..." he moaned in pain.

"Calm down, your friend is okay. Nurse, help me seal these wounds." he ordered.

"Yes, doctor!" nodded the nurse. Zeus' mind is still progressing, thinking he's dying and is about to give in but reacted by his determination and finally woke up. He open his eyes and tried to stand up but had slight sluggish as he searched around.

"Where's Golden Gleaming?" asked Zeus.

"Wha-Who?" he asked.

"Never mind, I'll find her!" he said as he ran off and the nurse tried to stop him but failed as he start searching tents after tents for his best friend, calling her name again and again until Gemstone noticed him and told the nearby nurse to attend her patient as she approached him and stopped him.

"Wait! Are you Zeus?" she asked.

"Yes?" he asked but kept scanning the tent for his friend.

"I know where she is." she answered.

"Really!?"

"Yes really!" Gemstone took Zeus to the tent where Golden Gleaming is. He was very relief and turn to the nurse.

"Thank you uh..." he began.

"Gemstone." she answered.

"Thank you Gemstone." he said.

"You're welcome." she smiled as she left. Zeus was glad to see her okay and was surprised to see Discord. Golden turned around and was happy to see Zeus but shocked of what became of his wings.

"Z-Zeus..." she muttered.

"I'm glad you're all right." smiled Zeus as he placed his hoof on her mane. He noticed her eyes glancing at his back, he looked over at the sealed wing joints. He turned back to her. "Hey don't worry about it. It's not your fault. In every battlefield, there are bounds to be some sacrifices." he reassured her and Golden replied.

"I know!" she looked away.

"The most important thing is being alive and not six feet under." said Discord as he placed the ruler on the ground and marked six feet. Golden and Zeus looked at him with wide-eye.

"Ooookay?" he said while raising an eyebrow. "I think we need to find the Mane Six so they can defeat Kronos." he suggested.

"Sure that could work but where they could be?" she asked and Zeus began to think.

* * *

#_Insert Music: Anakin's Betrayal of Star Wars Episode III_#

At the outskirt of Crystal Empire, Krono and his troops stopped at the hill top, observing the city from afar.

"Captain, bring the Princess to me!" ordered Kronos, no longer bearing injuries from Celestia.

"Yes, my Lord!" saluted the captain before heading to the armor truck and open the door. "Come on, Princess!" he scolded.

"NO!" she refused as she tried to fight back but got restrained since the collar took away her alicorn powers then was taken to Kronos. "What do you want!? Gloat about how we lose to you!?" she asked.

"No, I want you to look at your home." he simply said.

"Why? To remember it what it used to look like before you conquer it and change it to your liking?" scoffed Cadance.

"Not exactly. I want you to remember it, so you can be tortured by this moment of your life forever. Knowing that you couldn't do anything to protect your home. BEHOLD! CRYSTAL EMPIRE FINAL MOMENTS!" he yelled.

"WHAT!?" gasped Cadance before she was pinned to the ground on her knees. "What are you implying?!" she asked.

"Why don't you watch it instead?" he said as he hoof-pointed at the kingdom. Not from far, she can see a bomber plane flying above it.

"No..." she muttered. The bomber plane dropped a nuclear bomb fused with energy-based explosive. Once it impact the street, it created a massive explosive wave that engulfed the whole Crystal Empire, burning and disintegrating everything in the form of a growing plasma dome.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Cadance as she looked away with a breakdown but Kronos forced her to keep watching her kingdom in flames and the screams of agony and pain from many ponies echoes through the sky until the dome slowly fade away and the kingdom are completely glassed.

"I hope you enjoyed the view, my princess! Now, no pony shall dare to oppose me and if they challenge me, I would gladly accept their challenge." Krono sneered as he walked away.

"Now there's nothing left for me..." sobbed Cadance then glanced at Kronos. "Why are you doing this?!" she asked in a broken voice.

"I want the world to fear me, to know I'm unstoppable! When-" Cadance cut him off.

"YOU ARE JUST LIKE THE REST OF THEM! SOMBRA, CHRYSALIS, TIREK, THE NIGHTMARES! YOU THINK YOU ARE UNSTOPPABLE BUT I HEARD CELESTIA PLACED YOU ON A STAND-STILL! YOU ARE NOT UNSTOPPABLE! IF CELESTIA CANNOT STOP YOU, THE MANE SIX WILL!" yelled Cadance with courage. "EVIL NEVER LAST LONG! AND YOU MADE ONE MISTAKE: YOU LET TWILIGHT AND HER FRIENDS LIVE!" she growled. A Krono Trooper was about to punch her in the face but Kronos stopped him and gave her a death glare.

"From everything you've seen... Don't you think it would be logical for me to plan that, no? I have planned this for years! I am not going to be defeat by them. I could kill you now but..." he paused.

"But what!?" she hissed.

"I prefer that you live in suffering. Eventually that will affect your potential. Believe me, I know it. I once met the Princess of Love that was before you. She was a bit like you." he turned to his troops. "Take her away. When you return to Keuriseu, take her to the dungeon and break her spirit!" he ordered.

"Yes, my Lord!" he saluted and approach Cadance. Kronos, however, began to see what Cadance said was true. He shouldn't had let the Mane Six live.

"I must find the Princess of Friendship and end this once and for all." he frowned.


	10. Announcement

**Greeting, readers! I, DragonWarrior20, and my brother wants to explain about the details.**

**An anonymous reviewer comment my brother with these words: "You do know that some of the material you used throughout the story is plagiarized, right?"**

**Apparently, there was a story series under the same name in FIMFiction and they are very popular. Now let me explain this for my brother's sake: WE DID NOT KNOW THAT! My brother wrote this story without knowing the existence of FIMFiction nor similar titles. My brother is not a ripoff, he didn't know so Anonymous, you should apologize to my brother as he grew broken-heart and now worries that everyone only likes the story because they mistook it for the stories in FIMFiction. Now my brother needs a new title so honorable bronies and pegasisters, if you really love this story, please support us and help us make some cool new title and ideas so any fans of FIMFiction don't criticize us of ripping whom off. Please support us and I will be very grateful.**

**If you want to see any favorite characters, make a list and send it on Review or PM. If you help my brother, the story will be more unique and non-ripoff of the FIMFiction stories. Thank you.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10: Rising From The Ashes**

The scene slowly fade in to where the previous chapter end, where we find Kronos watches in amusement of how Crystal Empire reduced to ashes. He then decided to not continue watching it as he was satisfied, took a deep breath and spoke.

"It's time to depart. There's no more reason for us to remain here." he said.

"Where to, Sir?" asked the lieutenant. Kronos began to think slowly of which target or places he needs to go or search. One thought enters his mind.

"To Two Princess Castle." he answered.

"Yes Sir!" nodded the lieutenant as he walk away but paused and turn to his superior. "Uhh, what about the rest of Celestia Army? They still present a potential threat." he asked and Kronos gave her a short but bone-chilling stare.

"Kill them all..." he said as he turned away from the view and head toward his jeep. "...and use their guts to grease our tanks." he continued as he got on his jeep and turns to the spot where the Princess of Love remains mourning for the loss of her kingdom. "Get Princess Cadance into the truck!" he ordered.

"Yes Sir!" replied two Earthbound Kronos Soldiers as they approached Cadance.

"Move it, princess!" ordered the soldier as they dragged her toward the truck.

"LEMME GO! LET GO OF ME, YOU COLD-BLOODED JERK!" yelled Cadance as she struggled to break free.

"Well, excuse me _princess_!" scoffed the soldier.

"Hurry up!" yelled the second one. Once Cadance was almost dragged inside the truck, a massive quake shook suddenly across the ground and the sky grew very charged like when Celestia went Solar except it grew very darker then it currently was. Everyone grew confused of the sudden change of atmosphere and Kronos felt something dark, darker then anything he senses.

"I got a bad feeling abo-"

"DON'T SAY THAT!" yelled the soldier at the others.

#_Insert Song: Flame Heart by Two Step From Hell_#

Suddenly a large pillar of pure darkness pierced out of sky and into where Crystal Empire once stood and envoloped in darkness as the beam divides into two and start swirling about. Everypony could not believed what they're seeing, it looks like two tornadoes are uniting as one. The crimson red light with outer line/wave emanated from the center of the pillar. Kronos couldn't understand the situation but Cadance knows very well who it is.

"Sombra...!" she muttered.

"Mwah ha ha ha ha! HA HA HA HA!" an evil, demonic laughter filled in everypony's ears then the pillar of darkness erupted in a powerful shockwave that blew the dust and ashes away, resulting a cloud bank of mist.

"Ready your weapons and prepare the Inhibitors!" ordered Kronos as he hoof-pointed at his lieutenant.

"Yes Sir!" he saluted him. "Ready the 50cal and get some Inhibitors over here!" he barked the order as he grabbed and equipped himself with the sniper battlesaddle. "Let's kill this abomination!" he growled. A large mist began to mold itself into a shadow figure then slowly reveal its full body as it approaches the Krono soldiers.

"Kuhuhuhu! Abomination, you say?" asked King Sombra, to the Umbrum Unicorn. "Ironic, coming from you... A lab rat who wants to be as powerful as a deity... How stupid!" smirked Sombra.

"Why yooou! Open fire!" ordered the lieutenant as he aimed his rifle then all Kronos soldiers start firing at the Urbrum Unicorn simultaneously with their M16 battle saddle, hitting Sombra with everything they got. Every time the bullets or energy bolts struck Sombra's hide, it didn't effect him greatly as each wounds were immediately heal by dark smog. He sports a demonic grin and his eyes sharpen that spread fear into the soldiers.

"Pathetic ponies... Wearing Umbrum as armors? Kehehehe... You've brought your own coffins!" Sombra's eyes glowed demonic green with purple smog emanating from the eyes then he dash toward them at great speed before reducing into a mass of shadow and spread across the field. The shadow wrapped around 15 troops then start crushing them with their own armors, causing all of them to scream in agonizing pain and few start begging for mercy.

"P-Please, spare me!" begged the scout but the armors crushes deeper and blood pour out from every opening of his armors. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" he screamed.

"DIE, YOU MONSTER!" yelled the lieutenant as he resumed fire. The shadow mold back into the form of Sombra, dart toward him with a jagged lance created by his dark power and shred him completely with a single thrust. Cadance, taking the chance of the soldiers distracted by her arch-nemesis, fled the war zone and toward the hill but couldn't reach very far because of her wounds, plus she feels like she need to see the deciding fate of Equestria between two tyrants so she hid herself behind the steep hill so she won't get caught in the crossfire.

Kronos' Bio-Alicorn confronts Sombra and one of them charged at him with his Umbrum blade drawn. Sombra, using his Umbrum nature, telekinetically command the Umbrum armor to stop him in mid-air and take hold of his sword, forcing the biologically ascended pony to stab himself to death then Sombra pull the blade away and consumed it into his own being. He advance toward the army.

"Throw the Inhibitors! NOW!" ordered Kronos, but half of the troops were terrified and frozen in the presence of Sombra, which allows the Umbrum Unicorn to brutally and sadistically salughter them apart while he laughed of how weak they are. Suddenly he was brought to the ground and he began to scan for the cause of it.

"What is this?" he wondered calmly yet annoyed as he got on his knee.

"Inhibitor, to remove your powers." answered Kronos as he approached him with his energy blade drawn from his right hoof. "Tarturus awaits you!" he frowned.

"Fool..." scoffed Sombra as he stood up firmly regardless of the Inhibitor Collar's effect. "Have you forgotten already? You had killed millions of innocent lives, all of their pain and sorrow in the very moment of death, I devour all those pain, all their sorrows... Now I am stronger then I ever was before. Your technology is useless at this point." Sombra's horn emanated dark aura and spawn several symbiotic tentacles that dart toward the remaining Krono Army, crystallized itself and impaled them all to the core. "A very bold move you had made by destroying the Crystal Heart in the city. Nothing can stop me now!" grinned Sombra.

"Impossible!" growled Kronos with a death glare. "No matter. I will kill you!" he said as he took a battle stance in mid-air and drawn his second blade.

"Mwah ha ha ha! You're welcome to try." Sombra vanished in the mist of darkness then the mist dart toward him faster then any Alicorns and instantly form into Sombra as he tackled him then kicked him down, slamming the evil King into the boulder, creating explosion of dust. Cadance was watching from afar and tried to calm herself. Kronos punched Sombra's face then blasted him away with his magic beam, Sombra dissolved into dark smog and spread around Kronos, an attempt to blind him. He flew up to locate Sombra but Sombra manifested from his blind-spot and strike him with his horn. He groaned in pain, turned around while empowering his left hoof and punched Sombra, who fade into the shadow and emerged with a sword mold from the shadow, dart in and swung it, Kronos switched to his energy sword, block and parry Sombra then they moved in as energy blurs, clashing each other ina fierce sword duel. Sombra move in and swung his sword, Kronos blocked the blow and did a 90º swing while drawing his second blade and done a 60º swing. Sombra evade both swings, backflip through the air and land on the crystal pillar he forged then rode it to grant an extra boost to jump. Once he jumped, he charged at Kronos with 4 telekinetically-wielded shadow swords and swung all of them at once. Kronos managed to block all three but failed to intercept the fourth and got his faceplate fractured then Kronos land on the ground, just for the symbiotic darkness to rose up and lung at Kronos as crystal towers. With his hooves energized, he shattered one on the left, then one on the right and both in front but more symbiotic tentacles rose up and surrounded him before crystallizing, trapping him. Sombra stood before him and gave a erratic demonic grin.

"Now...to kill you, like I did to your army." grinned Sombra as he commands the Umbrum armors to crush its wearer, causing Kronos to roar in anger and smashed the crystals apart then blasted Sombra away from his sight.

"You...can't...beat me that...easily!" panted Kronos as he stood up as if nothing happen. His armors was barely fracture then he charged his magic and amplified his energy gauntlets and armor so the Umbrum cannot be control then switched his energy blade to energy brass knuckles. He charged toward Sombra and land a critical right-cross punch on Sombra's left cheek, Kronos retreated then dash forward and land an uppercut, preventing Sombra to react then he retreat once more and charged his magic for a few seconds then project an energy beam without draining all of his magic. Sombra got blasted head-on but the symbiotic tentacles emerged from Sombra and instantly forged together into a crystal barrier, deflecting the beam and Sombra gave a smirk as he dissolved into a mist. Kronos ceased firing and check his surrounding for Sombra, once again failed to see the Umbrum King manifesting from his blind-side and he tackled him by surprised, yet Kronos countered him by stabbing his energy blade at his right waist. Sombra grunted in pain then grinned at Kronos.

"You cannot kill me... I am immortal!" he reminded as he gave a death glare.

"True...but that doesn't mean you can't feel pain." said Kronos as he increased the energy output of his blade then constructed a barrier around Sombra to prevent his escape, levitated him and slammed him around the ground repeatedly then threw Sombra at the truck loaded with flammable barrels and energy cell, creating an kinetic explosion then he lifted him up and threw him at the nearest mountain and crashed at maximum force, creating a massive crater while Sombra formed a Sombra-sized hole where he impacted. However, he's out of Kronos' magic range so he instantly regenerated all the wounds he recieved then created a death scythe and charged toward Kronos at unspeakable speed then the scytch splits into two and start striking Kronos relentlessly. Kronos switched both energy brass knuckles to energy blades and he blocked and parry them aside but Sombra struck him from behind, breaking his armor apart and the fracture on his helmet worse with blood bleeding out of his body, resulting him to lose balance. Seeing his face fracturing, Cadance wanted to see his face but don't want to risk exposing herself.

"It seems you're falling apart, aren't you Kronos? Too bad, I was enjoying this battle. What makes you think you'll win?" asked Kronos as he slashed Kronos with his scythe, completely shattered his helmet. Cadance can finally see his face. Aside from Kronos' kryptonite-green eyes, his face are semi-transparent, making his skeleton structure visible but not his organs and the skins are corundum green as if he was exposed to massive radiation or something.

"You regret this!" frowned Kronos as his wounds suddenly regenerated.

"What? You're not using your magic!?" cringed Sombra.

"Fool, have you forgotten how does Celestia and Luna had such power?" he asked as a faint aura appears around him. "Let me remind you... Through all ponies... when they pray them, praise them, and worship them, they make them stronger. Well, so do I! My people worship me, for I will lead them to victory and prosperity!" he declared his ability.

"So...he's an alicorn like Celestia and Luna? That can't be true!" gasped Cadance.

"Hmph. No matter. I will end this battle once and for all." frowned Sombra as multiple symbiote tentacles rose up, crystallized and impaled Kronos but he didn't flich as he charges his powers. Sombra used his scytch and they enter yet another sword duel. In every strikes and blows, Kronos decides to grab Sombra, fly high up through the first cap of the atmosphere then deliver a powerful headbutt then pile-drive him down to earth. Sombra is dazed by the blow as they comes down like a meteor and Kronos rammed him through the ruins where the Crystal Hearts once were. Sombra survived and regenerated then splits into three. They all seperately attacked Kronos and his armors cannot take much more damages as they arrived at the former Crystal Heart chamber then Sombra got knocked into the ground, flat on back then he rose up and glared at Kronos.

#_End song_#

"Ugh... That's it? You expected that this can end me!? You are more foolish then I thought! Only the Crystal Heart can stop me!" he yelled as he rose up but felt a sharp pain on his left waist. "RAAAAAGH!" he screamed in rage and pain then Kronos pinned him down and stabbed crystal on his left waist. Sombra began to bleed "black" blood and Kronos stabbed his right wrist and strike both forehooves.

"Thanks for the reminder." smirked Kronos. "Now go back to Tarturus." he rose up his blade but Sombra, despite his shock of being defeated with his current level of powers, began to laugh.

"Kufufufufu...Kehehehe...Ha ha ha ha ha! MWAH HA HA HA HA!" he laughed.

"What? Your defeat was so hilarious to you?" asked Kronos.

"Fool... I am surprised that you succeed of defeating me...but you cannot destroy me... The Crystalings may bind my powers but without the Crystal Heart...no matter how many times you destroy my body...I can always come back, not 200 years but every seconds of your life! You want to send me back in Tarturus? FOOL! I AM THE MANIFESTATION OF TARTURUS ITSELF! YOU UNLEASH ME! Mwah ha ha ha! I will enjoy watching you slaughter more ponies from my prison cell, growing stronger and powerful! From this battle, I've lost but in the future...you will be the one who'll beg groveling beneath my hooves! Mwah ha ha ha-Urk!" Kronos stabbed another crystal on his throat and placed him into a comatose state.

"Shut up..." he growled then glanced up and noticed Cadance. "***hff*** Princess Cadance, you can come out now! Do not make this hard! Think about Flurry Heart! I won't hesitate to kill her!" he threaten. Cadance stood up bravely and gave a sharp dagger-like glare at the tired tyrant.

"You are LYING! You kept me prisoner for 8 months! I have seen every single prisoners of Crystal Empire and other empires you taken over and you don't have Flurry Heart!" yelled Cadance.

"Do I look like I'm lying?!" he asked as his eyes grew brighter and brighter. "I will kill her!" he threaten again.

"I am not buying your dirty threat. I am staying because I have no strength to fly, no strength to flee! I stayed to see if Sombra could kill you. And don't even plan on forcing me to tell you where my daughter is. I have nothing left and I rather die then revealing my daughter to you!" frowned Cadance as she troted toward him. Kronos was rather impressed that Cadance actually saw through his attempt to decieve her.

"Smart mare." he said as he levitated the comatose Sombra then the jeep, miraculously intacted, had its radio buzzing. Kronos placed Sombra on the jeep and Cadance rode on and turned away from the tyrant in a huff.

"_Sire, we have intercepted the remaining enemy forces. Permission to engage._" said the radio.

"Permission granted!" he answered as they drove away.

-_Meanwhile, in Everfree Forest campsite_-

"EVERYPONY, TO YOUR BATTLE STATION!" shouted Golden Glimming as all the Pegasus head for their station.

**to be continue.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11: Hopeless**

A fierce battle rages at the Everfree Forest as the Khronos Army fought relentlessly and Celestia, Luna and others are leading civilians and the wounded soldiers to the Two Sister Castle, safe from Khronos. The Khronos Army are getting closer and closer but an old ally is helping Celestia to win at least this battle.

"MOVE IT, OUR GENERAL REQUESTED REINFORCEMENT! GO GO GO GO!" ordered the Khronos Commander. The troops are in the truck and ready their rifle gauntlets and battle saddles as they hopped in and set off to confront the remaining Celestia Army and their allies.

As the soldiers listens to the sound of truck accelerating and branch snapping beneath its wheels, they gazed at the side of the roads where it was filled with destroyed tanks, corpses of their fellow soldiers, scorched trees, and small pockets of fire here and there. Several trucks and jeeps were ensnared by thick vines, dangling them 8 feet high from the ground.

"Hey, ya' think that the Deers are really helping the enemy?" asked the young troop.

"Well, they got to be helping! I mean, I hear that they can control the nature and stuff. Remember that plant attacking Gus?" asked the Khronos Demolition Trooper named Tucker.

"Yeah, he was screaming like a little filly! Ha ha ha ha!" laughed the trooper #2.

"Will you knuckleheads shut up!" yelled the Khronos Sergeant. "We are about to strike the final stronghold of enemy and they are giving everything they got! Okay, listen up! We're going to give covering fire while Zeta Squad push the front line! Once that's over, we will go around and enter the trench! Demolition Squad will blow up the two enchanted artillery guns!" he briefed their mission.

"Enchanted, sir?" asked Skjor.

"That's right! Because a bunch of Deers and Unicorn mix up some potion that it created some sort of shield that neither our tanks nor rocket launcher cannot penetrate! But we mixed up our own bash and it has enough energy to level the whole artillery outpost!" he explained.

"So how many artillery guns are there?" asked Tucker.

"Five artillery guns are at their disposal! When we managed to blown up three artilleries, that's when they enchanted their artillery guns!" he answered as several artillery shot and explosions grew louder and louder then an artillery shell blasted 9 feet away from the convoy. "Alright boys! Stay frost! FOR KHRONOS!" he yelled as he loaded his battlesaddle.

"FOR KHRONOS!" they all shouted as they charged out of the truck but when the Sargeant and few soldiers charge out of the truck, an artillery shell struck the truck, destroying it and killing half of them. Skjor take cover behind the recently-destroyed tank and other followed his lead as the artillery fires and explosions can be heard from the background.

"Head to cover! We must reach our objective!" yelled the troop.

"Come on, rookie! Get up!" ordered the troop #2.

"My leg broke! Help! Help!" cried the rookie as he crawled with his broken leg.

"COMING!" yelled the Khronos Medic Trooper as he reached to the rookie. "Don't worry, I got-" Before he patch him up, they got blasted by the artillery.

"Oh, Khronos!" exclaimed Skjor as he clutched his rifle.

"THIS IS CHARLIE ALPHA! WE'RE GETTING BLAST APART! WE NEED AIR SUPPORT NOW! I REPEAT, WE NEED-" before the Radio Operator finish his request, he failed to hear the sound of an artillery shell descending and got blasted apart.

"ZETA SQUAD REGROUP!" yelled the Zeta Squad Commander. Four of the squad members managed to reach to the Commander but one got gunned down by a machine gun.

"Sir! We can't push forward like this!" yelled Zeta Troop #1

"Order, sir?!" asked Zeta Troop #2

"ACTIVATE YOUR SHIELD SADDLE AND PUSH FORWARD!" he ordered. One of them managed to activate sooner as there was an incoming artillery shell that killed all the Zeta Squad and their limps scattered everywhere, leaving the one who managed to activated his Shield Saddle survive.

"Commander? Cousin!?" asked the Zeta Troop #3 and saw his cousin's shattered corpse. "N-n-no...! CURSE YOU!" he screamed as he spun around, grabbed his rifle guantlet and start firing at the enemy. "CURSE YOU PIECE OF-"

"Skjor! We need to destroy that artillery before there's none of us left!" informed Tucker.

"I agree! Alright guys, let's take that gun down! Stick to cover!" ordered Skjor.

"Yes sir!" yelled the remaining troops as they all charged toward the artillery guns. Every steps the troopers took, one of them got killed then the Khronos gunship arrived to provide cover fire then Skjor saw a golden blur that moves so fast that, once he blinked, the gunship got destroyed then the second gunship got destroyed by the unicorns who channeled their magics as one. Tucker, Skjor and few others made it to the trench.

"Okay, let's do this!" said Skjor.

"DOWN WITH KHRONOS!" yelled the Celestia Troopers as they start shooting at Skjor and others with a deployable type 99. Three more troops joined the fight and they used their magic to wield their machine guns and shoot at them. They shot three Khronos Troopers and Tucker got nicked and took cover. Skjor was dumbfounded of how did the Celestia Troops wields fierce weapons.

"Take cover!" he yelled as he hid behind the sandbags, took aim and start firing at his enemies and land three bullets on one of them. "C'mon guys! We must win this war for the glory of Khronos!" he yelled.

"Oh geez, these soldiers can shoot!" groaned Tucker in pain.

"Over here, Kronos Trooper are in trench! Get the others!" ordered the Celestia Troop #2 as he pulled out a shotgun gauntlet and start shooting and 4 more troopers back up as they fire non-stop. 7 Khronos Troopers and Tucker start shooting back with their plasma battle saddle. Skjor then pulled out a plasma grenade.

"Grenade out! Take cover!" he threw it and land near to their enemies, which exploded and reduced them to ashes. "Clear!" he announced. Suddenly three Deers charged in with the bayonet, banzai style, and stabbed two Khronos Troopers and a third deer stabbed one in the chest but Skjor shot him before he could remove the bayonett. The other Deers entered close combat with their bayonett rifle at Skjor, Skjor take his energy blade gauntlet, blocked the attack and cut the rifle then impale his chest the other got shot by Tucker, leaving a bloody mess. They've arrived at bunker doors and when they are about to storm in, a pegasus cutted through Tucker and 5 Khronos Troopers like they were nothing but paper.

"W-Wha-!?" exclaimed Skjor then he gritted his teeth and take aim to shoot the Pegasus. "Die, Mongrel Dog!" yelled Skjor.

"You're the Mongrel Dog!" yelled the Pegasus known as Golden Gleaming, dressed in a shining golden armor, as she dash toward him, cutted his rifle in half and stabbed him with her sharpen mane.

"AAARRGH!" screamed Skjor in agony as he dropped on the ground, bleeding. "I c-can't fail m-my k-king!" he gasped. Golden Gleaming grabbed the Khrono Demo Explosive, flew up high as she activated it and threw it at the incoming reinforcement, creating a massive explosion.

"That'll slow them down!" she sneered.

"N-No..." grunted Skjor as he tried to activate the self-destruct system on his battle saddle but Golden warped in and stopped him from activating it as she raise her sword.

"It's over." she frowned as she struck him down.

**[Golden Gleaming POV]**

Amazing on how they keep on fighting. I don't know if we can hold the line forever but I gotta give thanks to Discord for giving me this golden armor. It's almost impenetrable. Celestia and Luna managed to get all the wounds in the Two Sister Castle while some of them decided to stay and fight. The Deers are only helping us in this battle because it's their forest and King Aspen is not interested to fight in this war. He send his right-hoof stallion to assist us in the battle, by the name Blackthorne.

"Golden Gleaming, come! You must see this!" Blackthrone called me and I head to his side.

"Blackthrone, what's wrong?" I asked as I grab the binocular and check the direction he hoof-pointed. Tanks... "Oh great." I moaned.

"Golden! We've running low on ammo! Have any ideas left?" The Artillery Crew asked me and I thought for a second.

"Why don't you use your magic to energize the remaining shells for even greater effect? We need to destroy those tanks!" I explained.

"Are you insane!? We could end up blowing ourselves up in here if we tried to do that!" exclaimed the others and I frowned.

"GOT ANY BETTER IDEAS?!" I yelled.

"Alright, it's risky, but we're going to die if I don't do something! Okay, you guys used magic to use energized the shell!" he ordered the 4 Unicorns and they lined up to charge their magic and infused them into the artillery shell and it's now engulfed in blue aura.

"Okay, it's ready!" one of them shouted as he used his levitation to lift the shell with the other two's help and they load the shell into the gun. "LOADED!" he shouted.

"Alright, what's their position!?" asked the crew as he prepared to steer the gun in position.

"20 miles West, two degrees North Beta 16! Fire for effect!" shouted the scout.

"FIRE!" I shield my ears as the enchanted artillery gun fired the empowered shell with a small energy pulse, it soar across the sky and impacted the tanks. This is way beyond what I expected as the shell didn't just destroyed a tank, it created a 20 radius explosion that destroyed the other tanks and its remains reduced to glowing liquid puddle.

"DIRECT HIT!" I cheered.

"HURRA!" everyone else cheered then I turn to the crew.

"Ready another round!" I ordered.

"It needs time to cool since the enchanted shell overheated the gun! Get some water to cool it down!" ordered the crew.

"Yes sir!" The Celestia Troops and the Deers ran off to get bucket of water.

"At least we still got 4 artillery operational." I said as I watched many of our forces holding the line, firing non-stop and sending mortar shot across the sky. Both Celestia and the remaining allied troops are once again together in this. I hope Zeus and the other are okay , then I spotted more gunships coming in hot. Oh Celestia and Luna, CAN'T WE GET A BREAK?! "Aw, c'mon!" I complained as I head outside but Blackthrone stopped me.

"No, we got this! Soldiers, follow me!" Blackthrone turned to his Deers then they charged outside, heading near the frontline. "Alright, let's show them not to mess with us!" said Blackthrone. I witnessed the most amazing things that I ever saw: they pour some kind of water on the ground and a giant vine sprout out of the soils and ensnared the gunships and slammed it against the Khronos Army. I-I can't believe it! We are winning- No! I mustn't get excited too early. We must make sure that there's none of them left.

"How's the artillery coming around?" I asked as I looked around and saw them pouring water on the certain section of the gun.

"It's almost cool down! But let's not do that again, another one like that, this gun is history!" he said.

"We are about to win this! And we're gonna Khronos Army that they can't beat us! WE WILL WIN THIS WAR!" I motivated them.

"HURRA!" they all cheered.

**[Khronos POV]**

I recently arrived to Everfree forest near at the location of Two Sister Towers but not in the battlefield as I can still hear the battles from the distance but it's hard to tell that who is winning. But the reports indicated that we're losing this battle. It seems that our tactic is ineffective in this scenario. I cannot permit this to keep up. I need to send the Soul Breaker, for I cannot fight in this condition... While my plans of eradicating the Crystal Empire proven itself fruitful, it was foolish of me for not taking this isolated tyrant seriously and the battle between us left me weaken. My healing capability is taking its toll so I need a victory to regain my strength. As for Princess Cadance... She is not willing to tell me where is her daughter. I could've torture her but is not a wise choice. I underestimated her strong will, even after her husband died and her kingdom glassed. No matter, I will find her eventually, including those wretched Mane Six.

"Lieutenant!" I called and he approached me.

"Yessir!" he asked.

"Send in the Soul Breaker!" I order.

"Yes sir!" It's already passed 3 days in this campaign. We mustn't show any sign of weakness. Princess Cadance, again admired her strong will, seems pretty confident about her friends. Too confident and I can still see she suffers her loss.

"What makes you think that your friends will succeed in destroying my empire?" I asked. She was a bit choked up as she was mourning but she regain her strength and faced me.

"Is that a trick question? You already know the answer so why bother asking?" she answered boldly.

"I agreed on that comment. That's why I'm expecting that they do. It will be more easier that they come out to confront me, that way I can end this even faster." I said.

"What is your goal? Kill us all? Is that it!?" she snorted at me and I had that answer in my head already.

"No, only to destroy all possible threats and to expand my empire." I answered.

"So you're going to force everypony to worship only you and govern us through tyranny? Are you really that selfish?!" she yelled as if she encountered that method many times.

"In your point of view, maybe I am. I sort of saved Equestria from my master." I said.

"What are you saying? Are you saying that you stole your master's powers?" she asked and I glanced at her before using my powers to remove my helmet and show her my deranged face.

"Not exactly." I said.

"Okay, I'll bite. Are you the first bio-alicorn? If not, how did you become like this?" she asked.

"You could say I survived a force transformation to Alicorn. You see, my master was Voskin Prince of Science and Power and he was planning to absorb my people's life force to gain enough power-"

"You killed him? Hmph, what to expect from the likes of you." she interrupted me boldly and I gave her a cold glare.

"What can you expect from an outcast like me?" I asked and she glanced at me.

"Outcast?! *_it figures that I never heard of him. He must've be removed from historical record_* From where? From the Realm of the 12 Divine?" she mocked and a silent grin crossed my deranged face as I wore my helmet on.

"Yes. And that's all you need to know." I said.

"What?! No, it can't be true!" she gasped. I stood up and faced the battlefield then back to the Princess of Heart.

"And to answer your other question, the first bio-alicorn is Soul Breaker." I said.

#_Meanwhile in the battlefield_#

**[Normal POV]**

"C'mon!" shouted Golden Gleaming as she kept firing and headshoted 2 enemies. "We almost got them beat!" she said then a sonic boom was heard and a powerful blur land in the middle of the battlefield. It's a Bio-Alicorn whose armors are platinum-blue with grey lines and eerie orange visor. An energy sword exposed from his gauntlet. "W-What the-!?" gasped Golden Gleaming.

"Abandon all hope. For death have comes to those who oppose the Khronos Empire!" said Soul Breaker.

**To be continue...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12: One More Time!**

The chapter resumed after the conclusion of previous chapter as the battle rages on and grew worse when Khronos unleashed the very first Bio-Alicorn known as Soul Breaker. After hearing Soul Breaker's introduction, Golden Glimmer just gave a death glare and arrogant grin.

"Well, just stay there and watch! Arm artillery!" she ordered.

"Aye aye!" they obliged as they loaded the shell into the artillery. "Ready!" they said.

"FIIIIRE!" roared Golden as they fired the enchanted shell across the sky and soar toward Soul Breaker. Soul Breaker's eyes gave a sudden spark, galloped through the ground, jumped and did a backward somersault, kicking the enchanted shell toward the artillery. Golden's eyes widen in shock. "EVERYPONY GET OUT NOW!" she screamed as she grabbed two crew and flew out of the bunker, which got destroyed along with the gun and Celestia Trooper. Because of the enchantment, the explosion pushed Golden and the crew across the air and landed hard on the ground.

"Ugh...is...everypony okay?" asked Golden as she stood up sluggishly.

"I-I'm okay." panted one as he shook off the pain.

"I think I broke my hoof." groaned the other as he clutched his right hoof.

"Well, we're alive. That's important." frowned Golden and they nodded in agreement then they all heard multiple artillery fires and they gazed at the battlefield. "Let's see if he can survive a whole barrage." she hoped.

Soul Breaker swiftly evade 4 artillery shots and punched one, causing a detonation but that allows another shell to impact him, only to emerge unscathed. He then dashed toward the artilleries as all Celestia Army and allies are gunning him down with the Deers sprouting vines to bind him. Soul Breaker draws the energy sword from his Duel Sword Gauntlet which shapen like _Elder Scroll IV_'s Shadowrend Blade with clear-vertical line. He slashed across the entire battalion and artilleries at supersonic speed, cutting through them as if they were just paper then land before Golden Gleaming.

"Resistance is futile." Soul Breaker began as he stood in bipedal stance. "NO ONE IS A MATCH FOR ME!" The glow of the flaming debris reflects through his lens. "I, Soul Breaker, will de-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! You're going to destroy me and my people for resisting the Khronos Empire, blah blah blah, chit-chat, chitty-chat." mocked Golden as she made a mockery face and Soul Breaker remained stunned. "Look babe, if I didn't care back then, why would I be interested now!? Beside, I'm going to enjoy killing you for what you did to my family!" grinned Golden in a sadistic pleasure.

"Likewise." frowned Soul Breaker on the killing enjoyment part as he took battle-stance.

"YOU TWO GET TO CELESTIA! WARN HER ABOUT WHAT'S HAPPENING!" ordered Golden Gleaming.

"YES MA'AM!" they exclaimed as they ran off from the battlefield.

"No escape for the enemy of Khronos." frowned Soul Breaker as he dash toward the crew but a golden blur zoomed way ahead of them, created a sonic boom and zoomed back instantly, landing an impacting mule-kick that send Soul Breaker rocketing backward and smashed through the remains of the bunkers. Golden Gleaming land on the ground with the Khronos Blade Guantlet attached on her free-space hoof.

"Hey! This dance is between you and me, babe! Don't chicken out." sneered Golden as she extends both blades and stood bipedal. Soul Breaker emerged from the debris and snorted as he stepped forward.

"You are something. Very well, then you die alone." frowned Soul Breaker as he extended his wings and created a sudden gale.

"Let's dance!" grinned Golden as she flapped her wings and dashed toward him.

"Ha ha ha ha!" laughed Soul Breaker as he charged in as well. Two blurs charges across the battlefield and met in the center as both of them to collide their blades together, sparking then produced a powerful gale that blew the debris away then Golden got parryed by Soul Breaker's fierce strength and he swung his second blade, Golden blocked and parry him aside then they start swinging their swords at such intense speed, clashing the blades repeatedly that any remaining structures or materials got slashed apart, even the ground got fissured by the clashes then they vanished, creating a deep crater as they took their batle to the sky, breaking the sound barrier. Soul Breaker caught up with Golden Gleaming and she did a downward slash, Soul Breaker parry it and exchanged it with a 40º slash, follow up with 110º swing, which Golden evade each swings and counter with 56º slash, thus bringing them up close for in-close clash but allows her to use her mane as a lasso to entangle him and threw him back down to the ground, impacting and creating an earth-shaking explosion. Soul Breaker stood up, extends his wings and slapped them down, creating a powerful gale as he rocket back up to sky, becoming a deranged blur and rammed against Golden at full force, sending her spinning backward before she regain flight and cringed as Soul Breaker moved in and swung his sword, she blocked it and cause an air-shaking tremor then she dash away and Soul Breaker caught up as they exchanged another powerful blows then dash away as they resume their powerful clash until they dash toward the ground and exchanged another clash before parting away as Golden land on the pillar and Soul Breaker on the trench then they dashed toward each other and collided, creating a fierce explosion and they land on the opposite side of each other, just for Golden's sword gauntlet to shattered apart from the collision. Golden turned and snarled at Soul Breaker, who turns around and faced her, aware that his left gauntlet got damaged and cannot project the blade anymore.

"Very impressive. No Pegasus ever stand up to me this long. I wonder why." he frowned.

"Hehehe...if I kill you, that means I'm one step closer of slaying Khronos." grinned Golden.

"Foolish mare... No one can best my King and even live!" he snorted.

"Oh? Then why he's not fighting this battle? Guess Celestia' enraged state did a lot more damages then I hope. He'll be a easy kill." sneered Golden with thirst of blood.

"Hmph. You have no idea who you are really up against." he shook his head of her foolishness.

"... Then let's find out!" yelled Golden as she flapped her wings and unleashed a shockwave, zoomed toward Soul Breaker and he swung his hoof to cut her but she immediately stop and ascend to the sky, evading the swing then dash back down, to the right then kicked across his cheek, vanished as he retailiated and start flying around him at great velocity, creating a tornado then she dash in and used the Khrono sword to slash him several times but he blocked the last swing then punched her into the ground, disbursting the tornado by the impact's force. She stumbled over the ground and leapt back on her hooves as Soul Breaker land before her and swung his sword but she blocked the blade then commands her mane to shapen into a blade and repeatively stabs Soul Breaker, phasing him and lose balance then she shoved him back as she dart across the trench, grabbed the deployable Type .99, load it as she trot at great speed then she jumped, turn around and start gunning Soul Breaker as she flew away. Even though the bullets had no effect on the Bio-Alicorn, it forced him to remain in blocking stance so she can create distance then Soul Breaker fired his energy blade and stabbed her chest plate but thanks to its density, it didn't penetrate and Golden soon ran out of ammo. Before Soul Breaker exit his stance, she flew in closer, grabbed the muzzle of the MG and clubbed it against his head, stunning him then used her mane-like blade to slash his remaining gauntlet.

"YES!" grinned Golden as she zipped behind him and caught him in Full Nelson then ready her blade. "SAY YOUR PRAYER!" she yelled as she prepare to impale his throat.

"No. You say them!" frowned Soul Breaker as he swung his head back and bashed her, stunning her then break away from her grip, bear-hugged her strongly then dash across the sky, breaking the sonic barrier once more and they collided into the front entrance of the bridge that leads directly to the Two Princess Castle, creating a big explosion of debris, dust cloud and trees across the proximity. Golden Gleaming lays on the ground and gasped in pain as her armors protected her from the impact that should've kill a mere pegasus.

"Thanks...Discord...for this armor..." panted Golden in pain then Soul Breaker stood up without a visible damage and glanced at the castle then he placed his right hoof on his right ear.

"I have located the castle." said Soul Breaker.

"_Excellent. Bring it down._" ordered Khronos.

"Yes master." he nodded then Golden immediately stood up and spread her wings.

"HEY! WE'RE NOT FINISH!" she yelled as she charged toward Soul Breaker.

"We are far from finished." he said as he turns around with his hoof held out and land a direct punch against Golden's breastplates, creating sparks as held his arm back and thrust it forward, producing a powerful impulse that propelled Golden across the area and impacted the tree, creating a shockwave that shattered the tree and she continue crashing through 4 more trees until she impacted the giant boulder, creating a massive crater and shattered it apart as she remained stuck in a pegasus-shaped hole and she gave out a bloody gasp of pain as her armors got penetrated and fractured her ribcages.

Elsewhere, every civilians heard the explosions and saw Soul Breaker at the bridge.

"Oh Sweet Celestia! The enemy is at the bridge!" exclaimed a mare.

"What are we gonna do?! What are we gonna do!?" asked the stallion. Zeus heard the ponies panicking and turned to see them in panic.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

"They have reached the bridge. Why the troops didn't stop them from reaching here?!" demanded the medic.

Back at the battlefield, Soul Breaker approached Golden in a calm pattern.

"Hmph, guess your comrades are as weak as the flies, aren't they? They didn't support the air pressure when I used my speed to break the sound barrier but for some reason, your armor was able to support my punishments until now. Hehehehe..." grinned Soul Breaker.

"AAAH! Urrrgghh..." she puked blood then groaned in agony. "You...You b-ba-!"

"Best you?" asked Soul Breaker, even though she was going to curse. "I know. Let me end this quick." he said as he used his telekinesis to held her in a choke hold. "It's the least I can do." he sneered.

"Z-Z-Zeus..." gasped Golden. Speaking of Zeus, he was pushing the civilains aside as he tried to reach the front.

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY! I MUST ASSI-" before he finish, he finally got in front and saw Soul Breaker choking Golden Gleaming. "NOOOO! GOLDEN!" screamed Zeus and his body suddenly produce a powerful electrical aura that all ponies stepped away from Zeus then he rocket across the field at such lightning speed and headbutted Soul Breaker, producing an electro shockwave that propelled him across the sky and impacted the ammunition shack, ignited the gun power and the whole shack exploded in flames. Golden dropped down and Zeus caught her. "Gold, are you okay!?" he asked.

"AAARGH! MY RIBS, THEY'RE BROKEN!" she cried in pain.

"Don't worry, I got it!" he said as he used a healing spell. "C'mon, c'mon..." muttered Zeus then he succeed of repairing her ribs but she is still wounded by the punch.

"Zeus..." moaned Golden with a weary tone.

"What?" he asked.

"B-Behind you..." gasped Golden. Zeus turned around and saw Soul Breaker emerging the flaming debris and suffers no damages excluding for his left shoulder pad, which fractured from Zeus' tackle.

"Enough toying around! I'm going to kill you all!" snarled Soul Breaker as he used his own magic to contruct a battleaxe. "TIME TO DIE!" he roared.

"NO, YOU WON'T KILL ANYPONY ANYMORE! FOR I, ZEUS, WILL END YOU!" roared Zeus as he start channeling his magic and electricity to construct a new pair of wings, made of pure electricity. "I WILL SHOW YOU WHAT TRUE ALICORN POWER IS!" he flapped his wings and created a shockwave as Golden shield herself, propelled himself forward and read his electrical fist.

"What?" muttered Soul Breaker then he swung his weapon but he missed and he land a powerful uppercut, creating an electro shockwave that send Soul Breaker rocketing through the sky. "UGH! I'M...INJURED!?" cringed Soul Breaker in rage then saw Zeus coming toward him like a lightning bolt and start throwing electrical consecutive punches, bashing Soul Breaker non-stop and he guard up to withstand the attacks but to his surprise, his armors is being torn apart by Zeus' sudden power boost then he caught his right hoof and delivered a power punch, phasing Zeus and he counters. Everypony watched as two lights clashes each other in the nightsky at the speed of sound then Zeus and Soul Breaker clashes each other at non-stop as they travel across the forest then Zeus land a roundhouse kick that greatly phased Soul Breaker, back away and fired energy beam at Soul Breaker, weakening him then Soul Breaker vanished, move in at the speed of sound and start bashing Zeus non-stop but he created small shields that block every blows then, using his magic, zeros into his torso as he appears before him to swing his battleaxe and land a direct, full-charged punch, combined with the magic reticule and produce an ear-deafing shockwave that fractured his whole bodyarmors and his faceplate shattered as he gasped strongly and blood pours out of his mouth with his eyes turned red with dark-red veins by the pressure and pain then rocket away with wind aura before he slow down with his winds, somersaulted and rammed his hooves into the ground, slowing down his knockback then gasped once more and glared at Zeus as he moved in and ready his electro sword.

"C-Can't...l-lose to y-you!" he growled.

"Too bad for you!" he frowned as he brought his sword down but Soul Breaker used his magic to construct a duel-bound sword and blocked his attack then counter the alicorn but he vanished, reappear behind him, grabbed his wings and rammed his right hind hoof against his back. "KHRONOS TOOK MY WINGS! NOW I'LL TAKE YOURS!" he roared as he completely ripped his wings off, spraying blood out.

"AAAAAARGGH!" he screamed in pain before receiving a powerful kick that send him crashing on the ground. He sluggishly tried to stand up but his body is broken and began to crawl away, heading toward the castle. "M-Must...d-destroy...the...the...c-c-castle... C-Can't...f-fail...m-my master..." he panted then Zeus turned him over with his levitation.

"Hey, where ya going?" he asked.

"He...he...hehehehe... A-All hail...KHRONOS!" he grinned as he activates the self-destruct system.

"Oh no you don't!" frowned Zeus as he generated a massive output of magic and conceal him within a powerful silence bubble. He then exploded into an explosion that rivals a nuclear bomb but the bubble of silence deafen the sound and tremor and reduce its strength to that of a mere grenade. He dissolved the bubble and Soul Breaker is nothing but ashes. "Phew...that was close. Wait a minute!" Zeus turned around and made a quick analyzation of his battles and surrounding. "That...was...AWESOME!" he fist-pumped. "Oh, got to get back to the others!" he said as he trot his way back quickly. He arrived at the Two Sister Castle but to his shock, Khronos himself arrived at the castle with another new class in the game, Zealots. Zeus noticed Discord taking care of Golden Gleaming.

"No...how?" asked Zeus.

"The perk of being a god." scoffed Discord.

"Do tell." smirked Khronos as he approached to Celestia.

"You wish to fight with me once again, this time I'm more then prepare!" frowned Celestia.

"Tsk, you have received all the praise from your people, no? So did I. Surrender, there's no reason for us to fight." said Khronos. Celestial's eyes widen and one began to twitch then she grew enraged, her mane suddenly emblazen with flames and she slammed her front hooves, nearly set the plants in flames, causing the lesser Khronos Trooper afraid.

"REASON?! I HAVE MORE THAN ONE REASON TO KILL YOU AND END YOUR EMPIRE!" she roared.

"You have no army. I have beaten you. I do not wish to kill you for we must keep the universe in balance. Think about your people and your allies. Are you willing to sacrifice more of your people, just to kill me? LOOK AROUND YOU!" Celestia gazed around and saw that the Two Sister Castle is completely surrounded, inside and outside. "This is what you're planning to do: You strike me while Luna is outside and ready to strike my troops, since it's nocturnal and she'll have the boost of power, allowing her to strike them all in one swipe, Discord used his chaos power to confuse my troops to kill each other, he will also teleport everyone away from here. By the time I realized that you distracted me, it'll be too late for me to act. Making a very successful escape from my grasp." frowned Khronos.

*_What?! How did he know that was my plan!?_* gasped Celestia but maintain her cool and frowned. "Oh...really?" she asked.

"I'm always one step ahead of you. The Zealots are equipped with personal inhibitors, they're ready to kill with no hesitations." smirked Khronos. Discord and Golden remains glaring without a single sweat.

*_Guess that explains why I can't feel my power and the sense of vulnerability._* frowned Discord.

"This can't be real." gasped Zeus as he hadn't notice his construct wings dissolved upon entering the Two Sister Castle.

"Well, what would you do? Hmm?" asked Khronos as he slowly raise his left hoof and all Zealots ready their magic and weapons.

"Wait! I-I surrender..." sighed Celestia as she hang her head in shame.

"Well done. Arrest them all!" ordered Khronos.

"Yessir! Hail Khronos!" cheered the Zealots. All ponies were arrested and some were taken as slaves. In the trench, several pockets of Deers survived and fled to the deepest part of Everfree Forest. Blackthrone is among them then Starlight approached them.

"Celestia! Oh no!" gasped Starlight as she charged in but Blackthrone and Spike held her back.

"Starlight, don't!" he plead.

"But everypony needs us!" she cried.

"Now it's not the right time! We must retreat and protect the young alicorn!" ordered Blackthrone.

"Twilight and Cadence is counting on us to protect Flurry Heart! They lost Shining Armor but they can't stand losing her too!" Spike reasoned her. Starlight is shedding a stream of tears then she held it back, gave in and retreated with the others. Among the crowd of prisoners, Luna caught up with Celestia as she remain hanging her head in shame.

"I've...failed everypony...they all depended on me to strike Khronos down." she sighed.

"No... You did what you meant to do: Protect our people." said Luna.

"No...it can't end like this..." grunted Zeus as his eyes arcs with little energy he had left. Discord watches over the wounded ponies being carried in the carriage then glanced at Golden, which they both exchanged hidden grins.

#_Elsewhere_#

**[Fluttershy POV]**

I've been in Trottingham for months now...as a maid of a wealthy mansion, that is. Ever since that day in Canterlot, I haven't seen my friends again except for Sweetie Belle. Oh, I wished somepony can defeat the Khronos Empire and free us. I just wonder...my master isn't such a bad pony, despite being Khronos' slave master persay. A Khrono earthbound pony approached Flutteryshy. He has brown cumbed mane with cream coat, his uniform described that he's a wealthy pony but his Cutie Mark is hidden away, even though all ponies know his Cutie Mark is of Khronos.

"Fluttershy, ah see something troubles you." asked Mr. Shard. His voice has southern accent, reminding me of the Apple Family.

"O-Oh no, Mr. Shard. Nothing is wrong. I'm just doing my job." I said. I used to be very frighten of him in the past months but now I grew braver because of his odd kindness.

"You missed your home, no?" he asked me with that odd kind tone again. I couldn't help but get all misty eyes and my face turned red by saddness because the thought of Ponyville enters my mind.

"Yes. I missed my homes, family and friends." I said while controling my emotions.

"I understand how you're feeling." he said. How he feels?! I shook my turns and faced him with my frown.

"I don't mean to be rude but how could you know how _I_ feel?! How anypony _feels_ of losing their homes, family, friends, everything?! Your king destroyed my entire life and my friends! Even if I now serve you as a maid, I will never forgive him, praise him or anything. Deep in my heart, I just wish the eclipse burns his empire like the last one few months ago." I argued with a soft tone. Even if I'm very angry, I can't make myself sound angry. I'm just too soft-spoken but Mr. Shard doesn't seems angry that I insulted his king or anything.

"Well, I cannot relate to that but, I had lost several friends in the battlefield when I was in service. I had seen the horror of war. Now...I want you to forget your home. It's for the better." he said. He had a point there. The more I think about my homes and friends, the more angerier and sadder I become, so I took his words and try not to think about my friends. Then another pony enters the mansion with a lot of shopping bags.

"Dad, I'm back from the boutique!" smiled Mr. Shard's daughter.

"Ah back so early, munchkin?" he asked.

"Yes, I came with some news!" she said.

"News, what news?" he asked.

"That OUR KING KHRONOS had defeated Solar Empire and their allies! How wonderful, isn't it?!" she exclaimed. Khronos? Defeated?! No, Celestia won't surrender from even numbers. She didn't even surrender to a swarm of Changlings and being defeated by Chrystalis... Something is not right.

"Wonderful, indeed it is!" he said as he hugged his daughter. "Let's go to my studies to see the news! Oh, uh, take the afternoon free, dear Fluttershy." he said to me and I snapped back to reality.

"Why are you so nice to that slave? Really, father?" she scoffed. Rich filly...pfft.

"Oh dear, 'cause I want to be nice and there's nothing more than that." he said and they continue chatting in the library so I'm alone. Well, I guess I better head to my _maiden_ room. As I was trotting down with Celestia's defeats to Khronos stuck in my mind because I am trying to figure out if Khronos used the art of conversation to trick Celestia into surrender or they are having a plan Khronos was unaware of. I unexpectally trot to the town but hey, I have the afternoon free. Even though I'm in Trottingham, there are many things that reminds me of ponyville, from the Sweet Shop to the boutique. The apples from the Apple Acres and...the library. Khronos not only conquers our homes, he steals them as well. Just what is he hoping to gain? I noticed Khrono Fillies playing soccers in the road. I was about to enter the bakery when I noticed, in the alley, a bunch of Khronos Fillies were bullying a young unicorn whose horn was cut off from the Khronos Guard for protecting his mother with magic. They start singing:

_Johnny, Johnny, Hornless Johnny_

_You can't protect your mother, Johnny_

_'Cause your hornless, Johnny_

_What ya' gonna do, if they kill you?_

_Nothing 'cause you're Hornless Johnny!_

"Leave me alone! I will save my Mama!" he cried.

"Wha'cha gonna do, Stupid Unicorn? You don't have magic anymore!" one of them mocked.

"I will find a way to save Mama!" he sniffed as he rubbed his eyes and act brave. "No matter what everypony tell me!"

"Nah, you're nothing! If you couldn't protect your mama! What makes you think that you can save her now?" he asked as he hoof-pointed him.

"SHUT UP! You Khronos are bunch of cowards, taking magic away because you're scared of us! Khronos is a coward and Celestia will stop them! If she can't, then the Mane 6! As long as there's hope, magic will never go away! I will be as brave as they all are!" he yelled. That was a brave thing he said.

"Stupid unicorn! How dare you!" They all start beating up that poor pony. I immediately dash and stood before Johnny as I spread my wings.

"Hey, why are you protecting him!?" they asked.

"YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES! DON'T YOU HAVE COMPASSION FOR OTHERS?!" I screamed my voice out, letting out my anger from my heart.

"He's not a Khronain like us, he's a slave! Now get out of the way, ma'am!" one of them ordered me.

"MAKE ME!" I growled as I used The Stare. They grew terrified then one of them recognized me.

"W-Wait, that's Mr. Shard's slave! L-Let's get out of here!" they panicked and fled from the scene. I sighed deeply as it's been long I haven't scream or used The Stare then I turned and calms Johnny down. Luckily I have things to cleans his wounds.

"Shhhh shh... Calm down, I'm here. That was a very brave of you to say something about Celestia or my friends. Your mother will be so proud." I smiled.

"Y-You think?" cried Johnny as his left side of his forehead start bleeding but I clean it. "W-Wait... Are you Fluttershy? Mane 6's Element of Kindness?" he asked me.

"Yes." I smiled and he cried once more as he hugged me and I comforted him by returning the hug. Then I heard a voice behind me.

"It's so good to see that you're okay, Flutteryshy." Oh my Sweet Celestia and Luna! I recognized that voice! I turned around and saw a pony wearing a Light Khrono Armors with green robe that camouflage itself with the environments. She removed her mask and it's...

"T-Twilight!?" I squeaked.

"Princess of Friendship!?" asked Johnny but I quickly shush him so no pony will hear.

"Are you ready to free Equestria?" she asked me as she held up her hoof. I glanced at the surprised Johnny then back at my best friend. For the first time, my heart is filled with courage, determination and hope. I frowned and gave a smile as I took her hoof.

"Yes!" I said.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13: The Great Escape**

**[Fluttershy POV]**

I asked Twilight how did she managed to escape from the mining facility as well as arriving here. She told me very exciting, and at the same time scary, stuffs such as her battle against Slave Master Scare. I had to bring Johnny along as it's not safe for him to be wandering around the town anymore. I was so glad to see Rarity is safe and sound as well then met Celestia's old pupil who remains in that pocket dimension as their world's Princess of Friendship, Sunset Shimmer. We were enjoying our reunion and Johnny's eyes shines in determination for seeing 3 members of the Mane Six. Unfortunately I have to return to my master or he'll be really upset.

"I have to return before nightfall. When can we escape?" I asked eagerly.

"At 4 o'clock before dawn. That way, no one will notice until it's too late." whispered Twilight.

"Alright, I'll get Sweetie Belle and we'll meet you all here." I nodded. Rarity, who also don the Khrono Infantry armor as a disguise, gave a tearful smile.

"I can't wait to see Sweetie Belle!" she quietly squealed.

"Alright then, I'm going to help the kid." said Sunset as she wore her helmet. "They won't see anything coming." she said with a hidden grin.

"Okay. Rarity and I will get us a transportation." smiled Twilight. I stood up and gave a nod.

"Okay, good-bye for now." I said. After departing, I managed arrived back at mansion before the night fell. I'm very surprised that the Sun and Moon still rise and set even with the Princesses captured. Could Khronos be doing their jobs? If so, he should be wearing himself down. Nonetheless, I arrived before Mr. Shard, who was sitting on the porch and seems to be having an conversation with a guest before he noticed me.

"Oh, you finally arrived." he said.

"I-I'm in trouble? I'm really sorry if I am!" I timidly response as I lower my head.

"Nah, I was worry that something must've happen to you. You know there're still bandits in these roads." said Mr. Shard as he drank his cup of wine. Bandits? I bet he must've meant the Resistance.

"I say, do you really give this slave that much trust? You must be more weary to whom should give your trust." said the guest whom I heard to be called General Pilate as he used his magic to levitate his cup.

"I'm weary with my action, Sir Pilate! Mrs. Shard does appreciate the work of this sweet mare. Now, Fluttershy, get inside and attend my wife and daughter." he ordered.

"Yes, Mister Shard!" I obliged and stepped inside the mansion. I began to search for Sweetie Belle while not letting anyone notice my anxious expression. I found her in the kitchen, baking biscuits and she noticed me.

"Oh, there you are, Fluttershy. Could you take this to Mrs. Shard?" she asked me as she placed the baking pan on the counter and removed her cooking gloves. I grabbed the treats and placed them on the tray but I lend close to her and whispered.

"Sweetie Belle, be ready to run away." I said.

"Why?" she asked as she whispered as well.

"Twilight and Rarity are going to rescue us, we just have to be ready at 4:00 am." I answered.

"REALLY!?" she exclaimed but I quickly shush her.

"Shhh! Yes." I said then I left to serve Mrs. Shard and her daughter. My final night of serving the Khronos Empire at last.

* * *

**[Sunset POV]**

[1:50 am]

I've arrived at the rooftop near the prison camp. According to Johnny, his mother used to shelter the Celestia Troops so it makes sense why they arrested her but not just her, I spotted the pony version of Octavia and DJPoni3 in the cell as well. 3 of them are sharing the cell and Octavia has bandages over her eyes, meaning she's somehow blind. I was expecting to make an escape plan with one pony but 3, well, I hope this doesn't end up like last time. Maybe I'll use my cloaking magic...yeah, that'll work. Thanks to my magic, I was able to sneak through the entrance as the supply truck enters, passed through the guards and I noticed some ponies tied into the pole and were being whipped by the guards, about 50 slashes or more. Hard to ignore them but I cannot rescue them all so I press on. I finally arrived at their cells and I whispered them.

"Psst! DJPoni3, Octavia." I whispered.

"Huh? Who said that?" asked Octavia.

"Show yourselves!" frowned Vinyl as she scanned around then I uncloak only my face so they can see me.

"Hi, I'm here to save you gals." I said.

"Do we know you?" asked Vinyl. Ah, right. This DJPoni3 doesn't recognize me nor met me.

"Who are you? How should we know that you're trying to trick us into a trap?" asked Johnny's Mother.

"Look, there's no time for this. Your son Johnny and Twilight are waiting for us outside in the forest so come with me." I explained.

"Princess of Friendship?! She's alive?!" asked Octavia.

"M-My son? Okay...let's go." she nodded. With the Alicorn magic boost, I expands my spell to cloak Octavia, DJPoni3 and Johnny's Mother then we made our escapes. We were almost reaching to the exit when the alarm suddenly wail out.

"_ALERT! ALERT! PRISONER #347, #348 AND #349 HAVE ESCAPED! REPEAT, PRISONER #347, #348 AND #349 HAVE ESCAPE!_" said the PA.

"Great..." I groaned then suddenly my spell got deactivated and we got visible. "What the?!"

"Bravo, it was very entertaining to watch, Sunset isn't it?" asked a female Khronos General as she stood before us.

"And you are?" I asked as we took battle stance while Octavia stays behind us.

"I knew nopony would recognize me like this." she then removed her helmet and I was very shocked. It's the pony version of... "It is I, The Great And Powerful Trixie!"

"Whoa, whoa, are you serious?! I mean, Trixie, the self-proclaimed wizard pony who once enslaved Ponyville under the negative power of Alicorn Amulet, joined the Khronos Empire?! Twilight told me over her diary that you changed and became friends with Starlight!?" I asked in complete baffle.

"Well, you know what they say, one pony must side the winner and Trixie joins the winner, Khronos Empire. All Hail Khronos!" she grinned. Figured that some pony will completely lose hope and will side Khronos for their life but if this Trixie is an equivalent of Trixie back home...

"Something tells me it's more then just staying alive, isn't it?" I frowned.

"Kehehehe... Yes, Khronos promised Trixie powers and so Trixie accepts but Starlight refused to join us so she's weak! And it's Trixie who told Khronos when Celestia Luna leave Canterlot for a meeting with their allies?" Oh 12 Divines! She just admitted she was the double-agent!

"So you betrayed your home, your re-new reputation, your new friends, your new life just for the powers Khronos promised you?!" I growled as my horn glowed.

"YOU BROKEN TECHNO!" yelled Vinyl.

"YOU TOOK MY EYES!" cried Octavia

"AND YOU CUT MY SON'S HORN!" snorted Johnny's Mother.

"Boo-hooo, my friends hates me now." she mocked us.

"Trixie, you just crossed the line. And there is no room for forgiveness and I know Twilight will never forgive you...because of you, Shining Armor is dead and Crystal Empire were annihilated. From now on, The Great and Powerful Trixie is now the Vile and Coward Trixie!" I grunted at her.

"Grrrrr! Enough talking! The General Trixie grew tired of this! Kill them!" ordered Trixie.

"I don't think so." I frowned with a malice grin as I constructed multiple energy spears and impaled all the guards that were at her side. "Too slow." I mocked.

"What?! Grrrr, you will not humiliate me!" she screamed as she constructed two bound swords and charged at me.

"Sorry." I said innocently as I cast a paralyze spell on her, making her stumbled over and slide on the ground. "But I now have to improvise. Vinyl, I think I saw a Bass Cannon 9000 at the weapon depot. Go get it." I told her as I unleashed my magical energy and snapped all the locks apart, setting all prisoners free. "Run everyone! Princess Twilight still fights on! Praise for her and the Mane 6 so they can free the whole Equestria and beyond!" I yelled at them.

"Hooray! Thanks Twilight! ||| Praise The Mane 6!" they all cheered as they ran and some subdue the guards that were whipping the prisoners, free them and they stole their weapons while some whipped at them as revenge. Vinyle broke out of the weapon debot with her beloved Bass Cannon 9000 and regrouped with her boyfriend I believed.

"Tech, you okay?" she asked.

"Still a bit broken but I can still run." he groaned.

"Come on, we're outta here!" she grinned as she fired a powerful sub-sonic cannon that blew the station towers apart and deafen the guards then Johnny's Mother carried Octavia on her back and followed the others. I turned my head to Trixie, who managed to break free from my spell in rage.

"AAAARGH!" she screamed as she rammed me into the ground. "I'm gonna kill you!" she screamed as she activates her blade gauntlet and lung it at me.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed as I constructed a barrier and snapped the blade apart. "Not going down that easy!" I sneered as I used telekinesis to shove her aside then constructed my sword. "Now...come on!" I taunted and I can see her grinding her teeth.

"GGRRAAAAAGGH!" She dash toward me and start swinging her broken blade non-stop but her anger and relentless attack doesn't help her much as I swiftly block her attacks then she backflipped before I strike her and fired energy bolts. "Come on!" she snorted.

"Really?" I asked as I project a magical aura and absorbed all the bolts then used it to enhanced my speed, move in close and headbutted her helmet, destroying it and send her staggering back before I blasted her away with my energy beam (it's non-lethal sadly). "Knock it off. You cannot win when your potential is stage magic." I reasoned with her.

"Wrong! Trixie is mistress of all magic!" she yelled as she constructed various monsters. I believed it's an illusion magic and she's trying to traumatize me. "Survive this." she grinned.

"Sorry but trix are for kids!" I said as I blasted her back with my magic, canceling her spell. OMC her face is sooo awkward and hilarious! Ha ha ha, I must've nail that pun!

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" she screamed as she constructed a death scythe and swung it at me. She almost pierces through my armor if I haven't jumped over her, land at her blind side and shot her with confusion spell.

"I don't have time for this!" I stated. As much as Trixie deserves to be punished, I cannot do so without Starlight knowing it. The spell I cast on her causes her vision to become blurred, thus she thinks I used duplication spell to create clones of myself. Judging her face, she must've seen my illusion selves mocking her.

"NOPONY MOCK THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE!" she screamed in unspeakable rage as she start lashing at the air. I managed to slip away before the spell wears off and arrived at the forest. Johnny is happily reunited with his mother and everyone thanks me. I check my clock and it's already 2:45 am. Well, I done my part so I better wait for the others. Twilight will not be pleased once I tell her about Trixie's betrayal.

* * *

**[Fluttershy POV]**

It's almost 4:00 am. Everyone's asleep and we are set to go. Sweetie Belle is very anxious to leave. Poor filly is filled with joy. I scanned my surrounding if the coast is clear then we began to sneak down the stair and head directly to the front door. I'm glad I have the house. I opened the door and we quickly got out.

"C'mon, Sweetie Belle." I whispered.

"I can't let you leave, Fluttershy." We stopped in our track as General Pilate was waiting for us outside, levitating a Colt M1911 pistol. I had a feeling that you were plotting something. Guess I was right." he frowned.

"Y-You're not going to kill us, r-r-right?" asked Sweetie Belle in fear.

"Why yes, I'm sure that mr. Shard wouldn't mind...much." he grinned as he aimed at Sweetie Belle. I can feel all my rage and agony raising up from my heart. I cannot let him kill Sweetie Belle!

"NNNNNO!" I screamed as I charged in and tackled him down, ruining his shot.

"Argh! Get off-"

"YOU WON'T TAKE ANYPONY LIVES ANYMORE!" I rammed my hoof against his right shoulder and completely dislocated it into pieces.

"AAAAAAAAHH!" he screamed.

"YOU FEEL THAT!? THAT'S OUR PAIN! THE PAIN YOU INFLICT ON OUR HOME!" I screamed with such anger I never thought I held in for months.

"R-RRRGH! I WILL KILL YOU ALL! HA-" I pressured my hoof on his throat, causing him to start gasping and gagging.

"No. HAIL CELESTIA! HAIL LUNA! HAIL CADENCE AND HAIL TWILIGHT SPARKLE! HAIL TO ALL EQUESTRIAN AND THE KINGDOMS BEYOND! YOU MAY HAVE DEFEATED CELESTIA AND LUNA BUT I AM STILL HERE! I AM THE ELEMENT OF KINDNESS AND I DON'T TAKE KINDNESS ON YOU!" I punched him across his jaws then yanked his broken arm, lifted him up and judo throw him with all my strength, demolishing and creating a large hole on the house. Finally, all my rage is gone and I'm back to my usual self as I picked up his gun with my mouth and turned to Sweetie Belle. "Run, Sweetie Belle! Don't stop, okay?" I said in a muffled tone.

"Okay!" she panted. We can heard voices from the house and I know it's Mr. Shard.

"What in blazes going on out the- What the- Pilate, what are you doing here?!" he exclaimed. We managed to reach to the meeting spot and Sweetie Belle is reunited with her sister. I was smiling as Rarity was crying in joy and kept hugging Sweetie Belle, expressing how much she misses her. Twilight brought us the Khronos Assault Car, an all-terrain type...according to her.

"Okay girls, hop in and let's get out of here and find the rest of the Mane Six! Hopefully they found Starlight and Flurry Heart." she said as she hopped in the driver seat.

"Uh, Twilight?" I began.

"Yes?" she asked in a very confident tone.

"Do you really know how to drive?" I asked.

"Sunset thought me when I was visiting that pocket dimension. That's how I brought it here, no?" she smiled at me.

"I dunno if Sunset is an expert driving teacher but your driving was dreadful! You're practically like a mad mare!" Rarity expressed her experience of driving with Twilight.

"Hey, it was easy as a Human but as a pony, I'm picking up the pieces." she defended herself. "Now get in before they find us!" We all hopped in and she drove us off. Rarity is r-right! T-Twilight does d-drive like a m-m-mad mare!

"I think Sunset should've come with us and she'll drive us instead!" panicked Rarity as she clutched Sweetie Belle tight.

"I AGREE!" I squealed in fear.

"Wheeee!" Sweetie just squealed in excitement as she held her hooves up.

"Nope!" Twilight replied.

* * *

**[Normal POV]**

At the prison camp, the confusion spell wore off and Trixie noticed she was attacking illusions and noticed all the guards are dead, camp were demolished and the prisoners had escaped.

"Once again...I've been humiliated... I...actually...cross the line... They'll...never..." Trixie's eyes began to shed tears but suddenly, her eyes glowed blood-red and she quickly shook her tears off. "NO! I will not be weak! I won't show regrets! I, General Trixie, will become even more powerful then anypony!" she growled in distorted tone as her aura expands and shows a shape of a demonic Alicorn and she glared at the dustcloud of Twilight's vehicle at the horizon. "They will pay...**dearly**!" she grinned malevolently as the scene went dark and her blood-red glowing eyes brighten the darkness.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14: Conquest To Griffin Empire**

{Khronos News Anchorman}

_Everyponies are celebrating the crushing defeat of Celestia and her support, but this battle of Celestia's final stronghold was devastating in term of body count. The total of death counts are 3,264 of our soldiers. _***display the dead corpse at the Everfree Forest***_ We salute our brave soldier who gave their life for the glory of our Empire, we will remember them as heroes _***Show picture of the Zeta Squad***_ Now our troops are placing our National Flag in one of the hills of Ponyville that claims the land of Ponyville and its surrounding town._ ***Four bio-alicorn placed the flag and a battilon saluted the flag then one technician hand him a script***

_Oh thank you. Ahem, this just in, ladies and gentlecolts! The Griffinstein have been re-taken by the Griffins and have pushed our ground forces down, and also destroyed two of our fields. From the information I've received state that the Griffin send a message: No ponies or any lower creature will take our land that was rightfully ours!. And that's all of the latest news._

* * *

**[Oliver POV]**

Sometime, I wondered who are these Mane 6 the resistances kept talking about? Are they some kind of Chosen Beings that harnesses the true power of the Elements? I am not very certain about it. A few days ago, I saw a Timber Wolf. Quite fascinating creature they were. I've seen many creatures that I haven't seen back home. I hope when this war is finish, I can go study the wildlife in Equestria and hopefully, the wildlife in the Griffin Empire territory. I'm glad my father gave me this journal as it ease my mind and makes me feel like I'm talking to my family. Well, now I'm on a train heading to the outpost in Griffin's territory. My friends began to wonder how tough or cunning are the Griffins. I feel more safer in this armored train as its engine booms in my ear.

"Hey, what are you writing there, Oliver?" asked my friend Henry as he looked behind from his seat. He has his helmet off so you can see he has white coat and blonde mane. He's a Shock Trooper so his armor is thick yet not bulk with orange outline and carries a portable shield generator that can protect its user or the whole squad.

"Nothing, just writing my thought." I answered. **(Oliver is a earthbound pony with blue coat and brown mane)**

"I can't believe that we're going to the Griffin Empire. I wanted a little R&amp;R!" Henry complained.

"Yeah, I mean, fighting in Yak-Yakistan for 4 days straight and then we got send to an outpost in the High Rock." added Kat. She is a earthbound mare with mustard-yellow coat and brown mane. She's a sniper so her armors are light and flexible.

"I hope we can see some wildlife." I add as I looked up at them with my smile.

"Are you kidding!? You prefer to see birds and critters instead of hot mare? You have issue, dude!" He said as he hoof-pointed and winked at me. I gave a remark grin.

"Oh ha ha." I mocked a laugh as I shook my head. "Nah, I would also like to see a hot mare." I reassured them.

"Ahem! What, am I not _hot_ enough to look at?" asked Kat as she did a slight sexy pose.

"Oh come on, you look like a toothpick with that figure." said Henry as we all laughed at his joke and Kat gave an "how-dare-you" glare and cringed teeth.

"Why you!" despite her anger, she just slapped Henry's shoulder softly. "I don't know why I'm talking to you!" she argued before she smiled once more.

"Easy, we're friends!" he answered as he rubbed his shoulder.

"I would love to see what Equestria have to offer." I said as I gazed out my window and see the beautiful scenary of nature. "I mean, look at it. It's so beautiful." I add.

"Well, you got a point there. Back home, there are many things that tried to kill you." Kat agrees with me.

"Whatever, I just want to sleep in a nice soft bed and watch some anime." said Henry as he placed his hoof as support for his head to express how tired he is.

"Of course you do." Kat teased him. Then we heard the PA clicked on.

"_We are soon approach to High Rock Station. Make sure you don't leave your belonging behind._" said the PA and we began to gather our belongings.

"Time to meet some Griffins." I said.

"You mean kick some Griffin's tail feather!" grinned Henry.

"Yep, pretty much." Kat nodded.

We arrived at the High Rock Station and make our way to the Commanding Officer of the area. He immediately briefed our objective. Our mission is to re-capture the old capital of Griffin Empire known as Griffinstein, so we head off to complete our duty with three legions. As we marched up the mountain, I could see the arches of rock formation that surrounds the town/station. An hour had passed and we finally reach Griffinstein.

"Spread out and secure the town!" ordered the Commander.

"Sir, yessir!" they saluted and took tactical position as they spread out. We joined the commander as we clear the town square while Kat taken position on the 2nd floor of a house whose right side were half-blown off. The other troops cleared the whole town.

"Blue team, report!" ordered the Commander as he activates his comm link.

"_West side of the town is clear, sir!_" reported the Blue team.

"Okay. Red team, report!" he ordered.

"_South and southeast is clear, sir!_" they replied. Something's not right. The Griffins shouldn't let the town be re-capture too easily.

"Stay frosty guys." I warned them as I prime my rifle. "They could be anywhere.

"_All clear in the rooftop._" Kat reports.

"This is not good." Henry read my mind as he primed his energy shield.

"Well, either these birdbrain ran away or-" Suddenly a sniper rifle's fire boomed across the town and the Commander got his skull splits into two. Then we all heard an eagle screeching warcry and I realized too late that it's an...

"AMBUSH!" I shouted as I taken cover and search for the sniper then saw the Griffins. **(The Griffins are dressed in the similar manner as the medieval Arabian armor)**

"DOWN WITH KHRONOS AND GLORY TO THE GRIFFINS!" shouted the Griffin in Arabian accent as they all start shooting their bolt-action rifle and headshot our Heavy trooper. An intense firefight commence and all exits were blocked. Henry deployed his shield to proect the others. The Troops tried to shoot the Griffins but they are too fast in the sky and Blue Team got pinned down by 5 Griffins. Red Team got bombarded and one of them ran toward me as he was injured.

"AAAH! Please help me! AAH!" he screamed in pain.

"C'mon you can make it! Hurry!" I stretched out my hoof while remain in my cover. He tried his best but his left hind hoof got shot and fell on his face.

"ARRGH! Help me!" he cried as multiple bolts surrounds him.

"Give me covering fire!" I shouted as I began to run in and save him but he instantly died with 23 bolts on his whole back.

"I can't see them!" yelled Henry before he spot one and shot them down. "Oliver, on your 12!" he warned me.

"Alri-" Before I react, my ears picked up the whistling sound of a mortar soaring through the sky then exploded very near us. "Sweet mercy!" I cried as I return fire.

"There's too many of them!" yelled Kat as she fired her **(futuristic)** PSG1 sniper rifle. "One whole legion is gone!" she reported as she shot one Griffin in mid-air.

"Kill the sniper and bring these Khronian Rocket Launchers!" ordered the Griffin Commander as he killed two Troopers. The firefight grew even intense and we are losing more and more. We cannot fight anymore, we cannot win like this.

"HENRY, GET THE REST OUT OF HERE!" I ordered him.

"WHAT ABOUT YOU, OLIVER!?" he asked.

"I'M GOING TO GET KAT!" I answered as she's pinned down by too many aerial assaults.

"FINE, WE'LL GIVE SOME COVERING FIRE ALONG THE WAY!" he add.

"FANTASTIC, LET'S GO! GO GO!" I ordered as I start running toward Kat while Henry and co. provide me cover fire. I have to get to Kat no matter what. There's so many dead Khronos soldiers but less counts of Griffins. From the distance, I saw two rockets blasting the remaining second legion then I overheard my radio that Blue Team are KIA. I'm out of ammo. Luckily there was a **(futuristic)** MG36 on the dead Griffin. Unbelievable, they are using our own weapons against us. I managed to shot my way through and arrived at Kat's location. "KAT!?" I called out.

"OVER HERE, OLIVER!" I can see Kat battling a Griffin schismatic and block his attack with her rifle. "A. Little. Help." she grunted as the Griffin moves in really fast and punched her across the face then used her as a shield to prevent me from shooting her then a pegasus flew in but it moves 5 times faster then the Griffin and rammed me through the wall and I stumbled across the field until I hit the bakery. Cover fire ends as Henry and few others fled the battlefield. I was stood up and confronted the pegasus but not only she's fast, she's very strong and smashed my helmet with a lead pipe, grabbed him and threw me outside of the bakery and crashed on the rubbles. My armors are broken and I can barely stand up. The pegasus stepped out of the shadow and reveal herself. It's a Wonderbolt Pegasus but her uniform is damages and I can see her face. She has sky-blue coat, red-violet eyes and her mane are painted with 7 colors like a rainbow. The Griffin that used Kat as a shield removed her helmet and I can see her white feather are tipped with violet streaks. She placed a restrain on her and took her to the rest of us as prisoners. All the Griffins cheered of our defeat.

"Well, your plan worked." she said as she glanced at the Wonderbolt. "But these guys will be back for sure." she add.

"And they'll keep losing." she said in such fierce tone. Us, lose? I couldn't proceed that thought as she armed her sword gauntlet and pointed at me. "Now, start talking!" she ordered me. I removed what's left of my helmet and wipe my blood from my lips.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Rainbow Dash, Element of Loyalty and member of the Mane 6!" she introduced herself. Wa-Wait, what!? Element of Loyalty? Mane 6?! She is one of the Mane 6- Ah, of course! I can see her Cutie Mark, it match perfectly to the Element of Loyalty! Then...I remember something else.

"Wait a minute, aren't you one of many who escaped from Yak-Yakistan?" I asked.

"You should be more worry about what's going to happen right now." she placed her sword at my throat. "Now speak... WHERE IS TWILIGHT SPARKLE!?" she demanded me.

"I-I don't know!" I stuttered. That mare start treating the other's life, which they're willing to die. I can't let her kill Kat. "A-All I know is that a princess managed to escape from the mining facility in the borders of Applaloosa with some fashion mare!" I answered.

"Twilight and Rarity." she whispered as she lower her sword. Wait, could it be that Twilight is the Princess of Friendship, as in Element of Friendship? Suddenly she raised her sword and prepare to kill me. "AND PRINCESS CADANCE?!" she boomed.

"OUR KING KHRONOS HAVE HER PRISONER!" I panicked.

"Hmph, that's figure." said the Griffin they called Gilda as she stood bipedal and crossed her arms. Rainbow Dash lower her sword.

"Take them away. Make sure that they don't have anything that can track down." she ordered. I hope we can survive this and maybe understand our enemy more deeper. Sadly, we cannot know their base's location as they blindfold us all.

**[Normal POV]**

As the Griffins escorted the blind-folded prisoners to their secret base, Rainbow Dash was reunited with Pinkie Pie, Apple Jack and the others.

"Well?" Apple Jack asked with worried.

"Not much. Just that Twilight and Rarity managed to escape from their clutches, somewhere in Appleloosa or maybe Trottingham. Man, sometime I wish your boyfriend was here. He'll know how to get answer out of them." Rainbow Dash said with disappointment.

"Ditto, hehehe. Too bad he's in other campsite." she chuckled.

"Hmm, so you can find love even in time of war?" asked Zanuck as he looked at Apple Jack.

"Yeah..." blushed Apple Jack.

"So, what you gals gonna do?" asked Gilda.

"We got to find Twilight, Rarity and Fluttershy, so we can use the Rainbow Power and defeat Khronos then we'll have a PARTY!" squealed Pinkie Pie as she leapt around with energetic joy.

"Right..." said Zanuck and Gilda as they exchanged look.

"We'll find them as son as possible, so we can kick Khronos' butt!" grinned Rainbow Dash as she did a heroic pose.

"YEAH!" they cheered then the Griffin Commander approached them.

"I request an audition with the members of the Mane 6!" he said.

"Oh, no need for formality, uh...Ali, right?" she asked.

"Very well. I need your help for a special mission." he said.

Meanwhile, outside the base, Apple Bloom approached the prisoners. She's scared but the guards reassured her that they are unarmed, had their heads in sacks and restrained, and promise if they try to hurt her, they'll end them. She approached Oliver and cleared her throat then began to ask.

"Why you attacked us in the first place? What did we ever do to you?!" asked Apple Bloom. Oliver can't see her but he heard her and knows it's a filly.

"We fight for our king." he answered.

"Is that it? Just because he told you so!?" argued Apple Bloom, finding that a lame excuse.

"Our King is preventing future threat to our home." Oliver answered.

"Threat!? Ah don't understand! Celestia never harm to any ponies or creatures who didn't deserve it. You destroyed our homes and our family...just because he's afraid that somepony is strong then him?!" she asked as she cannot believe Khronos could do such thing just to protect his pride.

"My only concerns is to serve my country. The same that you serve to Celestia faithfully." he answered. Apple Bloom frowned deeply then asked once more.

"Do you have family?" she asked.

"Yes." he answered.

"Do you ever think about if somepony hurt them?" she asked.

"I see what you're going with this." sighed Oliver. "Look kid, I wanted this war to end, like that. There will be no more blood shed." he said.

"We could end this if we have to show what we all truly feel about this war." smiled Apple Bloom but then a strong whirring sound echoes the sky and three Khronos Gunships arrived and prep its weapon.

"I'm sorry." said Oliver as guilt consumes him. "But that's never gonna happen."

"There's Khronian in the area! Watch your fire!" ordered the pilot.

"Roger that!" replied the others.

"WHAT THE-!" gasped Gilda then grabbed her rifle and rally the Griffins. "Dash, get your friends out of here now!" she ordered.

"C'mon, little sis!" said Apple Jack as she picked her up and start running. "We gotta get out of here!"

"W-What about the prisoners?!" she asked. Griffins heard her and glanced at the sergeant.

"What should we do with the prisoners?" asked one as he evade three bullets.

"Well...guess this is it..." sobbed Kat as multiple fires and explosions echoes everywhere.

"We're going to Sovingarde...Too bad, I don't get to study the wildlife." quivered Oliver as ears rolled down his cheeks. "Good bye...my family." he sobbed.

"KILL THE PRISONERS!" ordered the sergeants and they all killed the prisoners, along with Kat and Oliver. Apple Jack, Rainbow Dash and others ran down the hill while the gunships were distracted by the Griffins. One of them tackles directly at the gunship, cling on the pilot's door and start firing his unmounted light machine gun, start tearing the pilot and co-pilot apart. Without its pilots, the gunship spun out of control and crash on the second gunship after the Griffin quickly flew away. The last gunship shot him down and spotted the retreating ponies, commencing its pursuits as it fired its rapid laser.

"Don't shot running! I got this!" she said as she halt in her path, pulled out her sniper rifle and take aim. After near misses and concentrate her aim in a split-second, she fired and land a direct hit on the pilot, killing him and the co-pilot take control but failed to notice Gilda swooping in and fired her RPG at the hover engine, destroying it and forced it to crash on the wall and start rolling down the cliff.

"Guess I have to tag along this time!" smirked Gilda as she dropped her RPG.

"YAY! GILDA JOINED OUR TEAM!" squealed Pinkie Pie.

**[Oliver POV!?]**

I was waiting for the bullet to pierce my heart but I felt the explosive force instead and the sack flew off from my head. I gazed around and saw what's left of the Griffin camp. All the troopers are dead and they took down three gunships... I heard a moan and glanced to my left. Kat, she's alive as well! I can't believe it... Kat and I are the only survivors... Maybe divines smiled upon us. We must return to the others but I can't let go what the filly said to me... Maybe this war is all wrong...maybe not...could be a ruse... The question is: What is the truth?


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15: Full Metal**

**[Golden Gleaming POV]**

Well well... Khronos is going to take us prisoners in his own air fortress. A great opportunity, eh?

"Take the prisoners to the airship. We're going home." said Khronos. Discord and I came up with a plan; he knows how to disarm the Inhibitor Devices but we need to distract Khronos. That's when Discord gave the signal.

"I wonder what creative name they have for their nation?" wonders Discord with his mischievous smile.

"Hey Khronos?" I called out. "What's the name of your nation?! Khronosland?" I joked sarcastically.

"... It's called Keuriseu, or to you Equestrian, it's called the Unknown Land." he answered. Many ponies began muttering about. Yeah, I'm surprised too. Who would've thought there's actually civilization living in the Unknown Land.

"Let's get on with it..." sighed Celestia. She really believed she let everypony down. I glanced at Discord.

"Discord, did you manage to break the Inhibitor?" I muttered but he didn't reply so I continue bantering. "Well, are we going to get a T-shirt or a coloring book?!" He's ignoring me and trots away but I know I'm annoying him. "Come on, do we get something out of this!?" I complained then Zeus nudged me.

"What are you doing?! Are you trying to provoke him and get us all kill?!" he asked me. I just winked at him and replied through my gritted teeth.

"We're distracting them." I said.

"Eh? What?!" he asked but I shush him. Discord managed to overcome one of the Inhibitor then deactivates the inhibitor of the Zealot since they are not as strong as the others then he appears behind us.

"This is going to be fun!" he smiled. I spread my wings and tackled Khronos, flinching him slightly.

"Take that, Kh-...Oh." I said as he grabbed my mane.

"I grew tired of your insolence, mare!" he growled.

"Well, we grew tired of playing games, Khronos! Oh, princesses? The Three are free!" he called gleefully. Immediately, Celestia, Luna and Cadance rose up and combined their powers, blasting him across the airfield and collided against the bomber plane, exploding upon collision. Celestia told Discord to take all her people to a safe location. Discord fled with the others except for Zeus and I, as we want to help the princesses. Khronos survived the explosion and evade the incoming attacks from the princesses then ordered his troops to attack us. We are still regaining our powers so we ran away.

"Okay, what's the plan?" Celestia asked me.

"I still haven't got to that part!" I sheepishly answered as we evade the lasers.

"Oh great." groaned Luna.

"You gotta be kidding me!" she argued.

"Unbelievable." Cadance added.

"Hey! I'm working on it! I think we should try to stri-wait!" I stopped as I saw the air fortress. "Look. the air-fortress! Let's use that! Zeus, you're the pilot!" I grinned.

"Yike! ON IT!" he panicked as he ran faster. Where's his lightning wings, I wonder? We all entered the plane and locked the door then Luna got on the right gunner in the mid-section of the airplane, she load the turret and fire at the incoming the Khronos Troopers.

"Get this plane running!" she boomed.

"OK OK Princess!" said Zeus as he starts up the airplane. "I need a co-pilot!" as if on cue, Spitfire suddenly appears, sitting on the co-pilot seat.

"W-What the!?" she exclaimed as she check her surrounding.

"I can guess who brought you here, ma'am. I need you to help me, alright? Everyone, buckle up!" said Zeus as he got the airplane in the runway.

"O-Okay." she nodded and start assisting Zeus. Discord then appears before us.

"Can I ride along?" he asked as guns are firing at us. "A little bird told me you need a co-pilot so I brought you one. Oh I always wanted to ride in an air fortress!" he said with such excited expression.

"DISCORD, I TOLD YOU TO TAKE MY PEOPLE TO SAFETY!" screamed Celestia in anger as she peaks out from the left gunner seat, opposite of Luna.

"Oh but I did, my dear Celestia. They are all safe and sound in the Kaninu Kingdom." he answered

"Well, that's a relief." said Cadance.

"Sorry...and thank, Discord." she apologized and thank the God of Chaos as the plane speeds up and lift off.

"SEND OUR FIGHTERS! AFTER THEM!" ordered Khronos in rage and all the troops enters their futuristic P-51 mustang and took off.

"Well, we managed to get out of there and we're home free." said Zeus.

"Yeah! || Oh right! || Whoohoo!" cheered everyone but I noticed something tailing us.

"I think we celebrated too early, 'cause here comes the Khronos fighter plane." I said.

"Somepony man the Sperry ball and the upper turret!" ordered Zeus.

"GOT IT!" Cadance and I said. As for Discord, he dressed up like Slash of Gun 'n Rose and began playing the hit song _Welcome To The Jungle_. I'll admit, it pumps me up!

"Oh yeah!" yelled Discord as Cadance and I got on the turrets, load them and we turns to the turret at the enemy plane.

"Got'em on my sight!" said Cadance.

"Let's do this!" I said as I ready my hoof on the custom-made trigger for ponies. They start firing rapid-laser bolts at the P-51. I blasted one out of the air and Cadance crippled one of their wings, sending it spinning in a frenzy. Luna is shooting but boy, she's a terrible shooter as she missed alot until she nailed the pilot and pierce the cockpit.

"Celestia! On your one o'clock!" warned Zeus.

"On it!" Celestia fired her turret and the plane tried to shoot her turret but she nailed him and shattered them apart.

"Luna! On your 10!" warned Spitfire.

"Alright!" she said. Again, she missed the fighter with every shots and the fighter returns fire, shattering her right transparent shield. "Ugh, missed it!" said Luna.

"Don't worry, Luna! I got it!" said Celestia as she start firing at the plane, from nose to the cockpit, mutilating the pilot before exploding. "Take that!" she cheered.

"Somepony get in the front gun and blow these Khronos out of the air!" yelled Zeus.

"Allow me!" Discord created a duplicate to continue playing the music and man the turret then blew up 4 P-51 in the air. "I guess he got _blown_ away." he made a pun as he wore his shade like a boss! Ha ha.

"Please Discord, this is no time for jokes!" Celestia reminded him.

"Oh! Oh right." pouted Discord as he fold his arms and clicked his tongue. More enemy fighters appears in the horizon and we all brace ourselves. The fortress managed to sustain the damages given by the enemy then they all immediately fired laser-bolts and rockets, Zeus and Sunset used evasive maneuvers, I managed to shot two down, Cadance blasted one, Luna destroyed two and left one critically damage that explode afterward.

"BUCK YEAH!" cheered Luna.

"KEEP IT UP, WE'RE ALMOST OUT OF HERE!" said Celestia with a strong hope as they finished off the remaining fighters.

"Luckily for us, we're entering to Applaloosa airspace!" said Spitfire through PA.

"We're finally out of Khronos' reach!" added Zeus and everypony celebrated.

"Well, I'm glad to be here to help you guys." said Spitfire.

"What were you doing before Discord brought you here?" Zeus asked.

"Well, we were fighting against Khronos' Zealot units with the Skyslayer..." as Spitfire continue chatting with Zeus, Cadance approached to Celestia.

"Celetia." she began.

"What?" she asked.

"I feel two powerful Alicorn magic near here." she said as she concentrated. Can they sense other alicorns?

"She's right. I feel it too. It could be-" before Luna answered, Cadance's memory flashes and see the images of few of the Mane Six at Applaloosa town.

"It's Twilight! We need to reach her!" she gasped in excitement.

"Are you sure?!" asked Celestia.

"It is Twilight and another Alicorn. Students of your?" asked Luna.

"Oh dear me. It's Sunset Shimmer! Zeus, descend now!" ordered Celestia.

"Okay princess! We are now descending." said Zeus as he flipped the switches and pulled levers.

"Okay, all we need is to find a landing zone." smiled Spitfire.

"I'm glad that this is going to be over soon, right Discord?" I asked.

"Do tell. I hope Fluttershy is with them, so I can tell her that I'm terrible sorry for missing out our picnic date and that I had some chaotic things to attend to!" he said as he pulled out a file that was filled with chaotic imagery, both comedic and bizarre. I gave a small hint of smile.

"Well, that's descent of you." I began to climb up the ladder. "I'm sure she'll understand. I always thought that the Mane Six are just fair-" I suddenly noticed something coming at such surprising speed, maybe faster then me then I noticed it's Khronos! He rammed against the mid-section of the air fortress.

"I HAD ENOUGH WITH THIS GAME!" he roared as she did a downward kick and pressured the plane down, trying to crash us into the ground.

"Hold on, we're going to have a rough landing!" yelled Spitfire and we strapped on. The plane is descending too fast so the Princesses constructed a barrier for everyponies including Discord. We crashed 8 miles away from Applaloosa. We all survived thanks to the barriers and quickly got out of the fortress before it exploded. The Mane 6 (or Mane 3?) arrived before us, probably because they saw the explosions and helped us to head into Applaloosa. But where's Khronos? Did he destroyed himself?

**To be continue...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16: Reunion**

The Mane 3 noticed the Khronos Air Fortress crashed into the outskirt of Applaloosa so Twilight teleported everypony to the crash site and check for survivors. Rarity entrusted Treehugging to protect Sweetie Belle and Skootaloo, despite their plead to help them. The time was 1:00 of the afternoon and the Mane 3 noticed the survivors are friendly.

"CANDANCE!" squealed Twilight with joy as she reunited with her sister-in-law.

"TWILIGHT!" Cadance hugged Twilight with pure joy. "I'm glad to see you are okay, sister. W-Where..." she began.

"I dunno. Starlight informs me that she's safe with Spike and the deer." answered Twilight and Cadance sighed with relief. Sunset helped Spitfire to walk then the former start healing her.

"I'm glad to see you once more, Sunset." smiled Celestia.

"C-Celestia... I...About stealing the crown..." she began.

"It's in the past now, Sunset. I'm just happy you earn the right to be an Alicorn." smiled Celestia with tears. Sunset nodded and continue healing Spitfire. Zeus was carrying Golden, clutching her tightly and it annoys her as he's carrying her bridal style.

"I'm not hurt, I just tripped!" blushed Golden as she feels a bit pleasurable. "No need to carry me."

"I'm just carrying you to get out faster. At least say thank you!" frowned Zeus.

"JUST LET ME GO!" she yelled.

"Okay." he nonchalantly released her and she dropped on the ground, flank first.

"Oooww! Very funny, Zeus!" argued Golden.

"Sorry." sighed Zeus as he helps her up.

"Fluttershy, it's so good to see you again!" smiled Discord as he picked up Fluttershy like a doll.

"Hehehe! It's good to see you too, Discord!" she giggled.

"I want to apologize about our picnic date. You see-" before Discord began.

"It's okay. I knew you must be very busy." said Fluttershy.

"Oh, uh... Okay then! We should schedule another!" he placed her down then summons a calendar from midair. "Hmmm, how about in the next Tuesday?" he asked as he pointed that date.

"I think that's-" Suddenly the crashed air fortress exploded powerfully then emerged from the flames and irons is Khronos as he spread his wings.

"Of course he survived." groaned Golden in unamused tone as she took battle stance along with everyone else. Those who are unicorn or alicorn constructed their magic armors and prepare their weapons.

"KHRONOS!" yelled Twilight then lend at Cadance. "It _is_ Khronos, right?" she whispered.

"Yes." she replied with fierce fire in her eyes.

"YOU WILL FACE YOUR JUDGEMENT FOR ATTACK AND DESTROYING EQUESTRIA! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF!?" asked Twilight. Khronos simply jumped 27 feet high and began his descend.

"SHUT UP, YOU WORM!" He powerslammed into the ground, creating a shockwave that blew everyone and everything within 37 radius away. "I am going to end very fast!" growled Khronos.

"You should've done so when you had us prisoners, Khronos." sneered Rarity as they recovered with minor injuries.

"Now you are gonna regret it, you jerk!" added Fluttershy. Khronos noticed Sunset Shimmer and sees she's an Alicorn as well then Discord flew upside down and grinned at him.

"Oh poor Khronos. This reminds me of the good old days. When you do this type of things all the time. Oh ho ho ho! Ahhh..." sighed Discord as he wiped his tear. "And you'll lose again." he mocked him.

"I WILL NOT BE HUMILIATED BY YOU AGAIN!" roared Khronos as he charged in and threw one punch at Discord but he teleported away.

"Oh boo-hoo!" he mocked as it was a distraction, allowing Twilight and Sunset fired their combined attack they used against Scare and blasted Khronos back. Celestia and Luna charged in and start clashing their swords against Khronos, striking him mercilessly then they flew up and drive back down as they slashed Khronos down but he crossed his arms and shattered their blades, punched Luna's gut that cause her to spew blood then grabbed Celestia's mane, swung her around 360º once and threw her on Twilight.

"OOWW!" exclaimed Twilight then Celestia rolled over so she can stand. Rarity charged in and swung her swords, slashing Khronos' face then he summons his blade and was about to strike her down but he got rapidly bashed across the face by Spitfire then she flew back in at full speed. Khronos caught her off guard and swung his sword but she immediately dart up, making him missed his strike and Golden moved in and impaled his shoulder with a broken metal fragment then dart away as Zeus summons the electrical bolt from the sky, empowers his horn and blasted the fragment, transferring the surge into his nervous system.

"AAAARRGGHH!" he screamed in pain before he broke free then slammed his front hooves down, sending energy fissures at Zeus but Golden saved him then Sunset puffed up her cheek and, to Twilight's surprise, she spew a powerful stream of fire that engulfed his armors and cause it to burn. "Darn it! YAH!" he used his magic aura to blow away the flames but the area flashes for a second then his body received uncounted blows and slashes, bringing him down.

"You spew fire like a dragon, I freeze time." grinned Twilight and Sunset blew a raspberry at her. Khronos commands the earth to rise up and send the mares flying to the sky. Twilight regain control of her flight and land as she shook her body. "U-Unbelievable! How strong is he? Never mind. Fluttershy, Golden, get him to stay still!" ordered Twilight.

"Got it!" shouted Golden as she lunched herself across the air and she tackled Khronos down.

"GET OFF WORM!" He swung his blade but Golden dart around him fast and bashed him with her mane, allowing Fluttershy to grab Khronos' tail. He noticed her and growled. "Unhand me!" he demanded.

"No." she said as she evade his sword. "You will gain nothing but... PAIN!" screamed Fluttershy as she lifted Khronos overhead and slammed against the ground then repeat it 5 times then flew away as Golden ground-pound on Khronos' stomach, knocking the air out of him then they retreated as Twilight unleashes her magic and commands the earth to open up and swallowed Khronos completely. Khronos broke out of the earth but the debris re-assembled around him and change its density to match the concrete, trapping him then Twilight stomped her hooves and created two pillar of stones then crushed Khronos as a filling, creating explosion of dust and debris.

"Take a dirt nap." chuckled Twilight with a sweat.

"Really?" asked Sunset in a dry tone. Suddenly the debris exploded and Khronos emerged with his horn charging with energy as he glared at Twilight.

"ARGH! DIE!" he fired a massive energy beam but Rarity coated herself with Stoneflesh armor so she dart in, spun around and land a powerful signature mule-kick, causing a powerful disburst of explosion energy then Rarity created magic crystals, used magic circles to guide them and they impaled Khronos. He roared and fired a sweeping energy beam and everyone evades them.

"Give up, Khronos! You will never-" Khronos warps in and grabbed her throat.

"Shut up you little... I've grown tired of your words!" he growled.

"Well...ack...you should've thought up how to think like a King, instead of a monster." gasped Twilight. Khrono's eyes twitched in rage and ready his fist to kill her.

"THINK FAST, MONSTER!" yelled Golden as she dash through and command her mane to slash Khrono's waist.

"AARGH!" he screamed in pain and dropped Twilight then glared at Golden but Sunset flew in with constructed blades, 4 on each sides like a wing and slashed him ruthlessly then slashed his horn. "GYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGH!" he screamed in pain.

"That was for Johnny, the boy whose horn your troop cut off!" growled Sunset.

"DA-" Zeus immediately blasted him with his electrical blast and he still have the metal fragment impaled to his shoulder so the pain tripled. He growled in fury as he extend his left energy blade.

"Soul Breaker once said if nopony can defeat him, they can't best you but I killed him so guess that means I can stand up against you." grinned Zeus as he once again forged lightning wings and constructed an electrical sword.

"Fool! I am a god!" yelled Khronos as he charged in and swung his sword but Zeus blocked his blow and created an electrical surge and shattered the ground.

"You're an outcast! You didn't even earn the right to be an Alicorn!" snorted Zeus as he shoved back and managed to slash his gauntlet, damaging it but still function its blade then they start clashing their swords at great speed. Sunset lifted up Spitfire, spun her around at great speed until she is covered by flaming aura and released her, becoming a comet as she tackled Khronos, knocking him off-balance and Zeus impale his sword into the ground, sending surge of electricity that electrocuted him from below, about 10,000 voltage then Golden flew in at maximum speed and rammed her fist against his lower jaw, creating a powerful shockwave that send him rocketing to the sky. Celestia launched to the sky, somersaulted and kicked Khronos 24 feet away and Rarity fired an energy bolt that send him 5 feet further. That gave a breather for Fluttershy as she gave Luna a healing potion and she's back at full health, created 5 luna blades and charged in.

Khronos somersaulted and did an air-recovery then flapped his wings to boost back toward Celestia and enchanted his hoof for a power blow but Discord appears above him and elbow-dropped him into the ground, creating an explosion of dust.

"Ah... Why yoooou..." growled Khronos as his armors are getting fractured and his visor cracked.

"Why me? I couldn't resist to _jump_ in the battle." smiled Discord in a playful manner.

"Discord, please be careful!" called out Fluttershy.

"Don't worry, my dear Fluttershy. This ruffian is harmless." joked Discord as he pointed at Khronos with an open hand.

"I hope you're right." muttered Fluttershy.

"My dear? I see..." Khronos glanced at Discord. "Since you want to 'play', let's play like her life depends on it!" growled Khronos.

"What?!" gasped Discord then quickly teleports to Fluttershy and held out his blade. "DON'T YOU DARE!" frowned Discord. The Mane 6, excluding Fluttershy, and the Princesses charged toward Khronos and fight at their fullest but now it seems Khronos is not stopping as he tackled them through, sending them to the sky. Celestia and Luna attacked but he evade them. Golden and Spitfire flew in and used non-stop attack pattern but he grabbed them without stopping and slammed their heads together, knocking them on the ground. Zeus joined in Fluttershy's defense and blasted Khronos at full stream of electricity, he pushed through despite his pains and finally at Zeus' range and hoof-slapped him aside.

"See you in Tartaurus, Element of Kindness!" yelled Khronos as he raised his blade.

"Eeep! HELP!" cried Fluttershy as she covered her head with her hoofs. Suddenly, Khronos' hind hoof was grabbed by Discord and dragged him away from Fluttershy.

"Leave her out of this, Khronos!" ordered Discord. His tone no longer has humor and carefree. It's now grim, serious and has the tone of a dragon.

"So you _do_ have feeling for her?" asked Khronos as he turned to Discord. "How touching..." he lunged at him but Discord caught his hoof, twisted it and threw him into the crashed air fortress.

"You are testing my temper, Khronos. Be a good lad and run away." he shoo him. Khronos flew in at the velocity of Double Rainboom.

"MAKE ME!" he roared as he changed direct and dart toward Fluttershy.

"**That's it!**" growled Discord as he teleports and punched Khronos, producing shockwave and Khronos fractured his snout due of the velocity he's in. Fluttershy watched in amazement as Discord and Khronos trades blows after blows. Twilight and Sunset re-enchant their armors, flew in and joined Discord in the skirmish. Rarity ran to Fluttershy and dragged her back.

"Fluttershy, dear! You need to get out of here!" she cried and Zeus stood up, rubbing his cheek.

"She's right. Discord would want you to be safe." he agrees as he helped Rarity to pull Fluttershy away and explosive energy occurs from the battlefield.

"NO! I need to stay and help the others! If I leave to Applaloosa, Khronos will follow to kill me. I cannot risk more ponies' lives in this battle!" she explained.

"She got a point there, Rarity." Zeus agreed as he ceased pulling.

"B-But I CAN'T LOSE MY FRIENDS AGAIN!" cried Rarity in fear.

"I know, but together, we can do this!" she said with determination.

"Well, at least stay in cover." he said with concern. Golden Gleaming and Spitfire recovered then re-join the battles and the princesses charges in with their armors and magic at maximum level. Sunset slashes Khronos with her wing blades combo then did a multiple downslash, knocking him back then Spitfire, Golden and Spitfire flew around Khronos and created a large tornado, preventing him from escaping then Cadance charged her horn to increasing level. Celestia and Luna tackled Khronos non-stop then unleashed a wind blast that disburst the tornado and blew the sisters aside. Twilight utilized her time-freezing spell to hold Khronos in place then Cadance created a massive sphere of energy and launch it downward, creating an explosive wave. Khronos survived and noticed Twilight and Sunset charging toward him so he blocked their punches but got struck by Discord on the torso, blasting him through the abandoned train factory and demolished 3 walls before stopping the fourth wall, covering him with debris. He stood up and his wing armors are fractured and chipped off, exposing some of his wing's torn feathers.

"Ugggh... Come on, Discord... FIGHT HARDER THEN THAT!" yelled Khronos but got struck by Discord from his blind side, sending him 12 miles away but Discord failed to notice he's heading toward Fluttershy. Khronos noticed this and used his wings to increase his speed and aimed his blade forward but when he's 5 inches from impaling her, Discord appears and took the blow.

"**Oh, how painful.**" he said bluntly as the blade melt into liquid and his gauntlet finally disburst into pieces.

"What does it take to kill you!?" asked Khronos in rage as he took two steps back **(four if you caught the total of his hooves)**

"**I'm immortal. You should already know that.**" snarled Discord then glance at everyone. "**Everyponies, get out of here!**" he ordered them.

"Why?! ***hff*** W-What are you talking ***hff*** about? We're beating him!" panted Twilight with confident.

"**It's time to show him a true battle of the gods!**" frowned Discord as he held out his arms and the whole balance of order and chaos began to shift and distorts.

"Guess I should be honored." frowned Khronos. Discord's body began to twitch violently then his muscle mass begans to pump and expand greatly, his eagle talon expanded and grew jagged talons with spikes growing backward from her talon's joints, his lion arm follows the suit and grew knive-like claws, his lizard leg now has more define feature of a dragon and his goat leg gain fierce Minotaur tone. His wings stretches and expands, becoming more fierce and powerful and his horns grew sharp and erractics. His comically characters are completely removed and now resembles to the Titan Dragon and grew at colossal size. All the ponies gasped in shock and awe and Celestia gazed in sadness.

"This is the second time I ever seen Discord in this state..." she muttered.

"Let us fight!" grinned Khronos as he unleashes his Alicorn powers with the added powers of his people praising him to create a colossal body made of magic that resembles Nightmare Moon's colossal state.

"**POOR FOOL THINKS HE CAN DEFEAT THE GOD OF CHAOS!**" boomed Discord in a powerful, fierce tone. Fluttershy felt like she see a completely different version of Discord. Discord charged toward Khronos and they engaged in a fierce titanic clash. They trade blows after blows, energy blast after energy blast and the land around them are being destroyed and the others managed to retreat in time. Discord swung his tail and tripped Khronos then held out his claws. "**FISSURE OF CHAOS!**" he swung his claws and talons and the chaotic energy slashed through Khronos' titan body, causing critical damages and cause it to fade away then he quickly jumped away to evade the Minotaur hoof. He flew up to strike Discord but had to evade his massive claws and talons. He dodged the right swat, then the left then did a backward somersault when Discord attempted to squash him between his clap. He successfully land a blow to his face. Discord felt pain and bled a bit but he's just making Khronos think he's inflicting damages then reduces his size as he shapeshifted into an Alpha Griffin and slashed him with his claws, stunning him then grabbed him and threw him as if he was a football and impacted the ground, creating a giant crater. Discord land and shapeshifted into a Minotaur and charged at Khronos as he's recovering and smacked him at good distance then shapeshift once more into a Chimera and resume attacking. Khronos quickly stood up and barely block 5 blows but got stung by his scorpion stinger then got punched at the same time then returns to his default during his spin and threw Khronos away. Discord is back to his old self and start panting heavily as his anger died out.

"***hff*** T-That... ***hff, hff*** That will teach that ruffian to not mess with Fluttershy." he panted.

"Discord, you did it!" cheered Twilight and everyponies remained astonish of the battle. Khronos instantly returns and he's in much more worse state then his battle with Sombra. His breastplate are snapped in half, his helmet shattered and his wing armors are destroyed.

"I-Impossible! He survived?!" asked Zeus.

"He even survived Sombra's ruthless assaults." added Cadance.

"S-Sombra?!" exclaimed Twilight and others.

"Yes, the arrogant fool re-awaken the Lord of Darkness by destroying the entire Crystal Empire." frowned Cadance.

"T-The whole...empire?!" gasped Rarity.

"YOU MONSTER!" yelled Sunset.

"W-We're not finished!" panted Khronos as his face and chest are bleeding badly. "There's only one thing left to do!" he panted.

"You really love to be mysterious, no?" asked Discord, unamused.

"heh, I guess that's true." He immediately blasted Cadance aside and shot Rarity's waist.

"AHHH!" screamed Rarity in pain as she fell on the ground.

"RARITY!" exclaimed everypony as they went to aid her but Celestia and Luna remains in their place.

"NOW LUNA!" yelled Celestia.

"RIGHT!" nodded Luna as she and Celestia unleashes their full power and engulfed Khronos in a massive energy wave but Khronos anchored himself with his extended right blade but this blade is different from the Omni-Blade as it completely absorbed the energy wave and he stood firmly.

"As I theorized, it works." he gazed at his blade then at Discord. "What's the matter? Where's your witty remark or you're too serious because I want to kill your girlfriend?" he asked as he start trotting forward and used the energy he absorbed to regenerate completely

"I-I don't understand...Why?" panted Celestia as she collapsed on the ground.

"I...I can't m-move..." moaned Luna.

"By all of this combined, you still fight?" frowned Discord in disbelief and everyone takes battle stances.

"YOU'LL REGRET FOR HURTING RARITY AND ALL EQUESTRIA!" she yelled as she charged her powers.

"YOU ARE WEAK WORMS!" yelled Khronos.

"We are weak because you steal our powers. You are the weak worm here." grinned Golden.

"D-DAA-" Zeus blasted his shoulder that still has the metal impaled and cause him great pain.

"Forgot about that, no?" grinned Zeus.

"Combine our powers!" Sunset and Zeus combined their elemental attacks and fired a plasma beam that impacted Khronos then Spitfire jumped in and karate kicked Khronos' face then Golden spin-balled Khronos repetitively then she dash in and start jabbing his chest non-stop but he unleashed an energy burst and blew everypony aside then swung his sword but Discord clashed it with his sword.

"I will put an end to you." frowned Discord. Khronos snapped his sword apart but got punched away for he's too close to Rarity and Fluttershy. Fluttershy tried to heal Rarity.

"Don't worry, everything will be okay." she said and she fully heal Rarity. "You're okay now." she smiled.

"Thank you, dear." smiled Rarity.

"Now heal Cadance. We'll try to help Discord!" said Twilight and everypony charged in to assist Discord.

"ENOUGH!" roared Khronos as he impaled his sword through Discord. To everyponies' shock, he's bleeding badly and couldn't regenerate.

"I-It c-can't be true..." coughed Discord.

"Good-bye Discord!" roared Khronos as he pulled his sword out and swung it down, cutting through his body from top to bottom.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHH!" screamed Discord as he turns into a stone statue.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Fluttershy in horror.

"T-This can't be happening!" gasped Golden as she almost lost balance from shock.

"ARE YOU OUTTA YOUR MIND! YOU KILLED THE GOD OF CHAOS! YOU DESTROYED THE BALANCE OF ORDER AND CHAOS!" panicked Zeus.

"No..." growled Khronos as he aimed his magic at Twilight. "Your turn, princess." hissed Khronos.

"I think I now know whose the threat to your kingdom...you Khronos!" frowned Celestia as she struggled to stand up.

"Yeah, you are acting EXACTLY like your old master. A cold-blooded assassin who doesn't even care for their people. You're using them as tools for your own agenda." added Cadance.

"GGRRRRR! DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARN YOU! THAT'S IT! I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!" roared Khronos in complete blind rage as he amped up his magic to overload. Everypony braces themselves when...

"GET AWAY FROM MOMMY AND AUNTY TWI!" yelled a young female voice. Everyone turned to the source of the voice then a hypersonic blur of light appears, performed a double-Rainboom and impacted Khronos. A titanic shockwave was produced, Khronos' armors exploded completely to pieces and his torso sank deep by the blow then rocket across the sky of Applaloosa, breaking the sound barrier and part the clouds as he flew across the land, pierced through multiple mountains as they exploded and vanished in the distance.

"WHOOOOA!" gasped Zeus and Golden.

"W-Was that the Double Rainboom!?" gasped Spitfire.

"What powers!" baffled Sunset.

"What the hay was that!?" asked Cadance as the sphere of magic float down before them then faded away to reveal a young filly Alicorn with whitish-pink coat, her main are similar like Sweetie Belle's with turqouise streaks but she lacks a Cutie Mark. Her wings are as big as a young adult mare and her eyes are similar to Shining Armors.

"Flurry Heart!?" exclaimed Twilight in shock.

"Wait, she send Khronos that far!? A little Alicorn?!" baffled Sunset.

"Flurryheart, what are you doing here!" argued Cadance.

"I was just helping out. Beside, he killed Daddy and I was aching to punch him just once." shrugged Flurryheart. "Anyway, we need to leave now. Khronos Troop will be coming to support their arrogant king." she said.

"We need to revive Discord!" cried Fluttershy.

"Sorry but only the 12 Divine can make that happen." said Flurry Heart sadly.

"B-But Celestia can do this!" sniffed Fluttershy.

"If he was mortal." she added as she tried to comfort her.

"S-She's right... We need to find an old temple to contact them." panted Celestia as she approached the statue of Discord. "We won't let Khronos get away with this, old friend." she whispered.

"Then let us leave immediately!" said Luna as everyponies gather up, all the alicorns combined their powers and teleport to the Griffin Empire where Flurry Heart states it's where Spike and the rest are.

* * *

[Meanwhile in Canterlot]

A blur burst through the ruined castle of Canterlot and impacted the pavement, spun in the air and bored through the earth as he skid across to a halt near the mead store. He sluggishly stood up but Flurry Heart's attack completely reduced him back to his weaken state.

"Argghh! That...stupid..." As Khronos start cursing powerfully over Flurry Heart finally show herself and critically injured him with only one blow, a mysterious mare stepped out of the ruins and overheard him.

"Kehehehe... Well, well. Look who finally decide to _drop_ by! Just when my hive is getting bored." laughed a wicked feminine voice. Khronos ceased cursing and noticed the mare. It's actually the Hive Queen of the Changlings, Queen Chrysalis.

"Chyrsalis. What a surprise." he said as he stood up firmly.

"Oh you honor us with your presence..." she bowed down. "Or rather, you honor us such laughter after I overheard you just got defeated by a little filly." laughed the Changling Queen.

"Don't cross your position!" he growled as he dust off his coat. "Is your army ready?" he asked.

"Shouldn't you rest a little, my dear King? The baby mare did a number on you." she mocked.

"Grrrr!" growled Khronos but calms down and show his face to her as he frowned firmly. "There's no time for rest. This is not finish yet." he said.

**To be continue...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17: The Armored Train Heist**

**[Apple Jack POV]**

Ah reckon this mission is suicide, but what he told us is that they contain very important supplies and stealing the armored tank train will weaken the Khronos' assault force. Ah don't want to leave Apple Bloom alone but ah can't bring her to this suicide mission. At least Zecora is there to watch over her and ah trust her. While Zanuck, Dash and I ready ourselves with these Kaninu Light Armors, since they shares about the same height and size as us pony... **(Armor design similar to WWI US Infantry with armor plating such as breastplates, shoulder-plates, gauntlets and knee guards along with traditional helmet.)**

"Well, these armors fitted perfectly on me...except for the boots and gloves." I states as I held up the said equipment. They have holes meant for their paws, not hooves.

"This is so AWESOME!" squealed Rainbow Dash in a fan-girling way as she glanced the armors. "This uniform looks exactly like one of the Daring Doo books, when she was a filly!" Zanuck and I glanced at her and she noticed our glances. "You know, the part when she took the golden cross from those bad guys and she start trotting and rode on the circus trains a-and then ran into her father to show him the golden cross but didn't listen and made her start counting in Elder Deer's tongue?!" she told us. We just stares in bewilderment and awe but we have no clue what book of Daring Doo she's talking about.

"O-Oh right, that book..." I sheepishly chuckle. For Element of Honesty, lying is not my best frote but ah don't want Dash keep on rambling.

"I've never heard of this Daring Doo." said Zanuck and Dash gave that fan-girling-gasp but Zanuck continue. "But I think we have more pressing mattr to deal with then debating over books." she added. Dash was gonna protest but understood her point.

"You're right, let's meet up with the other Kaninus." she said as she march out. We all met up with Captain Shepard, a husky-type Kaninu who is leading this operation. Everyone gathered around for the debriefing.

"Alright, listen up! We are going to strike the Khronos Armored Tank Train. It contains weapon, ammunition and food for the enemy." Captain Shepard then showed the photograph image of the Khrono Armored Tank Train. It lives up to its name as it's heavily armored and has a large tank on top. It could blow the entire yards of Ponyville with that firepower! "If we succeed this mission, we can weaken the enemy so our Griffin friends will handle them with ease. We don't have any weapons to weaken its armors, so we are going to get in the hard way." He then show five more photograph images of the train in five different angles. "Our pony friends and some of our troops will infiltrate by the help of Gilda and her soldiers while the others and I distracts them. Now...any questions?" he asked.

"What if we ran into trouble?" Ah asked.

"Improvise!" He simply answered while standing bipedal firmly with his paws behind his back.

"Right, what I haven't thought of that." complained Dash.

"Yessir!" Ah replied, didn't care if the answer is too obvious.

"Dismissed!" Captain barked and we all got up and head out to the lone railroad.

**[30 minutes later]**

While we waited in the forest, focusing at the lone railroad in the open field, a train whistle blew from the distance and we can see the smoke. Judging its approach, they're coming very fast so everyone got in positions as well as the Griffins and us.

#_Inside the Armored Tank Train_#

"I'm glad that no Kaninu Forces tried to stop us." said the Khronos Officer in an ironic tone.

"We mustn't take that for granted, we have to be aware of our surrounding." said the Khronos Zealot.

"I know that, soldier! What else they put me in charge of protecting this train?!" yelled the Officer.

"My apology." said the Zealot as he slightly bowed his head.

**[Apple Jack POV]**

Once we're all ready, the armored train has enter our range. We remains on our post as we watch Captain Shepard began his distraction. May the 12 Divine grant his victory.

"CHAAAARGE!" howled Captain Shepard as they start firing their M1 Garand Rifle while the other rode on the Willy model jeep equipped with mounted 32cal. MG and drove to the side as attempt to board the train. The Khrono Officer noticed and heard the Kaninu's assault so he grabbed the PA and alerted the others.

"EVERYPONY TO BATTLE STATION AND KILL THESE DOGS!" he yelled through the PA and all crew began to arm the main cannon while the Gatling laser turrets are primed. A fierce firefight began between the Khronos and Kaninu, bullets and lasers invades their surrounding like storm.

"Aquiring target!" yelled the Gunner as he stirred the main cannon 30º to the right and 5º down, locking on the jeep. "Fire in the hole!' He blasted the jeep into pieces, sending burning debris 5 feet away. Luckily the turret acts like the actual tanks, having set crew to reload, calculate, steer and fire, giving them a few seconds before they fire the next shot.

"Sweet Kyubi!" exclaimed a Kaninu before she re-mounted the MG and resume firing.

"Kill them! Every last one of them!" growled the driver.

"Pathetic, fighting us with pre-war weaponry." scoffed the Officer before grabbing the mic. "ALL TROOPS, PUT THE KANINU OUT OF THEIR MISERY!"

"SIR, YESSIR!" they chanted. Judging by the order, they all now fully focused against the Kaninu, which means it's our cue to ambush them. I wore the battle gauntlet equipped with **(futuristic)** Spas 12 Shotgun.

"ALRIGHT, EVERYONE! LET'S DO THIS!" Ah shouted and Gilda and the Griffins grabbed each of us and carried us across the sky. Gilda carried me up to 34 feets and I can see that Captain Shepard was right; their weapons couldn't penetrate the armors so that's where we come in. We must obtain those supplies at all costs!

"Hey, get ready! 'Cause we're going in!" said Gilda

"Lock and load." said Zanuck as she prime her sniper rifle.

"It's time to kick flank and chew bubble gum!" said Dash as she ready her semi-automatic rifle-class battle saddle and grinned. "And I'm all outta of gum." Really, Dash?

"Alright, here we go! Drop!" Ah ordered and all griffins released us and the Kaninus and we landed on the box cars then they fall back before they are noticed. Our landing alerted the Khronos Troops.

"What was that!?" asked the crew.

"I'll check it out, you keep bringing ammunition for the cannon." the troop opens the hatch and saw me. "What the-" before he finish, ah blew his face off. We all board inside and they noticed us.

"W-Wha- BREACH! WE HAVE A BREACH!" he panicked as he set off the alarm but we shot them down, putting the cannon out of commission and allow the Kaninu to move in. Dash noticed more reinforcement from our fronts.

"TAKE COVER!" she yelled as she commence fire, killing one troop and wounded another one.

"Come on y'all! Push forward!" Ah shouted but the pre-weaponry cannot dent the Khronos armors.

"Our rifle doing nothing! We NEED better weapons!" yelled one of the Kaninu before noticing the unmounted Gatling Laser. "Everyone, clear the way!" he yelled as he start shooting and tear them apart.

"Alright, let's go!" said Zanuck as she sniped one of Khronos Troop and ah killed the last one before ah start reloading. Ah wish Ma taught me how to shoot more properly, ah reckon to learn by the minute now. Dash helped the other Kaninu to get weapons, they managed to do something to make it compatible to them. Storming in and clearing every carts, all those Khronos Army refused to surrender, just kept fighting even their dying state. We have five of our Kaninu troops and us. Ah can see our forces are depleting very rapidly so we need to act fast. We reached to the frontal section of the Armored Tank Train and we encounters a new type of Khronos Soldier, which ah haven't seen before.

"Commander, please stand back while I handle this problem." said the Zealot as he activates his energy staff.

"Yes, do that." nodded the Officer. We all start shooting at the Zealot as he was called but he blocked every attacks using some kind of shield-uh, barrier of sort. He slain two Kaninu forces, Zanuck kept firing at the Zealot but he parry them apart and move in to strike her down but ah used my signature mule-kick and staggered him back then Dash pounced him, took his staff and about to stab him but he counters by punching across her face then tackled her down, taking the battle to the next cart. He unveil a hidden umbrum blade and attempt to stab her. Ah tried to save Dash but the Officer and his troops start shooting at us so we were forced to return fire at them and not the Zealot. Dash and the Zealot enters a fierce struggle as the Zealot wants to stab her and Dash tried to prevent that then she pressured her hoof on his throat. Once he lost some grips, she shouted in anger and forced Zealot's arm to stab himself on the chest with his blade.

"Gack! Urk...gaah..." gagged the Zealot as he bled greatly then dropped dead. Dash shoved him aside and removed her saddle as it got damaged.

"He's dead." she panted. We all ran out of ammo but the Officer grew very scared due of the Zealot being killed. Guess he was suppose to be unbeatable.

"I will end this fast!" the Officer grew serious and wield the umbrum blade gauntlet.

"Oh, it will be fast!" snarled the Kaninu as he displayed his fangs.

"And how satisfying it will be." she said as all remaining Kaninus to take pouncing stance then they all pounced the Officer and his crew. They all start devouring them and they start screaming in agony as the Kaninu ripped them apart, limb after limb, skin tears apart and blood painted the room. A-Ah cannot bear to watch this carnage so ah turn away. Zanuck went and pulled the emergency lever that forced the train to hit the brake and slow down.

We had completed our mission and all the Kaninu start howling. The girls and ah stepped out just to hear them cheering: "Long live Mane 6!" Ah glad it's all over for now. Ah then noticed they brought all the corpses of the enemies outside and...began the feast...

"I think I'm gonna throw up!" moaned Dash as she covered her mouth and turned pale green because she watched the Kaninu ripping the roasted K. Crew's right hoof off.

"That's something you don't see every day." said Zanuck. Ah know she's pretending to be unaffected because in reality, she's greatly disgusted.

"Hey Apple Jack!" A Kaninu gal called me and I looked at her. "Want some fresh meat?" she offered as she held up the pony's ribs. Ah got very grossed out but ah tried to not offend them.

"Ehhh...We pony don't eat meat." ah said honestly.

"Oh...okay." she understood and start gnawing the ribs.

"AAAAHHH!" a scream was heard.

"What the haye?!" Ah said as ah turned around and saw a lone enginer pony ran out of the cart. He must've been hiding in the cart but he probably saw how his squad got eaten and lost his nerve.

"AAAAH, PLEASE DON'T EAT ME! NO NO NO, I DON'T WANT THIS!" he cried as he kept running but his panick outburst alerted the Kaninus.

"Hey, looks like somepony want to play fetch!" joked the Kaninu and they all laughed. "Come on, let's get him! Ha ha!" they laughed as they dash after them on four paws. The engineer start praying for the 12 Divine and kept running faster but the pack of Kaninu caught up to him.

"***hff, hff*** Please...please...please... ***hff*** don't kill me! Don't kill me!" he plead.

"Got you, meatbag!" grinned the Kaninu as they pounced on him

"No, no! ***bitting and tearing his flesh off*** I don't wanna die! ***blood spew out of his mouth*** AAAAAAAHH! AAhghghGh!" he screamed in bloody agony as they tore his left hoof off.

"T-This...is too cruel..." Ah gasped as ah trot away.

"Okay, I'm gonna throw up!" Dash dashed to the corner of the train and poke her lunch out. Gilda flew down from the sky and approached us as she saw the slaughter.

"Well, now you see why we don't get along with the Kaninu. They have a thing of eating their enemy." said Gilda.

"Well, I seen enough to understand the feeling." ah breathe heavily through my response.

"Hey, Dash! You okay there?" asked Gilda with a hint of worry.

"***hff*** Nah, just throwing up... Urk!" Dash resume puking her lunch out.

"Do tell. Oh, by the way, Jack. You won't believe who just came to the Griffin Castle!" said Gilda.

"The Princesses of Canterlot and Crystal Empire, the rest of the Mane 6 and their friend Spike." answered Gilda. Wait, what!?

"WHAT!? THEY ARE IN GRIFFIN EMPIRE!?" ah asked in shock.

"Totally." smiled Gilda.

"Then what are we waiting for?! Let's get going!" ah smiled.

"Yeah, let's go. C'mon Dash!" Gilda called her and she recovered from her puking and wipe her lips.

"***hff*** Coming...! Uhh, does anypony got any breathmint?" she asked.

"Nope." said Zanuck, nonchalantly.

* * *

#_Griffin Castle_#

**[Twilight POV]**

Incredible. How did the Griffin managed to hold the Khronos Army from invading this land? Very fascinating. Anyway, it already passed an hour as we explained to King Geoffrey the reason to permit us to enter the Temple of 12 Divines.

"Please, Geoffrey. Understand of what are we trying to do. We need to enter the temple and speak with the Twelve Divine." plead Celestia. King Geoffrey looks like a common Griffin but he's larger and all his feather are black.

"I understand you wanted to contact them. I just want to know how did Khronos manage to 'kill' Discord?" he asked.

"Yes...he did it!" cried Fluttershy. Fluttershy and Discord were very close and the thing we Mane 6 and the Princesses equally shares is that we hate seeing Fluttershy crying.

"He used a new type of weapon where he absorbs the powers of the Alicorn and use it to strike down deities such as Discord. Turns out he used Discord as a test run for his new weapon." Luna explained. "But we can still save him if we hurry to the temple!"

"I see... Very well. You have my permission!" he declared.

"Yes, we can save Discord!" I told Fluttershy with joy. Fluttershy began to cry once more (probably of joy) and I tried to calm her down then a 7 year old Griffin with brown feather on her top anatomy, caramel on the bottom and dressed in an adventurer clothing.

"Dad, can we go hunting!?" she asked.

"Yolmarie, have you forgotten something?" he asked as he glanced at her as if she did something wrong. She then kneel down.

"You mustn't interrupt an important meeting, only if it's an emergency. I'm sorry Dad." she bowed.

"That's okay. Please sit down." he told her and she ran and sat on her throne. "Any other request, Celestia?" he asked her.

"No, that will be all, Your Majesty." she bowed. After we left the throne room, we ran into great surprise; we bump into Pinkie Pie, Apple Jack, Apple Bloom, Spike, Rainbow Dash, Zecora, and Starlight! All my friends are here!

"TWILIGHT!" they all gather and hugged me then exchange hugs with the Princesses.

"You guys are okay! I'm glad..." I cried in tears of joy.

"We were all scared that Khronos did something terrible to you! Oh, Maud said hi!" sniffed Pinkie as she wiped her tears.

"Hehe...***sniff*** Well, you don't know the half of it..." I sniffed as my nose got running.

"I missed ***hic*** you so ***hic*** much, Twilight!" cried Spike as he hugged me. I hugged him back with my motherly hug.

"Oh Spike!" I whimpered.

"I'm glad to see you are okay, Twilight." said Starlight as she hugged me.

"It's good to see you too, Starlight. My friend." I smiled. There were tears and laughter. I never felt so happy... To see my friends again, there's nothing more happier then that. We spend hours telling each other the stories of our escapes, battle against Khronos Empire and valor at the fireplace. Fluttershy is still sad about Discord and still weep in joy and hope with all of us. We all are relieved that our family are safe, even Cadance and Flurry Heart find happiness with us. We still suffer of losing Shining Armor but I know he would be proud of Cadance for standing up against Khronos and of Flurry Heart's courage. Apple Jack introduced me to her boyfriend, Jacob of Stalliongard. We introduced some of our friends, including Golden Gleaming and Zeus. They fit in quite fast! Sunset Shimmer decided to tell our "epic" battle against Khronos.

"WHAT!? YOU ACTUALLY STOOD HOOF-TO-HOOF WITH KHRONOS HIMSELF!?" beamed Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah, I thought we're finished then Flurry Heart flew out of nowhere and punched Khronos so hard, I think she send him all the way to Canterlot!" I stated that shocking victory and Flurry Heart felt a bit flatter of being praised of her feat.

"That. Is. Totally... AWESOME!" squealed Dash.

"Did he say anything about why he's doing all this?" asked Apple Jack.

"The jerk never say anything! Always being _mysterious_!" scoffed Golden.

"Really? That's great, I guess that we'll find out sooner or later." said Zanuck.

"I doubt it." added Zecora.

"He is very scary looking, that's for sure!" said Rarity as she combed Sweetie Belle's mane.

"Is he like Sombra?!" asked Pinkie as she somehow got a marshmallow and attached it on her stick to roast it.

"He's worse then Sombra. He even defeated him using the Crystaling." said Cadance in a serious tone.

"Whoa..." said everyone.

"Wait, Sombra is back?!" asked Zecora.

"Yes. He obliterated my entire Crystal Empire along with the Crystal Heart. With my people's death and the Crystal Heart destroyed, Sombra was reborn at max power but Khronos used the Crystaling to beat him." explained Cadance.

"That insane monster! He killed everyone and unleashed that demon then SOMEHOW defeated him?!" asked Apple Jack in anger.

"But don't worry. The Mane 6 are together now and we'll use the Power of Harmony to end Khronos once and for all." I reassured them.

"You got that right!" boasted Rainbow Dash as she stood up.

"When I was near of the Griffin intel, I heard Khronos is planning a full-scale assault. I fear that is very soon." said Zecora.

"Then we should prepare ourselves to fight and this time, Equestria and its Kingdoms will win!" I said and we all cheered as we are filled with determination of stopping Khronos' twisted conquest.

* * *

#_Elsewhere_#

**[Normal POV]**

Meanwhile, Khronos is preparing his new group of arm for the invasion.

"I'm sure that the Mane 6 are reunited and they have a powerful ally." said Khronos as he stroll with Chrystalis. "I trust you have experience fighting against them?" he asked.

"Ugh, I did fought them and they are such a nousen!" she stated in annoyance before stopping. "I wanted to ask you something." she said.

"Yes?" he asked.

"What is your TRUE reason to conquer Equestria? Is it for power or for fun?" she asked.

"I have no reason to tell you." said Khronos.

"Come on, we're about to crush the enemy and yet I don't even know what's your reason for this. I know my reason for this alliance is to crush Twilight and her friends. Friendship... YEECH!" she exclaimed in disgust.

"No." he declined as tanks marching by and troopers barking orders.

"Really? Then tell me from all the obvious villainous reason. Which. Is?!" she strictly demanded an answer.

"To my people's point of view, I'm a hero. To Equestrian, I'm the evil conqueror." he answered.

"So conquering the world it is." she sneered.

"In a way. I have already conquered Cervine Kingdom, Dominion of Capra, Tanzerbrania and Equestria." he began to stroll ahead.. "This is the only continent I haven't conquered. Dominating everything until all are conquered. Soon Tyrek's Realm will be next to conquer." he said and Chrystalis grew surprised.

"Wait, what did you just said? Are you planning to conquer Nether Realm!?" baffled Chrystalis.

"I am going to conquer many realms. That is all you need to know." he said then turns to see Trixie approaching him and she wields the Alicorn Amulet once more, donning the black cape over her armors then she bowed.

"Your Majesty, Trixie await your orders." she said.

"No time for formality. Is the army ready?" he asked.

"Your army is ready." she replied as she stand.

"Then let us begin our conquest!" grinned Khronos, not noticing Chrystalis giving a glare of distrust as she doesn't like the answer Khronos gave her.

**To be continue...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 18: The Divine Temple**

[**Twilight POV**]

This is it…. The Mane Six are reunited and all the princesses are here as well. Thanks to Geoffrey, King of Griffinstien, we now have absolute permission to enter the Divine Temple and ask the 12 Divines to restore Discord. The first part of that plan is to _find_ the Divine Temple. Luckily, Celestia knows the way and, since Khronos will be more fierce and more dangerous after our near-death experiences with him (not to mention my niece's destructive entrance), we all must stay together as one. Golden, Zeus, and the rest of our friends remain at the city to formulate new plans and strategies to counter Khronos' new rising army as well as gathering necessary supplies and preparations. 23 minutes had passed as we trot the stone staircase known as the Thousand Stair, which it literally have 1,000 stone steps. I kept losing counts as I tried to see if the temple is in our sight. No temple but Celestia states we're almost there.

"Are we there yet? My hooves hurts…!" groaned Pinkie as she ceased her usual hopping and start trotting slowly.

"Oh come on, Pinkie! We went through worst!" Rainbow Dash boasted as her encouragement to Pinkie. Dash got her hooves aches so she began hovering as Celestia doesn't want her flying ahead as it's disrespecting the Thousand Steps of the Divine Temple.

"You're right. I'm sure Maud will be amazed by the stone job!" smiled Pinkie.

"I'm sure she will be." I smiled. Pinkie told me that Marble was sold away in the same position I was going to with that monster Scar but Limestone and Maud save her and the slaves thanks to Limestone's temper and Maud's indescribable strength and digging skills. Khronos was stated to be an unpredictable tactical war genius and he is but he also stoop low enough to manipulate Trixie into wielding the Alicorn Amulet and used her as a double agent against us. He even unleashed Sombra by eradicating Crystal Empire and the Crystal Heart. Apple Bloom told us that one of his men stated he's conquering Equestrian to remove potential threat to the Unknown Land but what threat is he looking for? Why causing all this war? Has-

"Why can't the other come to this temple?" Apple Jack interrupted my train of thought with a question I didn't think of asking.

"Only the Royal Alicorns and the Mane Six can enter the Temple." answered Luna. I guess Flurry Heart can't come since she's too young.

"So it's holy?" asked Rarity in a confident tone.

"Yes it is." said Celestia.

"But why I'm coming here?" asked Sunset. She has a point; Sunset is the member of Mane Six in the pocket dimension of Equestria City, not of our Equestria, plus she lost the right of being a Princess due of her lust of becoming the Alicorn.

"All in due time." That's all Celestia can say as she ceased trotting then used her magic to clear away the fog bank and reveal the Divine Temple before us. "We're here." said Celestia with a smile.

"A-Amazing!" I gasped in awe. Temple aside, I saw its environment that surrounds the Divine Temple. It's so beautiful, as if it's a small part of the Heaven; garden filled with rare flowers we never seen before, and the Divine Temple is made of navy-blue marbles with large doors made of the same material as the Crystal Hearts and there are 12 pillars surrounding it. We were all in awe.

"Whoa…." muttered Rainbow Dash.

"So….beautiful…!" said Apple Jack as she trot toward the garden.

"You took the word right out of my mouth!" exclaimed Rarity as she touched the pillar.

"We should take a photo!" squealed Pinkie as she brought out her camera but Celestia dart at her and yelled so fierce that Pinkie immediately cower down and dropped her camera.

"NO! Nopony must know of the Temple's locations or its secrets!" she yelled.

"S-So-Sorry…." quivered Pinkie in fear then Celestia realized how she behave and grew sad as she stood up.

"My apology… It's just….It holds very precious memory and I don't want anypony ruin this holy sanctuary.

"Tia…. We need to hurry if we want their help." Luna reminded her.

"Right. Let us enter now." she said. Using her magic, she opens the door and we stroll through the entrance, entering the temple. We noticed the wall filled with descriptions and images of the 12 Divines. There's Kyubi The Divine of Hunts, a nine-tailed vixen-like deity who sports great beauty but her role involves the thrill of the hunts and it shows that the Caninus devours their enemies as tribute and blessing to Kyubi. Apple Jack muttered "that explains their habit". The next one is a Neko named Arisca the Divine of Beauty. She is equally as beautiful as Kyubi but her role involves the beauty of nature and its people itself. The third image is the Griffin known as Güasabara the Divine of War and the fourth is a Great Dragon named Drake the Divine of Fortune (guess that's why the Smoke Dragon guards the treasure and Spike gets very greedy with gems, even if he never heard of Drake). There are many others with unique purpose and how our traditions separates from other creatures. So much to learn here but we have more pressing matter to deal with. During the way, I noticed a room filled with healing herbs of all kinds. Amazing, Zecora will be thrill if she's allowed to enter here. We arrived at the room known as the Fountain of Balance and Order, which it's a large fountain with 12 orbs on each corners, about 10 inches apart from each other and the water are still and reflects in a mirror-like property. As we enters, Apple Jack noticed something.

"Hey, look! An image of Celestia and Luna!" said AJ. We all looked and saw the image of Celestia and Luna, circling around each other in a Yin-Yang pattern but in the center was a larger Alicorn with the crystal green coat and stretches her hooves around the sisters as if she's hugging them and an even bigger alicorn stood behind her and his whole body is like a galaxy. "I wonder who are these Alicorns in the image?" wondered AJ as she squint her eyes for better sight.

"T-They look bigger then Celestia and Luna…" said Flutteryshy.

"That;s Cosmo and Nova…..our parents." Celestia gave a soft smile and I was surprised that Celestia and Luna's parents are way bigger then normal Alicorns. We finally enter the Fountain of Balance and Order then a powerful, reverberating voice of a female being echoes through the room.

"**_Who enters the Holy Chamber?_**" she asked as a bright sphere float above the fountain and brighten the room with its beauty yet powerful light.

"I, Celestia, and the Mane Six." Celestia answered.

"**_I see…..You have return. What is it, that you seek?_**" she asked.

"I requested to have an audition with the rest of the Divine." Celestia replied.

"**_And for what cause? Of the war? Or your friend, Discord?_**" asked the voice and Celestia lower her head.

"Please mother….. You know the reason." she answered softly. The sphere produced a powerful light and nearly blind us. As we recovered, all 12—or rather 11 Divines appears before us and we saw Cosmo and Nova, the former is the voice spoken to us.

"**_It is good to see you again, my daughter. And Luna….I'm glad you're back._**" smiled Cosmo.

"I'm glad to see you too, mother. And father." smiled Celestia.

"H-Hello….M-Mom….D-Daddy…." I can see Luna is getting choke up and her eyes are filled with tears, she even cower down as if she's afraid they're going to ground her for the things she cause as Nightmare Moon.

"**_Do not be frighten, Luna. We know you didn't meant to hurt your sister or your subjects._**" said Nova in a calm, fatherly tone.

"**_As Celestia forgiven you, so did we._**" smiled Cosmo in a mother caring tone and Luna beamed with a smile and wiped her tears. "**_Oh, speaking of which, Celestia. Have you found the new Princess of the Sun?_**" she asked.

"I am not certain for sure, but we will solve that later. I need your help to bring Discord back to life." she declared our reason of our presence. Suddenly all the Divines minus Nova and Cosmo began an outburst of argument between each others.

"**_That fool!? I see no reason to do so!_**" scoffed Kyubi as she fold her arms and looked away with a snarl.

"**_He is a part of the Balance, I'm sure they have a very good reason to ask such a thing._**" defended Arisca.

"YES!" shouted Luna, a habit she still didn't drop it.

"Luan, let me do the talking." whispered Celestia and she understood. "I know that it seems odd to ask such thing from you. In the beginning, he was very cruel, a troublemaker and wants to disrupt the balance for fun, and he is just as bad as a person could be but through the Mane 6, he learned about friendship, honesty, generosity, loyalty, kindness and joy, thus he changed his way of thinking and behavior but yet maintain his duty." she explained.

"**_It seems you had developed a bond for him._**" said Nova, now speaking in a gentle, authority tone.

"Yes." she answered.

"**_Does she speak for all?_**" Nova asked us and we all said:

"Yes!"

"**_It's seems very interesting this case._**" said Cosmo. Time passed around us as the Divine debates on whether or not should they bring Discord back because the Divine can take the responsibility of other Divine until they find a replacement. I just hope they bring Discord back. I began to gaze around and see anything interesting to kill the boredom as my friends already chat each other about the restoration they need to plan if we win as Khronos really destroyed so many city and temples. I then spotted a wall the shows all 12 Divines but again, I should say 11 because one of them is missing, especially on the image. Judging the missing image, it was purposely ruined by some cutting stone tool of sort, judging its scratch-like pattern. There is a writing on top but sadly, I can't read it. Sunset noticed the image as well and we ponder on who was the 12th Divine.

"I-I don't want to be rude but..." Fluttershy interrupted the Divines and they all glanced at her. "…are you going to bring Discord back or not? Please….just tell me…" quivered Fluttershy as she has the urge to cry again.

"**_I approved that we shall bring Discord back to the living._**" said Nova.

"**_Seconded!_**" smiled Cosmo.

"**_I accept the approval as well._**" said Güasabara.

"**_Discord must live once more!_**" said the rest of the Divine.

"**_Some of us….are still concern about this….but we stand by truth and redemption._**" add Kyubi, who finally agrees despite her early statement.

"**_Then it's settled. Discord shall live once more. He will return on the next Full Moon._**" announced Cosmo

"Thank you." bowed Celestia.

"Uh, Mister Nova? Lord? Overseer—Uh, can ah make another request?" Apple Jack asked nervously.

"**_Yes?_**" asked Nova.

"Could you put an end to this war?" she asked a very important request but….

"**_I cannot do that._**" that is Nova's answer.

"WHY?!" exclaimed Apple Jack, dumbfounded.

"Yeah, why!? 'Cause you don't want to?" asked Pinkie with a frown.

"**_Because it falls into your hooves to end this war, for you wield the Power of Harmony. So, in the way, it can still be solve without us intervening._**" explained Güasabara.

"Guess that makes sense." smiled Sunset as it was a bit obvious. Though Apple Jack was hoping the war can be end without more blood shed or so we cannot fight Khronos directly since he's too powerful and unpredictable. I, however, has a very important question to ask.

"I have another question: Who is the missing Divine? The #12?" I asked, pointing at the destroyed image of the 12th Divine with unreadable sentence.

"That is a good question." wondered Rarity as she quickly re-count the Divine and saw there's only 11.

"**_His name was Voskin, the Divine of Knowledge and Science._**" answered Arisca.

"Voskin?!" gasped Cadence.

* * *

#_Flashback_#

_"You could say I survived a force transformation to Alicorn. You see, my master was Voskin Prince of Science and Power and he was planning to absorb my people's lifeforce to gain enough power-"_

_"You killed him? Hmph, what to expect from the likes of you."_

#_End flashback_#

* * *

"IS HIS APPRENTICE KING KHRONOS?!" Cadence burst out, nearly startling us and confused us of her question and attitude. She waited impatiently then asked again but softly. "Is he?" The Divine exchanges glances and Cosmo gave a troubled nod.

"**_Yes._**" she said.

"WHAT?!" we, excluding Cadence, exclaimed in shock. No wonder Khronos is too powerful and smart, Voskin must've past his torch to Khronos! He has the power of the Divine!

"Did all of you knew that he was planning this all along!?" argued Luna.

"**_Yes, for a very long time but just as Güasabara stated, the Mane 6 can defeat Khronos._**" Arisca reassured us with hope.

"But why?! So many ponies, Griffins, Caninu, Neko, almost all the kingdoms are conquered and killed because of him!" demanded Rarity.

"Not to mention he destroyed my kingdom, my husband and brought back Sombra at maximum powers! He conquered almost all Equestria!" argued Cadence then Sunset dart in front of them and held up her hooves.

"Hey, calm down! Respect the Divine!" she said, not wanting to anger the Divines and reject the request.

"**_We don't control the decisions every person make and chosen. We control the blessing and punishment of the choice they make. For I am War, my duty is to maintain order!_**" said Güasabara as he stood up strong and firm.

"I-I see….Forgive our outburst…" apologized Rarity as she bow her head.

"…I'm just….. I lost my whole subjects, my husband and the Crystal Heart….It's too much to get over it…" My sister-in-law apologized as well.

"**_We all understand how you feel but there are things that no mortal will understand. We will send the Power of Harmony to you when the time is right._**" said Cosmo.

"Ahem…. We will take our leave but…before we do, I want to introduce Sunset Shimmer." announced Celestia and Sunset steps forward, confused but bowed the Divines before her. "My replacement." she added—Wait, what?!

"Wait, WHAT!?" exclaimed Sunset in shock as she took a step to the side.

"My search is done." smiled Celestia and we all cheered for her.

"B-But….I-I don't deserve this, Princess Celestia!" cried Sunset, her eyes are bursting with tears. "I-I disrespected your wishes, I was consumed with hunger of powers, I stole the Equestria Crown and cause chaos in the alternate dimension! I was exile there! Remember?!" she cried.

"Yes but you were able to repent your actions, you formed the Mane 6 known as Rainbow Rocks and help many people in needs. You even save our worlds from merging to non-existence. You have deem yourself worthy to become the Princess of the Sun." smiled Celestia as she gave Sunset a tearful hug. If you think I be jealous, I'm not. I'm very happy for Sunset because it's her dream, a dream she almost destroy it herself.

"**_We are glad to see the new Princess of the Sun. You have chosen wisely, my daughter._**" smiled Cosmo.

"But it'll have to wait, for there is a war coming in two days." said Celestia as she break a hug and we all march out of the room with Sunset while Celestia and Luna are having private conversation with their parents and the Divines.

"I'm so happy for you, Sunset. My best friend from Equestria High is going to be the new Princess of the Sun!" I glee.

"Totally awesome! How does it feel, Sunset?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"It was too….too suddenly. At the same time, I feel scared but also….I feel AWESOME! My dream is coming true!" cried Sunset as she let her tears flows and we hugged her.

"Shy! Are you happy!? Discord is coming back in the next Full Moon!" squealed Pinkie Pie.

"Yes!" squeaked Fluttershy with tears of joy.

"B-But if I'm going to become Princess of the Sun….that means I have to say good-bye to Rainbow Rocks gang… They're gonna miss me…" sniffed Sunset. I know how she feels. The Mane Six's Human doubles are just like us but with extended persona and Sunset spends so much time with them and they were the best band ever.

"Don't worry, you'll visit them." I patted her back. Yeah, I cannot risk paying them a visit because I accidentally met my double and it cause chaos….Speaking of which, how can we repair the Crystal Mirror? Well first thing first, we need to defeat Khronos and prevent the world from suffering total world wide tyranny. If the Divine of War states we can beat him, then we know Khronos is not invincible as himself! Once we—Wait, I heard the doors opening from the entrance. Who is coming here? There aren't any more Alicorns so we all head to the entrance and face the visitors. They….They are Khronos Soldiers!

"How dare you enter the Divine Temple!" I yelled as we all take battle stance.

"Yeah, can't you guys leave us alon-Hey, wait a second! I know you two! You're the prisoners from Griffinstein! How did you two survive?!" asked Rainbow Dash in shock.

"Yeah, the Griffin Sargent just order the soldiers to kill all prisoners. What, did you roll over and evade the shots?" asked Pinkie.

"Come on, spill it out you two!" demanded Apple Jack. However, I noticed that, damaged armor aside, they look extremely pale and can hardly stand on four hooves.

"P-Please…..Sanctuary…." panted the Khronos Soldier as he's at the brink of fainting.

"Please…Help us…." plead a female soldier, sniper class by the look of her armor.

"Why should we?" scoffed AJ.

"The Divines….g-guide us….here…." That was his answer before both of them fainted.

"We gotta help them!" gasped Fluttershy.

"R-Right!" I said. I said it hesitantly because I don't trust them but we aren't heartless like Khronos. Am I mad? Yes… Still we must help them because…I'm the Princess of Friendship and my friends are the Elements of Honesty, Joy, Loyalty, Generosity and Kindness while Cadence is the Princess of Love. We carried them to the said room that has all the healing herbs. Good thing Zecora taught us how to make healing potions during the time prior to my Alicorn ascension. I told the girls what to do while AJ and I carried them to some sort of beds. Sunset used her fire magic to heat up some water while Rarity and Pinkie gather some herbs so Fluttershy can prepare them.

"Uhhh….are you….the one called…..Twilight Sparkle?" asked the soldier.

"Maybe…" I answer distrustfully.

"I'm s-so….sorry for destroying…your…home…" he answered. He must've meant Ponyville and Canterlot. I almost forgotten about my home…

"I will be considering it. For now, stay alive." I said as I grabbed a bowl of warm water, grab a small towel, soak it in and place it on his head so it'll calm his illness. AJ does the same with the sniper. 5 minutes later….

"Here, Twilight." said Fluttershy as she brought the remedy.

"Thank you." I took it and make the soldier drink it slowly.

"***gulp, gulp, gasp*** T-Thank you, princess…" he said.

"Y-You're welcome." I stuttered. Never a Khronos soldier address me so respectfully. Apple Jack gave the sniper her remedy as well.

"***gulp, gasp…*** Thank you." she said then hold the bowl back before AJ give her more. "You have every reason to hate us….and we don't blame you…..and yet….you helped us…. Guess the story of the Equestrian were true…" she said with tone of guilt.

"What are your name?" asked Apple Jack.

"Kat. He's Oliver." she answered before she drink more of the remedy. We heard footsteps coming from behind us then we turn around to see…Cosmo! We all stopped from what we were doing and bowed down.

"**_You may rise. I see you two have finally arrive. Oliver. Kat. I am Cosmo, The Divine of Life._**" she smiled at the Khronos Soldiers. Thanks to the remedy, they have the strength to at least stand up.

"I-I am so honor to be here…. In your presence that is." he bowed with his right hoof on his chest.

"Are you the one who guide us here?" asked Kat as she bowed as well.

"**_Yes._**" Cosmo said as she slightly tilt her head and smiled.

"Why us? Why guide us to your holy home, knowing that we destroyed so many life you cherish so much…" said Oliver with heavy guilt on his face. Oliver makes a good question: why Cosmo, Divine of Life and mother of Celestia and Luna, lead two surviving Khronos Soldiers to the Divine Temple?

"**_You seek to end this war and restore balance, no?_**" she asked. Wait….what does she meant by that?

"Huh? What do you mean 'restore balance'?" asked Oliver, whose legs began to shake and kneel down to save his strength. "Are you saying-?"

"**_Your King is no longer fit to become a Divine. Thus, he is still an outcast._**" answered Cosmo.

"No longer fit!?" gasped Oliver and Kat was shocked as well.

"**_I think this war is proof enough._**" smiled Cosmo. She has a point there. Khronos, waging war on the entire Equestria in search of a make-believe threat for the good of his people and abusing the powers of Divine goes against everything the Divine stands for.

"I think you should know a bit more about Khronos." Cadence began and Oliver and Kat listened. "Khronos told me that Voskin was planning to absorb his entire people to gain enough power to get his revenge on the Divines but Khronos killed him and absorbed his powers..." Cosmo then continues Cadence's revelation.

"**_To pass the torch, the Divine must perform a ritual to transfer the power of Divine into the successor. However, Khronos absorbs the Power of Divine from Voskin in his dying breath. The process, known as Forced Ascension, cause Khronos to become a twisted, derange version of an Alicorn. That's why he remains in his armors at all time._**" explained Cosmo.

"So that's why he stop showing his face to his people..." muttered Kat.

"I see... Then what is that you want from me? Y-You're not asking me to kill my King?!" asked Oliver, who seems to dislike the idea. We all looked at Cosmo and await for her answer.

"**_No._**" she answered then Celestia, Luna and the Divines came in to join the group. "**_You shall be his replacement, as the new Divine of Science and Knowledge!_**" she declared.

"WHAT!?" we all exclaimed as well as Kat.

"ME?! From all the people of Equestria, why choose me?" Oliver asked dumbfounded.

"**_You had all succeeded in every aspect to become an Alicorn of Science._**" answered Nova.

"**_And Knowledge must be use for _helping_ others, not to _destroy_ others... It's a shame for what Khronos have become..._**" said Cosmo in a sad way. For some reason, I felt pity for Khronos; abusing knowledge and science into use of war all because he grew paranoid of some threat we know nothing of. Still, I cannot believed what I've witnessed: Two new Divines in one day? This is something so incredible and this is why they were confident? Who knows...

"I...accept this responsibility." said Oliver as he kneel down.

"**_We are glad to hear that. But the Mane Six must defeat Khronos then we will perform the ritual for you and Sunset._**" stated Cosmo before the 11 Divine left the room minus Celestia and Luna. Kat trotted over to Oliver and gave him a playful jab.

"Wow... 'The Divine of Science and Knowledge'... I'm so proud of you, Oliver!" smiled Kat as she hugged Oliver.

"Yeah... What really caught me off guard that Khronos is actually an outcast of this holy temple..." Oliver admitted.

"It's true. That's why he caught all of us off-guard because all the historical scrolls that mentions Voskin and Khronos were removed by the Divines and we didn't know there's a city in Unknown Land." said Celestia.

"I guess this means you're the good guy now... And...apology accepted." I smiled.

"Yeah... But now I'm worry about how hard it is to break the news to King Khronos." said Oliver.

"He'll probably explode into a fit of rage like he did last time when we ruined his victory by escaping in his air fortress." said Luna.

"Wow, this is AMAZING! Right, girls?! We should toooootally make a par-ty after we beat Khronos! WHEEEEE!" squealed Pinkie with a big wide smile as she hopped around with joy then brought out her iconic Pinkie Cannon and fired confetti in the air.

"Let's not get too confident now, dear. We must be prepare for this fight." said Rarity.

"Ah reckon that you have some sort of strategy, right sugar cake?" Apple Jack asked me and I gave a smile of confident.

"I have some ideas." I said and they all cheered with hype, even Oliver and Kat agrees to help and provide us info about the Khrono Army's tactics and stations. Before we can discuss it, we first head back down to inform King Geoffery the good news. We head out with high hopes and our new allies, and descends down from the Thousand Steps until we almost reach to the castle when...

"Look! Lookie lookie! Look over there!" cheered Pinkie.

"What is it, Pinkie?" I looked at where she's hoof-pointing and I saw what I didn't expect to see: Neko, Griffins, Kaninu, Ponies (earthbound, pegasus and unicorns), Dragons, Zebras and the Alicorn survivors from the conquered empires awaits our arrivals. My heart is overwhelming with hope, courage and determination. I frowned and display my fearless grin.

"Till all are one."

**To be continue...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 19: In The Frontline**

The scene resume from the previous chapter where the Alicorn Princesses and Mane Six arrived back to the Castle after their trip to the Divine Temple and saw many races of different Empires gathered together along with the remaining Alicorns. Geoffrey approached them as they all approached the civilians, who don the Persian King battle armor which it was cream-white and emerald-green.

"We had waited patiently for your return, Princesses." he began. "Did they lean their ears to hear your request?" he asked.

"Yes, they did." said Celestia with a smile.

"Praise the Divines!" shouted Geoffrey and everyone cheered greatly.

"Is the Army ready?" asked Luna rather loudly as she approached the tent with Geoffrey and Celestia, who began to brief with them. As they brief, Golden approached the Mane 6 and Sunset.

"So...Twilight? What did the Divine said about Khronos? That they'll blow him up with a lightning bolt!?" she asked with great hope.

"Uh, not...exactly..." she said, making Golden confused.

"Hm? What do you mean?" she asked then she, along with everyone, noticed Oliver and Kate. "KHRONO TROOPERS!?" exclaimed Golden in horror.

"KILL THEM!" roared the Dragons as they prepare their fire breath and everyone else arms up.

"W-Wait wait!" panicked Oliver.

"W-We're not enemies anymore! We're friendly!" screamed Kat.

"SHOOT THEM DOWN!" ordered the Nekos.

"EVERYONE FREEZE!" yelled Twilight as her horn surged powerfully and released a wide-spread energy aura that caught everyone and completely halt their movements, preventing them from firing and the Dragons were forced to swallow the fire and snort them through their nostrils. However, the Alicorns broke free and ready their horns but Sunset stood in front of Oliver and Kat.

"Whoa whoa whoa wait!" she yelled as she spread her wings out, shielding them.

"What are you doing!? They are Khronos troopers!" yelled one of the Unicorn.

"The 12 Divine spared their lives!" yelled Sunset.

"W-What!? ||| Seriously? || I can't believe it!" exclaimed everyone in bewilderment.

"Why the Divines spare them after everything they done?!" argued Golden.

"Because the Divines chosen this stallion, Oliver, to replace Khronos as the new Divine of Science and Knowledge!" explained Twilight.

"Why do they choose them, instead of choosing one of us good guys?!" complained the Kaninu soldier.

"YEAH!" argued everyone.

"Grrr... What's wrong with the Divines!? Haven't they saw what they did to all of us?!" argued Golden then Zeus held her back with his telekinesis.

"Calm down, Golden. You must remember that the 12 Divines doesn't think like we do." Zeus reminded her and everyone else.

"Zeus is right! The Divines doesn't think like we do! They've chosen Oliver for he had proven to be worthy to be the Divine of Knowledge. Like when they chosen Celestia to be the Princess of Sun or Luna to be the Princess of Moon." add Sunset. Everyone soon grew silent and struggled to progress their statements.

"Wait, replace Khronos? Khronos is the Divine of Knowledge?" asked the Dragon.

"More like _has-been_! This whole war destroyed the original purpose of Knowledge and Khronos is actually an outcast!" explained Rainbow Dash.

"An outcast? || Who would've thought it... || Outcast or not, he's still a deity." muttered everyone.

"So, you're saying that that Khronian will be the key element to end this war?" asked the Kaninu.

"In a way, yes he is!" said Twilight. Seeing they calmed down, she undo the spell and released them then spoke up once more. "But fear not! For we, the Mane Six, are here and all the Alicorns are here! Have faith." said Twilight. Everyone continues to mutter and Rarity turns to Oliver and Kat.

"I do believe you two darlings should stay with us." suggested Rarity.

"Yeah, these people need ah little more times to understand and to apologize yah." said Apple Jack.

"Okay." nodded Oliver.

"R-Right..." stuttered Kat. Everyone returns to their posts and the civilians to the safe area. Golden watched the Mane Six head down to join the Princesses with Oliver and Kat sticking close to them, she remains glaring fiercely but soon calms down.

"I guess...they're right..." she sighed as she began to trot away, toward the hill top. All her life, she grew up fueled with rage toward Khronos and the Khronian for they destroyed her home and killed her family but seeing the Divines spared two Khronians, she felt...a bit guilty for some reason. *_Maybe...maybe some of them are doing what we all do; we carried our leader's orders with our loyalty. Maybe not all Khronians want to continue this war either... Ugh, this makes my head hurts..._* she moaned as she arrived at the top and sat down near the cliff's edge. The Sun began to set by mysterious force taking Celestia's place, maybe the Divines? Golden ignores that subject as she just watch the sun setting at the horizon.

"Golden?" asked a voice and Golden turned to see Zeus trotting up to her. "Hey, why a long face?" he asked with a smile. Screen turned black and a golden lightning bolt struck in the background as Golden gave a death glare with golden sparks, and Zeus was sweating nervously with a nervous smile. "*_I think I made a wrong approach..._* S-Sorry, I didn't mean it. I meant, what's with a sad face?" he asked correctly.

"I was just...bothered... I grew up hating the Khronians so much and now two Khronians joined the good guys because the Divines spared them! Makes me...makes...me w-w-wo..." she looked away and glanced down with a sad look then Zeus gave a smile.

"Feel a little guilty on the Khronians who didn't know better? I felt the same but we cannot show sympathy to those higher rank Khronians and the Bio-Alicorns. They are completely heartless." he reminded her.

"Yeah..." she sighed.

"Come on, Goldie!" smiled Zeus as he sat down next to her. "Cheer up. This time, we can finally finish this war once and for all." he said as he gave a slight tug. Golden then gave her usual grin with a hint of sadistic pleasure then held her head up with pride.

"Yeah, there's nothing stopping us time!" she beamed then grew serious and glanced at Zeus. "Oh and Zeus? Don't ever call me 'Goldie', okay?" she frowned.

"Eehehehe...okay." chuckled Zeus nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "So...if the war ended and we're victorious... Will...you head back to Stalliongrad?" asked Zeus. Golden glanced at Zeus then gazed at the sunset as she think for a bit.

"Wow...I never thought ahead about that." she said in surprised tone. "In my to-do list, it's kill Khronos and his empire to avenge my family and end this war but... Maybe...uhhhh n-never mind!" she shook her head as her cheeks burns blazing red.

"What?" Zeus asked.

"W-Well... I guess...I could start a family and have a dog..." she said with timid and rubbing her arm. "Except I wear the pants in the house!" she stated with glare and a smirk.

"Ha ha ha... Really? I thought you'll be adventuring and fight some bad guys in the way! I never thought you really think about having a family and a dog! Ha ha ha ha...ha ha ha...ha..ha...ha..." Zeus began to cease laughing as he noticed her glare and pouted face.

"Hmph! And...what about you? What are you going to do after this war is over?" she asked harshly.

"I don't know... I guess...I could get myself a mare and make her the happiest mare in the world." answered Zeus as he glanced at Golden. "Also...I hope that mare love me...a-as I l-love her..." he stuttered nervously and Golden widen her eyes as she noticed his gaze then blushed a bit but maintain her serious gaze.

"I'm not really into mushy stuff, but if you're flirting with me, you could REALLY get some help!" laughed Goldie.

"Hehehe..." blushed Zeus as he screw up big time. Despite that, Golden moved closer to Zeus and he braced himself for her punch.

"B-But...few days ago...I was having those feelings too..." She then lean on him and rested her head on his shoulder, making Zeus blushed greatly. "I guess...somehow, we're meant for each other." she smiled deeply.

"I'm really happy to hear that." smiled Zeus as his heart is racing then he was about to do something but Golden placed her hoof on his lips.

"Shh...Let's just enjoy this view, okay?" she said before resting her head on his shoulder.

"Okay." nodded Zeus as they began to watch the sun vanished in the mountain and valley then nightfall began to show and stars filled the nightsky. They continued watching the sky then Zeus grew confused on one thing: "Are you really serious about wearing the pants?"

"Yes, now shut up." she ordered him and he did.

#_Meanwhile_#

The Mane Six are gathered in the room, ready to tug in their sleeping bags.

"Well, tomorrow will be the ultimate day where we will confront Khronos once more." said Twilight.

"I'm kinda nervous." admitted Pinkie Pie as she rested on her back and had her hooves behind her head.

"Now now, Pinkie dear. There's no need to be nervous. We have the power of Harmony and everyone is safe here!" smiled Rarity with comfort.

"S-She's right. We managed to do this sort of thing before... I'm sure that we can do it." said Fluttershy.

"But Khronos is a deit-"

"An _outcast_ deity." Rainbow Dash reminded Pinkie. Then they noticed Apple jack arrived in the room and began to kiss her boyfriend good night.

"Bye, Jacob." smiled AJ with a love gaze then, as Jacob left, she turned around and got startled by the presence of her best friends. "Oh! Uhhh...Ah thought y'all be asleep now!" stuttered Apple Jack.

"Ha! Look whose breaking their curfew!" teased Rainbow Dash

"Oh ha ha. Ah just wanted to enjoy this night with Jacob." answered AJ.

"_Jacob and Apple Jack sitting on the tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!_" sang Pinkie Pie then everypony minus AJ joined in.

"_First come love, then come marriage, then come Apple Jack with a baby carriage!_" they sang. Everyone let out some joy and laughter. Zanuck was passing by and heard them giggling and chatting. It felt strange for her to hear such happiness but she ignores them as she head off to the watch duty to relief one of the Griffin soldier. She then noticed a horde of troops leading the discovered survivors and refugees from other country and empires. She can see Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom watching the crowd. They seems very worried and desperate.

"Where is she..." muttered Sweetie Belle.

"..." Apple Bloom looked around nervously then spotted a certain pegasus. "S-Scootaloo!" cried Apple Bloom as she ran forward and hugged her best friend.

"Hey! You girls are okay!" smiled Scootaloo with tears.

"Yeah, thanks to the Mane Six." said Sweetie Belle as she gave her friend a hug.

"Mom? Moooom? Are you here?" called out a voice Sweetie knew very well then she spotted a brown earthbound filly with caramel mane, no Cutie Marks and wore a propeller cap. He was searching for his mom since a Neko told him she's among the others with his brother. Sweetie gave a big smile, ran pass Scootaloo and Apple Bloom and pounced him.

"BUTTON MASH!" she squealed.

"W-WAAAH! S-SWEETIE BELLE!?" exclaimed Button then he hugged her with glee. "You're okay! You own me 5 bits!" he complained as he break the hug and pointed at her.

"Aw, I missed you too! Mwah!" she kissed his cheek and Button turned burning red.

"What?" he baffled.

"Awwww!" said the girls.

On the other side of the city, everyone had gathered around in the fireplace as ponies, griffins, Zecora, Kaninus and many other races gathered. Some were very eager to fight but some were scared and mourning for their family and friends they've lost in the war or during their voyage to Griffin Empire. Techno was helping the staffs to serve foods to refugees and he was waiting patiently for DJPoni3 and Octavia. He then saw Vinyl leading the sightless Octavia across the path.

"Hey, Vinyl! Over here!" Techno waved his hoof at them so Vinyl can see him. She saw him so she lead Octavia to one of the available table.

"Vinyl..." Octavia began as her best friend/roommate helps her to sit down gently and carefully. "I would like something to eat, if it's not too much trouble." asked Octavia as she glanced her blank eyes about, still unable to see anything as it's all blur.

"Sure, not a problem. I will be back just...don't wonder off again...okay?" asked Vinyl.

"All right..." sighed Octavia as she stay put. Vinyl trots to her boyfriend and, before he asked something, she suddenly kissed him and he reacts very surprised as it was all the sudden.

"Hi hon." smiled Vinyl with a caring smile.

"Whoa...that was all the sudden, ha ha. I'm glad to see you again." smiled Techno as he stroke his hoof tenderly on Vinyl's left cheek.

"Me too." she nodded as she used her magic to levitate two bowels and two soup spoons. "I would love to stay and chat some more with you but I need to bring some food to 'Tavi." she said.

"Uh... How's she doing?" asked Techno as he glanced at Octavia.

"Well...she's getting better by the day, thanks to Red Heart and Gemstone." smiled Vinyl but has hint of sadness in her eyes.

"I hope one day she'll be able to see again." said Techno as he serves her some veggie soup to both bowl.

"I totally hope so too..." said Vinyl with slight sadness. "I see you in the few minutes, hon." said Vinyl as she returns to the table with the soups then sat down beside Octavia.

**[Octavia POV]**

I just hope my sights returns... Red Heart and Gemstone managed to ease the pain and restore my eyes but I still see blurs. As I wait for my roommate to bring my meal, I can overhear one of the ponies that the Mane Six and the Princesses will be battling Khronos once more. They then began to wonder, and shall I say perish the idea, 'what if they lose again and that maybe they're better off being slave to Khronos rather then dying in vain in an unwinnable war'. Some were against that selfish idea, and they began to argue. I can hear somepony trotting toward me but I can't figure out its appearance because, again, my sight are still blurred.

"Tavi, I brought some soup." it's my roommate, Vinyl Scratch alias DJPoni3. I really hate that nickname but I can't argue as she is too worried about me and the smell of the soup enters through my nostrils and brought smile to my face.

"Thank you so much." I said then Vinyl held up a spoon and motion me to open my mouth so I did, I feel the warmth of the soup spoon in my mouth and I closed my mouth, slurp up the soup and smiled. It was a good soup! Once again, I overheard somepony talking.

"Well, in two days we will meet the Khronos Empire once more." said a pony. Judging his tone, I say Celestia Royal Guard.

"Yeah, I can't wait!" panted a voice with excitement like a dog, which means it's the Kaninu who replied.

"I am not sure if we should be excited for that. We must be cautious." Another voice answered, this time a zebra as it matched the accent of Zecora.

"I agreed. I hope the Princess of Friendship's plans work. If they used the Inhibitor against us again, we're done for, just like Trottingham..." said another stallion. Though my vision is blur, I noticed his shape has a horn and wings, means he's an Alicorn. **(A/N: The Alicorn has light-brown coat, brown-chocolate mane, a dead eye and scars on some part of his body)**

"I'm sure her plan will work! No doubt about it!" said the Celestia Guard.

"Hmmm..." began Vinyl as she resume feeding me. "I guess some people doesn't have faith in Twilight Sparkle." she said. I agree; Twilight studied so much in every books on various subjects, including war so I have no doubt but Khronos' months of tyranny is sapping away their hope, despite the turn of tide.

"Are we all going to die?" a young filly voice asked, it frighten me that even children are losing hope.

"NO! No, we are not going to die!" said the filly's mother as she hugged him.

"Who knows... They managed to kill the King of Mombasa, Heart String, Cleo, almost all of the powerful Alicorns and Kings. They killed them all like nothing!" said a pegasus.

"You gutless wimp!" snarled a dragon. "If you want to embrace slavery, then go on and leave! No victories can be won by a group of cowards!" he said it very bluntly.

"I agree with Hot Breath." said a female Kaninu. "If we all going to turn chicken, then we are letting everyone's death be in vain!" she barked.

"Cleo died fighting against these Khronian! Are you asking us to stop fighting and let her death be for nothing!?" hissed the Neko.

"Better then dying for nothing." said the pegasus, only to be grabbed by the dragon's tail and getting choked.

"Why you pile of weak flesh!" he growled.

"Hey, put him down!" said the ponies as they pry his tail open and freed the pegasus. Everyone continue arguing and doubting the victory. I just had enough of all negativity. I held up my hoof, telling Vinyl to stop feeding me.

"Tavi, what are you doing!?" Vinyl asked me. I know she given me a puzzled look but I ignored it as I stood up, bipedal style so everyone can noticed me then... I sang.

_We drink to our youth  
For days come and gone _

_For the Age of aggression  
Is just about done,_

_We drive out the Khronian  
And restore what we own _

_With our blood and our steel  
We will take back our home _

_..._

**_/_**_Down with Khronos !_

_The Killer of Kings _

_On the day of you death _

_We will drink and we will sing _

_For we're the children of Esquestria _

_And we fight for our life _

_When Sovngarde beckons _

_Every one of us die .**/**_

_..._

_But this lands is ours  
And we'll see it wide clean _

_Of the Scourge that have solid,  
Our hopes and our dreams ._

Faith restored to everyone as they all joined the song together with me. I may have lost my sight but I can finally hear people's joy and hope. May the 12 Divines grant us victory and peace!

* * *

#_Khronos Prison Facility_#

**[Sombra POV]**

Guess this shows how much of an arrogant oaf I becomes... I had the powers that exceed the Mane 6 and the Princesses, especially Nightmare Moon but that blinded brute defeated me with only smarts and a Crystaling. I just cannot believed I actually lost to a being who is not even a full Alicorn and with all the negativity and destruction of Crystal Heart. It passed months and I hardly felt any agony surging through my body... Hmph, that oaf must've add more then just gravitational field that binds me in mid-air to not only prevent me from escaping but from preventing my rise of powers. There are no ponies in my area... *sigh* I really wish there's somepony to talk with or gloat with, so I won't lose what left of my sanity.

"This is really boring!" I complained but no pony heard me.

"_You never did like to be alone, remember?_" a voice spoke to me and it startled me.

"WHAT?! WHO'S THERE!?" I demanded as I scanned my prison room.

"_I still don't understand why you done all these horrible things...but I have hoped that one day you will realize that._" Then a ghostly mist manifested before me. Just what I needed...a ghost pony.

"I WILL NOT WASTE TIME, TALKING WITH YOU!" I roared.

"_Have you forgotten me?_" asked the ghost pony as she reveal herself. Wait a minute! Her mane...it's sky blue and...her coat are violet...her Cutie Mark is a large heart with a medical symbol and...she is coated with crystal skin... I know her!

"Radiant Hope..." I baffled but wait...she's a ghost!? "Wait, you can't be dead!" I baffled.

"_You do remember me..._" she said with a gentle smile and her eyes flow with tears that slide down her cheeks. "_Then you remember the fun we had in our childhood..._" She gently touched my cheek with her smooth hoof... "_And when we want to go to the Crystal Faire together!_"

"Crystal Faire together!" I said the last part together with her then it occurred me... If she's a ghost...did I...

"Please tell me I didn't killed you!" I panicked with tears flowing from my eyes, the first time I ever shed tears. "I-If I did...I-I cannot...f-forgive myself..." I sobbed.

"_No... I had return to Crystal Empire a few months before the invasion of Canterlot and cease to exist in the day when Crystal Empire was destroyed._" she answered. Wait! That's when I was unleashed and fought-

"No...no...That oaf...Khronos killed you!? RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHH!" I roared as my body exploded in a massive dark aura and start bashing the wall violently but the prison device held me in place. "NOOOO! I WILL KILL KHRONOS! I WILL KILL HIM! I...I will..." My rage soon replaced with sorrow and I weep very bitterly... No matter how evil I become, I never wanted Radiant Hope to die... I-I...I still love her...

"_Please Sombra... Do not blame yourself. Nopony could have anticipated this war._" she comforted me. "_I need to ask you something?_"

"What do you need?" I asked as I struggled to break free but to no avail. Khronos is so **** lucky to create Inhibitors or else, I will break out and tear his throat out with my bare hoof!

"_I want you to defeat Khronos by aiding the Mane Six._" she answered.

"W-What!? I-I will not depend on the Mane Six!" I growled.

"_Please...through this, you may redeem yourself._" she plead me.

"I only need to restore my full power then I'll smite Khronos and make him beg for his miserable life!" I growled.

"_Please Sombra! Don't give yourself to darkness again!_" she tackled me with a hug and began to weep on my shoulder. "_Not again. No..._" Seeing her cry...reminds me how she ran away when I began my tyranny...

"Very well... I will seek for their help." I sighed. "I don't see if they'll agree with this but I'm doing this for you." I told her.

"_I'll be waiting..._" she whispered as she slowly fade away.

"W-Wait, don't go!" I plead as I struggled even harder to break free but failed. "Don't..." I lower my head and began to weep once more. Suddenly, I heard an outburst of firefight echoing across the hallway. To my surprise, the gravitational field and the Inhibitor got deactivated, I fell on my hooves and my powers are returning to max. I finally tear the Crystaling off my body and more powers are being restore in my body. The window of escape is thin so I took my chance and tore the doors apart with my powers. As I stepped out, I encountered a Changeling wearing a Skyslayer uniform, slaughtered some of the guards. I ignore it as I exited out of the prison and found myself of Crystal Empire. Seeing the ruins was supposed to bring me joy but knowing Radiant died among the Crystal Ponies, it tears the small amount of goodness in my black heart. Then the Changeling appears before me and said:

"You must head for Griffin Empire. You better hurry as Khronos is already half-way there."

"Right..." I frowned suspiciously.

"Just get going!" he said before taking the form of a pegasus and flew away. I unleashes my powers and absorbed all the Umbrum Ore in my area, re-constructing my armors and grant me enough strength to run across the plain at equal speed as that Mare of Loyalty. I'm on my way...to meet the Mane Six in Griffin Empire.

* * *

#_The Next Day_#

**[Normal POV]**

*_whistle blew loudly_*

"EVERYONE, FORM UP AND GET READY FOR WAR!" yelled Luna very loudly, causing the ponies near her to shield their ears. Everyone of all races gears up and load their weapons but they were very confused of the sudden wake-up call.

"Why?" asked one of the Skyslayer.

"How close are they?" asked King Geoffrey as he held up his binocular and scanned for Khronos Empire.

"Northwest of here, arriving sooner then expected!" answered Luna. Apple Jack popped out of the tent, trying to equip her left hind boot while the other Mane Six finish gearing up. The Mane Six armor designs are the following:

Twilight's armors are Alicorn-based but light model with armor plates on her wings, its colored are based of her signature color; purple with violet-rose streaks and her helmet lacks faceplate. Raindow Dash don her customized Wonderbolt jumpsuit with the armor plates attached on her shoulders, torso and hind hooves. Rarity's armors are medium variation of Unicorn armor, alloyed by the metal salvaged from Khronos Troopers with a touch of Rarity's style (white with wide dark-purple streak that goes from the start of her neck to her hooves) and a Holy Crystal Cadence found in the Two Sister Castle attached on her chest, granting her protection from any Umbrum corruption. Pinkie Pie dons Khronos' own armors that was shattered by Flurry Heart's attack and reforged by Oliver and Techno then spray-painted pink with her Cutie Mark on it. Apple Jack's armors are the Elite Celestia heavy-class armor, which covered her entire body and her helmet has the equipable faceplate, the armors is colored gold with silver lines.

Zecora and Zanuck head in with the rest of the Zebra forces and every single soldier are armed and ready for battle.

"This can't be! They arrived early!?" asked a random soldier.

"Could they anticipated this?" asked Rarity, worried as she does not know how vast is the Knowledge of Divine.

"I hope not..." quivered Fluttershy.

"Hey, wait up!" Sunset called out as she wore her helmet and tried to catch up. Her armor is the customized Celestia Royal armor with flame streaks across them.

"Could there be a spy among us?" growled the Dragon in Japanese accent. He and the Dragons don the Samurai armors of variation, this Dragon is the Musha type armor.

"No, not possible. I am certain that there is no spy." said the Zebra Shock Trooper.

"Our nemesis doesn't want to waste time to invade this Empire!" frowned the Chinese Alicorn donning the Chinese Imperial Armor with minor futuristic tone. Golden and Zeus came running together to catch up. Golden re-don the armors Discord gave her and she managed to buff the dents out while Zeus don the Celestia Infantry armor. All soldiers and veterans arrived and everyone began to chatter of the Khrono Empire sudden arrival. Celestia stood up and spread her wings, silencing the crowd.

"The Divines will bring the Power of Harmony to the Mane Six, they will bring them down!" she said.

#_Insert Music: Battle Of Athem from Medal of Honor: Frontline_#

King Geoffrey flew up and land on the small stage as he began.

"Soldiers, civilians, family...friends... We are about to confront the infamous King Khronos, an outcast of the Divine 12, a tyrant who abused the Knowledge and took everything we have... But now, we all united together and the world is depending all of us to bring that tyrant down and free the Equestrian and the Empires from the oppression! But know this, if we don't win this battle...there will be no tomorrow...no new hope...Khronos will win and we will crumble... So, no matter what, even if Khronos overpowers us, we will fight 'till our final breath until we show Khronos THAT HE CANNOT TAKE OUR HOME, OUR FAMILY AND EVERYTHING THAT'S RIGHTFULLY OURS!" he yelled.

We shall combined our powers!" yelled Empress Ember as she raised the Dragon Spectar

"Combined our tactics!" shouted Empress Neko, the daughter of deceased Cleo.

"And our bonds! Together, we shall bring down the Khronos Empire!" added Celestia

"WHO'S WITH US!" asked Luna

I DO!" yelled everyone

"THEN LET US JOIN AS ONE! AND AS ONE..."

"WE WILL BE VICTORIOUS!" shouted Celestia and Geoffrey. Everyone cheered powerfully, praising the Princesses that greatly empowers them and now all are anxious to fight.

"Everyone! To your station as planned!" yelled Luna. Everyone rushes down the hill and entered the trench. In the horizon, Khronos and Chrystalis are arriving with their massive army.

**To be continue...**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 20: Showdown Part 1**

The scene opens up to view the flat, dusty terrain of the battlefield, located on the mountain. On the far left side are the United Army and on the far right is the Khronos Empire allied with the Changelings.

"Ponies and Zebras! On me! Grab your shields and wait for my signals!" yelled Celestia as she marched down the battlefield, with the ponies and zebras following her.

"YES, YOUR MAJESTY!" they yelled as they all reach down to the set location and pinned themselves to the trench wall. The Khronos Army arrived at their set location and its first line are the Changeling swarms, armed with Karabiner 98k rifles accompany with M4 Sherman Tanks (futuristic tone, dark-grey camouflage). The second line are the Wifth Tanks (panzer module) in the front and infantries on the side and the third line are the Bio-Alicorns with improved Umbrum Armor, not much different in designs and the Shock troopers equipped with 50cal. machine battle saddle and shield projectors. Khronos and Chrystalis are among the third line. Khronos gain new armor but slightly bulked with neon-black with green streaks and equipped with two Omni Blades.

"CHARGE!" yelled Khronos. Luna peek over and spotted the Queen of Changelings then frowned.

"No big surprised that Chrystalis would join him." she scoffed. The Khronians let out a war cry while the Changelings let out a powerful screech as the first line charged down the field. Celestia then gave the order.

"FOR EQUESTRIA!" yelled Celestia as she fired her magic bolt and struck the Changeling then everypony commenced firing their magic and rifles. A Changeling got shot and fell down then more followed then Khronos held out his hoof.

"Open fire!" yelled Khronos then all M4 Sherman start firing in unison.

"Take cover!" yelled Celestia as they took cover and the tank shells impacted near them, hammering their positions. "Keep them distracted!" she yelled.

"But there's no opportunity to counter!" yelled the Celestia Soldier.

"Zanuck! Are they in position?" asked Celestia via the radio phone from a radio operator.

"***zkt*** _Not yet!_ ***bzzt*** _Keep baiting them!_" Zanuck answered.

"Okay! ***gave the radio phone back to Radio Op*** Keep firing!" yelled Celestia then a tank shell blasted two of the Celestia Soldiers.

"AAAAAHH! MEDIC! AARGGH!" he screamed while clutching his ears in pain while the other got killed.

"I'm coming!" yelled the Medic as she got near him, placed her medic saddle pack down then began to treat him. The intense firefight grew stronger and fiercer as the Changeling moved in closer while everypony are giving everything they got.

"Wahahaha! This is the only defense they have?! How pitiful!" laughed Chrystalis.

"This is not right..." frowned Khronos.

"What do you mean? They're losing!" scoffed Chrystalis as she hoof-pointed at the battle.

"CHRYSTALIS, CALL THEM BACK! IT'S A TRAP!" yelled Khronos.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Chrystalis then was about to call her Changelings back...

"NOW, TAKE COVER!" yelled Zanuck. Celestia and the troopers quickly took cover when the Changelings arrived at the targeted spot in the battlefield, which exploded into a hellish inferno by a remote detonator hidden beneath the earth, burning the Changeling to ashes and demolished the tanks. Khronos grew enraged of the scene then the Celestia Army and Zebras clear out the survivors.

"HOLD POSITION! COMMENCE FIRING AT SOUTHEAST 7G, SECTOR C32 AND SECTOR D35!" yelled Khronos.

"Yessir!" said the Khronos Soldiers as they steer the turret to marked position. "Firing!" they start blasting their positions but they managed to escape through the tunnel network.

On the side of the mountain, Gilda and a squadron of Griffins and Dragons are waiting for the signal then recieved a transmission from the Castle's Watch Tower.

"***bzzt*** _Gilda, initiate Phase 2!_" ordered Twilight.

"Gotcha Twilight!" grinned Gilda as she grabbed the pipe bombs. "LET'S GO, GRIFFIN AND DRAGONS! IT'S TIME TO SHOW WHOSE THE BEST!" she yelled as they all jumped free-fall style, dive down to almost 64 feet to the ground then break the fall with their wings and ascend 30º up then bank left, setting their center approach to Khronos Army.

"Keep firing!" yelled Khronos.

"I think we're just shooting at rocks!" hissed Chrystalis bitterly.

"Yes... They may been setting another attack by- ***!*** SOLDIERS, EYES IN THE SKY!" yelled Khronos but...

"Too late, dweeb!" grinned Gilda as she swoop in and threw two pipe bombs into the turret of both panzer tanks, which detonated and destroyed them along with its pilots then threw another at 5 Khronians, blowing them away.

"AHHHH!" screamed one soldier with a shattered left hoof. All Griffins and Dragons flew by, throwing pipe-bombs at the enemy tanks while the Dragons used their fire breath to burn the soldiers. They did another pass and slaughtered more of the enemy lines. Khronos had enough and start blasting each one from the sky. One Dragon flew down to provide cover while the rest gone ahead.

"Come on, everybody! We finished Phase 2! Don't be a sitting duck!" yelled Gilda as the rest flew off.

"I'll provide cover! Get going!" yelled the Dragon as he smacked the troops aside with his tail then grabbed two Changelings and crushed their skulls together then inhale deeply and spew fireballs, blasting the Changelings apart.

"Grr... Twi, Phase 2 is complete!" reported Gilda.

"_Roger that! Phase 2 complete! Starting Phase 3! Now make him split his forces apart!_" reported Twilight and the dragon flew up to the sky then inhale all the smokes and embers from the tanks and burned corpses.

"DEATH TO KHRONOS!" He unleashes a massive hellish inferno of fire and ashes that burned the Khronians and Changelings until the Shock trooper activated their shield generators but it causes them to divide their units then Khronos blasted a hole through the Dragon's torso, killing him and he fell to the ground.

"Idiot! Now they will try to make us split our forces!" growled Khronos.

"I cannot believe this is happening!" growled Chrystalis in anger.

"Listen, Chrystalis, have our reinforcement ready." he said then activate his radio comm. "Bring in our reinforcement!" ordered Khronos.

"***zzkt*** _Roger that._" said the General. The Khronian reinforcement are heading to Khronos' location and Chrystalis summoned more of her Changeling but unbeknownst to Khronos, she only called half of her swarms.

"Okay...we'll play along with their little scheme. Chrystalis, take your troops to the left side, go as fast as you can. I'll take the right. I'm sure they'll send their best troops at us." said Khronos as he drew his blade.

"Very well." grinned Chrystalis as she flew up. As they divided, the Changelings flew to the left side through the mountains while the Khronian head through the plains and commence firing with the remaining tanks to distract their enemy. However, they just fell into their trap

"_YES! _***bzzt*** _Initiate Phase 3!_" ordered Twilight then Apple Jack and Empress Ember ambushed Queen Chrystalis and the Changelings by cornering them from both ends. Apple Jack and co. drew their swords and rifles then commence an intense firefight and sword clashing. Chrystalis cannot believed what Khronos stated is true. Many of her children are being slain. Chrystalis charged in and swung her sword, clashing against Apple Jack.

"You and your friends are always in the way!" she hissed.

"Oh boo-hoo, Chrystalis!" mocked Apple Jack as she pushed forward, pull back her blade then used her signature mule kick, smashing her against the mountain wall. Ember wields two katana and swiftly slash a dozen of Changelings with each swings.

"For the Dragon Empire!" she yelled as she spew flamethrower and burn several flying Changelings then she and AJ stood back-to-back, standing their ground and slain every Changeling within ranges.

Meanwhile in Khronos' side of the battlefield.

"Don't stop firing and stay sharp! Our enemy will strike at any moment, on any direction!" yelled Khronos then Pinkie Pie popped out from the corner of the "TV Screen".

"HEY! Hey Khronos!" chimed Pinkie Pie as she dart back and waved her hoof. "Remember me!?" she asked with a big smile.

"What!? It's one of the Mane Si-Wait a minute, that's my ARMOR!" roared Khronos.

"Thanks for the armor. It fit perfectly!" teased Pinkie as she stood bipedal with her left hoff near her left eye, tilting her head slightly. Khronos got very angry and he trotted after Pinkie Pie, who curl up and ricocheted the troops like a pinball, knocking them out while leading Khronos to the center of his army before Pinkie vanished in a puff of confetti. Suddenly there was a bright light engulfing the whole area then erupted into a massive explosion that destroyed all the Battalion. In the sky, Celestia and Sunset powers down, stating they launch that attack then Khronos emerged slightly damaged from the surprise attack.

"Ugghh...This...can't be..." he stood up and used his transmitter. "General, where is my reinforcement!?" he growled.

"_We're arriving in any second now._" reported the General as multiple gunships and transporter hoverjet are seen in the horizon. At the watch tower, Twilight can see them coming then she flew down to meet with the 4 members of Mane Six, Golden Gleaming, Zeus, Geoffrey and the rest of the United Army.

"It's time! Everyone, get ready for battle! Khronos is bringing reinforcement! Fluttershy, stay here okay? We'll need you to fight Khronos at full strength." said Twilight.

"O-Okay." said Fluttershy, troubled but understanding. Everyone went into the frontline and 9 yards away. All the Equestrian are in the first line, Kaninu and Alicorns in second and Dragon and Griffins on third. The Khrono Transport ship land down and deployed the soldiers.

"Finish them off at once! Use Cohort formation!" yelled Khronos as they all form up in following orders: Shock Trooper class in both Hastatus and PIlus prior and post while the Bio Alicorn unit are in Principes prior and post.

"Looks like this time, Khronos is not holding anything back." said Twilight as she wields her Old English sword.

"CHARGE!" yelled Luna as everyone let out a battle cry that echoes the air.

"RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAOOOOWWWWW!" roared the dragons.

"SCREEEEEEECHH!" screeched the Griffins.

"DEATH TO KHRONOS!" howled the Kaninus

"FOR THE EMPIRES!" yelled the Neko. Both army charged toward each another then the Khronos Soldiers open firing, shooting everything they got. Twilight, Rarity and other unicorns created magical barrier, holding their positions as the Khronian charged in 3 feet away from the unicorns, allowing the Kaninu and Neko to pounced on them and start shredding them apart. The Khronain engaged close combat but the Neko's frenzy attacks are too fast and random, they got slashed apart without a chance to make a first strike. The Mane Six and co. removed the barrier then everyone opens fire with the weapons they stolen from the Armored Train. The Griffins and Dragons took the sky and dive-bomb the Khrono Troops, breaking their ranks. A Griffin grabbed a Shock trooper, pulled her to the sky then activated her shield generator to shield its owner then, to the Shock Trooper's shock, the Griffin threw her down and she indirectly squashed her own comrades with her shield, forcing her to deactivate it, just to be caught in the corner by Kaninus and they devoured her before she can re-activate her shield. The dragons spew flames at the Shock troops but they brought out their barriers, which the Neko and Unicorns moved in and mule-kicked them, splattering their comrades. Seeing the ranks are breaking apart, the General shouted them to reform formation then the Alicorn cast thunder magic at the Bio-Alicorn, greatly weaken them and destroyed all their Inhibitors, leaving them no choice but battle against their pureblood counterparts. The Gunships flew in above and start firing at the United Army.

"Kill them all!" the pilot shouted at the side gunner.

"You got it! Let's sent them to Tartarus!" grinned the gunner as he kept firing. Pinkie Pie noticed the gunship so she brought out her Pinkie Cannon and launched the projectile, which it was herself then smashed the gun turret, killing the right gunner and left him in a gruesome sight. Then she popped in the main hall.

"Hello, boys! Can I come in?!" she asked.

"What the?!" gasped the gunner then let go the control and wield his Umbrum Blade. "I'm gonna enjoy killing you!" he grinned as he charge in and swung at her but she evade, she activated her energy blade and sliced his right hoof off then behead him, spurting blood strongly before cease.

"What the haye is going on back turn!?" asked the pilot as he turned slightly and saw Pinkie. "YOU!" he exclaimed as he activate his blaster.

"Too slow!" Pinkie impale her blade through his back via the pilot seat and he lost control of the gunship. Pinkie panicked a bit as she grabbed the control, which it's similar to the tanks from Canterlot. "Okay, okay. I got it!" she steer it away from crashing in the area of her allies. "Hey, this is easy!" she smiled.

"F-For Khronos..." groaned the pilot as he activated his self-destruction.

"Awww, come on!" Pinkie hopped on the seat, yank the switch and eject herself through the cockpit and flew down as the gunship exploded in mid-air then land before Twilight and Rarity and saluted as if nothing happen. She then pick up the plasma battle saddle, wore it and start firing at surrounding enemy.

"I got Princess Twilight Sparking on my sight! Taking the shot!" said the second Gunship pilot as he locked on Twilight but before he pulled the trigger, his chest burst open by a gun shot. "GWARGH!" he gasped hard in pain then died, causing the gunship to crash onto the prior Hastatus line and exploded, killing the group. Rainbow Dash flew up with her LHATI L-39 Anti-Tank Rifle, stating she shot the pilot.

"Got one down!" she grinned.

"Nice shot!" smiled the Neko Sniper as she fired the stolen Khronian Psg1, nailing two headshot on two targets. "Two down!" she boasted.

"Please, don't get cocky!" warned Zanuck as she aimed at the Shock Trooper's energy capsule that powered his heavy weaponry. She fired and the bullet connected, causing the capsule to overload and exploded in a 5" radius that knocked down the nearest soldiers. "Every second counts. Remember that, Rainbow Dash." said Zanuck.

"Okay, chill..." sighed Dash then aimed at the third gunship. "Target sighted!" she fired and destroyed the hover engine, sending it spiraling out of control but she gasped as it going to crash on the Princess of Friendship and the Element of Generosity. "Oh no!" she gasped.

"TWILIGHT!" gasped Rarity.

"What?" asked Twilight as she removed her blade from her foe then noticed the spiraling gunship. "OUT OF THE WAY!" she yelled as she dash toward Rarity to push her away but Celestia flew in and caught the Gunship with her telekinesis then threw it at the ground.

"Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie Pie! Save your strength for Khronos! Retreat! We got this!" she ordered.

"Okay! Come on, girls!" said Twilight as she flew off.

"Right!" nodded Rarity as she followed Twilight as fast as she can.

"Wait for me!" said Pinkie as she continue firing her plasma turrets until it's out of ammo and she dump it. "OOHH YEAH!" she cheered as she dash after them. The tide of the battle is turning to the United Empires' favor. Golden Gleaming bashed one of the enemy soldier then another one near her reacts by shooting his 50cal but she grabbed the soldier she is bashing by Full Nelson, turned him to the direction of whose shooting her and had him absorbed all the leads, shocking the Khronian then Golden jump up and dive kick him so hard, his helmet shattered then used her sharpen mane to perform a 360º spin attack, slashing and killing 12 Shock Troopers. Zeus re-created his lightning wings and grabbed Zecora as he flew up to 18 feet then Zecora load her MG60 and start mowing down Bio-Alicorns in the sky.

"Evade!" warned Zecora as the Bio-Alicorn fired its magic at them. Zeus evade the bolt then Zecora fired at the enemy until it died and fell. "Clear, we have to assist Golden Gleaming, for she cannot resist them!" she said.

"Way ahead of you!" said Zeus as he accelerated his speed, leaving a trail of electrical energy. "GOLD! HEADS UP!" he yelled. Golden looked up for a split second then took a shield stance.

"Gotcha!" she yelled. Zeus spun around Golden as Zecora fired non-stop, shattering and piercing through the enemies' bodies then Zeus dropped the Zebra Shaman near Golden before he land beside them then commands the thunder bolts to rain down from the sky and struck 5 Bio-Alicorns, killing them.

"Are you okay?" asked Zecora.

"Yeah, just swell." replied Golden as she evade a magic beam. "How 'bout you? How's life treating ya?" she asked.

"Just great." she began as she shot one enemy soldier. "Just the usual treat!" she smiled then Zeus created a magic shield, absorbing all the bullet impacts.

"Let's push forward!" he grunted.

"Okay!" grinned Golden.

"Kill them! Kill them all!" yelled the Bio Alicorn as they fired an energy sphere at them.

"Stay near me." said Zecora and the two lovers obey her then Zecora smashed a potion on the ground which forged a bubble barrier. The sphere impacted them but the shield is unfazed and they are unharmed. "Fire your magic, Zeus!" yelled Zecora.

"GRHA!" yelled Zeus as he fired a full lightning shot and blasted the Bio-Alicorn away. "That's the last of Bio-Alicorn." said Zeus.

"Everyone, rally on me and the Mane Six!" ordered Celestia.

"Oh oh oh! That's our cue!" chimed Pinkie Pie as she start hopping then ran ahead. A sonic boom was heard then Khronos charged in at full force, striking Celestia and send her back into the Griffin Castle.

"AAH! L-Luna..." groaned Celestia as she rose up and the dust cloud was formed.

"I was planning to enslave you all, but with this outcome... I decided to kill you all...very painfully!" growled Khronos as he draw both blades. "No one will live today nor tomorrow!"

"You are wrong... From all the knowledge you possessed, you forget one thing: We have the Power of Harmony at our side, not yours. This battle will prove your wrong doing!" growled Celestia as she spread her wings and ready her attacks.

**To be continue...**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 21: Showdown Part 2**

The chapter resumes from where the outcast Divine of Knowledge tackled Celestia into the Griffin Castle and Luna galloped to her sister as she was preparing to fight Khronos but his rush attack weaken her ability to stand.

"TIIIAA!" gasped Luna then everyone prepared themselves to battle Khronos but Luna stopped them by raising her hoof. "Everyone, wait! This battle...is for the Mane Six. Regroup at the Castle!" said Luna as she lead the army away with Celestia then turned to Twilight. "Fight well, Twilight, and make him pay!" frowned Luna.

"Don't worry, Luna. Make sure that Celestia is okay." said Twilight then she turned to Khronos with her glare. Rainbow Dash check on Celestia as she fell on her front knees then tell her to stay with the Mane Six and she obliged. The Mane Six, along with Fluttershy, took their battle stances fearlessly. "GIVE IT UP, KHRONOS! YOU LOST THIS BATTLE!" yelled Twilight.

"Why..." Khronos teleport in front of Twilight. "This isn't finished yet!" he yelled as he swung his Omni Blade but Twilight evade it with a backflip.

"Says an arrogant King whose eyes are too sore to see what is really happening!" grinned Rainbow Dash.

"You dare mock me?!" he growled.

"We dare because you have no right to rule our home!" added Rarity.

"You think everypony will praise a King who slaughter so many innocents who doesn't even heard of your people?" added Apple Jack.

"In short, a loser!" grinned Pinkie cheerfully.

"Let's go, girls!" yelled Twilight as she fired her magic beam at Khronos, which he blocked it with an energy shield then fired his magic beam. Twilight flew up and evade it, allowing Rarity to immediately conjures and launch multiple energy spears at Khronos' blind spot, pummeling him down but he stood up despise the pressure of the attacks and blasted Rarity aside, stopping her attacks. Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie joined together and tackled Khronos aside then Fluttershy grabbed his tail and start slamming him against the ground thrice before throwing him to the sky, which Rainbow Dash dash ahead to the sky, loop over and divebomb toward Khronos, dragged him down and impacted him against the boulder, creating an explosive force that shattered it into pieces then Rainbow Dash part away from the misguided King as he rose up with debris on his armors.

"Ahhhh...urgh... Why you little scum! I will kill you!" he growled as he stood up.

"You should've done so when you had us prisoners, Khronos!" sneered Rainbow Dash as she dash around and jabbed his face with each pass then part away as Apple Jack charged toward Khronos.

"Now you're gonna regret it, you jerk!" yelled Apple Jack as she skid across the ground, turned around and start bashing him with several light mule kick before channeling her strength into her hind legs and kicked him so hard, he grind across 10 miles then Rainbow Dash flew around him at great speed, creating a tornado before parting away as Khronos used his magic to disburst it, only for two earth pillars to rise up and crushed him like a pancake then Rarity repeated her first technique and bashed him further away then Raindow Dash picked AJ up, flew toward Khronos as he recovered from the debris and she drop-kicked Khronos down, they flew up then dive down and head-stomp together that sank Khronos into the ground with an earthquaking blast.

Golden was trotting away with Zeus and everyone else then she looked back and saw the Mane Six battling Khronos fiercely and without hesitation.

"We can't just run away! They might need our help!" argued Golden.

"I know how you feel but this is the moment of truth!" said Zeus then something zoomed over them at such tremendous speed. "What the?!" exclaimed Zeus. Luna recognized the blur as her sister.

"Tia! Ember, take the lead! Make sure that everyone reaches the castle safe and sound!" ordered Luna.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure that everyone makes to the Castle! Go help the Princess of Sun!" said Ember as she flew off to take Luna's place.

"Zecora, Golden, Zeus! I am in need of your assistance!" said Luna.

"Yes, Princess Luna!" said Zecora.

"Oh yeah!" grinned Golden and Zeus summoned his powers he used on Soul Breaker then all three of them joined the Princess of Moon.

Khronos blew the Mane Six aside then land two cross blows at Apple Jack then ready his Omni Blade to kill her before getting blacked 7 feet away from the Mane Six by Celestia's full charged energy beam. He performed aerial recovery, land on the ground and was about to counterfire when Sunset headstomp him with an aura of fire, impacting him with the force of a meteor, leaving fierce dent on Khronos' armor and sank into a 13 radius crater. There was no reaction, allowing the Mane Six a few seconds of breather as Celestia and Sunset land beside them.

"Twilight, are you and your friends okay?" asked Celestia and Twilight responded with a hoof gesture of "Okay-I-Guess" then Celestia noticed Luna, Zecora, Zeus and Golden's arrival. "What are you doing here?! You must leave now!" ordered Celestia.

"We STAND together!" shouted Luna with a smile then conjure her lunar sword. Celestia gave a gentle smile then grew serious and all took the stand. Khronos rose up sluggishly but stood firm and gave a demonic glare.

"Hehehehe... Is that all?" grinned Khronos as he lifted the tank near him and threw them at the Mane Six.

"YIKES!" exclaimed Pinkie as they scattered but Zecora simply stood her ground, open her eyes and they glowed white, causing the tank instantly halt in mid-air then got thrown back at Khronos, forcing him to sever them into two with his Omni Blade.

"Come on, is the little filly have a boo-boo?" taunted Sunset as her hooves cloaked in flames. "Give up, so we won't beat you up even worse then last time!" she frowned.

"Is that a promise? I hope you can do better then before!" Khronos charged in fast and Sunset responds then engaged the close combat with Sunset delivering the first blow, phasing Khronos then she stood bipedal perfectly thanks to her time being Human and used the Kempo style while Khronos stood bipedal and used Mixed style. They start trading fierce blows after blows but Sunset is more durable and more agile at being bipedal without using her wings, outflanking and nailing Khronos with solid blows.

"Twilight! Activate the Power of Harmony!" ordered Celestia.

"Okay! Ready girls?" asked Twilight as she faced her friends.

"READY!" they replied as they all closed their eyes and concentrated, causing their body to glow powerfully then the Element of Harmony materialized as collars with the stones around the Mane Five's necks while the Equestrian Crown appears on Twilight's head. Khronos noticed the activity then blocked Sunset's blow, pulled her in and threw her at Rarity, interrupted the unification attacks then he dash into the center and did a magic repulse, blowing them away and fell on the ground.

"Nice try!" grinned Khronos as he levitated all the Mane Six and start choking them. "Now I will end the Equestrian's last hope! HA HA HA HA! Yessss...struggle for your life!" glared Khronos.

"NO!" yelled Golden as she ready her blade-like mane and they ready to strike but...

"Eager to die first, eh?" he glared at them and used earth magic that created earth spikes that blocked their path and nearly impale Golden if she didn't halt her approach. "I'll deal with you later." he scoff.

"YOU COWARD, SELFISH KILLER!" yelled Golden and Zeus start shattering the spikes apart but more kept growing in its place.

"Ackk...H...Help..." gagged Fluttershy.

"I-Im...p-pos...sible... How...did he learn-" gasped Twilight.

"NOW DI-" Suddenly the whole earth got crystallized in dark crystal, shattered then swirl around Khronos before sending all crystallized spikes into Khronos, impaling uncounted times. "ARGH! W-What-" before he finished, a dark blur zoomed pass and swung a death scythe, shattering the crystal spikes and left him slightly weaken before the symbiotic ooz consumed him and crystallized, leaving him trapped in the dark crystal pillar. The interruption released the Mane Six and they start gasping for air, relieved and surprised then Zecora gave them Vigirous Healing Potion to restore their strength to near 100%. Celestia, Luna, Zeus and Golden remained shock of the savior, who was none other then the Umbrum Lord, Sombra.

"***kof kof*** S-Sombra***kof***?!" coughed Rainbow Dash as she rubbed her neck.

"***kof*** Ah reckon you want to kill us per***kof***personally?" asked Apple Jack with a frown.

"Hehehehehe...No. I am here to aid you for we shared a common enemy." he answered then glared at the crystallized Khronos with a venom glare. "Guess you will have enough time to use your wretched Element of Harmony now." he said. Princess Cadance arrived to aid the others but saw her arch-nemesis.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" snorted Cadance as she gritted her teeth.

"I'm aiding the Mane Six, Princess of Love." he answered but can see they aren't buying it. "I gave my word to Radiant Hope..." Sombra has the urge to shed tears but shook it off and frowned deeply. "Like it or not, I will help them to either defeat or kill Khronos! Now use the Element of Harmony immediately!" he ordered.

"Radiant Hope? What does she got to do with this?" asked Rarity as she tilted her head slightly in confusion.

"What are you talking about, Sombra?" frowned Fluttershy.

"Well, that's _comforting_ for him to _help _us!" scoffed Zeus then glanced at Golden. "Be prepare, Golden. Just in case." he whispered.

"Aren't I always?" she grinned.

"***kof*** Okay, that was scaaa~ry!" she sang with excitement.

"You're one strange little mare." said Sunset with one eyebrow cocked.

"Nah, we handled this kind of thing all the time." she chimed.

"For the love of- Are you going to stand around, debating whether or not I'm telling the truth and let Khronos break free!?" yelled Sombra in anger and his eyes glowed sick-green with darkness mist.

"Sombra is right! Use the Elements, now!" ordered Celestia, much to Cadance's dismay.

"Ugh, yes! Let's hurry up and finish it!" said Twilight as she and the Mane Six once again start channeling the Power of Harmony then the crystal start vibrating and fracturing before Khronos broke free from his prison.

"Oh, when will I ever be able to kill one of you...WITHOUT INTERRUPTION!" roared Khronos.

"Never, hehehe!" giggled Pinkie Pie.

"Ha ha ha ha! Good one.." grinned Sombra then dissolved into symbiotic ooz and lunged at Khronos, returns to solid state and swung his death sickle savagely, slashing Khronos before he regain control and clashed his sickle with his Omni Blade.

"How did you escape?!" asked Khronos.

"You think I'll stand down after learning you took the only thing that was so precious to me, it cannot be REPLACE!?" roared Sombra as he swung his sickle and impaled his torso, swung him over and slammed him against the ground. Khronos fired his magic and he dissolved into mist, evading it then he rose up and blocked Celestia and Luna's sword clashes, parry them but Sunset spew flamethrower and burned him, causing his armors to overheat and he groaned in pain then Golden zipped pass him and slashed his joints, allowing Cadence to land a uppercut kick and send him back then Luna and Celestia caught him via telekinesis and Sombra rose up with the crystal pillar and rammed him across the sky. He recovered and dash toward Sombra but he vanished and he smashed the crystal instead then land on the ground.

"Khrons, stop this! You had distrubed the balance! Please, let us shed no more blood and solve this peacefully!" said Celestia as the Mane Six are almost ready.

"Stupid Mare! Do you really think after all what I done and achieved, I'll just turn a new leaf!? Well, that won't work with me, you twart! You say that because you're weak!" scoffed Khronos as he drew his blades but Sombra appears before him and impaled a spear through his torso. "ARGH!" he coughed blood.

"Ignorant outcast! The weakest one is you! You suck powers from your master whom you slaughter from behind, who build devices to take away powers because you are too weak to fight them. And I can taste your fear deep in your heart. You are scared, Khronos. Scared that we will smite you like a roach you originally was before Voskin. And that fear is delicious!" grinned Sombra.

"I...am...not...WEAK!" roared Khronos as he headbutted Sombra but he broke into mist then his legs got encased in crystals. He unleashes a massive energy aura and smashed the ground apart then charged toward Celestia and co. but they fall back and the Mane Six float up in a bright light then Twilight open her eyes and they glowed white.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Khronos as he rose his arms when the Mane Six immediately launch a gigantic rainbow energy beam that impacted Khronos and pushed him back before the beam expanded greatly and engulfed him completely, creating a massive explosion of unspeakable force.

**[Twilight's POV]**

We did it... phew...the end of Khronos. No one cannot withstand the Power of Harmony, not even Tirek himself. As we end the attack, we began to cheer and relieved that all had end. Fluttershy was glowing with joy as she spoke with us but Sombra kept staring at the flames.

"That coward..." he said. I was confused but when we gazed at the clearing smoke, our joy turned into fear... HE'S STILL ALIVE!

"Thank you for energizing my blades!" he grinned with his visor glowing abnormally! That coward! He used the same blade he used on Discord to absorb all the powers we threw at him! "Now which I will strike first!?" he then glanced at Sunset. "I think the Apprentice will go!" he flew up and dash toward Sunset with his Omni-Blade ready to strike.

"NO!" roared Sombra as his sickle dissolve and surged around his hoof, crystallizing into a gauntlet and power punched Khronos, shattering his helmet apart and send him stumbling across the ground. "Your fight is with me, outcast! I will make you pay for taking away my golden treasure!" Sombra dash toward Khronos and the clash began. They were battling with such ferocity, greater then anything I ever seen before! Sombra rode on his crystal pillar, used it as a jumping support as he tackled Khronos. He evade and elbow dropped his back, sending him into the ground but he immediately rose up with his crystal tower and shredded Khronos' right wing, sending him crashing on the hill.

"ARGH! SOMBRA..." he growled in rage. Whatever golden treasure Sombra talks about, it made him angry enough that he is equal in power with Khronos.

"Well, what are you mares waiting for?! Use the Elements at massive strength!" he ordered as he stomped his front hooves and send series of crystal fields toward Khronos. I nodded.

"Come on! One more time, this time at full power!" I told them as we start channeling our powers again. Celestia and others joined Sombra to buy more times. Khronos jumped to strike Sombra but Golden power slide beneath him and slashed his chest and hind hooves, reducing his speed then Zecora threw a potion that shattered and scratch his face while the potion spills on him, weakening him further so Zeus used the full-charged thunder bolt from the sky to electricute him greatly. He stood up and cut a flesh wound on Luna's left hind hoof and she fell on the ground.

"Aahhh... W-What can't I feel my leg?" she moaned as she dropped on the floor.

"He's using that blade again!" yelled Cadence as she blasted him with her magic but he withstood it with his Omni Blade and plow through it until she ceased fire and collapsed then raise up his blade.

"RAAAAAAHH!" he roared.

"NOOOOOO!" My niece flew out of nowhere and land another powerful punch, shattering one of Khronos' Omni Blade and send him sliding back in pain as his arm are injured. "Don't touch my Mommy, you-you scootaloo!" yelled Flurry Heart.

"yes...You have come...the threat of my people!" What is he talking about?! Khronos suddenly grabbed my niece and prepare his second Omni Blade. Oh no! No no! No! Hurry up! Please- "Say good night!" Khronos strike her with his blade. " Yes-what!? Sombra, why are you helping them!?" he roared. Sombra just took Flurry Heart's blow, having his lower right waist impaled.

"Argh...hehehehe... I gave my word to help." he answered. The Omni Blade lost its glow... "Hehehehe... Too bad, right? You wasted your only shot on me and if I recalled correctly, your blade cannot withstand the next shot!" grinned Sombra as he punched Khronos back then summons a crystal pillar that punched him further away.

"W-Why you save me?" whimpered Flurry Heart and Sombra simply didn't answer. Cadence ran to Flurry Heart and hugged her.

"FLURRY HEART! DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN! YOU HEAR ME?!" she cried.

"I-I'm sorry..." she lower her head.

"Let me heal your wound, to seal them good to prevent any tragedy." said Zecora as she gave Sombra the only potion she made that can heal wounds cause by the Omni Blade. Charge completed! We finished our mediation and we all took our Rainbow Power forms then took battle stances. I am very angry now! Khronos now thinks Flurry Heart is this threat he so afraid off?! Now I am no longer in a forgiving mood and he will suffer a terrible beat down! I can see him emerging and return back at great speed. We immediately dart in and start bashing him non-stop, not allowing him to react and land blows after blows until Rainbow Power AJ flew in, jabbed his chin and ready her hind legs, which began to glow powerfully then deliver him a mule kick, breaking a sound barrier that send him colliding against the mountain, shattering it and half of his armor to pieces. The blow is several times stronger then AJ's regular mule kick, causing Khronos to puke blood.

"Ack...gwargh... Grrrr...I must end this fast before I-" before Khronos finish, Chrystalis stood before him.

"Hello, dear Khronos!" she grinned.

"Why are you standing here instead of fighting?!" asked Khronos as his mouth and forehead bled. "Well?!" he waits her excuse.

"I'm just waiting for a perfect moment to strike." she answered as she ready herself to assist him but heard a sonic boom in the sky. "Typical." she sighed as we arrived at their location.

"Surrender or get ready for Tartaurus!" grinned Rainbow Dash.

"Submit, Khronos!" I ordered him. Suddenly Khronos spread his only wings, suddenly his right wing regenerated and his armors fell apart, his boyd glowed with intense magical surge. Khronos' body now exposes more of his bone structures, loses so many feathers and Chrystalis decided to take cover for a battle she's no match in.

"I had enough of you, Twilight Sparkle!" he growled.

"Uhhh... He's getting more scarier!" cringed Pinkie Pie.

"You got that right." whimpered Fluttershy.

"Come on, we can do this! 10. Seconds. Flat!" she boasted. The whole area immediately quaked for ten second then somepony flew across the sky and impacted the entrance of the Castle gates. Everyone gathered to see who it was and it was Rainbow Power Rainbow Dash then Khronos land near her.

"MWAH HA HA HA HA HA! LIKE YOU SAID! 10. SECONDS. FLAT!" he laughed with a distorted laughter.

"***hff hff hff hff*** H-How? Y-You cheated! The armors are your own Inhibitor! You are a coward!" yelled Rainbow Dash in complete fear as he approached her.

"Tsk!" Khronos stood near her neck and conjured 75 bound spears to strike anyone who come near. "Know too much, die painfully." he said as he raised his hoof, ready to crush her head but a death scythe impaled his torso. "ARGH! H-Ho-" gasped Khronos, confused why his spears didn't caught Sombra.

"NO! You...leave...them alone!" he threw him aside and his mouth start bleeding black "blood" then blocked Khronos' bound sword and he noticed his condition.

"You're dying, aren't you? Good..." he grinned as he flew up, command his bound spears and threw them at Sombra but Sombra absorbed them into his body then re-launch them as dark crystals, battering him away from the people before pursuing him.

"Was that Sombra?!" muttered everyone as Gilda lifted Rainbow Dash from the ground.

"Has he changed side or is it rivalry?" asked the other.

"Dash, when will you take this seriously!? Our homes are in stake against that tyrant so stop holding back and crush that felon's skull like egg!" argued Gilda.

"... I understand..." Rainbow Dash stood up, spread her wings while ignoring the pain then flew at the speed of Sonic Rainboom to rejoin the Mane Six.

"Remain loyal, Dash. You can do it." said Gilda with a sad gaze as she watched her best friend re-entering the battle. Sombra continued battling Khronos at his own limit then rode on the crystal pillar, jumped and did a 360º spin with his sickle, continuously striking Khronos, bleeding him yet he regenerated instantly then he blasted him with his magic. Sombra rode across the ground with Khronos near him then engaged a supersonic sword duel, creating small burst of explosion as they struck their blades. Celestia, Cadence, Sunset, Zeus and Flurry Heart are gathering their powers for a final effort. Then Sombra impaled through Khronos' torso completely.

"YES! NOW DIE AND GO ROT IN TARTARUS!" he roared before he become winded and losing strength then Khronos removed the blade and healed instantly.

"Nice try but I like it here!" grinned Khronos as he slashed Sombra's chest, injuring him further.

"Ahh.." he fell on his knees.

"HEY, TAKE THIS!" yelled Celestia and Khronos turned, only to be bombard by their combined magical beam that greatly weaken him enough that he lost his "Nightmare" state then all the battle-damaged Rainbow Powered Mane Six charged in and blasted him simultaneously.

"ARRRGghaaahhh!" screamed Khronos as he fell on the ground and cannot regenerate so he remained grounded.

"Ahh...argh...ugh...I did...it?" panted Sombra in intense pain and he's bleeding too many blood then glanced up as his eyes start blurring then Radiant Hope appears before him, smiling sincerely and lovingly. "H-Hope...did...I win? I...I..cannot feel my body..." he groaned.

"Argh...I-I can't loooose... M-My people depends on me..." gasped Khronos in a raspy voice with his skin losing its glows and his organs are burning off then his right hoof shattered for attempt to stand. Then the Mane Six arrived with Chrystalis standing near him at perfect health. "no...no...NO!" he growled as he rose up to reveal one missing eye.

"Sunset, get Oliver!" I ordered. My armors got slightly dented and lost my right shoulderguard.

"Alright!" Sunset flew up, whose helmet is broken and lose its paint job.

"C-Chrystalis...argh...you'll pay for this betrayal.." Khronos moaned...

"Calm down! These ponies didn't left me much choice." she scold him as she held him up.

"Sombra...thank you! For saving and helping us to defeat Khronos!" said my sister-in-law, though she still has hate in her tone.

"Hehehehe...argh...y-you're welcome...Cadence..." he gasped heavily.

"Calm down, Sombra." said Zecora as she searched her bag for the healing potion but she discovered something. "Oh no..." she gasped.

"What-What's wrong?' asked Golden as she carried Luna.

"He's badly wounded!" exclaimed Zecora as she trying to patch him up.

#_Insert Song: Undertale OST: Undertale_#

"Hmph...that's a bummer... Right, Hope...argh..." groaned Sombra as his strength fades rapidly then gazed back up with a rare smile, a smile of joy and sadness. "I mean... Sir Lady Hope..." he said

"_Hehehe, you remembered! I'm glad to see tha- Oh... I guess I should've told you this outcome, huh?_" said Radiant Hope in a regretful tone.

"Nah, it's okay... Let's be glad about that I fulfilled my part in this..." said Sombra as he lay down softly.

"Mom, who's he talking to?" asked Flurry Heart.

"I'm guessing he's talking to his true love." said Cadence, grew sad of seeing Sombra dying.

"What?" My niece asked in skeptic tone.

"Wait a minute, Sombra mention Radiant Hope. Does he meant _the_ Radiant Hope, Twilight? The one you mentioned in Sombra's journal?" asked Fluttershy.

"I suppose so. I never imagine I will live to see the day that Sombra helped to save the World. It's so sad to see him like this..." I said.

"Meh, he must be seeing things. You know, too much evil things got to his brain, making him say stuffs?" scoffed Dash.

"Dash, shuddup!" frowned AJ.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Maybe it's her ghost! That could explain his reason to help us! Radiant Hope must be among the Crystal Ponies who died in Crystal Empire's destruction!" Pinkie Pie pointed out. Oh Divine... So that's why Sombra is very angry at Khronos. Khronos killed Sombra's true love, the only one Sombra won't dare to harm.

"That's sound like a reasonable answer." said Luna.

"There's...nothing we can do and nothing that Red Heart can do either." sighed Zecora as she turned to us.

"Did you remember we gathered Bits, so we can go to the Crystal Faire and we are so eager to buy Crystal Corn?" asked Sombra.

"_Yes..._" smiled Radiant Hope as she kneel down and cuddled him gently.

"Oh...How I missed those days of our childhood before..._that_ day..." Sombra began to shed tears! He's crying...!

"_Shhh...let's remember the good things and not the bad things. I remembered how we played together so much and pay no mind how other Crystal Ponies say about us? Hehehe, creating our own language, having snacks together..._" Radiant Hope with a smile that warmth Sombra's dying soul.

"I regretted for all the things, for now I realized how much pain I caused you, Princess Amore, every single pony suffered for my personal lust for powers... I...heh...I never got the chance to say***kof kof hff kof*** that I loved you with all my***KOF KOF*** my heart..." sobbed Sombra with a downpour of tears and his cough spew blood down from his mouth.

"_Oh Sombra...I'm so glad...to hear you declaring it to me..._" cried Radiant Hope as she hugged Sombra. "_Come with me, Sombra. Let us live together, where there will be no more death, mourning, tears or even pain. We can finally live in peace._" smiled Radiant Hope as she held her hooves on Sombra's cheeks.

"Sound...so...so...***kof*** ughgg...beautiful... I wonder...if they truly accept me..." groaned Sombra.

"_Oh Sombra, you had proven yourself from your attempts to save Equestria with the Mane Six. I told you that you will be redeemed, didn't I?_" she said while eyeing him in teasing manner.

"Oh right... My memory are slipping... Ha ha ha..." chuckled Sombra as he smiled at Hope deeply.

"_Oh ho ho, Sombra, you mischievous stallion._" giggled Hope then stood up and held out her hoof. "_Ready to go, Sombra...my love?_" she asked. Sombra held out his hoof and held her's.

"Yes... I'm coming my...***kof, gasp*** my darling Hope..." Sombra's body dissolved completely and reveals Sombra's original self, having a normal grey coat, raven-black mane, his teeth are no longer fangs and his eyes are calm and voided of evil then his body slowly crystallized into white crystal before dissolving into a shower of white glass. Everypony and I remained in silence, paying our respect and honored Sombra of his first and last heroic deed. Sunset finally returned with Oliver. I never thought such sacrifice from the pony I didn't expect to retain goodness within his soul. Thanks to Radiant Hope, Sombra has open his eyes... More then we ever could. I guess it's time to end this war, end Khronos' blind attempt to eradicate a make-believe threat and restore our Empires to its former glory.

**To be continue...**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 22: Showdown Final Part**

**[Sunset POV]**

I brought Oliver over as quick as I can. Looks like the Mane Six succeed to greatly weaken Khronos but I just spotted Sombra fade away in a shower of white crystal shards. Looks like Sombra sacrificed himself to defeat Khronos. Chrystalis is there but she doesn't seem to be a threat. I'm glad this is about to end once and for all.

"My King..." Oliver approached to the weaken Khronos and bowed to him. Really, Oliver?

"O-Oliver... I'm glad you are h-here..." he gasped with a raspy voice. "Have you brought r-reinforcement?" he gasped as Chrystalis held him up.

"No... I've come here...because you are no longer the Divine of Knowledge and the 11 Divines had chosen me to be your replacement." Oliver doesn't seem too proud of it.

"WHAT?! WHO TOLD YOU THAT LIE!?" he snapped. Call it.

"It's no lie. You had corrupted the purpose and power of Knowledge!" Twilight told him.

"WHY YOOOU!" Khronos seems to think Twilight placed the "lie" into Oliver's mind.

"It's no lie! It's the truth! The Divines said so themselves!" I joined, adding more truth so Khronos don't try twisting it. Suddenly Chrystalis impaled her sword through Khronos' chest, much to our shock.

"Gwuhhahahahaha!" laughed Chrystalis like an evil witch she is.

"Arghh...Why...you no good Changeling!" gasped Khronos.

"I told you, I was waiting for the perfect moment to strike...you!" grinned Chrystalis as she grabbed him and began to drain his power. "I will have the power of the Divine!"

"No, don't do it!" I plead.

"Chrystalis, stop!" Twilight and the others charged in but the Changeling blocked their path and tried to hold them back. I said try because the Mane Six are still in Rainbow Power form.

"Oh, and I let you know this..." Chrystalis held him close as Khronos began to decay into husk. "I free Sombra, because I knew he'll weaken you enough so I can do this. Gwhahahahaha! I will enjoy sucking the joy of your people!" laughed Chrystalis but Khronos grabbed her throat with such rage.

"HOW DARE YOU THREATEN MY PEOPLE! YOU WILL REGRET OF DOING SO, FOR I WILL TAKE YOUR POWER AND SOUL!" roared Khronos as he reversed the drainage and start performing the Forced Ascension, regaining his full powers and adding Chrystalis' in the mix. As we broke through the Changelings, we all stopped to see Khronos draining Chrystalis' soul. He just won't stay down! "I should've brought Trixie but no matter, you had served your purpose!" frowned Khronos as he regain at full health and held Chrystalis dangling from his hoof.

"Wh-Wha-please... I-I didn't mean it!" she gasped.

"Right..." He held her close and gave a death glare. "You didn't mean it... I heard that one before." He crushed her throat and grabbed her shoulder.

"P-Please n-no!" she panicked.

"Scream for me!" Khronos ripped her head off and held it up like a trophy, with her face frozen with screaming expression. I couldn't believed what I'm seeing, Khronos killed Chrystalis with ease-wait a minute! Khronos' aspect had changed, gaining the traits of a Changeling. Celestia arrived and asked us, which we filled her in. Khronos turned to the Changelings.

"It's seem you don't have a master anymore. Bow to me!" he ordered but the Changeling refused.

"We served only Queen Chrystalis, not a cowardly outcast!" they snarled as they charged toward Khronos.

"So be it!" frowned Khronos as he created two bound sword and killed them all in one blow. The Mane Six and co. charged toward Khronos but he used shock malestrom to knock us away then Celestia charged her magic at maximum power, rammed and Khronos out of Griffin Empire and to the Unknown Land. Everyone were surprised and start chattering but Twilight told us to be quiet.

**[Normal POV]**

"No time to talk! Celestia needs us so let's go now! Flurry Heart, I need you to come with us!" said Twilight.

"NO, PLEASE! I CAN'T BEAR TO LOSE YOU TOO!" panicked Cadence in tear as she held Flurry Heart back.

"But Mom, they need me!" cried Flurry Heart.

"Princess, you saw her powers! We need her as well!" said Golden.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to her!" said Twilight. Cadence is still very hesitating but finally understood.

"Twilight ***sniff*** please bring her back alive!" whimpered Cadence.

"We promised!" nodded Twilight then looked at the Mane Five and Sunset. "Let's go!" Twilight flew off with everyone following her.

#_Meanwhile in Keuriseu_#

An energy comet pierced through the sky then Khronos smashed through several buildings and crashed across the pavement. Everypony in Keuriseu are terrified by the attacks then the soldiers arrived at the scene then open fire at Celestia, who lands on the ground in her prematured stage of her Nightmare form, thus the bullets melt by her aura then dash into Khronos and the collision produced a solar explosion of 36 radius, destroying the surrounding area and slaughtered the soldiers in range. The Mane Six, Sunset and Flurry Heart.

"Ugh... Celestia, you-" Khronos stopped as he and Celestia hear multiple screaming around them. "No..." gasped Khronos as he realized their location.

"AAAARGHGA!" screamed a Khronain Soldier as he was half burn and his hind legs are broken then turned to his filly. "Run honey...P-Protect...your mother for me!" he groaned in agony.

"DADDDDDYYY! NOO!" cried the filly as her mother dragged her away from the battlefield.

"Come on, honey! We need to go!" she cried in pain.

"NO! NOT MY SON!" cried a Khronain as he held a young Pegasus soldier's body.

"No...my people!" gasped Khronos.

"HOW DOES IT FEEL WHEN IT'S YOUR PEOPLE BEING SLAUGHTERED!" yelled Rainbow Dash as she hover the ground.

"Dash don't provoke him!" warned AJ

"Apple Jack is right! Let's not do something anything hast-" before Twilight finish, Fluury Heart stepped in.

"Hear their agony, Khronos?! That's how my Mommy feels when you took Daddy and our home away from us! You are the monster!" she yelled with tears.

"I-I didn't mean it!" said Celestia.

"SHUT UP, YOU MAGGOT! I NEVER INTENDED TO KILL YOU, BUT NOW... I WILL ERASE YOU FROM EXISTENT!" roared Khronos in rage and the Khronains are chanting for justice.

"But if you kill Celestia, the Sun will never rise up!" argued Pinkie Pie as they took two step forward.

"THEN LET US FIGHT IN DARKNESS!" Khronos jumped in and punched Celestia to the sky then blasted her away but Sunset flew off and caught her. The Khronian cheered but frozen in fear as Fluttershy used The Stare. The Rainbow Power allowed the Stare to strike fears to the Khronain, removing their spirits to chant their King for victory and can only move away for safety.

"Good work, Fluttershy!" said Twilight as the Mane Six dash after Khronos as he was pursuing Celestia and Sunset and tackled him away, sending him a free fall for a second before he turned around and fired 68 homing laser at the Mane Six but they evaded them. Khronos landed on the ground and Flurry Heart tackled him, bashed three constructive punches, high kicked his face then jumped over and blasted his flank with her energy beam. Khronos swung his bound swords but Flurry Heart teleported several times around him while bashing him rapidly then mule kicked his chin. Khronos retaliated and blasted her aside so he can chase after Celestia but the Mane Six start skirmishing Khronos without hesitation, taking the fight out of Keurisue. The Stare effect wore off and the Khronian were going to cheer their leader but they lost sight of them. Sunset set Celestia down on the fountain with Flurry Heart joining in with minor injury.

"Princess Celestia, are you okay?" asked Sunset as she lifted her up.

"We...uggh..." groaned Celestia as she start flapping her wings. "We need to help the Mane Six! Come on!" she flew off and the two Alicorns followed her. The Mane Six and Khronos continue battling each other across the sky, parting clouds in each blows across Equestria then they arrived at the outskirt of Seizeing. Pinkie Pie curl up and bashed Khronos like a pinball then Fluttershy grabbed him, used the Rainbow Power strength and threw him into the ground, pouring across the ground then Apple Jack land before him, ready her signature technique and mule kicked him dead center on his chest, sending him boring across the area and crashed on the street of Ponyville. Khronos rose up with minor injuries from the attacks.

"IS. THAT. ALL!?" he roared as he charged at Apple Jack.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Celestia blasted Khronos aside then he evade her next attack, grabbed her and threw her into City Hall. "ARGH!" she groaned then Flurry Heart zoomed in and did a dive kick, landing a critical strike that send him boring 20 kilometer across the pavement.

"Take that, you jerk!" yelled Flurry Heart as she flapped her wings. The Mane Six regrouped with Celestia as Sunset start healing her since she is badly wounded then she told them to resume battling Khronos. Khronos rose up and conjured three bound swords then charged toward them.

"COME ON, HIT ME! COME ON!" taunted Khronos, only to be impale by several sharp metal fragments by Pinkie's Pinkie Cannon then Rarity cast thunder magic, electricuting him greatly then Sunset spew a powerful flamethrower and melt the shards, bringing greater pain but he continue charging without care then Rarity start blasting him non-stop.

"Pinkie, any time now!" panicked Rarity hysterically as she switch to burst shot.

"ON IT!" Pinkie Pie load herself into her cannon and blast herself to Khronos but he caught her. "No way!" gulped Pinkie.

"YOU DON'T DESERVE TO WEAR MY ARMOR!" roared Khronos as he cross-punched her into the pavement and start pummeling her, shattering the armors apart and she spurting blood from her mouth and her rips shattered.

"PINKIE!" panicked Fluttershy as she dash in and tackled Khronos, stomped his stomach then grabbed his mane, slammed him repeatedly up to 10 times then hammer throw him to the sky. "Pinkie, are you okay!?" she asked.

"Owwwww...it hurts...alot! I think...he...broke my ribs!" gasped Pinkie.

"Don't worry, I'll heal you." Fluttershy used the Power of Harmony to restore her rips then heal her wounds. Rainbow Dash arrived and saw Pinkie's condition.

"OH NOW YOU'RE GONNA GET IT, JERK!" growled Dash as she flew up, dash away at 60 miles then charged back at maximum speed, breaking a Sonic Rainboom. Khronos did an aerial recovery and flew toward Rainbow Dash at full speed. Twilight and Flurry Heart saw what's coming and quickly created a barrier to shield Ponyville. "TASTE THE RAINBOW MOTHER-" Rainbow Dash produced a Double Rainboom and impacted Khronos, creating a devastating shockwave that travels across 200 radius and demolish trees and mountains away minus Ponyville thanks to the barrier. Once the shockwave faded and the barrier began to dissolve, Rainbow Dash fell down from the collision then Khronos grabbed her and grind her against the dissolving barrier, causing her coat to burn and proceed with her skin.

"AAHHH!" screamed Rainbow Dash.

"Flurry Heart, remove the shield now!" panicked Twilight.

"Okay!" they removed the barrier and Khronos lost grip as Dash rammed her hoof on his eyes, making him scream in rage and she was about to crash on the market area but Flurry Heart swoop in and caught.

"AAAARRGHH! MY FACE! It hurts... That...Jack***!" cried Rainbow Dash as she clutched her face.

"Calm down, I'll use healing magic." said Flurry Heart as she restore Dash's face. Twilight levitated all the debris and send them bashing Khronos.

"Take that! And some more!" yelled Twilight then she teleported in front and ready her Power of Harmony but Khronos punched her guts 4 times, causing her to gasp in pain then he grabbed her and threw her into the pavement.

"Pitiful..." he land on the ground then glared at Fluttershy. "Now to kill the Healer!" he marched toward her as she still healing Pinkie Pie then she noticed him and Apple Jack dash in and mule kicked him across the valley.

"OH NO YOU DON'T! FLUTTERSHY, GRAB PINKIE PIE AND GET OUTTA HERE!" yelled Apple Jack as she engaged Khronos in close combat.

"Okay! Come on, Pinkie." said Fluttershy as she help her up. "Careful now." they began to trot away.

"I got your back, Pinkie Pie!" said Rarity as she ready her magic. Khronos and Apple Jack continued their fierce battles until AJ mule kicked him but he grabbed her with his magic.

"Heh, aren't you suppose to be the strongest?! You are just like the rest!" He slammed her against the ground then dragged her across the dirt in circular motion then threw her into the statue of a pony in the town plaza, shattering it. "Weak and naive!" he mocked and AJ's eyes shot open with rage.

"Fluttershy, get Twilight! We need to stop him even faster!" warned Rarity.

"Alright!" nodded Fluttershy as she and Pinkie head toward Twilight. Apple Jack stood up and unleashed a massive aura of Honesty as she faced Khronos.

"YEAH, Y'ALL KEEP YAMMERING ABOUT HOW HIGH AND MIGHTY YOU THINK YOU ARE! WELL, AH GONNA BEAT YOU SO HARD, YO' MAMMA GONNA FEEL IT!" Apple Jack dash toward Khronos with an explosive burst then right-hook punched Khronos' face, breaking his helmet then land a high kick, nearly fracturing his neck then backflipped 5 steps away, charged in and perform a drop kick, smashing him against the lamp post and split it in half. "Y'ALL FEEL IT NOW?! AH RECKON YO' MOMMA FELT IT TOO!" yelled AJ as she gave a sparta kick but he countered by grabbing her hind hoof, flipped her up with his magic, turn her over, crushed her and slammed her against the ground then threw her against the remaining statue. Khronos charged in, jumped up and stomped on AJ's right hind hoof, shattering it.

"AAAAHHH! M-My hoof!" cried AJ then Khronos broke the others.

"I supposed your mother felt that too! Like when she was dying by my own hooves." grinned Khronos and AJ grew shocked as blood spilled from her mouth and tears filled in her eyes. "You should thank your Mother for your beautiful legs!" he grinned evilly then her body exploded with a greater output of Honesty.

"RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH!" screamed AJ in rage as she slammed her hooves on the ground, creating an explosion of dust and Khronos got blinded.

"W-What!?" he grew confused then AJ, using the power of levitation, charged in and land a powerful uppercut that dislocated his jaws, grabbed his mane and slammed him against the ground then she bite his wing and start yanking it apart. "ARRRGHH!" he screamed in pain.

"AH WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH MOMMA'S DEATH!" she roared as she tear his wing apart then elbowed his back, creating an explosion of dust then AJ flew away and land near market. "M-Momma..." she start crying in agony and pain then Khronos emerged, fully regenerated and grew a new wing then he got blasted by Rarity's magic attacks, who conjure multiple swords.

"GET AWAY FROM HER, YOU PHILISTINE!" yelled Rarity.

"If you say so..." frowned Khronos as he conjure a greatsword then charged at Rarity, engaging the swashbuckling. Khronos struck with 180º horizontally and Rarity immediately duck then rose up with all her swords, slashing Khronos upward, knocking him away then Sunset arrived to assist and created three energy beam that blasted the corrupted King non-stop as Rarity retreated a few distance from the blast. Sunset catch her breath but got knocked out from a homing beam from a 4 feet crater then Khronos emerged but bleeding and burnt skin. Rarity then charged her magic at Level 3.

"THIS IS FOR MY FRIENDS!" she blasted Khronos at full force. "Take it! See if you can survive that!" grinned Rarity but gasped in horror as Khronos emerged from the beam with his skeleton half-exposed.

"I guess I did survived that." He conjured a claw, grabbed her horn and snapped it off, creating an explosive burst of energy.

"AAAAAAHHH! Ahhargh! Arggh..." screamed Rarity in pain as she clutched her missing horn and blood pour down on her face. "W-What kind of monster are you!?" she cried.

"The one you wish that doesn't exist!" grinned Khronos then got blasted by Sunset, setting him on fire and he turned at her as he crushed Rarity's horn. "Such power you have. You don't mind if I STEAL IT!" he charged toward her.

"You'll never have it, outcast!" growled Sunset as she stood her ground.

"As usual!" he grinned as he threw a left hook but she blocked it, pull him in and headbutted him, jumped over and used her Phoenix power to blast him point-blank, weakening him then engaged a close-combant so intense, the ground quaked. She used every martial arts she knows in both Pony and Human Worlds and switches them to trick Khronos then prepare her pressure point attack on Khronos but he caught her with his magic, let go then kicked her left hind kneecap, shattering it.

"AAAAAAAAHHH!" screamed Sunset before Khronos grabbed her. "T-Twilight, w-where are you?!" groaned Sunset.

"Twilight! WHERE ARE YOU!?" cried Fluttershy as she and Pinkie searched for the Princess of Friendship.

"Twilight?" moaned Pinkie.

"O-Over here..." groaned Twilight as she trotted toward them.

"Apple Jack needs your help!" replied the Element of Kindness and Twilight head off without second thought. Twilight arrived at the scene and saw Khronos inside the barrier, draining Sunset's Phoenix Power.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" roared Twilight as she teleported inside the barrier, much to Khronos' shock and she fired the Power of Harmony at point-blank, blasting Khronos away from Sunset, thus only got 50% of Sunset's powers then Twilight caught her. "Sunset! Are you okay!?" she asked. Khrono's aspect changed once more, gaining faint cream on his coat and his mane has red and gold flame streaks but retain his original and Changeling's traits then walked away.

"S-Stop him..." moaned Sunset before fainting. Twilight set her down gently and saw Khronos heading toward Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie.

"Come back, coward!" she teleported in front of Khronos and land a uppercut, sending him high to the sky. She flew up and they fired magic beams at each other. Khronos teleport in front of Twilight, punched her with a charged right-hoof then blasted her down into the street near Fluttershy. She and Pinkie went to her and pulled her out.

"Come on, Twilight! Please wake up!" she cried.

"Wakeupwakeupwakeupwakeup! WAAAAAAKE UP! WE NEED YOU!" panicked Pinkie Pie.

"Fluttershy!" roared Khronos as she bashed Pinkie into the chariot and grabbed Fluttershy. "Ready to join Discord?!" he grinned.

"Discord...is coming back...and I won't miss another picnic...!" gasped Fluttershy then red energy leaks from her clutched eyelids.

"Touching..." grinned Khronos.

"No... THIS IS TOUCHING!" Fluttershy shot her eyes open and gave him The Stare, which cause Khrono's eyes to boil rapidly then burst into puddle of blood.

"AAAAAARRGGH!" he screamed as he lost grip of Fluttershy and clutched his bleeding eyes until the regeneration start restoring one of his eyes and Flurry Heart flew in, spun like a drill and pushed Khronos away from Fluttershy. "WHY YOU LITTLE TWART!" roared Khronos as he kneel her belly.

"OW! Grrrr..." growled Flurry Heart as she punched twice but he grabbed her and execute Forced Acension, taking her power away and left her barely alive on the street. He then constructed a new armor but ruined and distorted and his wings lose too many feathers. He is growing even more powerful but unbeknownst to him, it's also killing him as the Changeling side is devouring the Power of Love he absorbed, not to mention he is performing too many Forced Ascension. Then Luna, or rather Nightmare Moon, appeared and slammed her lunar warhammer against Khronos, sending him to the dusk sky then pursuit him and swung it again but he blocked it.

"How predictable, even for you, Luna!" grinned Khronos.

"MWAH HA HA HA HA! That's Nightmare Moon to you, outcast! You may have the powers of a Changeling and 2 Alicorns but you cannot master them at once! You are in disadvantage here!" grinned Nightmare Moon as she swung her warhammer and smashed his faceplate off.

"Whatever!" Khronos resumed fighting against Nightmare Moon then Fluttershy tried to help Twilight up.

"Twilight, get up! We need you now! Please wake up!" cried Fluttershy.

"Ugh...W-What happen...?" moaned Twilight as she struggled to stand.

"He stole Flurry Heart's powers and everypony else are badly wounded!" she answered and Twilight's eyes widen in horror.

"N-No...Grrrr...H-Help me get up!" hissed Twilight as she struggled to stand while snorting. Fluttershy help her to stand up. Nightmare Moon continue clashing Khronos until he spew acid magic at Nightmare Moon, burning through her coat and skin.

"AAARRGHH! No... Can't lose!" hissed Nightmare Moon as she regenerated but not gast enough then Khronos drop kicked her into the carriage. Twilight stood up once more but Khronos dash in and dragged Flutterhy away from Twilight then slammed her against the ground then execute a murdrous consuctive punches, pummeling her non-stop and bruises and blood spourt occurred after each punchs.

"P-please...some...pony...HELP!" screamed Fluttershy in each blows. Twilight raised her sight on Fluttershy and she snapped as her eyes glowed bright white.

#_Insert Song: Undertale OST: Battle Against A True Hero_#

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Twilight as her mane erupted in a massive stream of rainbow flames, her aura flared with a sync of Harmony and Phoenix, her wounds and armors are 100% repaired and her crown gain the Element of Loyalty, Generosity, Honesty, Joy and Kindness then spread her wings and produced a gale that knocked Khronos aside, saving Fluttershy from death. Khronos turned to Twilight and saw she's completely healed.

"Impossible! I broke you! Why don't you die!?" he asked as he charged in and execute the same attack but mystical barrier blocked each blows then Twilight jabbed him that has equal force as AJ's mule kick and knocked Khronos back. "Argh!" growled Khronos.

"You despicable coward. Every time you get to near defeat, you stole powers from others. Sombra was right, you are scared. Scared of losing. Scared of letting Voskin's threat becoming true. Well, guess what? It already happen." frowned Princess Twilight as she approached Khronos and levitated Nightmare Moon's warhammer and constructed it into a golden warhammer with the insignia of the Element of Harmony.

"So you are the threat of my people! Then I WILL DESTROY YOU!" roared Khronos as he charged in and swung his constructed claws but Twilight swung her warhammer at the speed of 760 mph and collided against his torso, creating a Double Rainboom that send him rocketing out of the planet then dash after him at the speed of light.

Everyone around the world were stargazing in awe as multiple burst of light danced throughout the sky and the flashes grew more intense. In the Star Ocean, Twilight and Khronos charged in and start skirmishing at such ferocity. They continue clashing and bashing each other until Khronos spew acid magic at Twilight but a powerful barrier protected her and she conjure several swords that impaled his torso. Khronos noticed chains attached to the warhammer and Twilight swung him around and threw him into the moon, shattered and spawn a new crater by the impact. Khronos stumbled over before landing on his hooves then Twilight teleported before him. Khronos swung his conjured greatsword but she kept teleporting around in a Pinkie-Pie-manner while bashing him at the same time then she sweep kicked off his hooves and mule kicked him against the mountain, chipping the whole top diagonally apart.

"Argh! How is it possible?! I got your friends' powers! You were broken!" roared Khronos.

"Fool! You think Forced Ascension makes you the mightiest of all? You stole the Power of Love and it's already eaten away by Chrystalis' powers. What I possesses are something the Divine knew it will bring victory. The Power of Harmony!" frowned Twilight.

"SHUT UP, MAGGOT!" roared Khronos as he charged toward Twilight but she vanished in a mass of symbiotic ooz then multiple tentacles bashed him savagely, forcing him to take to the sky then a crystal pillar rose up and punched him out of the moon. "T-That was-" Khronos then saw Twilight right next to him.

"Sombra gave up his life to save us from you! Ever think why he done so? Simple: You killed the mare he loved dearly!" she answered with an elbow drop and send him soaring across the asteroid belts. Khronos land on the ground then evade Twilight's kick, which shattered the massive asteroid into tiny fragments.

"S-Such powers!" cringed Khronos then Twilight charged in and Khronos captured her in a magic aura then execute Forced Ascension on Twilight but she teleported out of his grip. "How?! Where are you getting that powers!? The Element of Harmony aren't capable of that feat?!" growled Khronos as he searched around for Twilight.

"I am the Princess of Friendship, Khronos! Friendship relies on bonds, connections and love. My friends believed in me and I believed in them. Everyone are praising me to stop you! Can't you hear it?" Khronos can hear many voices; Neko, Kaninu, ponies, Zebras, Deers, all Twilight's friends, and even the Mane Six cheering her on. All the cheers and praised had exceed the Khronians'. "Everyone's powers and bonds are channeled through me! I have their powers and I will use it to end your selfish tyranny!" she yelled.

"Selfish!? Selfish?! SELFISH?! YOU MONSTROUS ALICORN, I AM SAVING MY PEOPLE FROM POTENTIAL THREATS! ONCE I END YOU, EQUESTRIAN WILL BE CONQUER THEN NETHER REALM THEN THE POCKET DIMENSION WHERE THESE FILTHY MONSTROUS YAHOOS ARE! I WILL KILL ALL THREATS FOR THE SAKE OF MY PEOPLE!" roared Khronos.

"You are only protecting yourself! You let so many to die in a pointless war, a war we didn't even provoke!" she argued.

"ARE YOU GOING TO TALK OR FIGHT, WEAKLING!?" roared Khronos as he start firing aimlessly his magic.

"So be it." Khronos turned around to find Twilight with the Pinkie Cannon and she yanked the string, firing a massive energy bomb of Phoenix Energy that exploded the area and send Khronos away. Khronos somersaulted and summons his maximum powers then charged in and punched Twilight with enough force to send her flying toward the planet but she stopped and flew back at him. They both executed Double Rainboom and collided, creating a deafening shockwave then two comets start clashing each other at the speed of light then soar across the star ocean, clashing very intensely then Khronos charged in and threw a punch, which Twilight intercept it and knocked the corrupted King back then she dash in, channel all the magic into her hoof until it spiral solar and lunar energy. "YYAAAAAHH!" she screamed as she rammed her charged hoof against Khronos' guts, which he felt 6 blows in one sec and she threw him across the space and impacted a star, and Twilight rammed him without letting him react, piercing through several stars that almost forms the Fiscis star formation before Khronos break her streak, land a full powered punch and rammed her through the same stars. Khronos grappled Twilight and start choking her as he drive her back to Earth and dive toward the surface, attempting to kill her by impact but Twilight gave a death glare and set Khronos' eyes on fire.

"AAARGH!" he screamed in pain then Twilight teleported from his grip, appears above him and held up her hooves as her horn start generating magic and formed a large sphere then swung it down and impacted Khronos with 15 gigaton of force, rocketing him into the surface and Khronos crashed into where they all began, the battlefield of Griffin Empire and created a massive explosion of dust and debris, forming a crater that's 7 ft deep and 10ft wide. Khronos sluggishly stood up then gasped as Twilight dash down and rammed her fist against Khronos, creating another explosion and expanded the crater's length then Twilight execute 10,000 constructive punches, greatly weaken Khronos.

"Why don't you realize that you are the very destruction of your own people!?" asked Twilight, eyes began to shed tears then she land a final punch and Khronos is now battered, burned up and broken. "And you...***sniff*** you start saying we're the monster..." she sobbed as she stepped away and powered down to her regular Rainbow Power state.

"S-Stop with your lies..." gasped Khronos then Twilight used her magic to drag him out of the crater. Oliver, Zeus, Zecora, Golden and Kat arrived after seeing the collision and saw Khrono defeated.

"Quick, restrain him before he tries to drain Twilight's powers!" ordered Zecora and Zeus and Oliver grabbed Khronos and held him down.

"Oliver?! Why have you betrayed me?!" hissed Khronos.

"Grandpa, you are corrupting this powers! Stop fighting!" Oliver plead.

"Again with lies! Unhand me you maggot!" snarled Khronos as he conjure a bound sword and stabbed Zeus' waist.

"ARGH!" he groaned in pain.

"ZEUS, NO! KHRRRRRRRRROOOOOONOSSS!" screamed Golden as her mane shot out straight then mold together to form a battleaxe-like blade then swung it and sever Khrono's horn off.

"GGYRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAGH!" screamed Khronos in intense pain then Golden grabbed Zeus and moved him away from Khronos as Zecora heals him with a potion. Due of losing his horn, he can't construct magic so Kat took Zeus' place and she and Oliver pinned him down then Twilight used Freeze spell to hinder his body.

"Grandpa, stop it now!" plead Oliver.

"NEVER! I MUST DESTROY THE MANE SIX!" snarled Khronos then Twilight frowned and her horn produced a powerful glow that restores his eyes perfectly then glanced at Golden and nodded. Golden stood and kicked Khrono's face, weaken his struggle then Twilight used her magic to hold Khronos' head so his eyes can meet her.

"TAKE A GOOD LOOK AROUND YOU, KHRONOS! YOU HAD DESTROYED EVERYTHING, EVEN YOUR OWN PEOPLE FOR BEING SENT IN THIS MEANINGLESS CRUSADE!" yelled Twilight as she made Khronos turned his head and he saw the corpses of all the races, including Changelings and the Khronians. "THEY AREN'T THREAT! THEY WERE GOOD PEOPLE! EVEN THE KHRONIANS BUT YOU SLAUGHTERED THEM THROUGH THIS SELF-PROVOKED WAR!" she yelled again with tears. Khronos kept struggling but after taking a careful look at all the corpses of Khronian, Kaninu, Griffin, Dragons, Changelings, Alicorns and others, he began to realized what his actions done.

"I-I did this to- No...no... I...I have corrupted this...power... W-What...What have I...done?" muttered Khronos in horror as he ceased struggling.

"You killed so many innocent people and you took away our loved ones...Shining Armor...Flash...AJ's Mom...Golden's family...Cleo...Everyone...You killed them all...All because of some make-believed threat Voskin made!" cried Twilight as she released Khronos from her magic.

"B-But Voskin said a dangerous threat will rise...and destroy my people..." stuttered Khronos, trying to recall his original purpose.

"Grandpa believed that the Equestrian are dangerous after several events that occurred over the years." said Oliver.

"Chrystalis. Sombra. Nightmare Moon. Tirek. The Everfree Forest...Midnight Sparkle..." Twilight recalling the potential threat that almost destroy Canterlot and beyond.

"Ahem! When Voskin said a dangerous threat will arise and threaten the Khronians, he wasn't talking about external threat, Voskin meant internal threat. Yourself." said Zecora and Khronos realized that the Zebra was right! Voskin was referring to Khronos himself.

"I-It was me all along? _I'm_ the potential threat to my own people?" gasped Khronos.

"You even proven it more by sucking powers from others, the same action your old Master attempts to do on his people!" snorted Golden.

"...By the Divine...it was true all along..." said Khronos.

"Please, Grandfather! You must return the powers to those you stolen from and you need to pass the torch to me!" said Oliver.

"Well, Khronos?" asked Twilight as she, Golden and Zeus prepared themselves to fight.

"Alright... I'll return them to their rightful owners." nodded Khronos then he closed his eyes and channel all the powers he stolen into orbs that levitated from his body then flew away to their rightful owners. A green orb enters Chrystalis' beheaded husk then it revived her and regain her youth. Her body stood up, picked her head up and reattached on her neck joint. Sunset regained her Phoenix Power and healed herself, along with Flurry Heart. The duo then sets out to heal the Mane Six, Celestia and Nightmare Moon, restoring them at 100%. Then they combined their powers to teleport to Twilight's location. Nightmare Moon summons her sickle but Celestia stopped her and shook her head, which Moon sighed and reverted back into Luna.

"I-I'm...sorry...for my selfish action..." coughed Khronos. By removing the additional power that kept him alive from his broken state, he's starting to grow even weaker. "Hehehee...What a fool I become... Chasing after a threat that didn't exist in the real world when the real threat was within me all along... I guess the Divines had truly chosen you to become the new Divine of Science and Knowledge... I...I gladly...passed my power to you...grandson..." smiled Khronos with guilt.

"Thank you... Grandpa..." smiled Oliver.

"Wait, Oliver is Khronos' grandson?!" asked Rainbow Dash.

"..." AJ remains silent so Rarity shush Dash.

"I-I, King Khronos! R-Ruler***kof*** Ruler of...Keuriseu and Divine of Science! ***kof*** I declared you ***touch Oliver's forehead with his hoof*** the new Divine of Science. M-My powers are now yours..." coughed Khronos as he performed the original Ascension, transferring all of his deity powers into Oliver. "May the Divines...guide with...true and justice... As you will guide them...with wisdom and knowledge..." gasped Khronos then the reinforcement Khronos called several hours ago arrived at the scene with General Trixie.

"I-It's Khronos and Oliver!" said the soldier.

"What?! What is Twilight and her friends doing there?!" asked Trixie in rage.

"Look, it's the Divine Ascension!" said the Khronos Shock Trooper in awe.

"B-Become...a better king...than me..." gasped Khronos as the Divine Ascension is complete then Oliver transformed into an Alicorn with everyone watching in amazement, even Trixie. Khronos, using his remaining powers and the stable fragment of his horn, constructed a helmet whose color design are red with black outlines that crosses both sides, a silver lightning design that goes from forehead to the back of the helmet. The armor is slightly bulky and the horn armor is covering it completely. "H-Here...my last gift for you..." smiled Khronos.

"T-Thank you...***sniff*** Grandpa!" sniffed Oliver as he kneel down and took the helmet as he began to shed tears.

"No! Don't-Do not cry! I...I d-don't deserved your tears..." gasped Khronos as his body decayed into husk. "G-Goodbye...Oliver..." Khronos closed his eyes as he reduced into a skeleton then dissolved into ashes. Oliver broke down in tear and mourn for his grandfather's death and Kat comfort him. The Mane Six and everypony else hang their heads. AJ, despite learning Khronos killed her mother, just took her hat off and bowed her head. Flurry Heart start sniffing and hugged Twilight as she weep. Celestia shed tears as well and Luna patted her back. Golden glared at the ashes then her eyes grew sad and felt very pity for Khronos.

"Khronos...is dead..." said the Soldier as he removed his helmet.

"It appeared so..." said the Lieutenant as he bowed his head.

"Well, I, The Great and Powerful Trixie, order to strike the Equestrian and their allies!" yelled Trixie.

"OH YOU ARE GONNA GET IT, TRIXIE!" snorted Twilight as she turned to attack Trixie but Sunset and Zecora held her back.

"Twilight, this is not the Trixie you knew, for this is the Trixie under the power of Alicorn Amulet." Zecora reminded her. Ignoring Trixie's declaration, all the Khronains bowed to Oliver.

"What are your orders, my King?" they asked. Oliver stood up and wore his new helmet then turned to his people.

"I, Prometheus, ordered to..." began Prometheus and everyone prepared themselves to fight hile Kat gazed at Oliver, hoping he won't continue his grandfather's misguided path. "Retreat and return to HQ!" he answered as he walked firmly toward the Battlion. "We shall not draw any more lives of our soldiers nor our people in this battle." he added as he constructed a matching armor of his grandfather's personal armor and don a red cape.

"Oliver.." smiled Kat with relief and joy then stood up and join up with him.

"Yes, Your Grace! MOVE OUT!" ordered the Lieutenant and all the battlions began to march away.

"B-But but but...we are close to defeat the enemy?!" exclaimed Trixie with her eyes glowing faintly red.

"I don't care." answered Prometheus as he trotted with Kat. "Tomorrow is another day." he said then all the Khronians left the battlefield, with Trixie being forced to follow.

"Shall we cheer that we destroyed Khronos or that we saved the whole Empires and Khronos Empire from total annihilation?" asked Pinkie Pie. Everypony glanced at each other then they all cheered powerfully together.

"WE DID IT!" they cheered. They celebrated their victories over Khronos (in dark persona sense). Chrystalis stood up sluggishly and glared at her nemesis filled with happiness. She snarls and gathered her remaining Changeling to aid her departure as she's extremely weak.

**[Twilight POV]**

We had finally end the battle, but the end of war is yet to be seen. We may celebrates but I know that deep down, both factions lost greatly in this war. There's no winner...just Survivors.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 23: Prometheus**

At the next day, the news of Khronos' defeat at the hoof of Mane Six struck powerful fear to all the Khronian but didn't hesitated to retaliate. However, Khronos' grandson, Oliver, who now bestow his grandfather's powers and ascend into Prometheus, had returned to the Khronos HQ within the Griffinstone Train Station and prevented them from departing as he gathered the generals and discusses the situation.

"I had called you all here for this short notice because I wanted to discuss a very delicate matter at hoof." began Prometheus. "I am declaring that the war between Khronains and Equestrian to be...aborted! And send all of our soldiers back to the homeland of Keuriseu!" he declared and all the generals were taken aback of his declaration.

"With all due respect... That request is out of the question! Even if we do abort this operation, you want us to surrender to our enemy?!" asked General #1.

"NO! I wanted to end this bloodshed that cause us greatly, even the death of Khronos himself!" stated Prometheus as he stood up.

"We're wasting time then! We must strike as soon as possible! Not make a peace treaty!" scowled General #2.

"Your Majesty, even what you said is true, it's not possible for us. You're asking that we should abandoned everything we worked so hard to achieved." said General #3 honestly. Noticing that Prometheus and the generals are continuing the debates of either resume Khronos' conquest or form a peace-treaty, Kat decided to leave for she cannot bare to hear more argument. As she head to the barracks, she bumped into Trixie.

"Oh sorry, Trixie." Kat apologized.

"No need to apologize to The Great and Powerful Trixie!" smiled Trixie then noticed Kat just left from the war room. "Um... How's it going in there?" she asked.

"Well, I guess they are not going to be comvinced to end the war against the Equestrian and what to do after that." sighed Kat with worried expression.

"No need to worry. Trixie is sure that they will do the right thing." said Trixie with confident gesture.

"Yeah, you're right. See you in the barracks." said Kat as she trot away.

**[Trixie POV]**

I cannot believed this "Prometheus" wants to end this war without killing the Mane Six or their allies! He's a coward and Trixie cannot accept that Khronos chosen him. Ugh, no matter. I, the Great and Powerful Trixie must find the way to convince the Khronos Empire to avenge Khronos and the fallen soldiers, also to frame Prometheus. As Trixie trots to the nearest mountain, muttering to herself, Trixie finally got an idea! Trixies should kill the Generals and add something else to the mix, yeah...that should do! But Trixie might get suspicious- no... Trixie must make a perfect plan!

* * *

**[Normal POV]**

Meanwhile, within the war room...

"I agreed to your plans!" said Prometheus.

"Surely you don't mean we have to free the slaves and give back their lands?" asked General #3 with hesitation.

"No, I said we should cease this meaningless battle, not return them every single lands and freeing slaves!" stated General #4, who agrees to end the war but not freeing the slaves as the loss of soldiers and civilians reduces the needs to rebuild the cities.

"Yes, that way we won't lose anything in process but the slaves will have to be treated equally as Khronians." said Prometheus.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed the Generals and began arguing again.

"This is insane!" yelled General #1.

"SILENCE! All I want is to prevent any conflicts that is yet to come! I'm not saying to free them, I'm saying to live equally, slave and master." said Prometheus. *_I wish I could do more, but I guess this is what I can do for now._*

"Then let us leave to discuss this with the Council. In any case, we don't hold the power to make that decision nor do you Prometheus. For you may be the new Divine of Science, but not anointed as our kind." glared General #2.

"Very well. Commander!" Prometheus called out one of the Khronos soldier and he came in near. "Tell the troops to withdraw from the-"

*_BA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_*

Suddenly the entire base got impacted by a massive rainbow beam from the sky and it erupted in a massive field of flames. Kat ran outside and witness the destruction of the base then she looked up to see 6 silhouetted figures who quickly vanished. She galloped across the ruins filled with burned corpse and arrived where the war room was but all the general died. Only Prometheus survived but was knocked out unconscious. She kneel down and grabbed his head.

"Oliver? OLIVER! PLEASE WAKE UP!" she shook him then took his helmet off. "DON'T DIE!" she plead as she shed tears. Prometheus began to stir and finally woke up without injuries and began to cough.

"***kof kof kof*** W-What happen?!" asked Prometheus as he stood up.

"I-I dunno! I just saw a r-rainbow beam that took out the base and I saw six ponies in the sky. You don't think they betrayed us?!" she asked.

"No that's impossible! I told them that I will end the war!" declined Prometheus.

"THE MANE SIX! THEY AMBUSHED ME!" cried out Trixie as she arrived with broken armors, her mane are messed up and she is bleeding. "Prometheus! Trixie thought you said that they won't attack us! They want peace, yet they want to kill us- wait... How come you are not dead and the generals are?" she questioned him.

"Trixie, you know that Oliver is a Divine now. He can't die that easily." Kat reminded her.

"Oh really? Then how come you're not dead nor the troops who are loyal to Oliver, while some of the Khronos Soldiers are dead?!" she asked.

"The beam was targeting the base. If they do want to kill us all, they should've continue attacking all of us!" argued one of the soldiers from Oliver's unit. Trixie trotted sluggishly and hoof-pointed at Prometheus.

"Trixie think you planned with the enemy to destroy the empire from the inside! Well?!" she asked.

"Trixie, you are insane! That Alicorn Amulet is twisting your mind! Why would I want to betray my own people?!" argued Prometheus. Everypony stares at Prometheus and Kat and her friends grew very uneasy.

"Hypocrite! You say that and yet, YOU HELP THEM KILL OUR KING!" she yelled.

"Khronos was NOT your King, Trixie! You were hired to be his double agent! You are Equestrian, not Khronian! Plus, I loved my grandfather! He gave me this helmet!" argued Prometheus.

"Yes! We weren't part of the battles! We came after Twilight subdued Khronos!" Kat joined in.

"REALLY!? Then how come you have his powers!? You did the Forced Ascension!? WELL!?" she yelled with her eyes glowing demonic red.

"NO! KHRONOS BESTOW HIS GIFT TO ME THROUGH THE ORIGINAL ASCENSION! THE DIVINES CHOSEN ME TO BE HIS REPLACEMENT!" yelled Prometheus.

"SO YOU DID TOOK HIS POWER! YOU TRAITOR!" she lifted her revolver with her magic and aimed at Oliver. Some of the soldiers began to question Prometheus' role and 2/3 of the Khronos Army rose their weapons at Kat and Prometheus while Frank and others shild them.

"THE TRAITORS MUST DIE!" shouted the soldiers.

"LET'S END IT!" yelled the others

"No, he's not a traitor!" yelled Frank.

"Yeah, right!" scoffed one.

"There's no way Oliver would do that! He loved his people!" argued the others.

"OPEN FIRE!" They all start shooting at Prometheus and his loyal friends. Prometheus stomped his front hooves and projected a powerful barrier that withstood all their bullets until they ran out of ammo and he glared at Trixie.

"My grandfather made a grave mistake of enlisting you, Trixie! The same mistake he made with Chrysalis!" frowned Prometheus as he expanded the barrier and forced the bullets to ricocheted back, forcing every Khronians to duck down for covers then he teleported everypony to the mountain nears Griffin Kingdom. Trixie rose up and turned to everypony.

"SEND OUT THE WORD THAT OLIVER SHARD IS THE TRAITOR TO THE EMPIRE OF KHRONOS! ANY UNIT WHO ENCOUNTERED HIM ARE ORDER TO SHOOT TO KILL INCLUDING HIS FOLLOWERS!" she ordered with a manical grin and eyes flaring with demonic powers.

"Yes ma'am!" obliged the radio ops as they send the messages. Trixie began to chuckle evilly, for she can now have revenge on the Mane Six and take over the kingdoms.

* * *

#_Meanwhile in the Mane Six's tent_#

It was nocturnal and Rarity was busy staring herself with the hoofmirror, with her eyes fixed on her horn. Everypony were resting and relaxing as they are still exhausted from their titanic battle against Khronos. Some of them, such as Pinkie and Fluttershy, were asleep while Apple Jack was stroking her hind legs, still disturbed of Khronos' claimed of killing her mother as they struggled to get some shut eyes. Rainbow Dash, despited her reduced vitality and injuries, was on guard duty for the city.

"I know I'm healed but I still felt that this isn't my original horn..." muttered Rarity as she stroke her horn then lower her hoofmirror as she recalled the pain. "Such unbearable pain..." she said.

"You're not feeling ghost-pain, right?" asked Twilight, slightly getting up from her sleeping bag.

"A little..." she said as she snuggled back into her sleeping bag.

"Don't worry, Rarity. These pains will go away...eventually..." said AJ in depressed. "So much for healing 100%..." she sighed.

"Are you okay?" asked Twilight.

"I'll live...like Ah always do..." said AJ as she stood up and head outside. "Ah gonna check Apple Bloom." she said.

"O-Okay. Say hi for Apple Bloom for me." she said.

"I will..." she trotted away.

"She's acting a bit odd, don't you think Twilight?" asked Rarity.

"Yeah, I wanna know but I think I should give her more time to open up, so we can discuss about it." said Twilight.

"I suppose we should give her some time to clear her mind. I'm glad that Oliver is going to put an end to this stupid war.

"Hmm-mm.." nodded Twilight as she tucked in.

"He is rather cute, don'tcha think?" asked Rarity as she placed one hoof for her cheek to rest on, giving a cheeky smile.

"D-Duh...I-I guess..." giggled Twilight a bit.

"Oh, you think so too?" she smiled.

"Well, I rather not talk about that, beside I like to keep focus in the task in hoof and I'm still waiting for Flash to come back. I-I mean I finally found him in this camp after I thought he died and now he left on a Recon mission with the Skyslayers." explained Twilight.

"Hehehe... wow Twilight." sighed Rarity happily. "I hope I find _Him_!" she said.

"You could pick some of the stallions in this city. About that stallion from Stalliograd?" asked Twilight as she hoof-pointed outside.

"Oh Twilight!" giggled Rarity.

"No...no...pleassee...don't hurt me! S-Somepony...heeeelp me...NO! NOT MY FAMILY!" cried Pinkie Pie as she sleep-talk, sweating and trembling in fear as she tossed and turned.

"Oh dear! Let's check if they're okay." said Rarity as she get out of her bag and approached Pinkie and Flutershy.

"No...Khronos...he can't be alive... ***whimpering and crying*** No! Don't take Discord away from me!" quivered Flutershy as she breathe heavily.

"Shhh... it's okay. Calm down." said Twilight as she sat near them. "Don't worry, Khronos can't hurt you, he's gone." she said. Within Pinkie Pie's dream, she is standing in the middle of a place filled with dead corpses of the soldiers she fought alongside with, the sky turned blood-red and Khronos stood before her on bipedal. He's in the Final Ascension state after absorbing Chrystalis, Flurryheart and Sunset.

"**_I'm coming for you!_**" hissed Khronos as he conjured brass knuckles then charged toward her. Suddenly Pinkie Pie woke up screaming and panicking, Rarity tried to calm her down but Pinkie accidentally struck her, knocking her back with a small blood in her lips.

"GET AWAY GET AWAY GET AWAY!" she panicked in fear.

"Pinkie, Pie, settle down! Nopony is going to hurt you!" Rarity wiped her blood off and reasoned with her while trying to calm her down.

"Is...Is...just a nightmare?! Don't let him get near me!" Pinkie said with her breath heave heavily and rapidly then somepony hugged her. It was Maudd Pie and, shockingly, she is expressing saddness and worry.

"Shh...It's okay. I won't let nopony hurt you, Pinkie. I promised." said Maud with caring tone and Pinkie hugged her sister as she began to cry.

"I'm glad you're around." smiled Rarity.

I heard Pinkie screaming so I came over quickly. I guess what they say is true, of having Post Traumatic Stress Disorder in war." said Maud.

"Yeah..." said Rarity as Pinkie kept crying. "Guess that means she's going to need help, huh?"

"Yes." she replied.

* * *

#_Other side of Refugee Camp_#

**[Sweetie Belle POV]**

My friends and I saw when Mane Six returned from the battle. They looked very happy but exhausted too. I noticed that they had battle wounds which it got healed. Well, that's cool! Still...it was scary hearing all guns firing and seeing dead bodies all over the place.

"Hey, Sweetie Belle! Aren't you going to join us?" asked Scootaloo.

"Oh yeah, I'm coming! But by the way... Have any of you seen Button Mash?" I asked as I sat down near the fireplace.

"Ah haven't seen him- Wait, here he comes now!" she hoof-pointed at Button Mash, who came toward us with a troubled look in his face.

"Button, are you okay?" I asked.

"... I just found my mom and my brother but...Dad is hurt pretty bad. He lost his left hind hoof..." he said nervously.

"That's terrible!" exclaimed Scootaloo and Apple Bloom.

"Yeah... these months were scary... These Khronians were so scary and so cruel. They don't care if we're innocent. They think we are a threat to their kingdom..." said Button.

"I know how you feel but not all Khronains are bad. Mr. Shards had treated Fluttershy and I respectfully and hardly harm us." I told him.

"Maybe but the soldiers aren't kind. In fact, I don't think the Caninu are kind either." Button added.

"What do yah mean?" asked Apple Bloom.

"They... Well, Mom said they ate the Khronains so...if they are dogs, the Caninu might be hungry for more Khronains...or they might eat us too..." Button seems very scared so I need to take his mind off the war.

"Hey, Button. Wanna play GamePony? I still own you a rematch?" I asked as I held up the GamePony.

"Which of all?" he asked, his spirit began to lift.

"Ghost Pony Rider!" I gave a cheeky grin.

"YAY!" he clapped his hooves with glee as he grabbed the GamePony and we start playing together. "It's been long since I haven't play video-game!" he smiled.

"Watch out those skele-pony!" warned Skootaloo.

"Hey remember how we played together in Minecraft?" I asked.

"Yeah. I kept dying!" he pouted. Hehehe... I forgotten how cute he is when he plays video-game. As we played a lot, it was time for us to go to sleep so we say good-night to each other. As my friends left...

"Well, good-night, Button." I said.

"Sweetie?" he began and I looked at him. He lend him and...he kissed my cheek! OMC!

Uh...Good night..." he stuttered as he trotted away with his face blazing red.

"Good night, Button~!" I smiled as I walked away.

* * *

**[Normal POV]**

Rainbow Dash was doing guard duty due of her paranoia that the Khronos Army might execute a surprise attack if Oliver failed. As she flew across the sky, she noticed a burst of light and spotted Prometheus and his legions. He waved at her and returned to wave then told Zanuck to get Twilight as she approached the new Divine.

"Hey, Prometheus! How did the meeting with the other generals went?" asked Rainbow Dash as she hovered before him/

"It's terrible. Just when we were about to meet the superiors to discuss the subjects, the base got obliterated by the Power of Harmony." said Prometheus.

"That rainbow beam you Mane Six fired." said Kat.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash in shock. "B-But that's crazy! How can we attacked you guys when we only want peace! Plus, we never use the Element of Harmony to randomly kill ponies! That will corrupts its powers! Do you have any proof who did it!?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Well, I did see six ponies in the sky but they vanished before I can describe them accurately." said Kat.

"Even if it wasn't the Mane Six, Trixie managed to convinced everypony that you and your friends attacked us, also accusing me that I aid you in the attack." answered Prometheus.

"TRIXIE?! Trixie is the mistress of illusion! I bet she used the Alicorn Amulet to create the illusions of us firing the Power of Harmony!" growled RD.

"I knew it. The way she act, her anger, her words. It's as if she wants to continue Khronos' misguided path and she did it by killing the generals, knowing I would survive the blast. I bet she even struck herself with the same attacks to make her a victim." frowned Prometheus.

"Why that backstabbing mare!" snorted Frank.

"I cannot believed we recruited a black-heart mare." said Kat.

"How long she wore that amulet?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"A year and 8 months." answered Prometheus.

"Darn it! Trixie is long gone! That is not Trixie anymore, it's the Alicorn Amulet taking over Trixie! If you are all traitors to them, does that mean we are going to continue the war again?" asked Dash with worries.

"I'm sure Oliver have a plan. Beside, I heard there are pockets of rebellions spreading throughout the world. We'll win this war, okay?" said Kat and Rainbow Dash nodded proudly.

**To be continue...**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 24: Barbaric**

**[Twilight's POV]**

Prometheus had an audition with the Princesses including the remaining Allied Leaders and us, the Mane Six. Since the attempts to make peace between Equestrian and Khronians were foiled by the corrupted Trixie, we were forced to resume war against the Khronain so Prometheus proposed to destroy the Khronain's base of operation and factories _without_ killing the entire army, instead reducing their grips over lands and supplies until they reach to the point they cannot prolong the war anymore. It pains him that he was forced to fight his own brothers-in-arms, even Kat and the loyal troops felt the same. Nonetheless, it's possible the Council are resuming Khronos' misguided conquest and probably chosen one of Prometheus' family member to replace Khronos' position as leader, tighten the iron hoof over the conquered land and make the Khronain grow ever more restless. Most of us are ready to fight but Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy still suffers PTSD from their battle against Khronos so Pinkie do her favorite routine to keep the Equestrian's hope and Fluttershy assist Nurse Red Heart with the wounds and the refugee. We understood their reasons and wish them the best.

Starlight and Sunset brought the Skyslayers, including Flash Sentry, whom I thought was dead after I was taken away from Canterlot, to accompany them in the recent mission in Yak-Yakistan. The SKyslayer Commander Ocana told us that the Yaks had recaptured Yak-Yakistan before they could offer their assistance. They have clear the Nation from any Khronain, except Stalliongrad, as they are still in retaliation against the Khronos Empire since the battle against Khronos himself. I wish we had more troops to spare but we don't. We gotta find a way to get back to Equestria, but I could come up with an idea; Flash proposed to use the hijacked train Apple Jack, Rainbow Dash and Zanuck succeed of capturing with the aid of Caninu to break the enemy line, proceeding to the airbase near the border of Stalliongrad. We all given our concerns about this plan but in the end, everyone accepts the plan with the aid of our allies and Prometheus is going to create a few things for our mission.

In the next day, Celestia performed the Ceremonial of the Ascension, where she passed the Divine Power of Sun and Light to Sunset Shimmer. It was beautiful, certainly it was something majestic—I mean there were four brilliant pillar of fire, one on each direction and above us all, the flames gathered to form the symbol of the Sun. The ground was covered in all-direction divine fire, and rather then being burnt, we felt warm sensation of peace and comfort. The day was clear and magnificent as well. I'm proud of my friend Sunset, it was her biggest dream of all, being ascended before her dream turns into lust that banished her to Equestria High. Everypony cheered when Celestia declared Sunset as the new Princess of Sun and Pinkie Pie threw a special party for the event. Snacks, cakes and drinks all around, fun and laughter reign the moments but most of the guards decided to go on watch duty, to make sure the Khronos Army doesn't attempt to surprise attack us with our guard down. So far, the Khronos Army made no moves on the Griffin Empire but the guards continue their duty so Starlight, Spike and I decided to bring them some meal and treats to keep the guards' strength up. Among them were Zanuck, RD and Golden Gleaming.

"Hey, everypony! We brought some foods!" I trotted toward them and gave them dishes with my levitation spell.

"What's on the menu?" Zanuck asked as she removed her hood and grabbed the dish and dessert.

"Rice with peas and some hay-bacon. Also cake!" smiled Starlight as she held the cake up high.

"I wish I could eat some gems." Sighed the Dragon as he grabbed the plate Spike handed him.

"Me too, pal." Spike agrees. Dragons are very picky with gems.

"Thanks Twi, Star." said Rainbow Dash as she hover in, grabbed the dishes and commence feasting.

"So, since Sunset is the Princess of the Sun, what Celestiagonna do now?" asked Golden.

"I dunno about that, but I'm sure it's something more important." I smiled with confident.

"Seems legit." Said Zanuck as she eat.

"Fybo bay, faff vu bee Bufferby?" muffled Rainbow Dash with her mouth full.

"Dash, I don't care if you are 100% cooler or not, you are 110% uncool when you lack table manner! Talk after eating!" I scolded her. Dash grew very irritated of my scolding and swallowed her foods then asked again.

"I said; 'Have you seen Fluttershy'?" she asked again.

"Yeah, she was at the ceremony but left. I think she said she was excited for tonight, because it's a full moon…?" Starlight seems to trying to remember what's important but I remembered immediately.

"Right, Discord is coming back tonight! Soon they'll be finally reunited." I said. Zanuck finished her meal and resumed her watch duty.

"Discord….. Heh, I can't wait to hear some jokes. Celestia know I need a good laugh." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah, maybe Zanuck needs a few jokes to shine her day, right?" Golden teased Zanuck for her seriousness but she simply trot away without responding to her tease.

"So, how's Flash?" Rainbow Dash asked me.

"He's doing great, just a bit on edge 'cause the war." I said then I stares at the horizon, sighing. "Also, I feel like he's avoiding me." I add.

"What makes you say?" Golden asked me.

"Uh, Golden…. I think you shouldn't be asking personal question" RD told her with seriousness.

"Oh, sorry." Said Golden.

"It's ok-" before I apologize.

"So why you said that Flash is avoiding you?" asked RD with intrigued manner. I rolled my eyes and sighed in annoyance toward RD's hypocrite attitude, even Golden glared at her.

"Since you _ask_, Dash!" I growled through my gritted teeth. "Every time I get the chance to be alone with him to chat, he always had to go and do something. I'm starting to think he have somepony else since it's almost two years since we last seen each other." I sighed.

"I'm pretty sure that's not the reason. I'm positive about it!" said Starlight, being optimistic.

"Maybe you're right. I might be overreacting the situation." I said with a smile.

[Few minutes]

"Come on, Starlight. You too, Spike. Need to see if everything is ready for the assault on Stalliongrade!" I said as I start trotting to the train station with my assistants. "I have to be sure DJPoni3 doesn't do anything to screw up the train."

"Nah, I'm positive she's just gonna do something with 'wups'." Said Starlight.

"Well, she said something about 'giving the cannon the power of the Bass' or something." Spike explained.

"I'm going to see Zeus." Said Golden as she stood up and trot away.

"Oh, Gold! Doctor said he's getting better by the minute so he'll be walking out of there in no time." Smiled Spike as we head to the same direction.

* * *

**[Fluttershy POV]**

It's the Full Moon. Oh I'm so excited! Discord is finally coming to the picnic. Okay, I need to place the picnic sheet ***pull out a sheet from the picnic basket and spread it on the spot*** Now plates, uh… ***search for plates and cups*** Ah! ***place them in the center of the sheet*** I should take out the pie ***place it on the left side of plates*** Something else to make more special but what ***put right hoof under her chin and commence to think*** Maybe….ah! ***grab a flower near her and put above her left ear, on the mane. The flower is colored pink with soft touch of white***

Now I just have to sit and wait. I looked around the hill, hoping to spot Discord coming. I wonder if he knows where to find me, oh I hope he doesn't go to the wrong place! Okay, okay… Calm down. Just relax, Fluttershy. Discord never got himself lost before…or maybe he did. Well, the sky is clear, not a cloud in sight. I can see the stars covering the night sky.

"My dear, why on Equestria, you're out here by yourself?" asked a voice, startling me a bit.

"Uh, waiting for someone." I answered as I search around for the voice.

"Well, you shouldn't stray too far from the refugee camp. Come. You must return." He said.

"NO! I'm not going to miss another picnic with him! Leave me alone!" I told the voice as I still search around.

"So…. Is that someone me? Or you're expecting Prince Charming?" the voice reveals himself to…be….Discord! He's back!

"Discord….you're back! ***sniff sniff***" My eyes are pouring tears of joy.

"Yes, in the flesh! Quite literally." He said as he padded his body then I tackled him and rolled down the hill then we stopped rolling and I'm now on top of him. "Whoa! You got a bit stronger. Had you been working out?" he asked as he gazed at my eyes then I gave him a soft kiss.

"A little, just to save the world." I smiled.

"I say, guess you're full of surprise, eh?" he asked. Guess he didn't expect the kiss. I got off him and held his paw.

"Shall we start our picnic? Yes?" I asked with my cute face.

"After you, my dear Fluttershy." He stood up and allowed me to guide him to our picnic spot. Finally, we can have our picnic with no pony to interrupt us. We sat down and I start pouring some tea for him,Discord start slicing a piece of pie, serving each other. I feel so happy, also wanting cry of joy, but Discord told me to not cry for it is time for joy. I hope this night last forever.

* * *

[**Normal POV]**

In Keuriseu, the Council of Keuriseu had crowned the daughter of Mr. Shard, named Esmeralda as she's more prepared for the role of Queen. Every Khronians cheered in joy and chanted her name. Her royal dress is based of the Spaniard Queen but made of nanofiber, clad in gold with mix of bronze on the waist area. She wears a circlet crown made of Umbrum with the fragment of the Crystal Heart. As she sat on the throne, all the cameras are focused on her then she dropped her cheerful accent and spoke in a strong, serious tone.

"People of Keuriseu….my people. Thank you for choosing me as your new Queen. I will do my very best to lead you and protect you. As you all well-aware, our King Khronos was slain by the Equestrian but what you don't know that, among them….was my brother. I had been told by our forces in the Griffin Empire that he stolen Khronos' Divine Power via the Force Ascension!" said Esmeralda as she replayed the video from the Khronian's personal cam of the scene they witnessed upon their late arrival when Khronos was performing the original Ascension but they mistook the scene as Forced Ascension and had not heard Khrono's final words due of their distance. "He must've aid them in defeating our King, granting the vile Equestrian the victory they needed. Now he had gain so many followers." The speech were broadcast to all Khronain-populated area then she continued. "As your new Queen, I promise you that I will bring the Equestrian down to their knees and those vermin who allied them. Traitors shall pay for their crimes. We will not rest until all those who opposed us are crushed! For we are Khronains! Battle-harden warrior ever since the beginning of time! This time, there will be no mercy for the enemy! May the Divine guide to our victory!" she finished her speech and every Khronian start cheering her name. In Trottingham, an Equestrian Pegasus and a Zebra filly were watching the speech and were scared out of their wits, knowing that now the Khronain will be 20 times more crueler then before. In Appleloosa now under the control of Khronains, many stallions and mares heard the speech before they were executed in front of many fillies' eyes, giving them lesson they will never forget.

"Aaaaand we're off the air! Alright ponies, wrap it up!" said the Camera mare as she removed the camera from the tri-pod and others does the same. Mr. Shard approached his daughter with face filled with worries and dread.

"Uhh….. Munchkin…? Are you really serious of killing your own brother?" he asked. "How can you be sure it's true what they said? We hardly know everything that actually happened and the reinforcement arrived too late that they catch the end of it." He reasoned her.

"There are evidences that proved it so it's enough that he betrayed us all! Justice had to be serve and doesn't matter if he's even my brother." She frowned.

"…..I don't call it evidences, dear. My father trusted Oliver as I trusted him, Oliver followed our King without a thought of disobeying his orders. I will believe it when Oliver himself say so." said Mr. Shard.

"Father, sometime you're too soft. Accept reality." She said.

"No. You do what you believe but I know my son better then you; like father and I, all he wants is peace." said Mr. Shard as he trotted away. Esmeralda wants to speak against him but decide not to, fearing that she'll forced him to the point he must be executed along with Oliver and she doesn't want that so she let him go with his own opinion then gazed at the monitor of the Rainbow Mane Six battling against the Force-Ascended Khronos then fixed her glare at Fluttershy.

"Those Mane Six will pay dearly, especially that slave mare!" frowned Esmeralda. She then left the throne and enters the war room where she found a Khronain with a missing hoof. The War Room had a holographic projector at the center, displaying the map on Griffinstein, the officers and staffs are moving about through the room with computers and constant chattering. "General Pilate! What's the situation on griffinstein?" she asked.

"We have no way to retaliate nor to defend the territory. It's good as gone. I suggested that we move our forces to the borderline of Equestria, few miles away from Stalliongrad. Since these Equestrian stole our armored train so I'm more then sure they will use it against us." He said firmly but unsure as the battle led by Khronos cost too many soldiers and vehicles.

"I see. But Stalliongrad had been striking hard at our outpost. Won't they ambushed our forces from the flank?" she asked. A Khronian General wearing paladin armor version of the typical armor approached.

"Those communist had taken us by surprise but we managed to hold them off. I requested a garrison of troops and some Panzer tanks to secure Stalliongrad. Heh…to think that we occupied Stalliongrad for a very long time, and yet they still have their fighting spirits!" smirked General Tyrus.

"It's not very ironic, if that's what you meant." Frowned Pilate.

"Do we still have the B25 G and B-17 bombers at our disposal?" asked Esmeralda. An air force Khronain replied.

"Yes your Highness!" he replied.

"Strike these commies and make sure that they can't strike back. Do not, not even kill, the civilians if they survived. We still need slaves to restore many of our cities." Said Esmeralda.

"Very well, my Queen but I doubt they'll surrender willingly." Said Captain Hawkins.

"…I hope they surrendered… You have your order, captain!" frowned Esmeralda, yet she remains uneasy as the Stalliongrad has more fighting spirit then Equestrain, almost equal to Caninu and Dragons. She gazed at the video via the Khronain Trooper's cam in Stalliongrad, where an intense firefight occurred between Khronain and Stalliongrad soldiers.

Explosions struck 6 ft away as he charged forward, take covered behind the demolished wall and spotted the T34 Tank.

"_Tank! Take cover!_" he yelled as the tank fired and shredded the Khronain APC open. "_I need rocket launcher over here!_" One female Khronain yelled that she's coming but when she got near, she got mutilated by the tank's MG Gunner. "_NO!_" he activated his grenade and prepare to throw at the tank but a Stalliongrad sniper shot his grenade, detonating it and send him flying away and stumbled over as he lost his right hoof. "_AAAAAAHH! MEDIC, MEDIC!_" he screamed in pain then all Khronos Troopers are falling back and the Stalliongrad are moving forward with their tanks.

"_Kill every last one of them and fight for our freedom!_" They shouted and the Khronain start crawling toward his comrade, screaming for help but the T34 Tank charged toward him, causing him to panic and crawl fasting but it ran over him and crushed him, causing the cam to crack and went offline.

"They had been planning this attack under our noses…" said Esmeralda in fearless tone.

"It seems so." said Pilate.

"My Queen, I just received words that many of our people are enlisting to fight for our empire!" said Tyrus.

"That's good news. I'm sensing that we need more troops as we can get." She said.

**To be continue…**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 25: Homecoming**

Two days later…

**[Starlight POV]**

Twilight, Spike and I headed down to the train station, making sure everything is on schedule. Finally, we are ready to back Equestrian! No more hiding in foreign land! Techno and Prometheus were working on re-modifying the Khronos Armored Train that were hijacked few days ago by Apple Jack and co. with the aid of Caninu and Griffins. I can see a lot of engineers from all empires working simultaneously. The main forces are staying here until one of Prometheus' Legion joined us the campaign. I just hope they won't stab us in the back…..

"Techno! Prometheus! What's our status?" Twilight asked as we approached them.

"Well, Princess Twilight…." Techno turned around and approach her. "We had improved a bit of the armor thanks to Prometheus, plus we had to repair the Prime Cannon thanks to the damages cause by the Caninu and Griffins. To an added bonus, we add a new weaponry where the Khronains won't see it coming." He explained as we approached the train.

"What kind of new weaponry?" I asked as I observed the train's new paint job and enhanced armors.

"I'm pretty sure it's the Khronain-based plasma weaponry." Spike guessed as he gazed at the Prime Cannon as it's more militarized.

"Yes, you are corrected, Spike but with a few…unique alteration." Said Prometheus and we all stopped and glance at him. "We decided to call this new weapon—"

"THE BASS CANNON!" DJPoni3 sprung out of the turret hatch and hugged the cannon. "It's the ultimate weapon ever to exist in all Equestrian to…." she then climbed up on the muzzle, spread her hind hooves to sit down and raised her hooves up as she shouted: "….DROP THE BASS!"

"Uhhh…..Okaaay?" Spike was speechless.

"Cool…I guess." I replied with a smile.

"Right, it fires an ultra-sonic frequency blast that travels at the speed of 78 km/h and the blast radius of 20 – 30 miles but each shot drains a lot of energy so we better make the shot counts." said Prometheus as DJPoni3 tighten the screws and bolts to make sure nothing are loosen.

"Wow….Oh wait, now that I remembered…. Didn't you said that you and your Legions were making some tanks?" asked Spike.

"Of course, right over here." We followed Prometheus to the group of new type of tanks. "These are the M4 Sherman Firefly! It's armor weights 11.8 ton, it's main armament is the QF 17-pounder gun that fires 76.2 mm shells." he explained.

"With the Khronain hover engine, its speed is 32 km/h or 40 at burst." Techno continues as he walked closer to the tank and patted his hoof on it. "This baby also have a flexible Browning M2 MG and Coaxial .30 in Browning m1919 MG!" he added.

"So, did you based it on the Khronain Tanks?" I asked then came Kat with some refreshment.

"Nah, Oliver just got very inspired by the ancient Khronain tanks Khronos discarded years ago. Right, Oliver?" asked Kat. Mhmmmm…. Everypony called Oliver by his new name "Prometheus" but Kat kept calling him by his original name. I think Kat had some kind of bond with him…If I was Cadence or Flurry Heart; I'll sniff her love out like a dog!

"Yeah, it's the improved version and any modern Khronain will underestimate the relic but don't think it has armor strength equal to the Mk III. Luckily, we managed to create new 76.2 mm shells made of Umbrum, removed the powder and infused it with plasma energy. So you will have no problem to engage any enemies." said Prometheus with assortment. Spike and I moved in closer and saw them loading the said ammunition to the tank and we exchanged our excitement.

"Whoa!" we exclaimed.

"We won't have any problem with Mk III tanks. Also, we found this from the armory, the Panzerschreck – battle saddle!" Kat shown us the said rocket launcher much more advance then the original with green/cream camouflage design. "We have 3 with 15 rockets to spare." she explained.

"Interesting…. We'll need it for the missions." said Twilight.

"Oh Princess Twilight!" DJPoni3 hopped down and faced us "Everything is prep and ready to go!" she said.

"Oh, that's good to hear! Everything is going to the plan. When will we be departing?" Twilight asked.

"We'll depart at dawn tomorrow." answered Techno.

"Now that's covered, how many volunteers are joining us in our mission" she asked as she checked the list levitated by her magic.

"We had a bunch who wants o kick some Khronain's flanks!" DJPoni3 pointed at a group of 35 Equestrian ponies (Pegasus, unicorn and earthbound) and 60 Caninu. Oh joy….Caninu…

"Is that all of them?" I asked.

"Nope, the others are around here somewhere." said DJPoni3 as she searched around then a young Griffin appeared in front of Twilight; her feathers are euro gray and her lioness anatomy have 25% gray fur.

"**Gabriela**, reporting for duty!" she saluted us.

"Gabriela?! You're not with the volunteers, right?" Twilight asked with worry.

"Of course, I'm ready to help to free Equestria!" she nodded.

"Do you know how to use a weapon or something?" asked Spike.

"All Griffins are trained for battle in their childhood!" she replied with a chipper smile and other Griffins joined at her side, 12 to be exact. Twilight exchanges an uncertain gaze with Spike then resume talking with Gabriela.

"Okay… Go and ready with the rest at dawn." she said.

"Yes, ma'am!" she nodded then they all flew off, yoo-hooing as they left. Then Ember flew down and land before us.

"Greeting, Princess Twilight. I brought some troops to aid your campaign." said Ember as 15 Dragon Warrior arrived beside her, donning Chinese medium war-armor then Ember exchanges smile with Spike. Ah….another hidden love birds.

"Alright! We're done for the day! Go get some rest, for tomorrow we charge for victory!" shouted Prometheus as everyone cheered then he turned to Twilight. "Oh Twilight, I made these armors for you." He brought the improved Alicorn battle armor with Khronos technology with purple camouflage variant. "And this is for everyone else." Prometheus presents more Khronain battle armors but modified for any species and colored dark green and gray visor. The Dragons will become a walking tank with its reinforced armors, based of Chinese Imperial Armor. The ponies gain battle-saddle and weapon gauntlets, activates via mental command, though the User must concentrate to give precise command.

"Amazing, how long it took to make them?" asked Twilight.

"2 hours, tops." Prometheus answered.

"I'm really impressed!" Twilight said. Guess she really admired Prometheus' intellect.

"Ah, I forgot. Flash Sentry is over there. Better hurry before you miss him." he told her as he hoof-pointed at the barrack.

"I'll make the final inspection, Twi. You go get him. C'mon Spike!" I said as I head to the others.

"Can I join you, Spike? I haven't got a closer look at the Armored Train." asked Ember.

"I…U-Uh, sure! I-I mean the more the merrier… Ha ha ha…" chuckled Spike nervously.

"I cannot believed these Khronain meat bags wanted to play the Good Saint now." scoffed the Kaninu engineer as they passed by us.

"Yeah, pathetic, ain't it?" asked the scout.

"I hope there won't be any problem later on." I sighed.

* * *

**[Twilight POV]**

Now I can finally talk to him. I hope there's no interruption of any sorts.

"Uh… Hi Flash…" I began when I entered the barrack, just to find him gearing up. "Are you going somewhere?" I asked. He looked at me a bit before resuming gearing up.

"I have to fly to Stalliongrad as soon as possible. To give them the heads up of the train's arrival. Don't worry, I'll be fine." he said as he finished the gearing up. "Beside, Rainbow Dash is coming with me. She insisted." he added.

"O-Of course, I just want a few minutes with you since…heh, it's been almost two years we got separated." I smiled.

"Right. Thought I lost you." he said then I moved in closer and tried setting the mood.

"Me too…" I cooed but he moved aside and head for the exit.

"I must go. Rainbow Dash must be ready by now." he said. I had it! That's it!

"FLASH, WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS AVOIDING ME?! EVERY TIME WE ARE ALONE, YOU ALWAYS HAD SOMETHING TO DO!" I yelled.

"We'll talk later." he said as he reaches to the exit.

"LATER, EVERY TIME IS LATER! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH AND YOU JUST GIVE ME A-***gasp*** A-Are you seeing somepony else…?" I stuttered as a thought struck my heart.

"Stop being paranoid." he harshly told me. I rushed to him.

"Flash, tell me the truth!" I plead but failed as he took off. I started crying with my heart breaking to pieces. Is he really seeing somepony else? Or is it just me…? I'm not sure… I should head back with the girls. Better wipe my tears… Can't let anypony know what I'm going through. Maybe Pinkie Pie can make me something to cheer me up. It's about to be dusk. I'm sure Fluttershy is getting a picnic with Discord….a romantic picnic. I hope they have a great time instead of what I'm having.

**[15 minute passed and Twilight reached to the bakery shop where Pinkie Pie is. The bakery barely resembles the Cakes' bakery in Ponyville, excluding the colorful cake design]**

"Hey Pinkie Pie!" I called as I entered the bakery and searched around. "Got any cakes left?" I asked but no reply. I noticed she's asleep on the table so I trot over and tapped her lightly.

"Pinkie? Did you fall asleep on the job again? You better wake up if you don't want the cake get burn again." I teased her then she groaned.

"Hmm….Back away…..No more…." she moaned. Uh-oh, another episode! Better step back.

"Pinkie?Pinkie!" I shouted after I'm few hooves away from her.

**[Within Pinkie Pie's dream, she saw Khronos rising up from the flames but at the same time, he's not Khronos. It's an undead yet all the organs and flesh are restoring back on his body and glared at Pinkie. He snarled "Foolish Mare! I'm coming for you, Pinkmena Diane Pie!]**

"AAAAAAHH! TWILIGHT, WE NEED TO STOP HIM BEFORE HE REACH TO THAT FUTURISTIC CITY WE WENT BEFORE!" Pinkie woke up screaming and grabbed me and shook me as she panicked. I grabbed her and calm her down.

"Whoa whoa, Pinkie! Take it easy! Who are you talking about!?" I asked then she dropped me in, I supposed, comical fashion?

"I-I dunno…. I guess it was just a nightmare." wondered Pinkie as she placed her hoof on her chin. "Oh! Are we ready to go into the Armored Train and reclaim Equestria?!" she asked and I stood up.

"Uh, yes. Tomorrow, at dawn." I answered.

"Well, okay! Do you want some cakes?" she asked me as she gave her usual smile and show me three different cakes. Then Maud came in with the Cutie Crusader and Button Mash.

"What happen? We heard a scream!" asked Sweetie Belle.

"Pinkie, did you fell asleep again?" asked Maud.

"S-Sorry… I was so exhausted from baking so many cakes…Plus this wound still wind me down." said Pinkie as she patted her chest.

"You know, you should've asked us for help." said Scootaloo.

"Yeah, maybe Button can find his potential!" smiled Apple Bloom.

"Girls, I'm more interest of getting back home then finding my Cutie Mark. Beside, I don't see a big deal about Cutie Mark." Button complains.

"Big deal!? The Cutie Marks defines our skills, our potentials! Look at our Cutie Marks, they showed our potentials of helping ponies who needs help to find their Cutie Marks." said Sweetie as she and the girls showed their Cutie Marks.

"Uh…..Okay?" Poor kid. He's getting tense from just looking at their flanks. "But all I do is play video-games. Why do I want a Cutie Mark that tells I'm a good gamer? Playing game is nothing special." he shook his head.

"It's just video game. There could be other talents you're good at." smiled Sweetie.

"Girls, Button's right. We should focus on giving ponies some hope for Equestria's liberation instead of Cutie Marks." said Maud then she noticed me picking a cake. "Hey. How are you?" she asked me.

"I'm fine." I answered.

"Hey Twilight! Are we finally going home?" asked Scootaloo.

"Soon, Scootaloo. We'll liberate the entire Equestria from the Khronos Empire Occupation. I assure you, we will win." I smiled.

"I think it's better that way. Even if Prometheus does succeed of making peace treaty, these Khronains won't give us back our home, they'll keep it as trophy and treat us as slaves." said Button.

"….Button made a good point. Khronos' conquests were so successful that these Khronains actually believed they are the mightiest race of all." said Sweetie Belle. And I agree, these Khronains will rather resume the war then giving up the lands they conquered, as they are still fixated with Khronos' paranoia goal.

"Well, we'll show the Khronains that they don't deserve keeping things that aren't rightfully theirs, and they started this war, not us." said Maud, still keeping her voided expression but her words means well.

"AYE, ME AND MAUD ARE GOING TO TEACH THOSE BLOKES A THING OR TWO OF STEALING OUR LAND OF BIRTH, AND TAKE BACK THE ROCK FARM!" Pinkie declared it in a funny Scottish accent. "Right, Maud?" she asked with fist pump.

"HURRAH! ||| Hurrah." they cheered. We all laughed and Maud just gave a smirk.

"Can we join too?" Sweetie asked us.

"The War is no place for a filly and Rarity will go nuts if we put you on the battlefield!" Pinkie declined.

"But I know how to do First Aid!" she answered as she held out her medi kit.

"Yeah, ah mean, we can help the wounded! And Button can back us up!" said Apple Bloom.

"Mom knows First Aid better than me. All I do is putting Band-Aid." Button shrugged. The CMC exchanges smiles and Maud held up a tea pot and pour it in her cup.

"Still, it's dangerous." she added. The CMC exchanges disappointing looks and lower their head.

"We understand…" sighed Apple Bloom.

"But I'm glad to see your determination." I said as I gave them a big hugs then the Pie Sisters joined the hug. As we break the hugs, the CMC head off.

"Let's find Nurse Red Heart. She'll give us some pointers." said Scootaloo.

"Why am I included?" frown Button.

"Who knows if your—" Sweetie began but Button cut her off.

"I. Am. Not. Interest about my Cutie Mark! I just want my home back." sighed Button.

"…..Sorry…" said the girls.

"I know it's your job as CMC but right now, your jobs is helping the faithless ponies, not helping one find their Cutie Marks." said Button.

"You're so sweet, Button." Sweetie kissed Button's cheek and he turned red, and his propeller hat just went flying, hehehe.

"Wat was dat?!" he exclaimed.

"Ha ha ha!" laughed the girls and so did I.

"You know, I think Marble can help with the wounds. Is she good at First Aid?" I asked.

"No…but she can help Prometheus mining more Umbrum." said Maud.

"What about Limestone?" I added.

"She's one of the volunteers but she's very inching to shoot some Khronain's brain and reminds them to never, ever, ever take the rock farm." said Pinkie. "She's such a grouch." she add with a cheerful smile.

"You should've seen what she did to the slave master when we located Marble. Khronains will think thrice if they see her on battlefield." said Maud with a rare smile.

* * *

**[Normal POV]**

At dawn, the Armored Train whistles echoes throughout the area then Kat shouted out.

"All aboard! Next stop: Equestria!" she announced. Everyone start mobilizing and entered the Armored Train while the refugee and civilians of Griffin Empire cheered them off, several of them bid good-bye to their loved ones. Octavia said her good-bye to Techno and Vinyl Scratch, as she was placed under care of Mrs. Mash, Fluttershy kissed Discord good-bye, Jacob promised Apple Jack that he'll take care of the Apple Family and the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Golden Gleaming couldn't find a way how to say good-bye so she gave Zeus a strong hug, not knowing he's still recovering his wounds but Zeus just gathered his courage and kissed her cheek.

"Don't worry, Gold. I'll catch with you with the other Legions, okay?" he smiled and Golden gave a nod. Celestia and Luna then gave blessing to everyone then Sunset performed her very first duty as the Princess of the Sun by raising the Sun up. The Mane Six (excluding Rainbow Dash who left with Flash Sentry) boarded in the Armored Train, donning their new armors based of their old ones and Prometheus re-granted her the armors based of Khronos' original armors. All except Twilight since she's donning the armor Prometheus made for her and she's making sure everyone is accounted for.

"Spike, I want you to stay near me, okay?" asked Twilight.

"Don't I always?" he chuckled as her request is rhetorical. Spike is donning his own custom sized dragon armors.

"Where's Starlight?" asked Twilight as she searched around then Starlight arrived in her new armor.

"I'm here!" she said.

"No time to waste, let's go! ALL ABOARD!" yelled Twilight as she, Starlight, Zecora and Zanuck enters the train then the Armored Train began to move out and down the track.

"I hope to Celestia that nothing happens to Sweetie Belle while I'm absent." said Rarity with worries.

"Don't worry, they're safe with everypony else and nothing gonna happen to them. The Princesses will protect them all." said Apple Jack as she pated her shoulder.

"Alright guys, who's excited for this?!" asked Gabriela.

"I AM!" shouted the Griffins then start chattering about how excited they are of heading to Equestria and freeing the enslaved.

"Long live freedom and down with the tyrant!" chanted Gabriela.

"LONG LIVE FREEDOM AND DOWN WITH THE TYRANT!" they repeated.

* * *

Meanwhile at Stalliongrad….

**[Rainbow Dash POV]**

Flash and I flew all the way to Stalliongrad. It was a long flight but thanks to our speed, it was 20% less boring. A storm is kicking in and it's about to be dusk on this side of the world. We finally reached to Stallion an - Sweet Celestia! The Khronain had bombarded the city! Everything is mostly in ruins and it's currently under siege by new Khronos unit. I can hear the firefight from the far distance of our location then Flash told me to turn off my comm. to evade detects. YIKES! A thunderbolt nearly struck me! Okay, okay…take it easy… I survived worst so these Khronains are not as worst as Bio-Alicorns or Khronos. Just follow Flash and try not get blast out of the sky. We flew in the nearly destroyed building.

"Okay, this is completely unexpected. The Khronains finally decide to screw the city and destroy it. Their foolish pride…..We better find Nicholai Chekov!" Flash whispered to me then saw the search light. "Get down!" He shoved me down as the patrol passed by with the Panzer hover tank and a winter-themed Zealot pass by.

"Keep your eyes sharp! Kill any Stalliongrad soldier in sight! The Queen wants these resistances dead!" he yelled.

"Queen?!" I muttered myself in confusion. When did the Khronain have a queen?! Khronos is the only King we've seen and we never actually met his wife, since we learned Oliver was his grandson. I slowly take a peek.

"Sir, what if we encountered civilian?" asked one of them.

"We enslave them! The Queen needs them to rebuild our cities these cursed Equestrian destroyed. Now focus!" he ordered them.

"Oh just great!" groaned Flash in silent then they're gone. "Alright, they're gone. Come on, Dash, let's get outta here." he told me as he equipped the silencer on his SMG gauntlet, a stolen Khronain weapon no doubt. "No time to waste." he said.

"Okay." I nodded. We trotted from cover to cover, staying low as the night grew darker. Bomber planes flew over the city but I remain my cool. There are Khronains in the area now and they won't dare bombing their own people. Flash called me over and we headed to the destroyed Stalliongrad's tank for cover. I ran toward him then somepony shouted.

"THERE THEY ARE! OVER HERE!" Oh no, did I got caught!? I quickly jumped and land on Flash then a I heard a sniper shot crackling through the air.

"SNIPERS!" yelled the Sargent and they return fires. "Kill those Commies, boys!" he shouted. The firefight occurred way away from us and I sighed in relief.

"Phew, I thought they spotted us!" I said.

"Get off me, Dash! I already got a mare!" Flash scowled and I quickly stepped away. He had a mare, yet he kept avoiding Twilight…. He needs his fact straight. Then I heard a tank fire.

"WHOA!" I gasped quietly then a squad passed near us but one turned and saw me. He signaled his cronies and were about to kill me but Flash shot them down with his SMG then grabbed one of the squad mate's knife and stabbed his throat.

"Move it, Dash!" he told me as he dragged me across the street and reached to the safe house Flash mentioned before. As we ran through the alley, I saw from afar a fountain filled with Stalliongrad soldiers' corpses. I stopped and hid behind an intact building and witnessed the awful sight: Khronain killing Stalliongrad who were barely alive while other begged for mercy or even surrender but THESE GUYS gunned them down like heartless monsters! Whoever is this new Queen, I'll give her a Double Rainboom!

A rocket launcher flew over and struck the squad of Khronos Troopers who slain the yielded soldiers, killing them for being soulless. Okay this is getting tense as a group of Stalliongrad soldiers start firing at the battalion of Khronain with their own battle saddle model. It's hard to tell what gun is it but it's sound like a….uhh, what is it call? PPSh-41 SMG? Yep, totally the PPSh-41. Whoa, these Stalliongrad are packin'! They ran toward the fountain from left side of the plaza and save their comrades. Oh no, I heard a tank rolling in—now a cannon shot! It blew them away! Then I yelped as a hoof cupped by shoulder then I turn to see Flash.

"Are you stupid or what!? We're almost there!" he scolded me as he pulled me toward the house, or rather half house since the second floor was blown off. We entered in the half-house and we noticed the trapdoor in the closet beneath the staircase, open it and we descend down. We arrived at the hallway and reached to the door at the end. Shockingly, Flash happens to have a key for the door. When we entered, I see a lot of civilians and Stalliongrad soldiers inside. This place looks like it can keep the whole neighborhood safe underground. The soldiers aimed their guns at us. Flash raised his hooves and deactivated his SMG gauntlet so I did the same.

"It's me, Flash Sentry. I bear great news for Nikolai Chekov, where is he?" he asked. A unicorn came in donning the WWII designed Russian uniform but damaged. He has a dirty gray coat with white mane and half of his face were burnt but it's noticeably healed.

"Good to see you, Flash." he greeted. We lower our hooves and I was a bit dumbfounded they knew him well.

"Hello, Nikolai. I have news that the Mane Six are coming with an army and are going to aid you on kicking these Khronos jerks out of Equestria." Flash reported.

"That's great news. As you witnessed it, we struck the Khronains by surprise but….well, I guess it was like kicking the hornet nest. We were using Guerrilla tactic for the moment. Now with the aid of Princess Twilight, surely we'll crush the Khronains and make them pay for everything! For striking the motherland!" growled Nikolai as he clutched his hoof.

"Pretty sure they shared the same feeling." said Flash. That reminds me…

"Oh yeah, do you know anything about this new Queen the Zealot spouted about?" I asked then an elegant, sincere voice answered my question.

"From the information we gathered by interrogating these Khronain is that the Queen is the great-granddaughter of Khronos himself. She's now ruling Equestria and other conquered lands under an iron hoof." answered the voice and I turned to see it's a deer but something is very different about her. Her coat is high-lighted brown and white streaks that ran from the temples to her tail, which are drew like tree root yet glow in a Divie-esque. The said lines even forms the Cutie Mark, which symbolized a heart in the center of a tree.

"Koru, you should be resting." said Nikolai.

"I know, but I need to see them. I'm Kori and I am honored to meet one of the Mane Six." she bowed to me but I was more taken aback of her race.

"You're a deer! So, why are you doing up here instead of Everfree Forest or Cervine Kingdom? Wait a minute, you look waaaay different from the rest of them. What's up with that?!" I asked with eager smile.

"Teehee…. That's because I'm an Elder Deer." she giggled.

"A what now?" I asked with a slight squint.

"Ha ha, we are an ascended variant of common deer, who are gifted almost in every way. Think of it as an equivalent to Alicorn." smiled Kori as she sat down.

"That's so amazing!" I said then I noticed she's pregnant. That explains why Nikolai said she needs to rest. "Oh, you're pregnant. I guess it's pretty hard for you to have a filly in this particular time." I said with worry then the concrete ceiling shook by the bomb detonation in the surface.

"Yes indeed. But I'm sure that this war will end. And my child will live a happy life." she said to me then shifted her sight to Flash. "Am I right. Lieutenant Flash?" she asked.

"Of course you are." he said as he help her lead to the resting quarters.

"Flash, I'm not that fragile." smiled Kori.

"I just want to take you to your quarter safely, okay?" he reassured her. …..No. Could Kori and Flash….. No, uh….maybe they're best friends—Yeah, that's it! Best friends acts that way to show how much they cared for each other. I'm sure they aren't serious with each other. Many fillies gather around me and start asking me if I'm one of the Mane Six so I did my usual boast. I meant it by my heart as it kept the kids' hope up and the courage to continue on. Now I wish Pinkie Pie was here to keep them happy and help them forget what's happening outside. I hope the girls get here fast.

* * *

At the Armored Train, en route to Stalliongrad…

**[Rarity POV]**

I looked out the window and see the Griffinstein train station from the distance. I couldn't believe the destruction of the area. Why did Trixie do this?! Surely it can't be that she wanted to prolong the war than it is. Of course, Zecora and Prometheus told us that Trixie wore the Alicorn Amulet for almost 2 years so Trixie is no longer Trixie, just a power-hungry unicorn with Trixie's aged-old grudges. Twilight is planning a strategy to infiltrate the Stalliongrad city with Prometheus. Oh dear, is it close to be the winter season? Usually it gets more chilly up there and I haven't got the accessories for this occas—oh who am I kidding! We're going to a battlefield, not a vacation. ***sigh*** Hmm… I noticed Apple Jack is more determined about something, probably about winning the war. At least Pinkie Pie is entertaining the soldiers with her dances and tricks, even Fluttershy joined in and played the tambourine. I trot ahead and sat near AJ.

"Is something troubling you, Apple Jack?" I asked.

"Just thinking about Ma…." she replied in a bitter tune.

"Apple Jack, you know Khronos was known for his superior skills of manipulation and deception. He probably said that as a bluff to break your fighting spirit. I mean, it's not the first that the cruel ruffians used the pony we hold so dear in our heart against us." I told her.

"Yeah….but still…" she gave me that uncertain look.

"Now, now! This is not the time to wonder the past that's out of our reach, this is the time to focus on the task at hoof. Don't let that mess around with your head!" I reassured her with a generous smile.

"Ah suppose you're right. Thanks." smirked Apple Jack.

**[Normal POV]**

"_All unit, get into your station! We're about to enter in enemy range! Once we break through the line, we'll reach to Stalliongrad in no time!_" informed Prometheus via the PA.

"Alright!" cheered Vinyl as everybody head to their station, she climbed up the ladder than sat on the control seat. "Prepping the Bass Cannon!" she grinned as she flipped the switches. The Khronain were approaching them via their Armored Train and saw them coming.

"Troopers, the enemy are here! General Pilate was right; they jury-rigged our precious train!" growled the K. Officer as he used the binocular. "PREPARE THE CANNON! FIRE WHEN YOU GOT THEM ON SIGHT!" he ordered and all Khronain start manning the cannon.

"Is the Bass Cannon ready?" Twilight asked through the intercom in the conductor room.

"Not yet! Still powering up!" Vinyl replied.

"We're in range! All gunners, FIRE!" yelled Prometheus. All the starboard turrets start firing a rail of bullets, blasting the hills where the Khronain artillery lines are. The enemy returns fire but rarely struck the Armored Train as several shells struck harmlessly the ground due of the target being on the move. Still, the hull caught on fire by the impact so Fluttershy and the crew used water and fire extinguisher to put out the wild fire.

"I could use some help!" she cried and Gabriela, Rarity and co. pitched in.

"We won't last long once they start targeting our front! DJPoni3, is the Bass Cannon ready!?" Twilight asked through the intercom. Vinyl began to turn the Bass Cannon to 41 degree left then raise it at 25.

"Lock and load! Now they're gonna get it!" grinned Vinyl as she flipped her shades on.

"They are aiming the Prime Cannon!" warned the Khronos Trooper.

"What kind of energy are they charging?" wondered the officer.

"We got it locked on!" yelled the artillery crew.

"Now commence…." he began.

"FIRE FOR EFFECT!" yelled Twilight.

"TASTE MY BASS CANNON!" shouted Vinyl as she slammed her hoof on the red button then the Bass Cannon start surging rapidly and discharged a powerful, condensed ultra-sonic sphere with a massive, deep _Wup_ sound, giving the Armored Train a minor recoil effect.

"FIRE!" yelled the K. Officer and all artillery fired their shells but when they went over, under or through the sphere, the frequency detonated it pre-maturely and didn't phase the sphere. "W-WHAT!? BRACE F—" his warning failed as the sphere collided the outpost and unleashed in a massive shockwave dome, destroying several artillery within 32 radius but the shockwave produces a very destructive effect that all the artillery in 55 radius vibrated into pieces and the shells got detonated by the vibration, creating a 100 miles of explosions that took out the entire Khronos Stalliongrad-boardline defense and cause the whole hill to break loose and commence a landslide, taking any survivors down to the ground. Everyone on the Armored Train remained in awe of the destructive power of Bass Cannon, even Prometheus and Twilight was shocked and amazed.

"Whoa….. Now _that_ is dropping the bass!" cheered Vinyl.

"Alright, full speed ahead!" ordered Prometheus then the conductor increased the speed, passed the bridge and out of the ruined artillery lines. "WE DID IT!" cheered Prometheus and everyone cheered as well. Rarity tossed the water and put out the last fire.

"Phew, I think that's the last of fire!" sighed Rarity.

"NEXT STOP, STALLIONGRAD!" shouted Starlight.

**To be continue….**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 26: It's Time To End The War**

**Kelvin: I want to say I'm very sorry for an extremely long delay. It was very difficult for this chapter as I focuses so much of how to end it. That, and I was occupied in my job, along with minor events. I finally finished it and, if you enjoyed it, I plan on making the sequel focusing on the aftermath but I also like to explore more beyond of this franchise and be unhinged by its rules and boundaries. So enjoy the final chapter and finales of the Khrono War Saga.**

**Richard: And leave a lot of reviews! XD**

**Note: Before anyone say it, the story is not plagiarism for it has no related nor similar contents as any story from FIMFiction. Everything were original and carefully crafted by my brother Kevin.**

**And remember: Friendship is not always the answer.**

* * *

**[Golden's POV] **

The winter had settled in. It had been 3 months since the fall of Stalliongrad… My home is no more, for now it's just a distant memory. The princesses, excluding Twilight, were trying to advert the bloodshed, calling out the cease fire. So much for liberating Equestria. It seems it was true about one thing; the Khronians had killer instincts while the Equestrian does not, which I see it as our downfall as the Princesses immediately call cease fire whenever our forces drops faster than our enemies. Can't complain, however, since the Equestrian are pacifist, unlike the other kingdoms such as Dragons or Yak-Yakkingston. The only great resulting event so far was the group of resistance from Afrika managed to drive the Khronian out of their regions, Khronian managed to taken out a 2/4 of the Neko Empire and completely lost the leader of the Zebra Kingdom from the great plain of Savannah. Zeus informed me about the intense dog-fight, including a new type of autonomous fighter planes. A plane that doesn't need a pilot. Well, we must press on.

**[Normal POV]**

The scene opens with the continuous battle against the tyrannical Khronis Empre. Despite the losing force, the United Army succeed of destroying one of their local headquarter and the Ubrum Factor. The winter breeze soon turns into a blizzard in a slow pace. Golden Gleaming commandeer one of the turrets of the 3rd T-34 Tank as she and the rest of the unit breaks through the Khronian defense line. An artillery shell impacted one of the tanks, destroying it.

"We have to push forward! NOW!" yelled Golden as she fired the rapid-fire turret.

"COME ON, COMRADE!" yelled Nikolai as he wields the Khronain plasma rifle from the nearby dead K. Trooper and return fires before facing the other. "KILL EVERY LAST OF THEM!" he yelled before focusing his eye sight on the iron sight then earn a head shot on the Khronian soldier.

Tiger Tanks are hammering their position, blasting two T-34 Tanks to protect the Khronain defense line but a squad of M4 Sherman Firefly tanks joined the allies and open fire at the Tiger Tank. A K. Scout grabbed the two-way radio and contacted the HQ.

"THE COMMUNIST ARE BREAKING THROUGH THE LINE! WE NEED AIR SUPPORT NOW!" he yelled.

"***krr*** _Roger that. Stalkers inbound. ETA 5 minutes. Over_ ***krr***" answered Radio Ops. The tanks are moving in and the Prometheus Tank Navigator observed the position ahead.

"Tiger Tanks down. Moving to designated position…. 5 meters, due west!" instructed the Navigator as he gave the signal and the pilot obliged. The Prometheus Troopers activated their augmentation vision, enabling them to accurately pinpoint the whereabouts of enemies, objectives and surrounding, even if they're blind by dust.

"Come on, soldier! We have to end this battle as quickly as possible!" shouted the trooper as he primed his battle saddle and charged forward. The K. Troopers noticed their advance.

"Sir! The enemy had breached the HQ!" yelled the soldier.

"Well, don't just stand there! Do something about! Failure is not an option, our Queen will be very displease if we fail to defeat those Equestian rats!" yelled the Khronian officer before the right corner of the Command Center was blown apart by the tank shell, which allows the United Army to storm into the said CC, leading them were Twilight and Prometheus.

"Surrender at once!" ordered Twilight as she aimed her assault battle saddle.

"There's no other way out. Surrender or we'll be force to strike you down." said Prometheus with slight hesitation in his tone. All Khronains dropped their weapons.

"Hmph, you're the disgrace of Keuriseu, especially when you allied with these Equestrian scum!" scold the officer.

"Sure, whatever." sighed Twilight as she rolled her eyes. "You're just acting all high and mighty because you're scared. Let's end this without more bloodshed." she demanded.

"Fine." The officer trot toward her then quickly dart forward and extend his hidden blade on his hoof. However, Twilight's reflex and speed are greater than his as she nick his shoulder with her battle saddle, unable to use his armed hoof. "Ahhh!" he yelped in pain.

"That is a dirty move. Only a coward will resort such a dishonorable tactic." frowned Twilight, her words pierce the officer as he cower away from her.

"Impressive shot." comment Prometheus.

"I'm just getting fed up with these Khronians. No offense." said Twilight. Before anyone continues their action, an ominous humming sound began then instantly came a very powerful ear-splitting screech.

"Argh! What was that sound?!" asked Prometheus but no one can hear his words then a shadow pass over and immediately 4 Kaninu and 7 Royal Soldiers were shot down by rapid laser bolts, which produced a Vulcan firing sound with techno-echo. It was a Stalker jet fight, model SU-47 Sukhoi. It made another pass and obliterated 3 M4 tanks with ease. Golden quickly jump out of the tank with the navigators, operators and pilot and retreated before the tank exploded by the Stalker.

"TAKE COVER! RUN!" yelled Golden as she dart toward the trench and the United Army followed the order. Twilight, still shielding her ears, tried to shoot it down but failed as the sound disrupted her focus.

"I….I can't get a beam on that plane…." winched Twilight.

"Take cover, Twilight. I'll handle this!" frowned Prometheus as he flapped his wings and rocket to the sky. The Stalker targeted Prometheus and fired the Vulcan but he's fast enough to evade each bolts then held his horn down and skewer the Stalker's wing, causing it to spiral out of control and crashed into the lone building, bursting in plasma flames. Prometheus float up but got shoved by the second Stalker's Vulcan shots, he retaliated and obliterated with his magic beam. Everyone managed to regroup within the trench and remains in cover. 3 Stalkers are left and they are bombarding the United Army, preventing any room for cover. One intercepts Prometheus.

"***kzzzt*** _Locking on target._" the target reticle gathers onto Prometheus and confirmed lock-on but the new Divine of Knowledge quickly turn and swung his divine cloak around himself, removing him from the naked view. That cause the target locks to be undone. "_Huh!? Where did he go?!_" asked the pilot. Unbeknownst to them, the cloak had render Prometheus invisible and he proceed to punched through the cockpit and ripped the power core unit out than threw it away then jump-dash vertically toward the second Stalker as it fired homing missiles but they missed due of his speed until two collided him, creating an explosive force of plasma. Prometheus emerged with a defensive shield then his eyes flashes and the Stalker power down, sending it crashing into the ground and exploded. He then noticed last 2 Stalkers and they fired all missiles at him, only to be telekinetically caught by his magic and send them back, destroying the last two.

"Guess that's all of them." he sighed as he descend down and noticed the Khronain. "Stand down! You won't request other group of Stalkers so surrender yourselves!" he demanded. The K. Soldiers groaned in anger and shame before finally surrender.

"Incredible." said Twilight in awe before she turned to check on the United Army. "Okay, gather the wounded for recovery." ordered Twilight.

"All right, Twilight." obliged Golden. Twilight then utilized the Holo-Unit and communicated with one of the Mane Six. "Rainbow Dash, had you taken the radio station yet? Over." she asked.

"***krrzz*** _They send-_***bzzz*** _W-W-Who-_***skchoo*** _Apple Jack! Twi—ne—back-up! Over!_ ***boom! Skreeeeee! bbzzzt***" the communication was cut off.

"Prometheus! Dash is in trouble!" exclaimed Twilight as she reloaded her battle saddle.

"Very well." nodded Prometheus. With the Griffin soldiers, they head out to the current location of Rainbow Dash and Apple Jack. Upon their arrived, Rainbow Dash went flying from an off-screen attack and stumbled across the terrains. Twilight shouted out her name, which caught the attention of Gabriela, who was carrying Pinkie and Zanuck by her strong talons, and headed to her position. After meeting up, she began to brief the entire situation to the Princess of Friendship. The snow and rain pours down the area, clouds blocked out the sky in an alienate way.

"Twilight! Twilight! T-The monster are k-k-killing everyone! We need to retreat! They're worse than Bio-Alicorn!" panicked Gabriela.

"What monster? What do you mean it's worse than Bio-Alicorn? What else did my uncle created?" asked Prometheus.

"Whatever it is, it's here." frowned Twilight as she primed her weapons. Everyone turned and spotted the approaching creature, chanting….

"Re….Redemption!" it then jumped forward and grabbed Twilight with a humanoid hand then used its other hand to rip her battle saddle off. Twilight retaliated by producing a magical energy repulse and blasted it away from her. Everyone recovered and gain a close look at the beast. It's an anthropomorphic Khronain Soldier but was extremely distorted and disturbing, it's an abomination. Just imagine an anthropomorphic horse but change it from animated to reality.

"Who are you!?" demanded Twilight as she constructed the battle axe. The abomination remains hunch over, panted in a raspy way and didn't responded. "Answer me!" she yelled.

"E….Equestrian….." His body suddenly erupted in a massive dark magic aura and rocket to the sky, distorting it by its immense power then it tilted its head up and glared its pair of demonic, circular eyes. "DIE!" The beast swung his arms out and unleashes a massive gale that tears the entire earth apart then kinetic-controlled lightning bolts fired from the sky and struck the heroes but they quickly scattered before impact and engaged the beast.

"What the Tartarus is that monster?!" asked Golden.

"I dunno! I had no knowledge about that thing!" said Prometheus.

"It's a fusion between Khronian Pony and Human." said Twilight. The beast glared at the air and target reticle focused on Twilight and Golden.

"Redemption….. RRRRAAAAGGHH!" roared the beast as he instantly jump and zipped before the duo and delivered the double club blows, knocking them back before grabbing their necks. "DIE!" he dash across the street and slammed their heads against the stone floor, fractured and grind him across the area before bored them through the building, causing the whole structure to collapsed on them. The beast emerged from the rubbles and panted heavily as he glared at the United Army.

"Why you monster!" yelled the Royal Soldier as they charged forward.

"No don't!" warned Zanuck but failed as the beast palm-slammed the ground and gave a sudden burst of energy, which produced a destructive geyser of energy and engulfed the soldiers.

"I-It's no use! Retreat! We gotta retreat!" panicked Pinkie.

"Grrrr…." growled the beast as he gave a powerful sprint and charged toward them but a rainbow blur soar out and tackled the beast, propelled him across the area and crashed against the wall. Rainbow Dash drop on her hooves and grunted in pain as she turned to the others.

"Don't stand there. Retreat! AJ's at the medic bay! Go! I'll stall that thing!" ordered Rainbow Dash before dropping on her front knees. Golden then stood before her and glanced at her. "Wha—"

"I stood up against that Bio-Alicorn brute and survive Khronos' wrath. I'll handle this one. You get the princesses and get out of here!" ordered Golden Gleaming. The beast began to rise and glanced its demonic eye at Golden, locking on her as Dash agrees and retreated with the others. The rubbles exploded and Golden grunted as she quickly spot the beast in the sky.

"GRRRAAAAAAGGH!" he roared as he conjure an electrical sphere of raw magic in his palm then threw it, creating destructive burst of explosion before the sphere rockets out toward Golden. Suddenly one of the surviving tank moved in and act as a shield for Golden.

"NO-!" before she reacts, the tank absorbed the blast and erupted in a geyser of plasma explosion, producing shockwave that blew everyone back.

"WAAAAAAAHH!" screamed the mares. Golden spread her wings out of defensive and quickly duck down to avoid the massive arm of the beast, jump to evade the sweep kick then caught his arm, swung back as she lasso her mane around the arm then used his own weight to lift and slingshot him through the building and crashed against the ground, burrowing 3 floors down. Golden flew up the sky and gazed at the hole.

"Okay… He's a lot tougher than I thought." she muttered.

"EQUESTRIAN!" the beast burst out of the ground and toward Golden. She easily evade him and swung her blade-like mane but he spun around and grabbed her mane. He reel her in and punch squared at her cheek, knocking her back as he land on the ground, shifting the surface as he start swinging her elastic mane around. Golden screamed in agony as he kept swinging her around and around before he finally brought her down and hammered her into the ground. He yanked her in and punched her stomach, causing her to regurgitate her lunch and blood before slapping her aside and she snapped the jeep apart. "Must….die!" he panted as he approached her then a booming echo of a sniper rifle being fired was heard and a bullet zipped and pierce through the beast's head, greatly phasing him and dropped Golden. He instantly hunch over and glared at Zanuck at the rooftop, reloading her rifle.

"You're still alive…" she muttered with sweats slithering down her temple.

"RRRRAAAGGHH!" he roared as he completely ignored Golden that was crawling away from him and stomped toward Zanuck. She finished her reload, take quick aim and fire once more, piercing its head but he shrugged it off and continue running toward the building. She reloaded again and used Quick Scope to instantly nick his shoulder but once more, he ignore the pain, grabbed the base of the building and start struggled to move it.

"He couldn't been thinking of—" Zanuck felt a sudden jolt then quickly look down and saw dust produced around the base and the structure the beast gripped on are fissuring yet retain stability as the beast slowly ripped it off the ground. "…Impossible!" she grunted then she quickly trot toward the edge and try jumping to the next roof but another jolt occurred and the beast tilted the building away from the other and slammed against the next, sending her crashing through the window and stumbled over before landing on her back. She sluggishly stood back on her hooves and noticed the beast before her. "Hmph. Bring it." she frowned.

Outside, Golden finally stood back on her hooves and turned toward the tilted building rested against the second building. Sniper fires was heard along with the ferocious roar as a fierce explosion and dust havoc across the second building then heard Zanuck shouted at the beast.

"Come on, you abomination!" The beast responded by throwing a power punch and she blocked it with her sniper rifle, which destroyed it and pushed her 8 feet away. She did an aerial recovery, land on four and dodge roll to the right to evade his charge, grabbed rifle gauntlet as she did a power slide and start firing at the beast.

Back to Golden, she was searching her surrounding to find something to assist Zanuck. She than found an experimental weapon crate that was forced open and the label read: _Fuel-Air Rocket Battle Saddle_. *_Hmm, luckily me._* Golden smirked as she grabbed it, wield it over her back and readied the rocket to fire as the battle continues from the distance.

"RRRAGHH!" roared the beast as he raged toward Zanuck, smashing everything in his path while she tried to slow him down with the gauntlet. Golden fortified her footing and take aim, locking the target reticule on the beast, that it was 23 feet away from Zanuck as her ammo ran dry. Golden activates and fired the rocket, soar across the path and struck the beast, which ejects a cloud of chemical prior from instantly detonate into a fierce explosion of fire.

"YES!" cheered Golden.

"GRRRAAAAOW!" roared the beast as he jump dash out from the flames, his whole body's skin are charred and swung his hand at Golden.

"AAH!" exclaimed Golden as she dart away, making him missed and fractured the ground with his hand, muster his remaining fighting strength and charged in once more. Golden quickly ditched the emptied battle saddle but the beast grabbed her and starts crushing her body. "GYYYAAAAAAAAHH!" screamed Golden in blood-curling pain. Zanuck noticed and ditched her current rifle then armed herself with the futuristic-theme bayonet M1 Garand, powers the said blade with energy and executes the banzai charge.

"UNHAND HER!" yelled Zanuck as she jumped, climbed up his back and ready her blade. The beast felt her climbing on his back and turned his head, right when Zanuck rammed the blade at his head, only to impale his right eye due of his head turning.

"AARRRRRRRGHH!" he roared in pain than Zanuck fired the rifle, filling his eye socket with bullets and the rear of his head burst with holes, pouring blood out. "KKKRRRRYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" screamed the beast as he released Golden from his grip.

"RRRRAAAGGH!" yelled Zanuck as she continues firing the rifles until it ran out.

"EQUESTRIAN!" roared the beast as he grabbed Zanuck's rear leg, swung her over and smashed her spine against the concretes.

"GYYAAH!" she exclaimed in pain before she brush it off, detached the bayonet and stabbed his hand, freeing herself. The beast lung at her and she swung the bayonet, slicing the edges of his jaws. He screamed and clutched the bleeding jaws, she forced her body to jump and stabbed the bayonet through the jaws diagonally, grabbed his head and yank out a combat knife. "JUST DIE!" she yelled as she stabbed the knife through the left eye.

"GRRRRRAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIGGH!" he screamed an unholy scream before she yanked the bayonet out and she rammed both weapons against the skulls, piercing the brain. She forcibly turn the knives clockwise and the skull cracked. "GGGGRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAOOOOWW!" The beast grabbed Zanuck and blindly threw her at the Khronain trunk containing explosion barrels and struck it, thus causing the device nearby to discharge and ignite the barrels, exploded in flames.

"ZANUCK!" exclaimed Golden as she dash toward the flames. The beast stomped away sluggishly and groaned the very last word "Equestrian" before collapsing on the ground and die.

"Aaarghhaa!" screamed Zanuck as she was burning alive. Golden flew up and flapped her wings with all her might, creating a gale that dissolved the flames. She kneel down and saw she had suffered third degree burns all over her body.

"Don't worry! I'm gonna get you some help!" said Golden as she pulled out the radio but discovered the beast had destroyed it when he was crushing her. Her eyes widen in horror. "Oh no no no no…. NO!" she panicked as she dig her hoof in her pocket and pulled out some painkillers. She gave some to Zanuck and she took them to ease her agonizing pain. Golden carried her on her back and flew back to the campsite as fast as she can. Once she arrived, she ignored Twilight's attempt to ask about the beast as she made a mad dash to the medical tent and placed her on the medical bed then head off to find Jewel. As she searched, Zanuck feels weaker by seconds and she began to breathe abnormal then her eyes began to well up.

"Ugh….ahh….A….Apple….Bloom…..Th…nk…..you….for….your friendship…. ***wheezing heavily*** G-Good bye….everypony…..and….Ze….co….raaaaaaaa…." Zanuck breathe her last word and tears escaped from her dead eyes as she ceased breathing.

"Zanuck! Jewel's on her way and…." Golden paused as she noticed Zanuck ceased breathing and gazed at the ceiling with dead eyes. Golden began to quiver and sniffed as she trot over, held up her hoof and gently close her eyes. She than bowed her head and remain silence as the day ends.

* * *

#_Meanwhile in Keuriseu_#

In the next day, Esmeralda began her public speech and had it broadcast worldwide as she attempted to re-fuel the Khronain's wills, despite the losses of lives and the failure of the beast she had unleashed. However, her speech was interrupted by the arrival of a former Princess of the Sun, Celestia, and the newest Princess of the Sun, Sunset Shimmer. They soar in like twin comet and blasted through the castle until they arrived at the Throne Room.

"Where is my sister!?" demanded Celestia in her mid-transformation of Eclipse state.

"Right here." answered Esmeralda as the guards had brought the severely weaken Luna bound in chains.

"L-Luna!" gasped Celetia.

"T-T….Ti….a…" moaned Luna.

"Grrrrrr!" growled Celestia as her whole body produced such unspeakable heat and everypony cannot tolerate such heat, they retreated from the Throne Room. "How dare you!" she growled as her eyes widen and burst the guards in flames.

"GYAAAAAHHH!" they screamed.

"Celestia, calm down!" ordered Sunset as she cast her spell and blew the flames off them but they're heavily scarred. "Calm down. She's baiting you to do what Khronos unexpectedly done." said Sunset. Celestia simply snorted flames as her response.

"I will let your sister go, if you sign the surrender treaty to end this rebellion of yours. I will seize fire and your people must acknowledge their place as slaves!" ordered Esmeralda.

"Even if we surrender to you, there will be others to take our place in this war." said Celestia.

"Predictable. The Man Six aren't always gonna save the day, at least they tried to liberate Stalliongrad but that doesn't mean anything that much. You can prevent unnecessary death from this war and we will put all of this behind us. If not, I'll give the order to fire our Ultimate Weapon to strike the Mane Six and the Griffin Empire. And you know what I'm referring." said Esmeralda with a death glare.

"Yet your grandfather unleashed Sombra and killed the only mare who can tame him." argued Sunset.

"That was an unexpected scenario. I won't make that mistake." said Esmeralda.

"You already did!" growled Celestia as she enters her full transformation state. "By harming my sister!" she hissed as the whole room grew extremely hot and Esmerald began to sweat but remain strong. "You act high and mighty! I fought foes who repeatedly said that over and over but never bother of doing it! You are afraid! Prometheus tried to end the war but you all wanted to continue the war! **Now it's time for you to perish and join the wicked! In Tartarus!**" grinned Celestia as her personality greatly alter and gain her Eclipse armors.

"My grandfather wanted all you Equestria destroyed! You are a threat!" frowned Esmeralda.

"**The threat your grandfather was seeking was himself!**" cackled Eclipse Celestia as she forged a flaming sword. "**Now I, Daybreaker, end you!**" grinned Celestia, proclaiming herself as Daybreaker, as she marched forward.

"Celestia, control yourself!" ordered Sunset.

"….T….ia…don't…." panted Luna.

"Protect the Queen!" ordered the Khronian as they all march in front of Esmeralda to defend her but Daybreaker widen her eyes and they instantly burst in flames and reduced to ashes. Sunset then unsheathe her sword and take defense as more troops will be coming. Daybreaker dart in and jab Esmeralda against the wall, wounding her.

"**Any last word? 'Cause I'm bored.**" sneered Daybreaker.

"Why you… Hehehehe…do it." grinned Esmeralda as she began bleeding from her forehead and side.

"**Gladly. Now, prepare to lose your empire!**" grinned Daybreaker as she raised her sword and Sunset noticed her action.

"No! Don't kill her! Prometheus wanted to negotiate with her!" yelled Sunset.

"**He's weak!**" yelled Daybreaker.

"GOTCHA!" grinned Esmeralda as all her wounds are healed by her magic then reveal herself as Trixie as she cast a trap spell on Daybreaker, which greatly hinder her powers and left her paralyzed. "Now! Throw the Inhibitors!" ordered Trixie then 5 K. Zealot emerged from their cloaking field and slapped the Inhibitors around Daybreaker. "HA HA HA HA HA! THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE OUTSMARTED YOU!" boasted Trixie.

"**Oh please.**" scoffed Daybreaker as she generated a flaming aura then unleashed a searing repulse, destroying the Inhibitors and blew everypony back. She then created a sun, splits into 4 spears and stabbed 4 Zealots through the heart while she lasso the 5th Zealot with her flaming tail.

"Argh! I-It's burning me!" he grunted.

"**The Great and Powerful? More like a boring magician. I'll spare you and take my sister home.**" she sighed with boredom as she rolled her demonic eyes. However, Trixie conjure the magic armors and a dai-katana as she prepare to fight her.

"Trixie will destroy you!" she yelled.

"**Boring.**" grinned Daybreaker. She then spread her wings out and burn the Zealot into ashes then forged a juvenile from said ashes and prepares to strike Trixie but a semi-silent rifle shot was heard and a dart struck her neck. Before it melt, It succeed of injecting a tranquilizer serum and Daybreaker turned to see a Khronian sharpshooter among the other troops. It then reverted into Esmeralda with her queen gown.

"You should've accepted the offer, Princess. Just surrender. I'm sick and tired of you, Equestrians." frowned Esmeralda.

"**Mwah ha ha ha ha! Fool! I can feel the serum taking an effect but a simple burst of my powers will do the trick.**" grinned Daybreaker as she powered up and increased the heat even worse.

"Urgghh… To...Too…hot…." panted Trixie.

"Fire the warhead." sighed Esmeralda as she spoke through the microphone.

"We surrender!" exclaimed Sunset.

"**WHAT!? HOW DARE YOU, WORTHLESS PUPIL!**" roared Daybreaker as she ready her weapon.

"Cancel that order!" said Esmeralda, smirking.

"We lose, anyway. Celestia….no matter what we do…we lose." sighed Sunset.

"**I didn't bestow you as my successor for nothing! Celestia sacrificed too much and now I must do her dirty work!**" Daybreaker then channeling her powers, cracking the castle and commanding the moon to move.

"T…Tia….S….Stop…. STOP!" cried Luna.

"**Ah!**" gasped Daybreaker as she felt a sharp pain in her head then powered down back into Celestia and collapsed on the ground. "…A…Ah….E….Esmeralda….Y….You….cheater….You….You were trying to frame us….further….by having me destroying everything…." she panted.

"Like I said, predictable." said Esmeralda.

"Ha ha ha! Trixie fooled you!" cheered Trixie.

"Silence." ordered Esmeralda, which Trixie back down and scowl angrily. "Although I don't know what you meant 'frame us again' but I'll ignore that. Will you sign the surrender treaty?" asked Esmeralda.

"….If you truly meant your words, will you promise to cease the bloodshed?" asked Celestia.

"You have my word." said Esmeralda. "Sign there." she pointed at the table where the treaty was protected by the magic aura.

"Sunset, you sign it as you're officially the new Princess of the Sun." said Celestia as she held Luna on her hooves and zap the chains off.

"Esmeralda, may I still be able to do my duty as the Princess of the Sun?" asked Sunset.

"I respect the duty of the Divines." said Esmeralda. Sunset nodded and trot toward the table, levitated the pen and prepare to sign it. Before she finish, an ear-deafing explosion boomed the sky and a quake followed afterward before the entrance of the Throne room was blown open by a massive ominous energy barrier.

"WHAT THE!?" exclaimed everyone. The aura died out and surged around the skeleton of an alicorn as it stood up and slowly regenerated back to flesh of living as it trot forward and a lot of spheres of light flew over and merged into his body, boosting the regeneration until he's fully flesh and alive. He's a dirty-silver Alicorn with black mane, his coat is covered with natural warrior marking, the muscle tone are well-build, his wings looks sharp and menacing with slight tear. He glanced around curiously.

"Where am I?" he wondered as he scan the area and gave an acknowledge squint. "Very familiar." he added.

"Who are you and what do you want!?" asked Esmeralda as she hoof-pointed at him.

"Did he just went from skeleton to full-flesh pony?!" asked the Zealot.

"A trick!" scowled Trixie.

"Like you?" frowned Sunset.

"Answer me! Who are you!?" demanded Esmeralda.

"…" He finally look straight at her. "Voskin. The True Divine of Science!" he answered as he spread his wings and produced a very menacing magic aura.

"Voskin!?" baffled the Khronians.

"Who?" asked Trixie and Sunset widen her eyes in horror.

"Khrono's master?" she mouthed.

"Voskin!? B-But that's impossible! You died a 1,000 years ago!" she baffled.

"Thou spoke the truth. It seems I had become the legendary Gravewalker. Guess some legends are true." said Voskin as he approached Esmeralda. "Thou be related with my former pupil, Khronos? I senses a familiar aura upon thee." frowned Voskin, eyes alter to a demonic state like Daybreaker.

"Is that the very same Voskin?" asked Sunset.

"Not a slightest idea." moaned Luna.

"Who do you think you are, self-proclaiming a Divine?! Are you saying that you're better than the Great and Powerful Trixie!?" scowled Trixie as she stood before him.

"What is with that mare?" argued the Zealot.

"Her pride was intoxicated by the Alicorn Amulet. She driven to believe she's the strongest, no matter who is her superior." answered Celestia.

"Thou spoke of self-title? Ha! Thou strength hath no level to my own, thus ye shall be compared to the worm!" sneered Voskin as he fold his wing over his torso.

"TRIXIE IS NO WORM! TRIXIE WILL KILL YOU!" screamed Trixie over insane rage, surging her body with Alicorn Amulet's powers then charged toward Voskin.

"Trixie, get back!" warned Esmeralda but failed as Voskin easily slapped Trixie with his wing, which she propelled aside at great speed and smashed through the left wing of the throne room, leaving her defeated in the hallway. Voskin then spotted Celestia and Luna.

"Princes Celestia, daughter of Nova and Cosmo. All grown up, I see?" he asked.

"Father spoke of you, Voskin. I can easily guess you're not here for a new chance of life." frowned Celestia.

"I bet he wants revenge." said Sunset.

"Exactly. I'll save thee for later." said Voskin as he turned his eyes to Esmeralda. "Now, child of my traitorous apprentice…***surging dark-kryptonite green aura as well as his eyes glowed dark-green***…Death is upon thee." grinned Voskin as he spread his wings then the Zealots immediately bombard him with a full charge magic beam but Voskin displayed his superior reflex and dexterity as he instantly conjure 9 swords then vanished, the beams got sever into embers and they all got skewer by high-speed blur before they exploded into burst of blood, leaving only the spheres of light, which it's their souls. Voskin gave a deep inhale and vacuum the souls into his mouth and devours them, cause his aura to pulse instantly. More guards arrived and confronted Voskin as he approached Esmeralda. Esmeralda drew the new variant of Omni-Blade and her gown forged into the battle armor based of Khronos' latest armor design.

"For Keuriseu!" she yelled as she charged in and swung her Omni-Blade at Voskin, he counters with one of his telekinetic-gripped blades with ease. She back away and start striking Voskin but he counters each strikes without flinching.

"...Thou lacks fighting spirit." he stated as he blocked her strike then spun two blades like buzzsaw and struck her twice, knocking her back. she somersaulted and land on the ground. Her armor shielded her but got fractured heavily.

"Impossible!" gasped Esmeralda.

"Thou mustn't be so surprised of my powers." frowned Voskin as he commands the blades to turn the opposite directions and impaled the cloaked Zealots.

"AAARGH!" they all gagged in agony then immediately threw the Inhibitor Collars and clamped on his legs and neck, thus sapping his powers.

"Ropes to hold the giant? Amusing." smirked Voskin as he powers up and the Zealot screamed as they got disintegrated into their Souls then suck into his mouth and devoured, thus increased his powers and the Inhibitor Collars announced "error" before deactivating and released him.

"No! Because he's a Gravewalker, the collars had no effect…." grimed Esmeralda as she glanced at the Omni-Sword. "This weapon is my only chance." she muttered then noticed the incoming spears and she quickly dart back to evade it then charged toward Voskin.

"We gotta back her up!" said Sunset as she enchanted her sword with Phoenix Fire but Celestia lend Luna onto Sunset.

"No, you must take Luna to the medical camp and get the Mane Six over here!" ordered Celestia.

"…Okay." nodded Sunset as she levitated Luna in a sphere then she flew out of the castle. Voskin noticed Sunset and Luna then prepare his spears but immediately forged the spears into a barrier that instantly caught Celestia when she move in to tackle him and slammed her through the wall. Esmeralda found the opening and struck him down, landing a 140 vertical slash and 90 horizontal slash. After 6 strikes, she execute a thrust attack but Voskin blocked her thrust attack and regenerated before discharging a powerful magic beam, which Esmeralda quickly blocked it with the Omni-Blade and got pushed across the room.

Celestia flew up and discharged her magic beam, blasting him back then fired twice, pushing him further back before she levitated the whole wall and slammed on Voskin at full force, quaking the earth. Multiple blades slashed the whole surface then Voskin leapt out and charged toward Celestia but Trixie tackled Voskin as a raging red comet, blasting out of the castle and soar through the sky before breaking away. Trixie cast a paralyze magic on Voskin, stopping him in mid-air then she generated a large sphere of magic then fired over Voskin and transformed into a vortex, generating a massive gravitational force that pulled Voskin toward it.

"How's this for a worm?!" asked Trixie as her eyes becomes demonic red. "THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE IS THE STRONGEST PONY OF THE ENTIRE EQUESTRIA!" boomed Trixie.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha! HA HA HA HA HA! Thou jest? The power thou harness aren't compare to a Divine." laughed Voskin.

"WHAT!? HOW DARE YOU!" she yelled.

"For example, your paralyze enchantment cannot even bound the Guardian of Tartarus!" Voskin powered up and disable the spell.

"NO!" screamed Trixie then she fired her magic beam but he phased out of existence then warp behind her with his eyes spark with malice.

"And can thou close the vortex in time?" he whispered. When Trixie spun around to attack, Voskin land a bone-shattering mule kick against her torso, shattering the Alicorn Amulet and send her flying toward the Vortex.

"GYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Trixie as the vortex consumed her and closed itself in the instant.

"What a fragile mortal." he scoffed. He then resume his attack toward Celestia but was struck into the chest by Esmeralda, yet he didn't show reaction of pain. "Esmeralda." he frowned as he kinetically swung his swords but she yank her sword, jump over him and slashed his back and his wings. He winched in pain but grinned as he got healed instantly. "Impressive move. I enjoy a meal that puts a worthy challenge." he said as he enchanted his swords with ominous blue flames.

"NO! YOUR FIGHT IS WITH ME!" yelled Celestia as she impaled him with her flaming sword and threw him out of the area. "Esmeralda, we must lure him away from Keuriseu! As far as possible!" instructed Celestia.

"Agreed!" she nodded then Voskin warped between them and elbowed them aside, he caught Esmeralda via telekinetic aura and flung her through the entire castle and crashed onto the throne and smashed out of the wall before stumbling over before sliding on her hooves.

"I think the term thou say in this era, 'easier said then done'?" smirked Voskin as he merged his blades into two greatswords then blocked Celestia's flaming blade, attempting to buy Esmeralda some recovery time. No matter how fast she is, Voskin was basically toying her and kept parrying her attack. Esmeralda managed to shook off the dizziness and flew up to join the battle but even when it's two against one, Voskin continues to toy with them.

At the city after the Beast was slain, Sunset flew over at Mach 7 and managed to land at the station where the Mane Six and the group were recovering. Gabriela, who was among the group mourning for Zanuck's death, noticed Sunset and the barely conscious Luna so she flew up and assisted her.

"Thank you." panted Sunset as she slow down then float over the Mane Six. "Twilight, Princess Celestia needs the Mane Six immediately!" she cried.

"Whoa, slow down, Sunset. What is going on? We just noticed the moon was going to eclipse the Sun then a meteor crashed into the capital city." said Twilight as the group gathered.

"V…Voskin….Khronos…ma….ter…return…" moaned Luna as Nurse Jewel takes her to the sick bay.

"W-W-What do you mean K-K-Khronos' master?" asked Pinkie with fear.

"There's no time for explanation! We need—" Before she finish, a massive explosion shook the earth and everyone saw a chain of explosion traveling across the capital city before got blown apart by burst of magic clashing each other.

"What the hay is that!?" asked Rainbow Dash as she saw 2 comets clashing against an ominous orb then a comet burst into a large fireball and the moon eclipsed the Sun, stating Celestia enters in Eclipse state.

"I suggested that we should really prepare ourselves right now!" suggested Rarity. The orb flew up and blasted the searing comet across the sky, crashed against the armored train and bored from the engine to the final cargo box, creating chain of explosion. "OH MY GOSH!" exclaimed Rarity.

"The Bass Cannon!" cried Vinyle.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" laughed the ominous laughter then the sphere struck Esmeralda down and floats in the air. Voskin just attained an alternate form, causing his wings to be gargoyle-esque and has more Gravewalker-esque appearance.

"Whos that?!" asked Apple Jack as she hoof-pointed at Voskin.

"No…. Girls! Use the Rainbow Power!" yelled Twilight as she powers up to her very limit and becomes Rainbow Power Twilight. The girls powered up to their Rainbow forms as well.

"BOW!" he roared as he unleashed a powerful gale and forced everyone to kneel down due of pressure. "Khronos! Come out, my traitorous pupil! It is time thou shall pay for delaying my mission! If thou refuse to show, I shall slain every single mortal!" Voskin conjured wing blades enchanted by dark power then levitated Celestia out of the wreckage by pressuring the aura around her neck, choking her. "Starting with Nova's daughter!" he roared.

"Ack….H…Help…" gagged Celestia.

"STOP!" Prometheus stepped forward, resisting the gale. "Voskin, my grandfather had parted from this world! Let the Queen go!" demanded Prometheus as he extends his right blade. "So I won't have to kill you." he said nervously.

"Thou carried Khronos' blood, yet thou spirit is the spirit of a lamb. Very well…" Voskin removed his aura from Celestia then land a power kick against her stomach; she regurgitated a lot of blood then land a upper kick against her chin and send her flying.

"CELESTIA!" exclaimed everyone.

"HA!" snarled Voskin as he launched his wing blades, they forged into javelin and impaled Celestia. More javelins are constructed and impaled all over Celestia. The juveniles instantly began a chain reaction and created a powerful explosion, along with the echoing scream of Celestia until only her ashes remains.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Luna in sorrow.

"H….He….killed her…." whimpered Pinkie.

"Than thou shall die." grinned Voskin

"YOU MONSTER!" screamed Sunset as she charged toward him and swung her sword but he widen his eyes and blasted her away with Invisible Eye Cannon. The United Army immediately open fires but he conjure a barrier to withstand every attacks and bullets they threw at him as he descend down and expanded the barrier, striking the Prometheus Legions and reduced them into Souls before devouring them, increasing his powers.

"Thou souls shall be mine. Rejoice to be part of the Divine." grinned Voskin.

"RRRAAAAAAAAGH!" screamed Prometheus in rage as he rammed his shoulder against Voskin, breaking the barrier and struck him with enough force to propelled him up to the sky while destroying his shoulder guard. Prometheus then flew up and swung his sword, Voskin blocked his blade and they began clashing each other non-stop. Every strikes Voskin land against Prometheus' blades, it weaken the weapon and the energy conductor burn out, resulting it to be shattered. Before he land the killing blow, Sunset struck him with solar-empowered drill tackle, sending him boring across the ground before colliding the flammable container and exploded with fury.

Sunset charged up her Phoenix powers then discharged a flaming beam but it struck against the energy barrier then redirected by a powerful dark beam that blasted her away, Voskin warp behind her and prepare to stab her with his wing blades but Sunset shot her eyes in rage and blasted Voskin back with heat repulse. Prometheus rose up with a greatsword and struck him down before he got instantly engulfed by the Rainbow Beam.

"Let's end this now!" yelled Twilight with tears in her eyes.

"AAAAAAAHH!" yelled the Mane Six as they augmented the beam and pushes Voskin back. Shockingly, he stood up within the beam without even being shove back and widen his eyes with ominous glow, brighten the whole era then flapped his wings down, disbursing the beam and ascend upward, only contain scorch markings on the armors and coat then vanished.

"Where did—OOF!" exclaimed Rarity as Voskin knee her stomach and knocked her back as he rotated and back-hoof smack Twilight. The blows send both crashing into different mountains then he high-kicked Pinkie Pie and cause her nostrils and lips to bleed as he spun 180 degree toward Fluttershy and delivered the axe somersault kick, exploding the earth apart. Apple Jack dart in, spun around and land a power mule kick, producing shockwave as he grunted in pain, she did a backward somersault, grabbed his wings and judo slammed him into the railroad, creating an explosion of dust and left a small crater. Twilight teleports to the group with Rarity and Prometheus regrouped with Sunset.

"Twilight, why didn't the Power of Harmony work!?" yelled Apple Jack.

"I….I don't understand… I..It should've worked." baffled Twilight.

"This is bad! Really really really bad!" panted Pinkie in verge of panicking. Voskin then rose up from the crater and levitated the dying Prometheus Legions within his sight, as they were caught in the explosion.

"Let me guess." He killed the troops and devoured their souls, empowering him further. "Thou achieved victories over fierce opponents with this power…" He caught the United Army's Griffin troops and threw them aside then caught the missile fired from the Legions and send it back, killing them while some fell on the ground, extremely injured.

"P….Please….. don't…kill us…." he plead as Voskin levitated the troops.

"Thus I shall not fret." he continues as Sunset let out a battle cry and swung her sword at him but he held up his hoof, grew claws and caught the blade, shocking her. "Power of Friendship shall not save thee today." he snapped the blade then blasted her aside with a repulse. "I shall kill all of them. With every single Khronian souls." Voskin began to slowly crush the Legionnaire's throats, only for Starlight to enter the battle and strike him with a full charge conjured sword that produced a fierce wind blade that instantly melt all snow upon the exploding impact upon Voskin but he deflected it with minor burn. Starlight back away before Voskin skewer her with spears and panted heavily after evading his attacks.

"Ugh….uff… Why you want to kill the 11 Divines?" asked Starlight. Unbeknownst to Voskin, Golden Gleaming was getting in position. "And why you need Khronian souls to do it?" she added.

"Divines. Guardians. Avatars. Whatever thou may called them. I seeks Nova's powers and only I, Voskin, can rightfully claim that power, for I am a conqueror! Their souls lends me powers to achieve it. I already killed his precious daughter. All that's left is Luna. And he'll regret greatly for never bother aiding the mortals, for his own cowardice cost his daughters' lives." smirked Voskin as he crushed the Legionaries' necks and they burst into ashes, devoured their souls and powered up greater.

"WE WON'T LET YOU! NEVER!" yelled Twilight as she charged in and rammed her sword against his torso, which shattered upon contact. "AH!" she gasped.

"Thou eager to meet death." frowned Voskin as he blasted her aside with his Invisible Eye Cannon. Golden took her chance and fired the fuel-aired explosive rounds from her battle-saddle and engulfed him with cloud-like mist before detonating into explosive force. Twilight recovered and regroup as they charged the Element of Harmony's powers before constructing them into armors. Voskin discharged spheres at Golden but Prometheus moved in and reflected it back at Voskin, thus resulting him engulfed in explosion and emerged with severe bleeding and his armors are coated in flames. Sunset moved in, channel the aura into her hoof and delivered a power punch, blasting him with a point-blank explosion and he retaliated by punching her core, breaking her ribs as results and she collapsed on the ground, paralyzed by the severe pain. Starlight attack with a full-charged beam but he reflected it back to her, blasting her out of the sky then he swatted Sunset aside.

"VOSKIN!" Voskin heard Twilight and turned around to see the Mane Six charged in and start attacking him in unison but he blocked all blows then blew them aside. Rainbow Dash, with Prometheus and Zeus, soar around the sky and start circling around Voskin, generating a tornado that trapped him within then Zeus conjures long sword made of electricity for each of them then rode across the tornado, hacking and slashing Voskin at Mach 9 relentlessly. Voskin calmly searched for them as he resisted the damages.

"ARGH!" he growled as he got slashed by Zeus and he blasted where he struck him but missed. "Where are thou!?" he demanded before Prometheus and RD executed a X slash attack, which he retaliated by firing multiple beams around them while getting slash 16 times.

"All right girls! Time to end this monster!" growled Twilight as she charged her magic.

"Right!" nodded the girls as they charged up the powers. Rainbow Dash also charges up her powers to make sure he doesn't tried to evade it. However, Voskin noticed the light surging at the edge of tornado, thus giving away RD's location and knew her plan.

"NOW!" yelled Twilight.

"By the power of **DISHARMONY!**" screeched Voskin as his voice becomes demonic banshee-like with his eyes demonic green. A barrier forged around Rainbow Dash and caught her.

"W-WHAT!?" she gasped.

"Disharmony!?" baffled Prometheus.

"**BEARER OF LOYALTY, DEATH AWAIT THEE!**" roared Voskin as he jumped up and evade Zeus' failed attempt to keep him away from RD and stomped her into the ground, shattering the barrier and created a shockwave that blew the tornado apart and created a large crater. Twilight failed to stop the attack as they already fired their beam but Voskin used Invisible Eye Cannon to burst into thousands of embers then he tossed RD against Zeus, knocking him out of the sky.

"**I already explain. Power of Friendship is useless to me.**" grinned Voskin as he vanished then multiple unseen blur battered the Mane Six before Voskin appears in center and blew them away with repulse attack. Zeus recovered and struggled to move Rainbow Dash aside. Once he did, he stood up and gazed at RD.

"Ugh…. Dash! Wake up, we need to-***gasp***" Zeus saw Rainbow Dash's eyes are dead and not a breath exhale from her lips then her Cutie Mark vanished, her mane dead white and her body rapidly decay into lifeless husk. "No….Rainbow Dash….RAINBOW DASH!" cried Zeus.

"R-RD?" mouthed Apple Jack as she saw her best friend's lifeless body.

"…No…" whimpered Fluttershy.

"**And so end the Power of Harmony. Disharmony will reign in it's place.**" declared Voskin. Pinkie cannot believe what she witnessed and the pain of losing her best friend resulted her to enter what fans dubbed as her Pinkmenia state.

"RRRRAAAAAGGGGH!" screamed Pinkie as she pulled the death scythe out of her hammer space and dash toward Voskin. He didn't bother evading as she start skewering without mercy. "DIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIE!" screamed Pinkie as she kept slashing, tearing flesh out of his skin. Voskin then lifted his left gauntlet and blocked the scythe, sweep kicked her over and elbow struck her into the campsite. Voskin regenerated and cricked his neck before turning his eyes at the Legionnaries. "NO! Get back here!" yelled Pinkie as she lost more blood.

"Pinkie, calm down! You're tainting your Power of Harmony!" cried Twilight. Pinkie Pie did not acknowledge it but slowly noticed and calm herself down at least to the minimum.

The United Army engaged Voskin while Prometheus send Kat and the remaining Legionaries away from the battles, fearing Voskin will feast on their souls. Voskin proven to be too powerful and easily one-shot many powerful warriors. The Mane Six….or….Mane Five now and forever, joined the battle and fought as hard as they can but Voskin toyed them the whole time then picked them apart. He soon defeated Rarity and send her so far out of the battlefield. Now only Prometheus remains.

"…" grunted Prometheus. "I think I now understand who is the true enemy…" frowned Prometheus.

"**Now that I observed thou… Thou inherited what's rightfully mine! The Power of Knowledge! That power was stolen from my former student and now he passed it onto thou…. Now I'll take it back! ALONG WITH YOUR SOUL!**" roared Voskin.

"Just try it!" yelled Prometheus as he charged toward Voskin and punched his face, causing his hoof to fracture and the gauntlet shattered. "Argh!" he groaned in pain.

"**Heh**." he smirked as he headbutted Prometheus then levitated him and slammed him against the ground. Prometheus teleported away and used the cloak of Divine. Voskin scanned around then Prometheus emerged and land a magic-charged kick against his neck, knocking him down but his armor broke and his leg sprain in pain.

"Agh! W…What he's made of?!" groaned Prometheus.

"**The more soul I consumes, not just powers but my body becomes even stronger.**" grinned Voskin as he forged a warhammer then swung it at Prometheus but he jumped over and tackled him at full force, bashing him and injuring himself in progress before he finally broke through his armors then part away and fired cluster blast of magic but Voskin jumped forth and punched his chest, destroying his armors and his ribs.

"GYYAAHH!" he gasped in pain before kneel over and clutched his chest.

"**Too easy. Disappointing. Esmeralda proven a least a small challenge.**" frowned Voskin as he lifted Prometheus and start choking him but he got pushed away by an energy beam, he slide to a halt and glared at Starlight who re-enter the battle. Voskin evade her sword and lasso her arm with his tail and slammed her against the ground. He then turned toward the Princess of Friendship and levitated her throat, choking her. "**'Till all are one.**" he frowned as his eyes glowed ominous.

"NOOO!" screamed Twilight as she powered up, grabbed his arm, tore it off his socket and clubbed him viciously, knocking him back. "I will stop you no matter what!" she screamed as she kept bashing until the arm decay into ashes, Voskin instantly regenerated a new arm and punched her snout, knocking her back and she coughed with blood. "Argh…kof…I will not fail!" she yelled.

"**Thou failed the moment thou cross my path.**" he sneered as he threw his punch and Twilight countered, creating a fierce shockwave then they continue exchanging punches, shattering the earth before they part away and Voskin summons the Power of Disharmony and discharged a dark energy beam. Twilight recovered and saw the beam but failed to evade as she got blasted. The attack was interrupted as a giant mecha shoulder-tackled Voskin, grabbed him and slammed him 12 feet under the ground. Twilight recovered, with her power nearly drained and her skin shows signs of corruption, and gazed at the mecha. It's 16 ft and shares humanoid anatomy as the Beast with designs of Khronian armor and majority, Paladin armors.

"_Get up, Princess!_" it spokes with the voice of Esmeralda as it pulled out a larger variant of Omni-Blade. "_We have to save the Empire and your people!_" she said.

"Heh…about time for a truce…" chuckled Twilight weakly. Suddenly the ground exploded with energy beam and Esmeralda absorbed the beam with her Omni-Blade then she watched as Voskin emerged from the earth.

"**_Thou began to annoy me!_**" hissed Voskin as his voice began echoing.

"_I SHALL END YOU!_" yelled Esmeralda as she swung her fully-charged Omni-Blade, Voskin shape-shifted into Prometheus and Esmeralda grind to a halt. "_B-Brother?_" she gasped then he grabbed the Omni-Blade, decay it and snapped the blade.

"**_Heh!_**" smirked Voskin as he reverts to normal and head-butted Esmeralda back, damaging the hull and knocked her back. Twilight stood up and extend her wings.

"That instant…. You still care for your brother, do you?" asked Twilight, which Esmeralda simply grunted in nervous manner.

"**_Come on._**" Voskin flapped his wings and charged toward the duo.

[_At the destroyed campsite_]

Rarity managed to regain conscious and noticed she lost her Rainbow Powers. She scanned her surrounding and saw the whole area was in ruins and the United Army and the Khronian were forced to retreat. Corpses filled the lands but no signs of Khronain, possibly devoured by Voskin.

"Good grief…. We….We gave our very best…yet it….it was for nothing…. Rainbow Dash…." whimpered Rarity as she start crying. She gazed upon the horizon and the sun began to dawn. "If the Sun's rising, that means Sunset is still alive among the group. Wait… My friends needs healing potion. I better find some." Rarity galloped to the campsite and searched for the potions. Unfortunately the potions were destroyed or contaminated due of the seal being broken. She began to stress as the battle continues over the snowy hills and knew her friends are depending on her. She spotted 3 flashes of light; green (Prometheus), purple (Twilight) and the grayish-blue (Esmeralda), followed by the roar of the Gravewalker deity. Rarity then scrutinizes the area until she hear a baby crying. She followed the cry to the debris of the shack. She used her magic to lift the whole roof and tossed it aside before dropping on her knees. She stood and saw the source: Kuri and her newly-born child, which it's a doe.

*_Insert Music: Metro 2033 "Don't Forget"_*

"Oh Sweet Celestia! Lemme help you!" panicked Rarity as she tossed the debris aside with her magic. Kuri coughed weakly as her temple bled and her waist was impaled by the pipe. "Are you okay? Is the filly okay?" asked Rarity.

"S…She…okay…but…she needs…to…to… Take her…with you….and…hide…" panted Kuri as she levitated her child to Rarity via her powers. "Take…my daughter…to safety… Her name….is…Ga…Gaia… You…must live as well… We need….the Bearer of Generosity alive…" moaned Kuri. Rarity took Gaia and gazed at her with downpour of tears. "Be…be good…Gaia…" gasped Kuri in pain.

"N…No…No no no! Don't die on me! Let me find something to heal you!" panicked Rarity as she tried to find the elixir.

"I…It…too late…r…for me… G-Give…her a great life…" Kuri summoned her last power and opens a portal behind Rarity.

"No… No please… Don't do this! Please! Come with us!" plead Rarity with sorrow but she levitated her and Gaia then gently moved them toward the portal. "Kuri! NO!" cried Rarity before she went through the portal and it closed.

"Take care…Gaia… Mommy…l…lo…Ahhhh…." Kuri lay her head on the side, drew her last breath as her eyes shed a tear.

Back in the battlefield, Twilight was able to teleport Apple Jack, Pinkie Pie and Sunset to safe location as Esmeralda delivered a devastating blow against Voskin but he counter by landing an uppercut then followed up with consecutive punches, tearing her mecha armor apart before dashing through her several times before pile-drive her into the earth.

"_System overload. Power Level at 15%._" beeped the AI.

"Ugh…H…How can you be so powerful…" groaned Esmeralda.

"**_The armor was made for my student. I am not like him! I. Am. A GOD!_**" roared Voskin as he rammed her chest with his hoof, breaking the armors and she screamed in pain then he start inhaling her Life Essence, draining her.

"GET AWAY!" yelled Twilight as she blasted Voskin away from Esmeralda then charged in and start clashing her magic against him. Prometheus arrived and heal his sister before tearing the armors apart to free her.

"Get to safety!" warned Prometheus.

"I can't! I must protect my people!" yelled Esmeralda.

"Esmeralda, listen to me!" he yelled and Esmeralda glared at him. "The threat Voskin warns grandfather was not the Equestrian or any empires. The Equestrian believed Khronos is the threat he feared, due of him being intoxicated by his paranoia but now I know who was the threat our grandfather risks everything to prevent. It's Voskin!" explained Prometheus.

"…" Esmeralda was speechless.

"You must escape. Voskin won't stop until he devours us all! You must lead our people to safety!" he ordered.

"That doesn't explain why you stole Grandfather's powers!" she argued.

"The Divine reveals that I was selected as the new Divine of Knowledge! They saved my life and Kat's when the Khronain bombed the Griffin HQ with us in it and led us to their holy temple. I was against it but they show me that grandfather was becoming as corrupted as Voskin is. He acknowledge upon his defeat and ask me to lead the people a better future. But I failed. Esmeralda, only you can lead our people to the peaceful life." said Prometheus.

"…If that's true, why the Mane Six killed the generals?" asked Esmeralda.

"It was that traitorous double-agent, Trixie! She used the illusion of Mane Six to destroy the HQ, knowing I can survive it. She also inflict the attack onto herself to make her a surviving victim. She doesn't want the war to end! She wants you to destroy us all!" answered Prometheus.

"…T…That….That ****! If I see her face again, I'll have her beheaded!" she hissed.

"No time for execution! Get out of here! Now!" ordered Prometheus.

"B-Brother, what about you?" asked Esmeralda.

"Just run!" he ordered. Esmeralda obliged and trot away to the distant.

"YOU WILL LOSE!" yelled Twilight as she fired the Harmony beam.

"**_Fool!_**" Voskin countered with Disharmony beam and clashed the beams. They continue skirmishing until Voskin began to advance forward, pushing the beam forward. "**_I told thou once and I'll say it again. The Power of Harmony cannot save thou this time, for the Element of Disharmony reigns triumph!_**" boomed Voskin as he continue his advance.

"I…I can't lose…I…I must….avenge everyone!" groaned Twilight as she open her eyes and saw Voskin is already in front of her. He smirked and amped up his powers, which engulfed Twilight and her horn shattered, thus disabling her Rainbow form. "UUUWAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" screamed Twilight as she got blown away and smashed through the mountain's wall. She passed out and fell on the ground as her body becomes corrupted even further. Voskin created a spear, hover over Twilight and prepare to stab her.

"Voskin!" yelled Prometheus. Voskin turned his eyes and saw Prometheus, entering the Divine state, which reflects Khrono along with kryptonite eyes and gain a cool voice. "You shall pay dearly, even if it means I'll have to die with you." he frowned.

"**_Mwah ha ha ha ha! Thou greater fool then Khronos! So be it, this shall be thy grave!_**" grinned Voskin as he conjures the _ji_ (also known as pole weapon) and spun it before instantly thrust forward and impaled Prometheus' torso. The corruption spread across his body but Prometheus powers up and becomes a pure embodiment of divine power, thus purging the corruption then vanished as the sound barrier shattered and Voskin got tackled across the area, shattering the earth then Prometheus warped beneath Voskin and rammed his fist against the torso, fracturing the armors and send him to the sky, he dash up and start inflicting multiple punches as he dragged him to the sky. Voskin counter by blasting the Disharmony bolts and stabbed Prometheus, injuring him but he ignores the pain and pushes him through the stratosphere and thermosphere until they're outside of the atmosphere, all while both continue clashing each other. "**_WHAT ARE THOU DOING!?_**" asked Voskin, noticing their new location.

"I AM ENDING YOU! YOU SHALL BE KILL ONCE MORE BY THE BLOODLINE OF KHRONOS! THIS IS MY POWER! THE FULL POWER OF HARMONY!" yelled Prometheus as he channel all his powers with the Element of Harmony into his fist, surging with a massive aura formed into an arrow.

"**_NO! IF I DIE, I'M TAKING YOU WITH ME!_**" Voskin shapeshift his arms into _ji_ and impaled through Prometheus' torso.

"AARRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!" yelled Prometheus as he throw the punch, images of all the fallen heroes and warriors pass across his fist then Zanuck, Kuri, Celestia, Starlight, Sombra and finally Khronos before he rammed his fist against Voskin. The collision produced a large aura of light before shrinking down and unleashed a massive explosion equals to the atom bomb, sending wave of sonic barrier across the planet thrice in each 4 seconds pause. The light faded and Prometheus fell down toward the earth before he was caught by the barrier, which died out as Golden and Zeus flew up and grabbed Prometheus then brought him to the conquered city.

Everyone gathered around as they set Prometheus down then Nurse Jewel moved in and check his pulse. Esmeralda arrived with Kat and the Legionaries then Jewel glanced at the Khronain and sadly shook her head. Kat let out a wail of sorrow and the Legionaries bowed their heads. Esmeralda gazed at her brother's lifeless body and tears began to shed. Everything remains in silence, for they had earn a victory with a terrible consequence:

_There's no victory. Only loss and sorrow. The war had brought the end of Equestrian Era and brought birth to a new era. An era that will never shares the light of Harmony. War had doomed their prosperity._

**The End…**


End file.
